En Otoño se Usa novio
by nickrivers
Summary: UA. Todos creen que la primavera es la estación del amor, pero no, ese es el otoño y como diseñadora, yo Rei Hino, este otoño elijo usar... Novio ¿Llegará? Ultimo Capítulo.
1. Chapter 1 Introducción

**En otoño se usa Novio**

**Introducción**

_Va terminando el verano, se viene el otoño, temporada de polainas, lluvia, hojas secas y también de amores.  
Porque todos dicen que la primavera es la estación del amor, pero está clarísimo que en otoño se forman más parejas. Si en otoño estás solo te empiezas a sentir solo. Pero lo peor no es sentirse solo, sino ver que nadie más está solo. Porque aunque digan que siempre hay un roto para un descocido muchas veces uno es el que está roto, descocido y solo.  
Como ardillas que cuando llega el invierno buscan su bellota para hibernar, nosotros en otoño buscamos nuestra bellota para amar.  
_

En la nueva boutique ubicada justo enfrente a la plaza principal todo era caos, la camioneta Traffic de la señal local KBB5 atrajo a curiosos y demás transeúntes, pero no podía ser para menos ya que después de mucho esfuerzo la hermosa diseñadora, recientemente graduada, logró traer algo de publicidad a su pequeño local maravillosamente decorado.

-Hola a todos mis queridos televidentes- decía con voz chillona una chica rubia con dos colas a los lados de su cabeza, con grandes senos y profundo escote- Mi nombre es Hannah y estoy aquí en el vecindario, pequeño muy pequeño vecindario de Osaka, con la nueva diseñadora Rei Kiho, hola Rei- dijo mientras le ponía el micrófono tan cerca de la pelinegra que golpeo su boca.

-Hino, me apellido Hino- corrigió la chica dueña de aquel negocio, luego de estudiar y gracias a su increíble talento logró cumplir su mas anhelado sueño, convertirse en diseñadora y mostrar su moda al mundo, bueno al menos por ahora al vecindario.

-Como sea a nadie le interesa, dime Rei ¿qué tendencias se vienen para este otoño – invierno?- entrevistaba exaltada la cronista sexy.

-Bueno predominaran los colores azules y purpuras, como pueden ver aquí a mi asistente Minako Aino, luciendo uno de nuestros fabulosos diseños.- presentó incómoda la dueña del lugar.

-Hola mama, hola papa- saludaba animadamente mientras movía sus brazos la simpática rubia de ojos azules y prominentes curvas que llevaba unas calzas negra y un hermoso vestido sin mangas ajustado hasta la cintura y luego se abría en campana color azul con estampados en purpura.-Me estás enfocando bien los senos ¿verdad?- preguntaba al camarógrafo que solo le sonreía embobado.

-Genial, muy lindo Ángela-

-Minako…- corrigió la rubia asistente.

-Deberías cambiarte el nombre te sienta mejor Ángela- dijo dirigiéndose a la rubia para luego enfocarse en Rei quien se llevaba una mano a su frente visiblemente nerviosa.-Dime ¿en qué inspiraste tu colección?-

-Mi ropa está destinada mujeres modernas, con mucha seguridad y muy femeninas, opté por colores densos y diseños osados capaces de llevarse tanto en la ciudad como en una noche de cóctel-

-Muy bien ya lo saben, calle 405 intersección 98, "Cloth's on fire" ¡no pueden perderse esto!- gritó efusiva Hannah- Hasta la próxima- se despidió.-¿Cortaste Joe?- el hombre asintió y bajó la camra.-Que bueno, vámonos-

-¿Eso es todo?- preguntó con un semblante decepcionado

-Sí linda, ¿qué esperabas? No eres Madonna- contestó despectiva la cronista.

La pelinegra suspiró largamente decepcionada, poco a poco las personas se dispersaron quedando solo algunas mujeres curiosas que pasaban la ropa en los percheros, la joven de largo cabello negro se quedó estática, de repente unos brazos la tomaron por detrás de sus hombros y depositaron un dulce beso en su mejilla.

-Estoy orgullo de ti hermosa- Rei volteó sonriendo para encontrarse con el apuesto joven.

-Andrew, viniste…- exclamó sorprendida.

-No iba a perderme tu gran día niña bonita, te dije que cambiarias el mundo algún día.-

-Si a esto llamas cambiar el mundo…-

-Por algo se empieza.- sonrió cálidamente el muchacho.

-Además de mi "gran día" ¿qué te trae por aquí?-dijo imitando las comillas con sus manos.

-La verdad necesito asesoramiento, hoy salgo con Mako y al fin voy a pedírselo.- los ojos amatistas de la chica se iluminaron y una amplia sonrisa se formo en su rostro.

-¡Al fin! Makoto será mi cuñada oficial- gritó emocionada juntando sus manos.

-Si es que dice que sí…- aclaró el joven rubio de ojos azules.

-Claro que te dirá que sí, Andrew eres mi mejor amigo y te presenté a mi mejor amiga y como no puede ser de otra manera ustedes se casaran y me darán a mis mejores sobrinos.- el chico dibujó una tierna sonrisa, no quería nada más en el mundo que al fin poder entrelazar su vida junto a su novia después de 4 años de relación, sacudió su cabeza para salir de su ensoñamiento y poder hablar con su amiga y vecina.

-¿Hablaste con tu madre..?- sabía que era un tema duro para ella sin embargo intentó preguntar.

-Ni la menciones podría hacer acto de presencia e inmolarse en el lugar con tal de arruinarme la vida.- dijo mientras caminaba hacia atrás del mostrador seguida por Andrew.

-Rei...- trató de hacerla entrar en razón, pese a todo era su madre, aunque él estaba seguro que las razones de Rei para odiarla iban más allá de las que él conocía.

-No, cambiemos de tema Andrew, sabes que jamás le perdonaré lo que me hizo, déjala que sea feliz- respondió visiblemente triste, la relación con su madre quedó muy dañada por varios motivos logrando que la pelinegra se alejara de forma definitiva hacia ya 3 años.

-Hola Andrew- saludó una voz chillona.

-Ay Hola Mina- correspondió algo asustado, la chica rubia lograba intimidarlo siempre con su alegría y exageración, pero claro que le caía bien después de todo era amiga y asistente de su mejor amiga y amiga de Makoto.

-Bueno empecemos, ¿Dónde la llevaras?- interrogó Rei para ayudar a su amigo a que todo salga perfecto.

**Empresa de Publicidad Clan, New York, EEUU**

La amplia oficina vidriada mostraba la mejor vista de la gran ciudad, ubicada frente al Times Square, un gran escritorio hecho de costosa madera, la amplia silla reclinable de cuero negro, al costado una amplia chimenea, del otro lado del escritorio unos sillones y más separado una mesa con 6 sillas y parado en medio un joven de aproximadamente 23 años, cabello oscuro, ojos azules, camisa blanca remangada y pantalón de vestir negro.

-Darien, hola- dijo un hombre mayor entrando colgando su costosa chaqueta Armani en un perchero que de seguro era más costoso que su auto.

-Hola Sr. Howlett- respondió el joven mostrando respeto y algo de miedo. Su cara era de asombro la oficina en la que se encontraba era incluso más grande que su apartamento.

-Te pedí que vinieras por esto- dijo al tiempo que tomaba asiento en la gran silla de cuero negro reclinable haciendo un ademán para que el joven se acerque.- ¿Sabes qué es?- interrogó, Darien miró detenidamente la carpeta que se encontraba sobre el escritorio.

-Sí, un jugador de básquet de los Cats de Charlotte- respondió seguro.

-No hijo, no es un jugador es "el" jugador, este es Seiya Kou y será la imagen de la nueva campaña de calzado deportivo- el hombre hizo una pausa mirando al muchacho a los ojos-Quiero esa campaña Shields, ¿me oíste?- Darien tragó saliva duramente, sabía que su jefe podía ser muy difícil a veces y él era nuevo en esto y el derecho de permanecer en tan prestigiosa empresa debía ser ganado son sudor y lágrimas, muchas lágrimas.

-Sí, sí Sr. Howlett-

-Así me gusta Shields, eres buen chico, un poco torpe, pero bueno- finalizó el hombre de cabello cano y sedoso.-Puedes retirarte hijo-

Salió de la oficina de su intimidante y muy, muy malhumorado jefe con la cabeza gacha y las manos en sus bolsillos, le había costado mucho conseguir este empleo, que aunque aun no ganara mucho le alcanzaba para la renta y demás servicios. Temía perderlo y sabía a la perfección cuando eligió la carrera de publicidad que la competencia sería atroz, así que ahora solo tenía un par de meses para idear una excelente campaña y atrayente publicidad para engatusar literalmente a la compañía de calzado deportivo y al jugador ese que de por si le caía mal,¿ la razón? Ganaba más que él.

**Osaka, Japón, Disquera "Rhythm with soul"**

La hermosa joven castaña, refregaba sus ojos por segunda vez en los últimos minutos, miró su reloj de pulsera era oficial había estado sentada frente al computador 5 horas, su café estaba frio, su cuello entumecido y su humor susceptible. Había estado retocando la portada del nuevo disco que intentaba producir, claro que solo quería hacerlo atractivo para que la verdadera compañía disquera aceptara a su gran hallazgo. Desde que se aventuró a abrir su propio negocio trabajaba casi 15 horas al día, pero no era para menos ya que su inversión en la compañía era del 5% por lo tanto debía esforzarse.

Reclinó su asiento y cerró sus ojos un momento, de verdad estaba agotada demasiado, tenía cita con el médico para un chequeo general, pero a decir verdad temía ir, sabía bien que su madre biológica murió de una enfermedad terminal y que bien ella podría tenerla, sacudió su cabeza despejando esos pensamientos y miró su reloj y éste marcaba las 8 pm.

-Andrew- exclamó, hoy saldría con su novio y lo había olvidado por completo, se apresuró a cerrar el lugar y llegar cuanto antes a su casa.

Le tomó menos de 30 minutos en llegar, estaba segura que cometió varias infracciones de tránsito, pero para muy a su pesar su apuesto novio era muy puntual, nada que ver con ella. Su teléfono celular comenzó a sonar, sabía de quien se trataba, ¿Cómo no?

-Hola novio- saludó con voz armoniosa.

_-Hola novia- respondieron del otro lado.-Déjame adivinar aun no estás lista, ¿verdad Mako?-_

-Mmhh no Andrew, pero dame una hora ¿sí? Te amo…- dijo tratando de suavizar al muchacho del otro lado de la línea quién bufó.

_-Ahsss te amo Makoto, estaré en casa, avísame cuándo estés lista y paso por ti, ¿sí?- propuso resignado, después de 4 años no iba a cambiarla._

-Sí, adiós.- respondió sonriente mientras baría el grifo del agua.

**Casa de Rei Hino**

La hermosa pelinegra llegó al fin a su hogar luego de un día agitado, afortunadamente agitado, ya que había conseguido buenas ventas para ser la inauguración. Se quitó sus zapatos de tacón de 10 cm desabrochó su pantalón de jean que la comprimía y se quitó su sweater para quedarse con la fina blusa de breteles color verde musgo, abrió la puerta del refrigerador para cerrarla molesta.

-Maldita sea, olvide ir de compras… otra vez- se quejó en voz elevada. Subió al primer piso y comenzó a preparar la tina para darse un largo baño de relajación, apretó el botón de su máquina contestadora con alguna esperanza idiota de tener algún mensaje… de él.

_Usted tiene 1 mensaje nuevo, primer mensaje: "Hola bonita"_

Aquella voz la sobresaltó haciéndola paralizarse.

"_mira sé que hace mucho no llamo, pero ha sido difícil, la distancia ha sido difícil, pero la temporada ya casi termina, te extraño Rei… no sabes cuánto, por favor devuelve mi llamada, por favor…"_

-Tú…- dejó escapar de sus labios, dejando la mirada perdida, por unos momentos comenzó a sentirse miserable, pero no duró demasiado ella era Rei Hino, los hombres se sentían miserables por ella no al revés, sacudió su cabeza y entró a su cuarto a buscar algo de ropa.

-Hola Rei- una voz hizo lanzar por los aires las sales que traía en la mano, volteó asustada para encontrarse con el intruso.

-Dios Andrew, ¿no sabes tocar?…. O….¿cómo entraste?-

-Por la ventana, ¿por dónde más?- explicó con cara de obviedad.

-Andrew la ventana de tu habitación da la ventana de mi habitación y solo está separada por 5 metros, lo que sea podrías haberlo gritado, o solo salir de tu casa, caminar 4 metros y tocar a mi puerta- exaltada la pelinegra.

-Ay no, así es mejor- la joven de ojos amatistas notó que su amigo traía algo en sus manos.

-¿Qué es eso?- instintivamente el joven rubio lo escondió tras de sí visiblemente nervioso.

-¿Qué es qué?-

-Es manzanilla ¿verdad?- preguntó con malicia.

-No-

-Andrew no está mal que te aclares el cabello-

- ¡Que soy rubio natural!- exclamó ofendido- esto estaba en casa seguro que lo dejaste ahí o Makoto y por eso…. Te lo devuelvo.-

-¿Y cómo sabes que es mío?- interrogó con sospecha-¿Es porque lo sacaste de aquí no?, suficiente pondré rejas en la ventana- suspiró cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho.

-Ay Rei ya, que molesta, desde que teníamos 6 años que siempre me molestabas.- bufó molesto tomando asiento en la cama de la chica.

-¿Qué haces?-preguntó molesta.

-Me siento.- explicó con cara de obviedad.

-Y ¿Por qué?-

-Porque no me gusta estar parado, estoy acostumbrado a sentarme, estoy sentado todo el tiempo en la agencia frente al computador mi trabajo es arduo.-explicó con su dedo en alto y sus ojos cerrados.

-Eres publicista, el trabajo lo hacen los diseñadores gráficos…-

-¡Déjame en paz! ¿Por qué quieres que me vaya? ¿Qué planeas hacer?-interrogó con malicia, mientras sus ojos se en curvaban graciosamente. La vida sexual de su amiga era un misterio para él, sabía que era activa, muy mucho muy activa, pero nunca duraba mucho con los muchachos con quienes tenía esa vida sexual tan activa.

-Bañarme y tal vez caminar desnuda por mi cuarto…- dijo con sus brazos en jarra lo peor de todo es que era verdad.

-Adiós Rei- suficiente para sacarlo de allí. El muchacho salió con cuidado por la ventana tomándose de las ramas del árbol que dividía sus casas para llegar del otro lado, la chica pelinegra tomó su ropa y se dirigió al cuarto de baño, entró cerrando la puerta tras de sí, se colocó frente al espejo para observarse minuciosamente como siempre hacía cuando necesitaba encontrarse con ella misma, estaba demasiado acostumbrada a su soledad y hasta le llegaba a agradar aquello de no compartir su vida con nadie especial, claro tenia a sus amigos, pero se refería a ese novio que llega para quedarse.

-Sola otra vez…-

_Tírate a un pozo si no consigues novio en otoño. O sea puedes hacerte la moderna y no usar ni sweater, ni guantes, pero si no consigues novio en otoño no existes, porque en otoño si o si se usa novio.  
¿Por qué usamos lo que usamos? ¿Quién dice que tenemos que usar lo que usamos? ¿Alguien nos usa cuando usamos lo que usamos? Todos van para el mismo lado ¿Es posible tomar otro camino, uno distinto? ¿Se paga un precio por no seguir a la manada?  
_

**Cloth's on fire, dos días después**

-Ya cuenta Makoto- hablaba totalmente entusiasmada una hermosa rubia al tiempo que daba un sobo a su café-Muéstrame el anillo una vez más….- suspiraba la eterna enamorada del amor, Minako Aino.

-Vas a casarte….- dijo la pelinegra estrechando a su amiga en un abrazo sincero, sabía que la vida de Mako no fue nada fácil y esto era dar un broche de oro a la hermosa relación que la ojiverde vive con su amigo.

-Lo sé- sonrió correspondiendo el abrazo, la única persona sobre la tierra que la comprendía mejor era su amiga Rei Hino, y agradecía cada día haberla conocido, aunque fuera peculiarmente. -Yo quería pedirte- comenzó a hablar.- Bueno si tu… ¿te gustaría hacer mi vestido?- soltó la castaña.

-Amiga no iba a ser de otra manera, ¡claro que sí!-efusiva la pelinegra.-Pero ahora cuenta….-las chicas se morían por saber cómo fue el romántico momento, la pelicastaña suspiró y comenzó a hablar.

-Fuimos a nuestro restaurant preferido…. Pero perdieron nuestra reservación así que Andrew…

_Flash Back_

_-¡Le dije que yo reserve!- exclamó un molesto joven rubio levantando la voz y así llamando la atención de las personas presentes en el prestigioso y elegante restaurant francés, mientras el mozo frente a él de aspecto refinado y totalmente odioso ponía su mejor cara de póker._

_-Sienur, lo lamento pero no tenemos registrada su reserva- respondió por tercera vez fijándose falsamente en la lista._

_-Exijo ver al gerente- enfadado el rubio-Gerente… venga!- gritó escandalosamente, mientras la pelicastaña escondía su cara tras su mano._

_-Señor le aseguro que la reserva no fue hecha- volvió a hablar el mozo tratando de que el chico se calme._

_-¡Pero la hice! Justo después de…..- Andrew se calló abruptamente._

_-¿Qué ocurre amor?-_

_-Creo que olvidé hacerla- rio tontamente mientras ponía una mano tras su cabeza.-Ay qué pena señor…- trataba de disculparse luego del escándalo que desató._

_-Andrew…-resignada y avergonzada la joven. _

_Fin del flash back_

-Ay pero este chico, te juro que no está bien de la cabeza- exclamó Mina comiendo una galleta.

-¿Y qué hicieron después?- interrogó Rei.

-Lo de después fue peor….-

_Flash Back_

_Ambos jóvenes recibieron ir a comer a un lugar de comida rápida, no era exactamente romántico pero adoraban aquello, cuando terminaron Andrew le propuso a la chica ir a caminar junto al río, la luna reflejándose en él sería el escenario perfecto para su propuesta. Las estrellas brillaban más que nunca esa noche, la suave brisa era fresca anunciando la despedida del verano, el muchacho enredó su brazo por sobre el hombro de la ojiverde para darle calor y atraerla hacia él. _

_-Te amo Makoto- le dijo acariciando su rostro mientras quitaba mechones castaños que caían sobre él._

_-Y yo te amo…- comenzaron a besarse suavemente, el muchacho creyó que esta era la oportunidad para sacar el anillo, solo que cuando puso su mano en la chaqueta no encontraba la caja._

_-Ay Kami…- _

_-¿Qué amor?- extrañada Makoto._

_-Me muero…-_

_-Ay amor que romántico, ¿eso te causan mis besos?- la chica veía corazones por doquier, su novio era el ser más dulce._

_-No, eso me causa perder mil dólares Makoto…- justamente eso no esperaba oír._

_-¿Eh?-_

_Fin del flash back_

-¿Mil dólares?- exclamó la pelinegra.

-Sí- asintió Mako.

-Esto- dijo Mina tomando la mano de la pelicastaña- ¿salió mil dólares?- Makoto volvió a asentir.

-Gran Kami y ¿Dónde estaba?- interrogó la chica ojos amatistas la pelicastaña volvió a suspirar

_Flash Back_

_Andrew arrastró a la chica, literalmente hasta el auto, torpemente buscó las llaves que jamás encontró._

_-¿Por qué me odias Gran Kami?- gritó saturado._

_-Andrew…- lo llamó extendiendo su mano y dándole las llaves._

_-Ah cierto, en tu bolso- sonrió inocente ante la mirada molesta de la chica._

_-¿Qué pasa Andrew?- Makoto estaba totalmente perdida, nunca lo vio actuar tan extraño, bueno tal vez la primera vez que intentó acostarse con ella ocasión en la cual ambos terminaron en el hospital, Andrew con un esguince de tobillo y fractura expuesta de cúbito y radio, pero no valía la pena recordar aquello._

_-Makoto un segundo, tú…- hizo una pausa- tu mira la luna y dame un segundo- Entró al auto, buscó bajo los asientos, en la guantera, luneta trasera, pero nada… hasta que optó por fijarse en el bolsillo de su pantalón… bingo. Ahí había estado todo el tiempo._

_-Amor- la llamó, la chica lo miró más confundida que antes, hasta que él puso la cajita frente a ella.-Sé que soy un desastre en muchos aspectos, pero te amo, y tú me haces ser menos desastroso, ya no olvido tanto fechas importantes y.. y ahora sé cómo usar el horno adecuadamente, lo que trato de decir… Makoto- el joven se tropezaba con sus propias frases, nunca fue bueno para cuando de hablarle a una chica se trataba._

_-Sí Andrew…- lo empujó la chica._

_-¿Quieres ser mi esposa y compartir nuestra vida juntos y envejecer y ser dos viejitos simpáticos rodeados de nietos?-_

_-Andrew- sonrió al tiempo que lo abrazaba y besaba con ternura, ese hombre era el amor de su vida, y en cuanto la respuesta ya la tenía.- Hagámoslo en el auto- lo tomó de la camisa tirándolo dentro._

_Fin del Flash Back_

Las dos chicas se quedaron sin palabras, sí, hasta Rei "hablo todo el tiempo" Hino.

-Romántico…- articuló la pelinegra.

-Sí…- asintió la asistente rubia tragando la última galleta del paquete.

**Empresa de publicidad Clan, Nueva York, EEUU 5 días después de la propuesta de Andrew.**

-Darien, corazón.- lo llamó Janice la hermosa secretaria de la empresa, tan sexy con su largo cabello castaño y ojos cafés, lástima que la voz nasal la hacía insoportable.

-Dime Janice- respondió sonriendo amablemente mientras tomaba asiento en su cubículo.

-Te llegó esto- dijo al tiempo que le extendía un sobre.-Que tengas bien dia- sí definitivamente su voz lo desquiciaba. Darien le sonrió en forma de agradecimiento para luego depositar su atención en el papel en sus manos.

-Japón…- murmuró, añoraba aquel lugar, a pesar de haber nacido en América realizó algunos viajes a aquél país enamorándose perdidamente de su cultura.-A ver Andrew… ¿qué me enviaste esta vez?-

Conoció al atolondrado rubio en cuestión en un viaje que éste realizo a Nueva York como pasantía para obtener puntaje académico y así graduarse, él también era publicista y además fotógrafo combinación excelente. Sus ojos se iluminaron cuando dentro del sobre además de una carta repleta de insultos y sarcasmo, había también un boleto de avión, junto a un cartelito que decía "Me caso".

-Clase turista… oxigenado tacaño- bufó divertido.

**Osaka, Japón**

Una hermosa pelinegra caminaba por las calles cargada de bolsas, había terminado la nueva línea, su nueva línea la que impondría porque esta vez ella sería la que impondría moda, ella sobre todo el resto.

_Por los colores que se usan, los zapatos, por un vestido, por la canción del momento, por lo que sea, nos dejamos atrapar. Nos entregamos inocentes a lo que otros dicen que debe ser creyendo que vamos a encontrar lo que buscamos aunque no sepamos lo que buscamos, aunque no sepamos que sentimos._

Una vez alguien le dijo "los cuentos de hadas no existen", Rei siempre se preguntó entonces por qué no dejan de constar esas fábulas a las niñas, preparándolas para un príncipe azul que no existe, preparándolas para bailes al que no concurrirán, títulos de nobleza que no serán entregados, las preparan para besar sapos hasta encontrar al príncipe, pero nadie había besado más sapos que ella ¿y el príncipe?

_Nos encanta la moda ¿Por qué? Si es algo imposible de alcanzar ¿Será justamente por eso? Es solo una ilusión que no podemos tocar. Por eso hoy yo digo basta, hoy será especial, yo lo sé._

Sabía que a la boda de su mejor amigo acudiría sola, aunque Andrew tenga en mente presentarle a alguien, siempre trataba de organizar su vida.

_Esta vez dejaré de correr detrás de lo que no se puede alcanzar. Esta vez sigo mi camino y acepto lo que hay para mí, en mi camino. Porque esta vez voy a ser yo misma, de rojo y sola. Mi novio de otoño que espere, yo estoy dispuesta a esperar al amor real ¿Llegará?_

**Aeropuerto de Nueva York, EEUU**

"_Última llamada para los pasajeros con destino a Osaka, Japón"_

-Ese es mío…- dijo para sí el joven de cabello negro y ojos azules.- Allá voy Japón, allá voy Andrew, allá voy….-

-Buen viaje señor Shields- le deseó la amable azafata al ingresar al avión.

**N/A: Hola a todos! Bueno heme aquí con una nueva historia, una historia que es ligth, fresca entre otras jaja. Hacía rato que quería incursionarme en comedia, espero haya salido bien…**

**Es la primera vez que me sumerjo en el mundo de SM sola, ya que como muchas saben (otros no) coescribo con Madeimoselle Rousseau (muy conocida por estos pagos) un fic llamado "Tormenta de Fuego" que tiene como protagonistas a Rei y Makoto, en esta oportunidad ellas dos serán, mis protagonistas también, aunque no podré evitar darle un poco mas de apariciones a mi querida pelinegra de ojos amatistas.**

**Una aclaración tanto el titulo como ciertas frases no me pertenecen sino que son sacados de una Telenovela/novela argentina llamada "Casi Ángeles" (solo quiero cubrir mis espaldas.**

**La verdad hacia mucho quería escribir algo así, pero no me hubiese animado de no ser por mi amiga Madeimoselle Rousseau GRACIAS AMIGA! **

**Ojalá me hagan saber que tal, aun faltan personajes, pero bueno esta es solo la introducción, prometo traer enredos, comedia y mucho romance a la vida de estos muchachitos, así como algún toque de drama, ¡pero solo toques!**


	2. Chapter 2 La Histerica y El Imbecil 1

**La Histérica y El Imbécil**

**Primera Parte**

_Las mujeres siempre tenemos el poder, y al poder nos lo dan los hombres. Porque todo lo que hacen ellos, sean padres, hijos, amantes o enemigos simplemente lo hacen para llamar nuestra atención.  
Los hombres nunca saben cómo vamos a reaccionar, y eso los descoloca, los sorprende, los desestabiliza.  
Somos las mujeres las que siempre decimos sí o no, y en realidad les hacemos creer a los hombres que son ellos los que dicen sí o no._

**Casa de Rei Hino, 6.30 am**

Una hermosa pelinegra se giraba remolona por quinta vez entre las sabanas, su reloj despertador con una curiosa forma a cerdito había dado el quinto "oing" anunciándole el momento de levantarse. Tiró las sabanas azules y se sentó en el borde de la cama mirando sus pies, suspiró y se dirigió al baño, luego de asearse lo cual le llevó 30 minutos, léase darse una ducha, cepillar sus dientes, limpiar su cutis y maquillarse. Salió del baño entonando una hermosa canción, abrió la puerta de su ropero para buscar algo que ponerse y así comenzar su día.

-Ahhhh- el gritó de la chica logró despertar a la otra mitad del continente, pero había una razón, miles de bichos negros, llamados cucarachas, salieron de su ropero y caminaban por doquier, sin pensarlo dos veces salió por su ventana, se tomo de las ramas del árbol y cayó dentro de la habitación de la casa de junto.

Mientras tanto un joven rubio, que si se pudiera habría propuesto que el día comience desde las 10 am y no antes, salía de su cuarto de baño con aún el cepillo de dientes en su boca, el hecho de ver a su vecina en ropa interior y con una cara de a ver visto al mismo diablo logró despertarlo y asustarlo.

-¡Kami! Rei, ¿qué te paso?- interrogaba mientras se acercaba a ella.-¿Se te esta incendiando la casa? ¿Otra vez dejaste la planchita sobre el cobertor?- la chica no respondía estaba visiblemente nerviosa.

De repente la puerta del cuarto se abre dejando ver a un hombre muy apuesto de unos 50 años.

-Hola Andrew, hola Makoto- dijo el hombre siguiendo camino.

-Hola Sr. Furuhata- saludó la pelinegra.

-Hola papa….. ¡Papa! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo entraste?- grito Andrew desde su cuarto, el hombre volvió a parecer por la puerta.

-No eres Makoto, hola Rei, qué gusto, como has crecido- dicho comentario se llevo una mirada coqueta de la chica.-Entre por la puerta hijo con mis llaves, vine a buscar unos papeles que me quedaron en esta casa, ya vístete Andrew ¿Cuándo te pusiste tan gordito?-

-¡No soy gordo! Es el delantal que usaba….- bufó molesto.

-¿Delantal?- interrogó Rei

-Sí, cuando trabajaba en la cafetería, él me veía ahí- dijo en todo desilusionado, uniendo sus dedos índices.

-En fin Rei, ¿por qué hay una mujer desnuda en mi habitación?- la pelinegra comenzaba a hablar pero el muchacho la interrumpió.-Es el sueño de cualquier adolescente… Kami, estoy viejo- finalizó reprochándose a él mismo sus palabras.

-Mi casa…. Hay cucarachas- gritó espantada, el muchacho rió y sacudió su cabeza.

-Son solo bichos, y además conociéndote y lo exagerada que eres debe ser una, ya déjame ir a ver y la mataré- dijo el muchacho colocándose una playera y saliendo por la ventana, no pasaron ni 2 minutos cuando…

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh- el grito del joven publicista hizo que la alarma de algunos autos estacionaos en la acera comenzara a sonar, Rei solo lo esperaba sentada en su cama con cara de "te lo dije", el muchacho entró por la ventana y vio a la chica.

-Estás jodida- le dijo.

-Lo sé-

-Llama a un exterminador Rei, no puedes vivir así, además no quiero que vengan a mi casa- explicó.

-Ay ya…- se removió molesta, odiaba que le dijeran que hacer.

-Rei- la llamó.

-¿Sí?- notó que su amigo la observaba como si ella fuera un bicho raro.

-Duerme con mas ropa de lo contrario si de verdad hay un incendio el bombero no querrá sacarte, querrá… bueno hacer cosas y eso sería peligroso….- explicó con su dedo en alto.

-De todas las idioteces que dices esta es la más grande….- dicho eso la chica se propuso salir del cuarto.

-Rei- la llamó el chico estirando una sudadera-Mi padre es un hombre de carne y hueso y soltero- explicó sonriendo.

-Ay podrías decirme "mama"- dijo ella dándole un coscorrón y tomando la sudadera.

-Estas más para el "mamita", pero bueno…. A ver cuando te consigues un novio….que no sea mi papa- grito divertido mientras la chica bajaba.-Ay Rei- rio para sí.

_Flash Back 19 años atrás_

_Una tarde de verano dos niños de aproximadamente 5 años corrieran divertidos por los jardines de la amplia casa perteneciente a Mika y Tomoe Hino, los señores Hino habían invitado a sus nuevos vecinos a tomar el té, el Sr. Motoki Furuhata y la Sra. Constance Hart de Furuhata._

_-Su hijo es tan hermoso- dijo la hermosa mujer de largo cabello negro y hermosos ojos azules-Y creo que se entiende con mi Rei- finalizó sirviendo unas pastelitos de crema inglesa._

_-Sí, me pone muy feliz, su hija es hermosa también y tan encantadora, tiene mucho carácter- respondió la mujer de cabello rubio y ojos azules.-Adoro Japón Mika- suspiró con aires de romanticismo. _

_-Es imposible no adorarlo Constance- rió la pelinegra tomando asiento junto a su nueva amiga._

_Mientras tanto del otro lado del jardín ambos niños se sentaron sobre el césped bajo la sombra de un árbol._

_-Y dime, ¿por qué tu nombre es tan extraño?- interrogó la niñita pelinegra mientras tomaba una ramita y la clavaba en el pasto, mirando al muchachito frente a ella._

_-Es que mi mama es norteamericana y le gustaba ese nombre… ¿suena feo?- respondió el niño de cabellos de oro mientras descansaba su cabeza sobre su mano._

_-No, a mi me gusta…- ambos sonrieron divertidos._

_-¿Y cómo se conocieron tus padres?- interrogó la pequeña Rei, siempre quería sonar más adulta es por eso que implementaba ciertos temas a sus reuniones de juego con sus muñecas, pero ahora extendió sus horizontes. El niño se quedó pensativo por unos segundos, como tratando de recordar si alguna vez tuvo esa charla con sus padres._

_-En Paris… cuando me encargaron a la cigüeña creo…- dijo al fin asintiendo con su cabeza._

_-¿Cigüeña?- la pelinegra se removió en su lugar mirándolo extrañada._

_-Si el pájaro blanco que te trae de París cuando tu papa y tu mama escriben que quieren un bebe, es como un encargo- explicó el chico con sus ojos cerrados dándole aire de persona culta._

_-Eso no existe, ellos no escriben ello lo hacen…- rió divertida la niña de vestidito rojo._

_-¿Hacer? O sea que fabrican al bebe ellos mismo?- interrogó maravillado._

_-Sí, Andrew ellos hacen el vavor- con aire de autosuficiencia le explicó al chico. _

_-Ahhhh, ¿y eso?- preguntó confundido._

_-Bueno verás- comenzó la pelinegra- cuando un niño y una niña se conocen y el niño toca el ombligo de la niña pone una semillita ahí y eso se hace bebe…. Creo que hay que dejarlo en un frasco….- dijo en tono pensativa._

_-Wuuaa Rei tu sabes de todo- ambos sonrieron y los niños siguieron jugando hasta que escucharon a la señora Mika, mamá de Rei, llamarlos para tomar un poco de limonada, Andrew se puso de pie y le ofreció su mano para ayudar a la pelinegra pero al levantarla este se desestabilizo y el niño cayó sobre la niña._

_-Ay perdón Rei…- pero antes de poder seguir notaron que Andrew tenía su mano en el ombligo de Rei, se miraron dubitativos para luego horrorizarse._

_-AHHHH- ambos niños salieron corriendo en dirección a sus padres._

_-¿Qué ocurre Andrew?- habló su padre preocupado._

_-Rei y yo hicimos el avor…- exclamaba entre lágrimas el niñito rubio._

_-¿QUÉ?- gritaron los cuatro alarmados padres al unísono._

_Fin del Flash Back_

**Aeropuerto de Osaka, Japón**

El vuelo proveniente de Nueva York había aterrizado exitosamente a destino, uno a uno los pasajeros descendieron de forma cama, excepto por uno.

-Con permiso- gritaba urgente un hombre de cabello negro y ojos azules, por su cara se podía notar que estaba con prisa que algo ocurría, tropezando con sus propios pies, arrastrando sus maletas, chocando contra otras personas hasta que al fin llegó.

"Baños"

-Ahhhhh al fin…- suspiró aliviado luego de salir del cubículo, las 24 hs de vuelo para llegar a destino y los 10 refrescos trajeron consecuencias, su madre solía decirle "Darien no tomes tanto líquido en los viajes largos", pero él seguía con esa costumbre.

-Ay Sr. ¿qué el baño del avión estaba tan lleno?- comentó un hombre junto a él mientras ambos lavaban sus manos, que vió con que urgencia había ingresado aquél hombre al baño dejando sus maletas regadas en el piso.

-Bueno no había nadie…- respondió riendo nervioso.

-¿Entonces?-

-Es que siempre tuve la impresión de que si vas al baño del avión el hoyo pudiera succionarte y lanzarte por los aires…- contestó con algo de vergüenza, sabía que era una teoría tonta, pero era más fuerte que él.

-Adiós…-se despidió el hombre de anteojos mirándolo de manera extraña.-Lunático- murmuró una vez fuera.

Darien salió del aeropuerto y se dispuso a tomar un taxi, ni bien llegó a las calles tomó una bocanada de aire profundo y se quedó inmóvil, hacía tiempo que no pisaba territorio nipón y hasta no estar allí no notó cuanto había extrañado aquello. Miró su reloj de pulsera y éste marcaba las 7.15 am debía apurarse si quería encontrar a Andrew en su casa.

Mientras tanto en la casa de Rei, las cosas no mejoraban ella había conseguido poder cambiarse y tomar algo de ropa, el exterminador, un hombre gordo, sin sentido de la higiene y con unos pantalones que dejaban ver más de su trasero de que ella hubiese querido jamás le había comunicado que sufría de una "invasión extrema clasificación A de cucarachas", es decir que había cucarachas por doquier, al parecer una obra en construcción ubicada detrás de su terrero había sido demolido y los animalitos buscaban nueva casa.

-¿Y cuanto tiempo le llevará?- interrogó intentando mantener la calma la hermosa pelinegra.

-Unas semanas… o tal vez un mes…-dijo el hombre subiendo sus pantalones de lona azul.

-¿Un mes? No puedo estar un mes fuera de mi casa, ¿Dónde iré?- interrogó sacada de quicio, era increíble que cuando conseguía algo, como abrir su propio negocio le pasara otra cosa que complicara su estado de feng shui.

-Lo lamento pero así es… ah y aquí esta el cheque- dijo extendiendo un papel el cual Rei tomó con un gesto de asco.

-¿Diez mil yens?- gritó desquiciada.

-Es solo el anticipo, y luego tendrá el resto, sino esta conforme, hay reembolso- explico calmo el hombre.

-Más le vale que cuando llegue a mi casa ni gérmenes haya y se parezca a la mansión de Playboy- gritó molesta saliendo del lugar no sin antes golpear la puerta fuertemente.

-Qué mujer tan histérica…- refunfuñó el hombre gordo mientras prendía un cigarrillo y preparaba el veneno.

Rei caminó molesta hacia la casa de Andrew para lógicamente descargarse, el muchacho, que aún continuaba en su pijama, asintió cansado y solo asintiendo con "hhhmmm", es por eso que la mujer prosiguió camino hacia su trabajo, el muchacho rubio la vio alejarse dando la vuelta a la esquina, pero antes de cerrar su puerta un taxi se detuvo frente a su casa.

-Oxigenado!- gritó un hombre de cabello oscuro bajando del vehículo.

-¡Darien Shields! Hola- saludó emocionado su amigo, saliendo a su encuentro.

-Andrew por Dios vístete- dijo el pelinegro con cara de desagrado.

-Ahhh si… mejor entra tu…- le dijo- sabes por escasos segundo son te cruzaste con la amiga que quiero presentarte…-

-Lástima…-

**Centro Médico Osaka Central**

Había llegado temprano a su cita con el nuevo medico que la atendería, quería una segunda opinión ya que la primera no había sido alentadora, entrelazaba nerviosa sus dedos en su largo cabello castaño, sus verdes ojos estaban clavados en la estudios que quería enseñar y el folleto entregado "Cómo detectar el cáncer de útero a tiempo". Notó que estaba hiperventilando y debía calmarse, es solo que no podía.

-Srita. Kino- la llamó una de las enfermeras del lugar de ambo rosado y mirada tierna.

-Sí- respondió la chica incorporándose a su silla.

-La Doctora Mizuno la espera- la hermosa pelicastaña asintió y se puso de pie para dirigirse al consultorio. Estaba extremadamente nerviosa, no le había dicho a nadie acerca de sus visitas al médico por no alarmar a sus amigos y mucho menos a Andrew.

Entró con cierta timidez, una mujer de cabello corto azulado y facciones delicadas la esperaba dentro.

-Mucho gusto Makoto, mi nombre es Amy- se presentó extendiendo su mano con una cálida sonrisa estampada en su rostro.

-Mucho gusto- devolvió el saludo cordialmente.

-Por favor siéntate- le indicó la joven médica. Makoto tomó asiento en el frio sillón de cuero blanco mientras apoyaba sus manos sobre el escritorio.

-Bueno dime qué te trae por aquí- empujó la doctora para que la joven comience a hablar.

-Quiero una segundo opinión, verá tengo historial de cáncer en mi familia y no me he estado sintiendo bien…- intentaba explicarse la ojiverde, sintiendo como su garganta se cerraba a causa de los nervios o más bien del miedo.

-Tranquila- calmó Amy depositando su cálida mano sobre las de la joven frente a ella.- Enséñame los estudios- Makoto extendió las ecografías y demás análisis comenzando Mizuno a leerlos con detalle, su expresión cambio radicalmente cuando llegó a la ecografía transvaginal.

**Cloth's on Fire**

La hermosa chica de largo cabello rubio y grandes ojos azules se encontraba acomodando la ropa en los percheros, este día le había tocado abrir el negocio ella por lo que se había encargado de todo, encender las luces, prender la máquina registradora y la computadora, se sentía autosuficiente.

-Ay esta Rei, una semana de trabajo y ya llega tarde, si no fuera mi jefa la despediría- sintió el sonido de la campanilla ubicada por sobre la puerta de vidrio y volteó a ver de quién se trataba.-ah Rei- dijo desilusionada.

-Sí, buenos días Mina- respondió la pelinegra irónica.-¿Esperabas a alguien?-

-A algún cliente o tal vez el chico que hace de guardia de la cuadra…- dijo coqueta con corazones en sus ojos.

-No hace, es guardia.-aclaró la hermosa chica de ojos amatistas-No sabes lo que me pasó hoy…- la intención de la pelinegra era desahogarse con una de sus amigas, ya que el celular de Makoto se encontraba apagado.

-Ahí te dejé tu café- interrumpió la alegre asistente acercándose al mostrador donde la pelinegra había tomado asiento, Rei tomó el gran vaso y le dio un trago, ni bien el líquido llegó a su boca hizo gesto de desagrado.

-¿Qué ocurre?-interrogó la rubia ante el gesto de su amiga.

-No me gustan los frapuccinos Minako…-

-No es frapuccino es un capuccino regular solo que se enfrió y me dio pereza ir por otro- explicó sonriendo.

-Gracias, como decía mi día fue terrible, tengo una plaga de cucarachas en mi casa y debe estar cerrada por un mes…-bufó molesta mientras empujaba molesta el vaso de capuccino frío.

-Ay Dios, ¿Dónde dormirás?-exclamó con espanto., la pelinegra pasó una mano por sobre su cabello y mordió su labio inferior.

-Pensaba que… me pudiera quedar contigo…-finalizó, Mina sacudió su cabeza hacia los lados de forma negativa.

-No Rei, no puedo lo siento, es que papa invito a mi tío Frank y mis 7 primitos pequeños, no hay lugar.-

-¿Siete?-sorprendida la pelinegra.

-Sí, tío Frank se casó 5 veces y tuve 3 amantes oficiales- explicó mientras que acompañaba a los números con gestos de sus manos.

-Ah- el sonido de la puerta llamó la atención de los chicas, nuevas clientas.-A trabajar- susurró Rei para luego salir de detrás del mostrador-Bienvenidas a Cloth's on fire, ¿en qué puedo servirles?- habló con una gran sonrisa.

**Casa de Andrew**

-Amigo que alegría verte- exclamó feliz el joven rubio que ya se había vestido.-¿Qué tal el viaje?-

-Ufff, difícil…-

-¿Sigues con esa teoría de la succión no?- el pelinegro solo asintió en silencio, mientras se acomodaba en su asiento.-Y bueno ¿qué harás hoy? Yo saldré del trabajo hasta las seis de la tarde.-

-No lo sé, tal vez pasear por la ciudad, oye la sexy chica amiga tuya no puede acompañarme- dijo guiñando su ojo.

-No, está trabajando, pero tal vez pases por su negocio- el muchacho hizo una pausa y quedó pensativo.-Oye Darien- lo llamó.

-Dime-

-Me preguntaba, si tu quisieras ser mi padrino de bodas….-dijo Andrew, el joven pelinegro esbozo una gran sonrisa abrazando a su amigo.

-Claro oxigenado, seré el que aporte belleza y elegancia al evento.- bromeó con aires de grandeza riendo ambos como hacía mucho no lo hacían.

-Genial- respondió el rubio mirando un reloj-Amigo debo irme, siéntete en tu casa- y sin dar tiempo a que Darien hable salió por la puerta a toda velocidad dejando al chico con las palabras en su boca.

-Nunca me dijiste ni su nombre ni donde trabaja…- murmuró el pelinegro mirando a su alrededor.-Bueno será mejor que desempaque y pasee por ahí y así pasar el tiempo.-Tal vez me cruce a esa chica por ahí- dijo para sí sonriendo de lado.

**Centro Médico Osaka Central**

La doctora frente a ella no hablaba, solo miraba los estudios que le había dado con el ceño fruncido, sentía que sus fuerzas abandonaban su cuerpo, le costaba respirar y lo peor de todo era que el silencio reinaba en aquella oficina.

-Dra. Mizuno, dígame…- suplicó la pelicastaña atrayendo la atención de la joven médica sin poder leer gestos en sus rostros.

-Srita. Makoto, ¿no ha experimentado ausencia de su período?- la chica se quedó pensativa unos segundos para luego asentir con su cabeza.-Bien, lo supuse- la peliazul se acomodó en su asiento y la miró directo a los ojos-Srita. Usted no tiene nada malo, ha experimentado cansancio y dolores puesto que esta embarazada-

La pelicastaña dejó de respirar al instante que oyó la palabra clave, esa que empieza con "e", poco a poco una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

-¿Embarazada?- interrogó mientras Amy asentía sonriendo también.-Esto es… es genial- la pelicastaña comenzó a reír llevando una mano hacia su boca.-¿Cuánto hace?-

-Deberíamos hacer la ecografía correspondiente, pero yo creo que debe de estar de unas 8 semanas- informó.

-Dios… voy a tener un bebe….- ambas mujeres estrecharon sus manos y siguieron riendo, los miedos desaparecieron y la alegría inundo su alma, solo quedaba una cosa ¿cómo lo tomaría Andrew?.

Al salir del lugar decidió dirigirse al negocio de su mejor amiga, debía decírselo a Rei y luego de festejar, buscar la manera de contárselo a su novio sin que este se desmaye. Llegó al lugar a bordo de su automóvil verde, estacionó en ocho maniobras dejando al vehículo a 40 cm del cordón, pero no le importó debía encontrar a Rei.

Encontró a la pelinegra en cuestión cargando los nuevos productos al computador, ni bien al verla sonrió y le hizo un gesto para que se acerque.

-Hola amiga- saludó la pelinegra que aunque sonreía se la notaba algo exaltada.

-Hola- respondió Makoto sin dejar de sonreír como boba-Rei… mírame….¿qué notas?- dijo mientras daba una vuelta completa con sus brazos extendidos, su amiga la miró de arriba hacia abajo varias veces.

-Esos jeans te hacen caderas enormes- señaló-Tu cabello está maltratado, esa blusa es mía y…. los zapatos también-

-No- vociferó molesta golpeando su pie contra el piso- Serás Tía….- dijo poniendo cara de nena buena, la reacción de la pelinegra se hizo tardar ya que no se movía, Makoto controló si aún respiraba y así era.

-Lo sabía…- dijo sonriendo al tiempo que la envolvía en un cálida abrazo.-Lo supe, de seguro estas de dos meses. ¿Verdad?- preguntó separándose un poco para verla a los ojos.

-¿Cómo sabes? Lo ves te lo digo eres una brujita- rió feliz la pelicastaña abrazando a su amiga.

El mágico momento fue roto por la campanilla de la puerta, de la cual la joven pelinegra tenía planeado deshacerse, ingresando al lugar un hombre alto de tez morena y largo cabello platinado.

-¿Son las hormonas o este hombre es un Dios?- exclamó en voz baja Makoto no dando crédito a lo que veía.

-Lo último, es el guardia que la compañía de seguridad puso a disposición de la cuadra- respondió la chica sin dejar de clavar sus ojos amatistas en el pecho de tan hermoso, perfecto, y platinado hombre.

-Señoritas- saludó el hombre-Mi nombre es Malachite y seré su protector.- se presentó el nuevo guardia.

-Sé lo que quieras.- soltó la pelinegra sin pensarlo, tapando su boca casi al instante.

-¿Disculpe?-

-Nada, mi nombre es Rei Hino y soy la propietaria del lugar.- extendió su mano coqueta mientras el hombre la estrechaba suavemente.

Minako que ni lenta ni perezosa se percató de la presencia de "su" guardia como ya había definido, acercándose al lugar de manera casi acechante se interpuso entre su jefa y el objeto de su deseo.

-Hola soy Minako Aino, pero puedes llamarme hermosa- se presentó estrechando la mano del platinado, para luego mirar de reojo a Rei-Ya te olvidaste de tu novio ¿verdad?- dijo entre dientes para que nadie pueda oírla.

-No tengo que olvidar a nadie, no tengo novio- aclaró Rei hablando de la misma manera sin dejar de sonreír

El joven las miraba con confusión mientras la chica rubia no dejaba de sacudir sus manos que aún estaban unidas. El peliplateado carraspeó su garganta para romper el incomodo momento, aprovechando para alejarse de la hermosa asistente de grandes ojos azules.

-Es un gusto… yo debo retirarme para seguir presentándome- dijo Malachite para comenzar a caminar hacia atrás lentamente-Adiós señoritas- se despidió saliendo por la puerta.

-Lo espantaste Rei, te mereces estar sin casa- dijo Mina para voltearse con aires de grandeza y continuar con sus tareas mientras comía una galleta de cereal.

-Cállate Mina.- reprendió molesta la pelinegra.

-¿Cómo que sin casa?- interrogó Makoto, que hasta le momento estaba soñando con el apuesto guardia en ropa interior.

-Sí amiga, tengo invasión de cucarachas y deberá estar la csa cerrada por semanas o incluso un mes- relató.

-Amiga quédate conmigo- ofreció al instante la pelicastaña.

-No quiero molestarte…-comenzó a decir la diseñadora.

-No seas tonta, será genial, noche de chicas- sonrió feliz la ojiverde.

**Calles de Osaka**

El apuesto joven recién llegado a Osaka había decidido matar el tiempo mientras su amigo estaba trabajando, pasó por los lugares típicos, es decir Iglesia, Templo Sintoísta, Templo Judío, Mc donals, plazas con fuentes, etc.

Después de tanto caminar decidió tomar asiento en un banco de la plaza y descansar un momento, la suave brisa que soplaba poco a poco se hacía más fría anunciando la llegada del otoño, amaba esa estación del año, las hojas amarillas que decoran las calles, el clima frio a templado con cielos algo nublados, el clima idea para él. Nadie lo sabía pero hacia un tiempo había comenzado a escribir un libro, era un proyecto muy privado y cuando más se inspiraba era justamente en esa estación.

Tan distraído estaba que jamás vio a su amigo caminar por la vereda de la calle contraria. Andrew había sido enviado en una importante tarea: traer café y donas para los ejecutivos y diseñadores gráficos, claro que antes de protestar accedió feliz puesto que podría tomar aire y pasar a saludar a Rei, donde seguro se encontraría su novia, camino a la tienda de donas.

-Hola hola muchachitas- saludó entrando al local atrayendo la atención de un par de clientas además de la de su amiga y su novia.-Lo lamento hablaba de esas tres muchachitas- completó señalando hacia donde se encontraban las dos chicas y Mina que se asomaba.

-Hola amor…- saludo algo incomoda la pelicastaña, aun no estaba lista para decirle lo del embarazo, gracias a Dios Mina no estaba enterada sino seguramente su gran bocota la delataría.

-Hola novia, hola mejor amiga, hola asistente de mejor amiga- finalizó risueño.

-Estamos de buen humor…- dijo la pelinegra mirándola con una ceja en alto.

-Sí, es que mi amigo llegó de América…-explicó el muchacho mientras besaba tiernamente la mejilla de su novia.

-¿Amigo?- interrogo la rubia emocionada.-¿Es guapo? ¿Es soltero?-

-Mina no te gustaba el guardia ese… Malachite-acotó Makoto abrazando a su novio.

-Sí, pero aun no hay anillo en este dedo amiga- aclaró la sexy asistente levantando su mano y moviendo sus dedos.

-Lo lamento Minako, pero ese chico es para Rei- explicó Andrew con semblante serio.-Ya es hora que se olvide de ese tonto jugador de basquetbol, ¿verdad Mako?- buscó aprobación en su novia, cosa que jamás sucedió ya que ésta puso "la cara". La cara le llamaba a cuando su novia abría en demasía sus ojos haciendo que salten hacia afuera, frunza de manera extraña su pequeña boca haciendo que su nariz se abra graciosamente, desde ya "la cara" era señal de no aprobación.

Mina se movió molesta y se dirigió a acomodar unas blusas que habían sido probadas, el problema es que jamás vio que la puerta de vidrio estaba abierta de par en par y justo en su camino golpeándose de lleno con ella y cayendo al piso inconsciente.

-¡Mina!- gritaron las jóvenes acudiendo a socorrer a su amiga. La pelinegra comenzó a cachetearla suavemente para que despierte, pero no ocurría nada por lo que Andrew fue por un vaso de agua y se lo tiró en la cara haciendo que la chica reaccione.

-¿Estás bien linda?- preocupada Rei.

-Dios Mina, ¿te lastimaste?- interrogó la pelicastaña, parecía que la rubia estaba algo perdida hasta que por fin miró fijamente a la ojiverde.

-¡Soy una Sailor Scout que lucha por el amor y la justicia!…. Soy…. Ay ¿qué paso?- todos los presentes se quedaron atónitos.

-Enloqueció...- murmuro Andrew.

-Dios chicas, tuve como un dehavú y tú estabas ahí Rei, tu también Mako- hablaba la chica con emoción en su voz mientras señalaba a sus amigas con el dedo.

-Siéntate con cuidado Mina- trato de cambiar el tema la pelinegra.

-Andrew a ti no te vi, creo que tenías papel secundario…- dijo mientras Makoto Y Rei la ayudaban a poner se pie.

-Ay chicas, lo olvide…- soltó de repente la pelinegra.-Se supone que hoy debía pagar las cuentas del banco…- sin siquiera explicar más tomo las facturas y cuentas del mostrador y salió del lugar dejando a sus amigos atrás.

Comenzó a correr rápidamente hacia el banco que estaba frente a su negocio, tenía que pagar y llevar esos recibos a su contadora, ya que estaba en fecha límite, para cortar camino opto cruzar por la plaza.

El joven de ojos azules se incorporo para continuar con su paseo, pero una moneda cayó al suelo y comenzó a rodar, instintivamente estiro su pierna para pisarla, desafortunadamente al hacerlo una hermosa chica pelinegra que venía por la senda a toda velocidad tropezó con la pierna que accidentalmente él puso en su camino cayendo al suelo de plancha. El muchacho palideció no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar ya que la chica se levantó rápidamente acomodando su ropa.

-Disculpe señorita…- se excusó avergonzando el joven, la chica clavó sus orbes amatistas en él dejándolo sin palabras, sin duda jamás vio mujer más hermosa, solo que el gesto de odio total en su rostro restaba puntos a su belleza.

-¿Acaso eres imbécil?- furiosa la pelinegra.

-Señorita no lo hice adrede, fue un accidente- trataba de explicar.

-¿Accidente? Claro, si eres un imbécil- volvió a gritar molesta.

-Déjeme de insultar, ¿sabe? Hasta me parecía bonita, pero con ese carácter lo poco bueno que le vi se esfumó, debe ser soltera- remató el chico haciendo que Rei se ponga roja del odio.

-No me conoces, no sabes nada además ¿a quién le interesa parecerte atractiva?- comentó altanera la hermosa pelinegra mientras ponía sus brazos en jarro.

-Bueno a juzgar como viste….- el muchacho la miro de arriba hacia abajo- Tacones altos que de seguro no son cómodos, vestido ajustado que debe ser molesto hasta para sentarse, aros pesados… sin duda usted se viste para llamar la atención…. Típica histérica- finalizó mirándola con desdén.

-¿Tú me dices histérica?, claro viniendo de un imbécil…no perderé mi tiempo contigo- acto seguido la chica volteó dándole la espalda y comenzó a alejarse, sentía la mirada del chico en su nuca, y lógico ella sabía qué hacer miró por sobre su hombro clavando sus hermosos ojos amatistas de la manera más sexy que conocía, técnica que había bautizado como "a la Rei".

El muchacho sintió un escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo, esa mujer tan molesta lo hizo sentir nervioso y extrañamente emocionado.

_El poder de las mujeres reside también en cuanto nos necesitan los hombres, se sienten perdidos si les damos la espalda.  
Los hombres nos temen, por eso somos tan poderosas. Pocas cosas nos pueden frenar.  
Somos las mujeres las que entendemos bien el poder, está en nuestra naturaleza, en nuestra ideología. El hecho de ser madre, eso es poder ¿o no?  
_

**N/A: Hola a todos! Nueva entrega, espero les guste y les haya sacado una sonrisa, vendrán algunos temas que dejaran de lado el humor pero solo por poco tiempo ya que la idea de esto es reír y pasar un buen rato, un fic relajado. **

**Gracias a todos por su apoyo, Made, Leonor de Eboli, Hotaru no Hikari, Rogue Passion, Rei-Videl3, Bermellon… tengo a talentosísimas escritoras que se han hecho tiempo la leer lo que escribo GRACIAS! Me llena de emoción (y presión jajaja) espero les guste chicas, es con todo mi cariño. **


	3. Chapter 3 La Histerica y El Imbecil 2

**La Histérica y El Imbécil**

**Segunda Parte**

_El poder de una mujer está en su corazón, en su intuición, en su instinto de protección.  
El poder de las mujeres está en su capacidad infinita de dar amor. Son los únicos seres capaces de experimentar el amor incondicional. Saben dar, cuidar y proteger la vida, y amar pase lo que pase.  
_

Luego de que Rei saliera del lugar sin dar demasiadas explicaciones, el joven rubio recordó que estaba en una importante misión, la de llevar rosquillas y café a sus compañeros por lo que se despidió de su novia y de la rubia asistente para continuar camino.

-Amor de mi vida, hermosa Mako me voy, el deber llama- le dijo con tono divertido, la pelicastaña le respondió con una amplia sonrisa, cada día la enamoraba más.

-Sí, amor… ve pero escríbeme- ambos estallaron en risa, era su código secreto, odiaban despedirse por lo que habían pactado hacerlo al estilo "Corazón Valiente" para que de dramático suene gracioso.-Oye Andrew...- lo llamó- me gustaría que esta noche cenemos ¿te parece?- el muchacho asintió y le dio un dulce beso en los labios, esta noche le diría que sería papa…. Y procuraría tener el teléfono cerca en caso de llamar a urgencias, de todas maneras ya los conocían en el hospital ninguna otra pareja había terminado tantas veces allí como ellos dos.

-Adiós Minako- se despidió el joven, pero la chica tenia la mirada perdida en la calle.-Mina ¿estás bien?- preocupado el publicista ya que hace unos instantes había caído inconsciente en el suelo, Mina solo señalo hacia afuera haciendo que tanto Mako como Andrew miren por a través de la vidriada puerta.

-Ese hombre es hermoso- pronuncio como hipnotizada, el joven rubio no pudo más que sonreír al ver de quien se trataba y abrir la puerta-

-Ey amigo, ¿vas a vagar mucho más?- el joven lo miró levantando una ceja.

-Oxigenado, veo que realizaste tu sueño, trabajas en una boutique- soltó el comentario ácido el pelinegro.

-Ven que quiero presentarte- lo llamó con un ademán, el apuesto joven de ojos azules ingresó con una sonrisa seductora en su cara.-Makoto, Mina este es mi gran amigo Darien Shields- el pelinegro inclinó su cabeza para saludarlas, mientras la ojiverde se acercaba y extendía su mano.

-Mi nombre Makoto Kino, mucho gusto- el joven estrechó la mano de la chica sacudiéndola en demasía.

-Al fin conozco a mi futura cuñada- dijo efusivo mientras la chica escapaba de su agarre, la mirada del muchacho se desvió entonces a la hermosa rubia junto a la novia de su oxigenado amigo.- ¿Y tú?... eres de la que tanto me han hablado…- dijo con tono simpático.

-No se pero seré lo que quieras…- respondió coqueta Mina haciendo que Darien se sonroje.

-Amigo- lo llamó Andrew- Ella es Minako Aino, trabaja aquí, mi amiga no se encuentra, salió hace unos momentos, que lástima no haberte visto antes…- se lamento el joven rubio.

-Ay sí, ya quiero conocerla Andy- sonrió el pelinegro.-en fin, ¿no debías estar trabajando?-

-Ayy, si, si lo estoy, debo comprar unas cosas ¿me acompañas?- interrogó con su tono de urgencia, Darien lo pensó unos segundos para luego mover su cabeza hacia los lados.

-No amigo, mejor regreso a tu casa el viaje me cansó además tuve un altercado hace un rato con una histérica…- bufó molesto.

-Sí, Osaka está llena de esas, menos mis amigas y mi novia- salvó el comentario a lo último ante la mirada desaprobadora de las chicas.-Seguro esta noche cuando llegue a su casa la verás-

-Amor- captó la atención del rubio.-Están fumigando ¿recuerdas? Mientras tanto se quedará conmigo.- explicó la pelicastaña con tono calmo.

-Cierto…bueno Dariencito deberás esperar, lo bueno siempre se hace rogar.-finalizó guiñando un ojo.-Adiós- acto seguido el rubio salió del lugar.

**Más tarde esa noche…**

La hermosa mujer de largo cabello negro se encontraba recostada en el sillón beige del gran comedor, aún no había desempacado puesto que estaba cansada y el encuentro con aquél hombre en la mañana la había alterado demasiado. Por suerte el departamento de Makoto era bastante amplio y constaba de dos habitaciones, por lo que era muy cómodo, su amiga se encontraba cenando con Andrew por lo que debía preparar la cena para uno, pero no era nuevo. En alguna época, no hace mucho, preparaba la cena para dos, para él, su casi proyecto de novio…. Odiaba pensar en eso puesto que recordaba cuanto lo extrañaba aunque no lo admitiera. Ella no creía en el amor, y no habría vuelta atrás porque sabía que aquello no existía, porque la vida se lo enseñó a golpes.

_Flash Back 15 años atrás_

_El sol brillaba imponente en el cielo azul, ni una nube opacaba su grandeza, la primavera estaba dando paso al verano dejando un escenario perfecto, verdes pastos, flores de colores por doquier, abejas en los cerezos. Una linda niña de unos 9 años corría por la gran plaza seguida de cerca por un hombre de unos 30 años con cabello oscuro y ojos cafés._

_-Vamos papa, vamos- gritaba feliz la niña._

_-Rei, ten cuidado puedes caerte…- y como si su padre leyera el destino, la pelinegra tropezó con una roca cayendo al suelo y raspando su rodilla, en seguida la niña puso cara de dolor, pero no lloro, porque ella era una chica fuerte._

_-Déjame verte princesita- dijo su padre amorosamente mientras la tomaba entre sus brazos.-No es nada que un algodón de azúcar no quite- respondió con una gran sonrisa mientras la niña le devolvía el mismo gesto._

_¿-Papi?- lo llamó._

_-¿Qué mi princesa?-_

_-Te quiero mucho mucho papi, tu eres el único hombre que yo querré- habló con toda su inocencia, su padre no pudo evitar mirarla embelesado, Rei era su tesoro, lo más hermosa que tenía en la vida, las palabras de su hija lograron emocionarlo._

_-Y yo te quiero a ti, y tú serás la única Princesa en mi vida…- besó tiernamente su cabeza y la dejó en el suelo.-vamos por algodón de azúcar y tal vez por una parada en la juguetería- no podía evitar consentirla, era su única hija. _

_-Siiiii- gritó entusiasmada la hermosa niña aferrándose al brazo de su alto padre. _

_Fin del Flash Back_

Sus bellos ojos amatistas se llenaron de lágrimas, pero sacudió su cabeza y se puso de pie, lo mejor era dejar el pasado en el pasado. Se puso de pie y se dirigió a la cocina, unos papeles sobre la mesada llamaron poderosamente su atención.

-Mako…- dejó escapar de sus rojizos labios con un semblante preocupado.

En otra parte de la ciudad, se encontraba una joven pareja de novios cenando, como no podía ser de otra manera Andrew pidió los platos más fritos y aceitosos que existen mientras que su novia comía una ensalada de hojas verdes.

-Amor eso no es comida…- hablaba el joven mientras tragaba sin masticar.

-Y eso no es manera de comer…- remató la chica mirándolo extrañamente.

-Perdón, es que no sé ando antojado- bingo la última palabra la puso nerviosa.

-Espero que no terminemos en el hospital por una indigestión- bufó Mako tragando una lechuga.-Casi siempre terminamos nuestra citas allí- resignada la pelicastaña.

-Linda, claro que no, fue solo un par de veces…-

-Déjame contar, cuando intestaste hacer el salto del tigre desde el armario- comenzó.

-Ay es que calculé mal- se defendió el joven rubio.-Además te gustó verme intentarlo- guiñó su ojo de manera sexy.

-No Andrew, no fue erótico amor- dijo la ojiverde con gesto serio-Déjame seguir, cuando tomaste mi crema depilatoria y la usaste como pasta dental-

-Ay ya Mako- dijo apenado el muchacho.-Ganaste…-dijo para quedársela mirando fijamente.

-Cuando hundiste tu mano en la cera caliente y la sacudiste cayendo en tu ceja, cabello y pestañas- recordó.-te tardó tres meses que crezca para no parecer un extraterrestre- el muchacho seguía mirándola sin inmutarse.

-¿Qué ocurre?-

-Nada hermosa- sonrió- Es solo que estas diferente como, no sé como más hermosa, radiante- comentó haciendo que la chica se sonroje.

-Andy- soltó ella sonriendo.-Ya...-

-Es la verdad, no sé estas distinta- el silencio invadió a los jóvenes, la pelicastaña se debatía si este era el momento para decirle a su novio que esperaba un hijo de él, pero no sabía cómo empezar a hablar.

-Andrew, yo debo decirte algo…- la cara del joven se torno seria-Hace un tiempo que vengo sintiéndome extraña…-

-No quieres casarte…- soltó con cara de zombie para luego hacer gesto lastimoso.-¿Es eso?- gritó exageradamente haciendo a todos los presentes en el lugar voltear, la chica negó rápidamente.

-No mi amor, no es eso, es solo que ya no somos dos, sino tres-comentó sonriendo, el chic entrecerró sus ojos y frunció su boca.

-¿Me estas proponiendo un trío?- interrogó confundido.-Eso depende si es hombre o mujer…- comenzó a explicar.

-¡Andrew, pervertido!, estoy tratando de decir que estoy embarazada y me sales con eso- molesta la pelicastaña.

-¿Qué?-la chica lo miraba fijamente.-¿Estas embarazada?- Makoto dejó a un lado su enfado puesto que no sabía si su novio iba a desmayarse o no, el muchacho se puso de pie y se arrodilló a su lado abrazándola.-Te amo tanto Makoto Kino- le dijo con voz dulce.-Es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida además de conocerte.-

-Andy- murmuró ella emocionada.

-¿Amor?- la llamó.

-¿Sí Andy?-

-Me ayudarías a llegar a la silla, creo que mi glucosa está bajando en picada…- y esa era la señal que venía antes del desmayo.

-Sí amor, si- la chica ayudó a su novio a sentarse mientras le daba aire.-Al menos no terminamos en el hospital- sonrió aliviada.

**Mientras tanto fuera de la casa de Andrew**

Una sombra sigilosa se movía rápidamente, estaba echada cuerpo a tierra acercándose a la ventana ubicada en el living de la propiedad perteneciente al joven publicista Andrew Furuhata.

-Eres un genio Minako Aino, nadie sabrá que eres tú- reía la chica que estaba íntegramente vestida de negro. La intención de la chica era conseguir información acerca del amigo americano del prometido de Makoto, claro que ésta serviría tanto para ella como para su jefa Rei quien resultaba ser la amiga a presentar.

La muchacha miró a través de la ventana, dentro todo estaba a oscuras de no ser por el reflejo del televisor que iluminaba tenuemente la sala, en el sillón podía apreciarse la figura de un hombre de contextura mediana.

-Ahí está Señor Bond… digo Shields- se corrigió rápidamente.-Ésta es mi oportunidad para conocer todo sobre usted…- la chica comenzó a reír primero en voz baja pero sus carcajadas se hicieron más poderosas, haciendo que el joven dentro de la sala volteara a ver hacia la ventana, la chica calló abruptamente mientras se agazapaba.

-Minako Aino, la maestra del engaño… ¡Ayyyyyyyy un bicho!- gritó asustada para correr en dirección a la calle.

-¿Qué fue eso?- interrogó el joven dentro volteando hacia la ventana que sin ver nada extraño volvió su atención hacia la televisión.-Nunca me cansaré de ti Lucy…- soltó encantado.-Yo te amo Lucy…- comentó haciendo referencia a su show favorito "Yo amo a Lucy".

**Departamento de Makoto**

La joven pelinegra aún se encontraba recostada en el sillón beige algo adormecida viendo por decimo vigésima vez "Yo amo a Lucy" adoraba ese show por más que los años pasaran. El ruido de las llaves en la puerta principal la hizo incorporarse, su hermosa amiga pelicastaña se asomaba por la puerta.

-Hola amiga Kino- saludó la pelinegra con una sonrisa.

-Hola amiga Hino- devolvió el saludo de la misma manera mientras dejaba el bolso color marrón y verde sobre la mesa del vestíbulo.-¿Te aburriste mucho?- interrogó son una linda sonrisa.

-A juzgar por tu cara creo que todo salió bien, ¿se desmayo?- preguntó sonriente la hermosa pelinegra mientras se arrodillaba en el sillón mirando en dirección a su amiga.

-Casi, pero logramos controlarlo…- respondió guiñando un ojo.

-Genial, la recepcionista del hospital quería cobrarles un seguro especial por sus visitas tan frecuentes Mako- dijo la pelinegra asintiendo seriamente.

-¿Y qué hiciste en mi ausencia?- curiosa la ojiverde.

-Lo de siempre ver televisión, y preparar algo de cenar- la chica hizo una pausa unos instantes.- Mako- le dijo no pudiendo controlar su curiosidad.- No pude evitar ver que sobre la mesa de la cocina había unos folletos.-la pelicastaña clavó su mirada en los ojos de su amiga.-No quise entrometerme es que estaban apoyados sobre la mesada y solo los cambie de sitio para que no se estropeen- trataba de explicar la chica, su amiga levanto su mano para que ésta deje de hablar y sonrió.

-Folletos sobre el cáncer de útero- dijo, la diseñadora solo asintió en silencio.-Mi madre biológica murió de esa enfermedad, mi madre adoptiva me lo dijo mucho antes de enfermarse ella.- contó con voz calma la hermosa empresaria.-Pero estoy bien, me hago controles periódicos y estoy bien- finalizo sonriendo, imitando el gesto la pelinegra. Ambas chicas hicieron una pequeña pausa de unos segundos., no era un tema fácil de tratar y era más que obvio que la pelicastaña no quería ahondar demasiado en ello por ahora.

-Y cuéntame de Andrew…- rompió el hielo interesada la diseñadora.

-Nada, lo tomo muy bien, estaba feliz, supongo que estoy demasiado enamorada como para ver algún defecto en el momento.- sonrió divertida recordando la escena vergonzosa del restaurante.

-Sí lo están, y me alegro por ustedes- sincera la pelinegra.

-Rei- la ojiverde captó la atención de su amiga- ¿por qué eres tan descreída del amor? Siempre pones distancia con los hombres con los que sales- explicó seria.

-No pongo distancia, es solo que algunas personas nacen con estrella y otras nacemos estrelladas…-

-No digas eso- la pelinegra sacudió su cabeza riendo, ella nunca dejaba ver cuando algo andaba mal, ni siquiera a Makoto que era una hermana para ella.-Iré a preparar te.- dijo la pelicastaña retirándose hacia la cocina.

Rei se quedó pensativa unos instantes, no es que ella fuera una amargada, todo lo contrario era divertida, simpática, sexy, buena amante es solo que el término "amor" no se asemejaba a ningún sentimiento que ella sintiera por alguien, le costaba mucho confiar en las personas y aunque no entendía por qué, no le importaba resolverlo.

_Flash Back 14 años atrás_

_La niña de tan solo 10 años se encontraba en su cama abrazada a su muñeco mientras oía la hermosa historia que su padre le contaba, era su vieja costumbre su padre siempre le leía antes de que ella se fuera a dormir, siempre era la misma historia, ella la sabia de memoria, pero eso no importaba porque era su preferida._

_-¿Y cenicienta se casa con el príncipe papi?- preguntó entre dormida._

_-Sí princesa, ellos se casan y vivirán felices para siempre- dijo el hombre de cabello oscuro tiernamente.-Duerme amor- delicadamente cerró el libro y beso en la frente a su amada hija.-Te amo princesa- susurró poniéndose de pie y apagando la luz del cuarto mientras salía de allí._

_No sabía cuánto tiempo pasó, pero Rei despertó asustada por los gritos que provenían de la alcoba de sus padres, asustada tomo a su muñeco y salió de su cuarto sigilosamente para escuchar con detenimiento._

_-¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto Mika?, ¿hace cuando me estas engañando con él?- vociferaba molesto Tomoe sintiendo una angustia enorme._

_-Deja de dar lastima Tomoe- comentó cínicamente.-Siempre con tu papel del pobrecito, no sabes cómo me aburre eso, deberías largarte-_

_-Y eso haré Mika, eso haré- decía mientras tomaba una maleta y empacaba sus cosas._

_-Olvídate de Rei- le dijo la mujer de ojos amatistas y cabello castaño._

_-No me separaras de mi hija, no lo harás- gritó el hombre mientras tomaba violentamente de los hombros a su esposa.-Eres una mala mujer Mika- las lagrimas caían de sus ojos cafés, no podía entender como su mujer, el amor de su vida pudo haberlo engañado y con su mejor amigo._

_-Y tu un bueno para nada- rio sarcástica, con odio en su voz. La puerta del cuarto se abrió con fuerza y el hombre salió de allí para dirigirse a las escaleras, la niña que permanecía escondida detrás de la biblioteca del pasillo vio como su padre se alejaba y a su madre corriendo tras él, la pelinegra corrió bajando las escaleras para llegar a la puerta de entrada y salió a la calle sollozando._

_-¡Papi!- grito desesperada, el auto de su padre se alejaba calle abajo mientras su madre permanecía en el jardín delantero.-No me dejes papi, yo te amo- gritaba la niña corriendo tras el automóvil.-Yo soy tu princesa papi, por favor- el auto desapareció calle abajo y la niña cayó rendida sobre sus rodillas._

_-Ya entra a la casa Rei, no me molestes- le dijo su madre despectivamente._

_-Mi papi…-sollozaba la niña._

_-Aprende la lección ningún hombre que te prometa amor incondicional dice la verdad- Mika habló con veneno en su voz y entro a la casa dejando a la niña llorando en medio de la calle._

_Fin del Flash back_

-Rei- la llamó su amiga saliendo de la cocina con dos tazas en sus manos- Olvidé mi lap top en la casa de Andrew, ¿me acompañas a buscarla?- interrogó mientras le daba una de las tazas.

-Claro, pero ¿no puedes ir por ella mañana?- soltó con algo de cansancio en su voz mientras tomaba la taza, la pelicastaña sacudió su cabeza hacia los lados.

-No amiga, es que tengo que terminar un trabajo para mañana y la necesito, si quieres quédate.- propuso con total comprensión sabía muy bien que no hacía mucho Rei termino su nueva colección y eso le sacó varias horas de sueño.

-No claro que no, te acompaño y yo conduzco- dijo sonriendo maliciosamente.

-Ay no, ni loca, ya sabes que por uno de esas locuras nos conocimos- levantó su ceja con gesto divertido.

-Bueno tú mucho no puedes hablar…-se defendió la pelinegra.

-¡Basta maldita!- rió divertida mientras tomaba su bolso.

**Casa de Andrew… y Darien**

El joven rubio ingresó feliz a su hogar, no sin antes mirar hacia ambos lados de su jardín, le había parecido oír algo, como un chillido, recordó entonces que había puesto trampa para ratas por todo el lugar, de seguro alguna tonta ratita había caído y estaría agonizando.

-Muere- dijo con una gran sonrisa, sí odiaba a las ratas, la puerta se cerró tras de él, una vez cerciorado aquello la jovencita rubia que hasta ese momento estaba conteniendo un alarido, puesto que por querer saltar la cerca puso su pie dentro de la trampa, para luego descubrir que una pequeña puerta en la cerca blanca siempre estuvo abierta y a disposición suya.

-¡Ahhh por Kami que es mujer!- gritó adolorida, sobándose su pie, mientras lágrimas asomaban por sus hermosos ojos azules, para luego acomodar la gorra de lana negra que oportunamente había cortado para cubrir su rostro.-Todo por querer ver mejor a los vecinos de Andy, qué hombres apuestos viven en esta cuadra y yo que vivo junto a un convento de monjitas y un geriátrico- soltó pensativa-Veremos que hacen estos dos…- dijo para sí mientras se asomaba por la misma ventana.

Dentro el joven publicista nipón, que había ido por unas cervezas a la cocina, hablaba animadamente sobre su cita con la pelicastaña.

-Y seré papa, ¿Cómo lo ves Darien?- exclamó con ilusión solo que el pelinegro no reaccionó como su amigo esperaba.-¿Darien?-

-Qué bueno amigo, ahora no es por ser pesimista, ¿estás seguro que es tuyo?, digo Makoto es atractiva y tu eres un bruto…- explicaba seriamente.

-Que envidioso, es que tu no tendrás niños rubiecitos como yo, de la única manera que te salgan lindos es si te casas con mi querida Rei.-

-¿Rei?- interrogó elevando una ceja, mientras daba un trago a su cerveza.

-Sí, ¿a poco nunca te dije el nombre de mi amiga?-

-No, pero me gusta… Rei, es lindo suena muy dulce, como hasta inocente y tímido, de seguro ella debe ser así también.- imaginó embobado.

-Nunca mejor descripto…- ironizó Andrew con una gota en su cabeza. Un fuerte ruido se escuchó proveniente del jardín delantero.

-Oxigenado- lo llamó en semblante serio.-Hace rato hay ruidos fuera….-

-Lo sé…- se acercó lentamente a la puerta-Darien no quiero asustarte, pero creo que el coco está afuera- habló totalmente afectado.

-¿Coco?¿Tienes un perro?- indagó.

-No, el coco…- insistió-El malo- habló con voz tenebrosa, el pelinegro puso cara de espanto, claro que no de por sí "el coco" era como un fantasma, sino que para ellos el coco siempre ha sido y fue una referencia propia para definir "ladrón", es por eso que la primera vez que sufrieron un asalto la departamental entera se rio de ellos cuando identificaron al sujeto como un "coco horrible".

Mientras tanto dos bellas mujeres a bordo de un auto Volkswagen New Bettle verde estacionaban frente la casa del muchacho.

-Bueno Rei, ¿te bajas conmigo?- interrogó la pelicastaña quitando las llaves.

-No pienso quedarme en el auto-

Ambas jovencitas comenzaron a caminar hacia la puerta de entrada, Mina se percató de su presencia e intentó esconderse trepando al árbol que separaba las casas de los amigos, lástima que la pequeña ramita de la que se había tomado se quebró haciéndola caer como una bolsa de patas. Las chicas voltearon asustadas y se acercaron hacia donde le bulto había caído.

-¿Mina?- preguntaron a la vez, la chica rubia se puso de pie y cercioro que su gorra aun estuviera puesta.

-No- respondió intentando disfrazar su voz -Soy un hombre malo acosador de señoritas- ambas chicas frente a ellas se miraron de reojo con gotas en su cabezas.

-Linda, sabemos que eres tu- habló la pelicastaña tratando de no exaltarse.

-¿Eres vidente Mako?- sorprendida la maestra del disfraz.

-No, es solo que se supone que tapes tu rostro así- explicó la pelinegra tomando la gorra de lana oportunamente cortada que en vez de estar debajo de sus ojos se encontraba por debajo de su mentón.

-Ay Rei ¿intentas sofocarme?- chilló asustada, pero antes de gritarle a la chica la puerta de entrada se abrió violentamente para dejar ver a un asustado Andrew con un bate de beisbol en sus manos y una máscara de hockey en su rostro.

-¿A ti qué demonios te pasa?- interrogó molesta la hermosa pelinegra.

-¿Andy?- confundida la empresaria.

-¡Jason!- soltó antes de mirar mejor.-¿Novio de Mako?- más aún confundida la rubia. –Esto parece Jueves 12…- soltó asombrada.

-Viernes 13…- corrigió la pelinegra.

-No estoy contando Rei, es la película- explicó con un dedo en alto la chica de ojos amatistas rodó sus ojos, no tenía caso.

-Ay Kami, entren chicas- prácticamente las empujó dentro de la casa.-Creo que hay un "coco" afuera-

-¿Coco?- interrogo Makoto.-¿Acaso eres estúpido?-

-Andrew… no hay nada afuera además estas grande- lo regañó Rei que nunca comprendió lo que "el coco" era para incursionarse en la cocina, desapareciendo de la vista de sus amigos.

-¿Y dónde está el americano?. Preguntaba Mina con una gran sonrisa mirando hacia los lados.

-Ah Darien fue a la cocina por….- el joven se debatió por si decir la verdad o callarse, la verdad era que el pelinegro había ido por cuchillos y todo lo filoso de la casa pero a riesgo de sonar asesinos seriales o estúpidos irremediables prefiero mentir.-Fue por una pastilla de carbonato, parece que el viaje le hizo mal a su barriga- finalizó mientras las chicas ponían cara de asco, y él asentía.

Dentro de la cocina la pelinegra se acercó a la nevera para buscar algo que beber, la diseñadora que hasta el momento no tenía conocimiento de que un amigo de Andrew había llegado se encontraba sumida en sus pensamientos, el muchacho salió de la despensa para encontrar a una sexy chica meneando el trasero mientras su cabeza se encontraba hurgando en la nevera, se acercó lentamente para no asustarla, pero la pelinegra, que siempre había sido intuitiva vio como la imagen de una persona que no era su amigo se acercaba tras ella por el reflejo de la botella de agua frente a ella, no tardo en tomarla volteando violentamente y partírsela en la cabeza al tipejo.

-Te tengo malnacido- grito con todas sus fuerzas para reconocer a su atacante, era el lunático del parque, mientras tanto Darien que continuaba viendo estrellitas y a un que otro Tuxedo Mask babeaba atontado.

El grito de Rei alerto a sus amigos que se encontraban debatiendo en la sala que era mejor si la pastilla de carbonato o la compota de manzana ingresaron a la cocina para ver la postura de "heroína" de la diseñadora, brazos en jarra, mentón alto, ojos cerrados, vidrios rotos, agua regada en el suelo, amigo de Andrew al borde del colapso.

-Llamen al 911 ya lo tengo….- les comunicó orgullosa.

-Ay Kami, me muero….- soltó asustada la pelicastaña escondiéndose detrás de su novio mientras tomaba la manga de su camisa.-Otra vez a la cárcel- soltó en un susurro, sabía que debía haberse fugado cuando pudo.

-Me muero…- dijo el rubio no pudiendo creer la escena delante de sus ojos.

-Me muero muerta….- exclamó la chica rubia que aún continuaba con su intento de máscara mal puesta mientras le daba un sorbo a la cerveza que se encontraba abierta sobre la mesa de la sala. –Andrew tiene una cocina más grande que mi cuarto.- haciendo caso omiso al último comentario la pelinegra prosiguió inflando su ego.

-Lo sé soy increíble atrapé a un intruso- esbozo con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.-Debí haber sido policía, de no haber desaprobado el psicofísico, ¿piro maníaca? ¿Yo? Ja-

Poco a poco el pelinegro fue dejando de ver cuádruple para ver doble, gran avance…

-No es intruso es Darien- explico Minako sonriendo.

-Rei mataste a mi amigo…- decía Andy shockeado-Mi mejor amigo…- se lamentó.- Hay que enterrarlo y hacer pacto de silencio de todas formas nadie lo extrañara- se apresuro a decir totalmente recuperado.

La pelinegra comenzó a mirar a sus amigos confundida mientras el joven que aun continuaba de rodillas aclaró su garganta para posar su vista sobre su atacante.

-¡La histérica!- grito señalándola acusatoriamente.

-¡Imbécil!- se dirigió de la misma manera.-¿Acaso me estas siguiendo?

-Por poco y me abres la cabeza- vociferó Darien poniéndose de pie dejando que el ultimo Tuxedo Mask desapareciera.-¿Y quién demonios quiere seguirte? Más bien debería huir, ¡loca!-

-Tu cabeza no tiene nada dentro no te preocupes- se burló la sexy diseñadora saliendo de su asombro inicial ante la acusación de "loca".

-¿Quién es esta loca Andrew?- interrogó sin dejar de ver fijamente a la mujer delante de él.

-Bueno esa loca, digo chica…. Verán- intentaba explicar el dueño de casa mientras su novia se llevaba una mano a la frente y negaba con la cabeza.

-Ay yo lo hago, Darien ella es Rei, amiga y vecina de Andy, tu cita a ciegas, es linda ¿verdad?- hablo animada la rubia mientras los dos jóvenes pelinegros sacaban chispas entre sí.

*PLOP*

El golpe detrás de la nuca de Mina provocado por la linda pelicastaña la hizo dejar de lado sus comentarios, aunque no dejaba de reír mientras se llevaba una mano sobándose el lugar del golpe.

-Imbécil, estúpido- seguía Rei.

-Histérica, loca- devolvía Darien, mientras tanto la hermosa rubia no quitaba la sonrisa de su rostro.

-¿Mina de qué te ríes?- interrogó exaltada la ojiverde.

-Del destino- respondió sonriente mirando extrañamente a su amiga y al pelinegro.

Mientras tanto un rubio amigo de ambos trataba de ponerse en medio puesto que ambos pelinegros parecían perros rabiosos.

-Ya chicos, no se peleen por mí- esbozó con una galante sonrisa.

-Cállate Andrew- gritaron al mismo tiempo haciendo que el ojiazul se quite de la escena.

-Estaré en la sala…- dijo mientras se retiraba totalmente ofendido.

-Yo también- su pelicastaña novia lo siguió.

-Yo me voy a ver a los vecinos- comento la rubia dejando a la peculiar pareja.-Total ustedes terminarán encamándose-

**N/A: nueva entrega con destellos de drama, ya saben un poco más del pasado de Rei, claro que aún faltan más personajes pero prometo traer situaciones más graciosas. **

**Gracias nuevamente: Made, Leonor de Eboli, Hotaru no Hikaru, Rogue Passion, Bermellon, StarMaker89, Rei-Videl3…. GRACIAS!**


	4. Chapter 4 El Gran Show

**El Gran Show**

_Una lagrima en el momento justo, un silencio, todos nos servimos de esas armas cuando queremos lograr nuestro objetivo. Somos los directores de nuestra puesta en escena.  
Tragedia, comedia de enredos, policial, el género que haga falta, el show que se necesite para poder avanzar.  
Podemos actuar con verdad y convicción un amor, un odio, una pasión, lo único que importa es que haya otro que nos mire, porque es a ese a quien le dedicamos el show.  
Mentira, verdad ¿importa? Si un nene hace un berrinche para reclamar nuestro cariño ¿importa que ese berrinche sea un show?  
_

Otro día amanecía en la hermosa y tranquila, bueno no lo último, Ciudad de Osaka, seguida a una noche ajetreada viene un día ajetreado y éste no iba a ser la excepción. Luego del accidentado encuentro entre la joven diseñadora y el intento de publicista americano el ego de la primera quedó un poco dañado, puesto que además de llamarla "loca e histérica" en repetidas ocasiones en un momento puso en duda si ella era una mujer haciendo alusión a su agresividad desbordada, fuerza inhumana y cero tacto para con el género masculino, típico de hombre.

Esa mañana se levantó más temprano de lo normal para poder usar el baño de Makoto a gusto sin molestarla, ya que ambas son mujeres y lo acaparan por treinta minutos cada una. Salió casi volando a penas saludando a su amiga.

-Rei ¿ya te vas?- interrogó una muy dormida pelicastaña que aunque tenía los ojos abiertos y el café humeante en su mano podía estar engañándola y ser sonámbula.

-Sí, recuerda Makoto que hoy debes venir al negocio así tomo tus medidas para el vestido- apresurada hablaba la pelinegra mientras guardaba dentro del gran bolso lo último que necesitaba para el día incluyendo un gas pimienta.-Por si al imbécil se le ocurre acercarse.- habló entre dientes.

-Adiós Rei- saludó con un bostezo la ojiverde.

-Adiós Mako y por Kami ponte algo que tape esas ojeras linda-

**Casa de Andrew… y momentáneamente de Darien**

-Te lo ruego oxigenado, abre la puerta, no aguanto- gritaba un joven de cabello oscuro mientras apretaba graciosamente sus dientes conteniendo las ganas de ir al baño, al parecer estaba experimentando una especie de incontinencia masiva ocasionado por el excesivo consumo de agua luego de la exaltada pelea con una mujer que, según él, era un hombre disfrazado, más precisamente el Caballero del Dragón de esa serie animada Saint Seiya.

-Ya te dije que entres, estoy vestido…- se escuchó la voz del joven publicista dentro, el ojiazul abrió la puerta de par en par y se apresuró a llegar al inodoro.

-Ahhhh- suspiró aliviado, luego de terminar la gran tarea que lo condujo directamente a la gloria, se acomodó la ropa y volteo, claro que jamás estaba preparado para ver lo que vio.

-¿Qué ocurre?- interrogó Andrew, la mirada de su amigo no salía de su asombro puesto que sabía que su amigo era extraño, pero no tanto, Darien alzó su dedo y lo señalo, la cosa es que el joven rubio traía puesta una bota color verde agua, llevaba una mascarilla verde de cacahuate bastante viscosa que cubría su entero rostro a excepción de el contorno de sus ojos, llevaba "cosas" que enrollaban su cabello, que eran ruleros solo que Darien no lo sabía, y guantes extraños en sus manos.

-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?-soltó sin salir de su asombro.

-Ah- rio divertido.- ¿Esto?- preguntó señalándose mientras sonreía coqueto.-Es una mascarilla para hidratar la piel, te la deja como trasero de bebe…- finalizó orgulloso.

-Está bien….- asintió el pelinegro con la mejor cara de póker.-¿Y eso?- preguntó refiriéndose a "las cosas" en su cabello.

-Ay ruleros Darien- respondió con su mejor tono de "es obvio"- ¿qué piensas que este peinado es natural?, sí soy agraciado, pero hay que ayudar al Kami.- decía mientras se acomodaba los mechones que caían sobre su rostro.

-¿Ruleros?- interrogó nuevamente, mientras su amigo solo asentía.

-Sí, a poco no los conocías…-

-Bueno los vi en Doña Florinda y en mi abuela…- pensativo el pelinegro.-¿Y piensas matar a alguien y no dejar huellas?- dijo señalando a sus guantes.

-Ay no, es que me hago baños con queratina para que mis manos sean suaves así puedo acariciar a Mako.- explicó.

-¡Suficiente!- gritó enfurecido.-Estas rodeado de muchas mujeres y eso te esta "afrancesando".-

-¿Afrance…que?- confundido el joven rubio.

-Palabra fina y elegante para definir a un mariquita.- enérgico el americano.

-¡Darien!- lo regañó frunciendo su boca, en lo que era el intento de "la cara" que su novia hacia, claro que a Makoto le salía mejor.

-Andy dime algo, ¿qué es lo que hacen Makoto y tú cuando están solos?- interrogó seriamente cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho, el joven rubio suspiró mirándolo fijamente.

-¿Qué no es obvio? Por algo está embarazada….- explicó.

-¡Además!-

-Bueno- se removió molesto frente al espejo.-Básicamente si no estamos teniendo mimos, miramos comedias románticas, nos ponemos nuestras pijamas nos hacemos mascarillas de colores y me hace rayos en el cabello.- finalizó asintiendo.

-¿Te tiñes?- soltó el publicista levantando una ceja.

-¡No!, soy rubio natural, pero es para resaltarlos…. Envidioso- respondió indignado.

-Al menos no quedaré calvo…- al mencionar la última palabra Andrew se enfureció, con eso no se juega…

-No te atrevas Shields…-le advirtió apuntándole con un dedo.

-Ok, pero es suficiente, esta noche saldremos a un bar donde no haya mujeres, seremos hombres, machos, cerveza, futbol, billar y nos atenderá un cantinero que no sabe lo que las palabras "agua y jabón" significan conjugadas. –¡Y no me dirás que no!- eufórico el pelinegro.-Pero pídele permiso a Mako, no quiero que se enoje conmigo.- finalizó suavizando su voz, ambos chicos asintieron enérgicamente.

-Bueno Darien debo terminar de arreglarme tengo que ir a trabajar, pero primero debo pasar por la casa de Rei a ver cómo va todo.- expresó haciendo referencia a la casa de su amiga ya que se encontraba en proceso de fumigación.

-Dios- resopló molesto.

-¿Qué?-

-Esa mujer está loca, no entiendo cómo puedes soportarla- dijo molesto, la verdad era que no tenía la mejor impresión de la chica, sí era hermosa, pero eso no era suficiente ya que su personalidad era como una bomba en una tienda de vidriería.

Andrew sonrió ligeramente, sí Rei llegaba a ser intolerante a veces, pero eso no cambiaría lo que ella significaba para él, su mejor amiga, su hermana de la infancia.

-Rei es especial, solo debes llegar a conocerla- dijo con voz comprensiva mientras ponía una mano sobre el hombro de su amigo, ambos chicos se quedaron en silencio unos segundos mirándose a los ojos.

-Oxigenado, sácate eso del cabello te juro que me siento intimidado- gruñó saliendo del baño.

_Flash Back 14 años atrás_

_Dos pequeños niños se encontraban sentados bajo la sombra de un frondoso árbol que separaba sus respectivas casas, uno enfrentado al otro._

_-¿Y dices que unieron sus labios?- interrogó la hermosa niña de cabello oscuro y ojos amatistas que destellaban mientras acomodaba su enterito de mezclilla._

_-Sí Rei, la verdad creí que quedarían pegados, pero no paso nada…- explicaba un niño rubio como el sol de expresivos ojos azules que resaltaban aún más por su sudadera verde.-Me dijeron que eso se llama "besar"- dijo imitando las comillas._

_-Sí, lo he visto en la televisión- asintió ella enérgica.- ¿Crees que sea agradable?-_

_-No lo sé, sería extraño besar niñas… yo solo beso a mi mama- explico él._

_-No quiero que cualquier niño me haga eso- exclamó asustada._

_-¿Rei?- la llamó tímido._

_-Sí Andy- respondió mientras su amigo parecí estar en una encrucijada. _

_-¿Quieres que nos besemos?- soltó de repente dejando a la niña helada.-No como que nos vamos a casar, aun tenemos 8 años al menos debemos esperar a llegar a la puerta del microondas, pero la verdad quiero saber que se siente y no me sentiría cómodo con ninguna otra niña.-_

_La pelinegra lo pensó unos segundos luego clavo sus urbes amatistas en él y asintió._

_-De acuerdo, lo haremos a la cuenta de tres ¿vale?- el niño asintió, ambos niños se acomodaron un poco más cerca y cerraron sus ojos, espiando de vez en cuando sin que el otro lo notase._

_-Uno…- contó ella con voz temblorosa._

_-Dos…- conto él._

_-Tres…- dijeron al unísono uniendo sus labios unos segundos para separarlos al instante._

_Ambos quedaron en silencios mirándose sorprendidos, como tratando de entender que había ocurrido, al fin el pequeño comenzó a hablar._

_-¿Esto era?- interrogó decepcionado._

_-No lo sentí muy gran cosa….- completó la niña tomando su muñeca y abrazándola pensativa. _

_-Ni yo…. Ahhss- molesto el rubio.-No vuelvo a besar una niña ni en 20 años- bufó cruzándose de brazos. Promesa que no cumpliría puesto que besaría a Keiko Saotome en sexto grado.-Me voy Rei, mamá llega hoy del hospital- dijo el niño poniéndose de pie con una sonrisa.-La extrañé mucho-_

_-Qué bueno Andy, me alegro que esté mejor, yo oré por ella.- sonrió la niña._

_Fin del Flash Back_

**Cloth's on fire**

La hermosa jovencita rubia se encontraba parada en la puerta esperando a su jefa, otra vez. Parecía que Rei se empeñaba en llegar más tarde que ella y que toda la cuadra entera, bufó por quinta vez cuando a lo lejos lo vio: físico perfecto, cabello platinado largo, ese uniforme que cualquiera querría arrancarlo, era él, su guardia, su próxima conquista. Se puso en medio de la acera no sin antes acomodar su escote y cerciorar de que sus senos lucieran geniales. Todo parecía ir en cámara lenta como una película de Woody Allen, cuando al fin lo tuvo sufrientemente cerca sonrió coqueta.

-Hola Sr. Guardia de calles- saludó risueña, el hombre le devolvió la sonrisa caballerosamente.

-Hola Srita. Aino, buenos días-

-Ay pero por qué tanta formalidad Malakito- exclamó cerrando su puño y golpeando el brazo del guardia mientras guiñaba un ojo.

-Ehhh…¿Malakito?- interrogó lentamente tratando de comprender a la mujer frente a él, aunque claro poco le importaba eso pues su cuerpo era perfecto y su hermoso rostro le parecía increíblemente interesante.

-Sí, estuve pensando ¿cómo llamar al guardia? Y tu nombre es complejo de abreviar, y me dije ¿Por qué Malachite?, digo ¿no pensaste en cambiar tu nombre, algo así como Kuncite?- exclamó al último tomando un poco de aire.

-¿Kun… cite?- el hombre intentaba seguirla, de verdad lo intentaba pero ella parecía ser una mente superior.

-Sí- asintió enérgica.-O como quieras, es que Malachite… es Malakito, ¿te molesta?- preguntó con ojos de cachorro haciendo al hombre sonreír divertido.

-No, Srita. Aino…- la rubia lo miro con reproche y él asintió.-Minako…-

-Mina- corrigió.

-Mina suena genial…- ambos quedaron mirándose embobados, él por su lado se daba coraje para invitarla a salir, ella…. ella solo rogaba que unos de sus senos salte fuera de su vestido para asegurarse que él la llamaría.-Yo, ¿puedo pedirle su número?-soltó con cierta timidez, cosa que no era nada común en él, sin embargo esta chica parecía diferente.

-Ay…- la chica se sonrojo tímidamente para buscar en su bolsillo y sacar una tarjeta.- Aquí tienes el teléfono de mi casa, mi numero celular, mail, nombre completo para buscarme en redes sociales y… el numero de mi trabajo- exclamo con una gran sonrisa mientras el hombre calló literalmente de espalda.

-Gracias…- dijo el hombre poniéndose de pie y haciendo una galante reverencia, se alejó aun aturdido repasando casa palabra de la extraña conversación. Mina vio alejarse al objeto de su deseo maravillada, extendió su brazo para saludarlo y comenzó a dar vueltas con sus brazos abiertos.

-El amor….- repetía una y otra vez, lástima que cerró sus ojos y nunca vio que su muy malhumorada jefa se acercaba a ella, la pelinegra buscaba desesperadamente en su bolso las llaves del negocio maldiciendo por lo bajo sin prestar atención al camino y así ninguna se había visto y el momento del impacto no se hizo esperar.

La joven asistente que daba vueltas como un carrusel con ambos brazos extendidos y sus manos abiertas impacto directamente la palma de la mano donde llevaba el anillo más pesado y filoso en el bello, refinado, blanco…. Ahora rojo rostro de la diseñadora lanzándola contra la pared y haciendo que golpee su cabeza en repetidas ocasiones, eso ocurre cuando la cabeza rebota cual pelota de básquet.

-Ay…- se lamentó la rubia por lo bajo, pero peor fue su expresión cuando descubrió de quien se trataba.-Rei….. ¿Reicita?- la llamó suavemente, la pelinegra por su lado se incorporó peinando con sus dedos su lago cabello y aclarando su garganta.

-Nada pasó, nada…- dijo y sacó las llaves para abrir el negocio.-vamos Mina…-

Ambas chicas entraron y la pelinegra no tardo en encender las luces, la lap top y comenzar a acomodar algunas prendas, mientras la asistente la miraba minuciosamente.

-¿No vas a golpearme?- soltó Mina de repente.

-¿Por qué te golpearía?- interrogó extrañada ante el comentario de su amiga.

-Porque te golpee antes….- se quedó unos segundos mirándola- ¿Te acostaste con el americano no?- exclamó con una gran sonrisa.

-Ya cállate Mina ni lo menciones, quiero que mi día empiece bien y ya lo nombras- gritó ladrando como perro. –A trabajar-

-Pero si aún no hay gente….- la chica calló abruptamente ante la mirada asesina de su jefa.-Sí, mi general- vociferó haciendo una venia.

**Calles de Osaka horas más tarde**

Un auto Volkswagen Bora color gris se estacionaba frente a la biblioteca pública.

-Ay Andy gracias por pasarme a buscarme y llevarme donde Rei, hoy tomará mis medidas para el vestido- hablaba alegremente la pelicastaña mientras bajaban del auto que estacionaron a unas cuadras.-Y a ti también gracias por venir Darien, aunque no sé porque…- habló con algo de pesadez en su voz.

-De nada cuñada- respondió risueño el chico que lo llevaron hasta el lugar por medio de chantaje él se comportaba con la pelinegra y Andrew lo dejaría jugar a la PlayStacion 3 durante tres horas seguidas, cuestión muy seria para ambos jóvenes que consideraban al videojuego como un deporte internacional.

-Ay amor por supuesto que iba a acompañarlos, a ti y al pequeño Andrew- respondió sonriendo el rubio que ya daba por hecho de que tendría un varón, mientras ponía un brazo alrededor de su cintura. _Además así me cerciorare de que no sea muy revelador, odio que se pruebe ropa esto será terrible. _Pensó para sí el joven rubio sin dejar de sonreír.

Caminaron unos pasos adelantes del joven americano mientras éste veía a todo lo que lo rodeaba con cierta emoción e interés, nunca había visto a nadie que se sorprenda con un parquímetro amarillo, pero en fin.

-¿Por qué vino Darien?- interrogó la ojiverde en voz baja.

-Ay es que no quería dejarlo solo amor, con todo lo del coco…- respondió en el mismo tono haciendo que la chica lo mire con el rabillo del ojo mientras una gota caía sobre su frente. Suspiró largamente y al fin esbozó una sonrisa cuando divisó la boutique de su amiga, apenas vio a la pelinegra dibujó una gran sonrisa, la verdad que la idea de empezar a hacer su vestido de novia la traía entusiasmada ya tenía pensado el modelo, escote delante y detrás muy entallado, que marque su perfecto trasero y si podía ser con muchas transparencias. Abrieron la puerta vidriada que ahora tenía varias calcomanías pegadas para que Mina no vuelva a tener accidentes.

-Hola chicos- saludó la diseñadora a sus amigos.-¡Qué alegri….a- su voz se fue apagando al ver que un joven pelinegro seguía a la feliz pareja.-¿Qué hace ese imbécil aquí?-

-¡Ey Caballero del Dragón hola!- saludo bromeando Darien logrando saturarla.

-Ay ¡vete de aquí!- exigió logrando que una espantosa vena resalte de su frente.

-Tranquila Rei, no seas así solo está de visita- comenzó a hablar el joven rubio.-Darien vamos, ¿en qué quedamos?- lo regaño su amigo en manera de código, el chico americano bufó y cambió su gesto molesto a una más amable.

-Hola Rei, perdona por mi comportamiento, vine a acompañar a Andy que vino a acompañar a Makoto- explicó, la chica puso sus brazos en jarra y giró su rostro despectivo.

-No me importa- dijo y se dirigió a Makoto hablando en voz baja- No voy a dejar que nadie arruine este día Mako, pasa a la sala de atrás donde tomare tus medidas- dijo mientras señalaba el camino.-Lo que si amiga no cierres la puerta, el cerrojo anda mal y tal vez se trabe, así que déjala abierta nadie ira de todas formas- explicó.

-Claro amiga, y tranquila- advirtió la pelicastaña conociendo el carácter temperamental de la chica.

Una vez que la hermosa pelicastaña desapareció de su vista Andrew se acercó a Rei tomándola de sus hombros y la hizo mirarlo fijo.

-Óyeme Rei- le dijo.- El vestido de Mako debe ser especial….- comenzó a hablar ocn semblante serio el joven publicitario mientras Darien lo veía sentando en uno de los sillones.

-Ay ya lo sé…- molesta la diseñadora, no era necesario aquél comentario.

-No, que me oigas….- volvió a insistir el rubio.-Para que sea especial debe cubrir desde su cuellito hasta sus tobillos,¡ nada de poca tela!- gritó autoritario marcando con sus manos el inicio de su cuello, la chica lo miró seria unos instantes, para luego rodar sus ojos.

-Andrew…- lo llamó ella.-Me importa poco lo que me pidas tu….- sincera la pelinegra.

-No seas así, no quiero que la miren pensando cosas malas.-

-¿No prefieres que corte un pedazo de sabana, que lo coloque sobre su cabeza y llegue hasta el suelo?- preguntó irónica.

-Eso sería genial, solo hazle agujeros en los ojitos para que vea por donde va….-

De la nada salió Makoto caminando totalmente molesta con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-¡Andrew, Rei!- gritó

-¿Qué?- indagaron al unísono, el joven rubio apenas se mantenía en pie, tal vez su futura esposa descubrió su no tan buena intención de acompañarla, sino de sabotearla

-Me casaré embarazada…- dijo dejando a todos en jaque.

-Ehhhh, bueno no es novedad, aunque lo hubieses pensado antes…- acotó Darien que hasta ahora se mantenía al margen de todo.

-Mi vientre será abultado en el casamiento…- explicó no haciendo caso al comentario del pelinegro.-Seré una heladera…-

-Ay amor serás hermosa- la tranquilizó su novio.- No tienes de qué preocuparte mientras estés toda tapadita.- finalizó sonriendo.

-Linda, no hay problema haremos un modelo muy hermoso donde tu vientre también resalte si así gustas o lo disimularemos- aconsejó la pelinegra tranquilizando a la chica.

-Además no se qué te quejas, serás un popotito con un nudito en medio- soltó Darien atrayendo la mirada de todos. –Solo digo….-

**Mientras tanto a unas calles del lugar**

Un hombre de largo cabello negro atado con una cola, caminaba con la cabeza gacha, sus manos estaban dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón de jean azul oscuro, llevaba una sudadera holgada con las inscripción "Lakers" y una gorra con el logo de la NBA, sus profundos ojos azules se encontraban camuflados por las gafas negras que traía. Su paso era lento, pero seguro se detuvo un segundo cuando notó que la chaqueta que traía cayó al suelo.

-Parece que el universo conspira para que no llegue a verte…- murmuró por lo bajo, hacía apenas dos horas que había llegado a Osaka, su primer destino fue la casa de su novia, bueno o ex novia aún no lo sabía, no hasta que hable con ella, al llegar a su casa nadie lo atendió por lo que dedujo que había conseguido abrir su tan ansiada boutique y él, nuevamente no estuvo allí para ella.

Tan ensimismado se encontraba que no vio a la hermosa rubia que salía de la tienda con cafés en sus manos.

-Ay espero no se enfríe sino Rei se enojará de nuevo y me amenazará…otra vez- hablaba con ella misma la ojiazul.-Necesita a un hombre con urgencia..-

-¿Srita Minako?- oyó que la llamaban, volteó para ver a su adorado guardia de cabello platinado.-¿Necesita ayuda?- se ofreció galante.

-Siempre, y en cualquier modo que se te ocurra- respondió la chica sonriendo mientras le daba parte de los paquetes que llevaba en sus manos. -¿Y qué hace por aquí Malakito?- interrogó melódicamente, el hombre sonrió mientras caminaban.

-Soy guardia, supongo que hago mi trabajo…-

-Sí- resopló.-Que dura nuestra vida, tu caminando de la mañana a la noche y yo llevando café para mi jefa-

-Sí suena duro- respondió el hombre sonriendo divertido, esa mujer lo hacia reír.

**Cloth's on Fire **

Luego de algunas discusiones al fin Makoto accedió a que la pelinegra tomase sus medidas, no sin antes tolerar las directivas de su mejor amigo haciendo berrinche cuando hablaban del modelo.

-Bien…- ambas chicas se unieron a los muchachos justo para ver ingresar a Mina con los cafés que Rei había pedido hacia ya más de media hora.

-Al fin Mina, ¿Dónde te habías metido?- interrogó curiosa la pelinegra, la joven rubia jamás respondió ya que se encontraba en estado de "shock" producido por una sobredosis de pensamientos sucios respectos al guardia y su trasero.-Tierra llamando a Mina, Tierra llamando a Mina, responda Mina…- comenzó la diseñadora sin tener respuesta poniéndose junto a la chica. -Kami, hasta la perrita Laika tenía más reacción.- resignada mientras se acercaba hasta unas cajas que habían llegado temprano, su nueva colección estaba lista.

Del otro extremo del local, en uno de los sillones de tela estilo antiguo el joven publicista acariciaba la mejilla de su novia, sabiendo que cuando estuvieran solos seria víctima de "la cara", la miraba dulcemente al tiempo que ponía su mejor voz de "por Dios no te enojes".

-Amor, ¿quieres que te lleve a la disquera?- preguntó con su mejor sonrisa galante.

-Obvio.- respondió la hermosa pelicastaña con cara de póker, esa que había aprendido de Rei.

-Amor, ¿quieres darme un besito?- interrogó luego con mirada de pobrecito.

-No- directa la chica al tiempo que tomaba su bolso.-¿Tu?- se dirigió al joven americano que solo estaba parado ahí.

-Yo…me voy con ustedes…- soltó con su ya típica cara de indiferencia logrando que la pelicastaña entrecierre sus ojos en señal de poca tolerancia.

-Ok- soltó.

-Rei ya nos vamos nosotros- avisó el publicista a su amiga que se encontraba algo ocupada.-¿Rei?-

-Sí, Andy- reacciono la chica desde el otro extremo del local.-Es que llegó la nueva mercadería y debo dejarla en el depósito.- explicaba a medida que intentaba cargar una caja que le resultaba imposible por el peso de ésta.

-Oye Rei, ¿necesitas ayuda?- se ofreció la ojiverde.-Déjame…-

-No, Mako, no hagas fuerza- la regañó la diseñadora.-Mina y yo lo tenemos controlado, ¿verdad Mina?...¡MINA! asshhh- bufó alterada. La pelicastaña se acercó a la dueña del lugar al tiempo que curioseaba entre las nuevas prendas de la colección que Rei había hecho.

La joven rubia había huido cual rata con tirante hacia el baño, no es que no quisiera ayudar sino que necesitaba utilizar el baño. El pelirubio se encontraba pensativo hasta que por esas cosas los patitos en su mente se alinearon y se le encendió el foco.

-Oye Darien- llamó a su amigo atrayendo su atención, ya que el pelinegro se encontraba mirando la pequeña ropa interior que su amiga diseñaba pensando Dios sabe que.-¿Por qué no te quedas y ayudas a Rei?- lanzó de repente.

-¿Por qué no te atragantas y te mueres?- fue la respuesta del pelinegro sin realizar gesto alguno.

-Darien….- comenzó el joven mientras ponía un dedo en alto, esa era señal de sermón.- Tú no eres así amigo, ayúdala tiene mucho que acomodar, además no entiendo esa actitud tuya…-

-Ya Oxigenado, ya- lo interrumpió el hombre con una mano en alto.-Me quedaré y ayudaré a la dama Dragón…- ante el gesto de desgano de su amigo se corrigió.-Señorita… Dragón- insistió en voz baja.

Ambos muchachos se acercaron a las hermosos chicas que solo secreteaban por lo bajo, al parecer planeando la manera de deshacerse de ellos según Andrew, aunque el psicólogo le había dicho que deje esas teorías de conspiración de lado.

-Vamos amor- habló el publicista colocando una mano sobre el hombro de la pelicastaña que poco a poco comenzaba a formar "la cara".- Darien se quedará ayudando aquí- ante las ultimas palabras la diseñadora tomó a su amigo de la camisa.

-Andrew ¿qué intentas hacer? ¿Quieres que cometa homicidio?- interrogó entre dientes al tiempo que sus bellos ojos amatistas se abrían extrañamente.

-Rei, por Kami dale una chance, además es tu oportunidad para hacerlo sufrir- soltó el muchacho conociendo a la perfección a su amiga de la infancia, sí esa era la manera de convencerle.

-Ok…- accedió al fin mirando de reojo al pelinegro que seguía en su tarea de inspeccionar todo.

Así la hermosa parejita salió del lugar dejando solo a los pelinegros, mientras la joven asistente seguía en el baño valla a saber uno haciendo qué.

-Bien- comenzó la chica.- Ayúdame a llevar esto a atrás..- explicó mientras tomaba una caja poniéndose morada, el hombre bufó y le quitó el peso de sus manos.

-Déjame que yo las llevo, puedes hacerte daño- comentó haciendo una pila de dos cajas para llevarlas.

-Presumido- soltó ella en tono de burla, mientras comenzaba a caminar enseñándole el camino, a pesar de que la vista del ojiazul estaba algo obstruida puedo apreciar el caminar de la mujer delante de él, sin duda era hermosa, llegaron al cuarto, el mismo donde había tomado las medidas de Makoto, primero ingresó la pelinegra seguida por el muchacho

-No cierres la…..- el ruido inconfundible de una puerta cerrándose y un picaporte cayendo hizo eco en el lugar, es que en un movimiento reflejo él golpeo con su pie la puerta cerrándola.

-¿Qué no cierre qué?-

Tarde Darien.

-¡Imbécil nos dejaste encerrados!- gritó la pelinegra abriéndose paso hacia la puerta.

-Oye deja de llamarme así….- bufó él dejando la pesada carga en el suelo.-Déjame a mi- se acercó tratando de inspeccionar que tan serio era el problema.

-¿Y?- insistió ella.

-A primera vista….- comenzó diciendo mientras colocaba una mano en su mentón.- Estamos encerrados-

-Déjame- lo tiró hacia un lado.-Mina!- comenzó a gritar el nombre de su amiga mientras golpeaba la puerta.-¡Minako!-

-¿Rei?- oyó del otro lado la característica voz de la asistente.

-Sí, Mina nos quedamos encerrados…- explicaba.

-Ayyyyyyyy- gritó la ojiazul haciendo que Rei de un paso atrás alejándose de la puerta.

-¿Qué ocurre?- interrogó confundida ante la reacción de su amiga.

-¡Me quede encerrada Rei yo tengo vértigo!- chilló haciendo que la tan popular venita de Rei resalte de su frente una vez más.

-Mina tu estás del otro lado….- saturada la pelinegra.

-Ah sí, ¿verdad?- respondió colocando una mano tras su cabeza mientras sacaba la lengua inocentemente.- Es que sufro de vértigo, ya sabes miedo a los lugares cerrados- hablaba desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-Claustrofobia- corrigió la chica de ojos amatistas.

-No le tengo fobia a Santa Claus.- explicó, la diseñadora solo exhaló resignada, mientras el joven americano miraba la graciosa escena.-mira Rei iré por ayuda solo no se vayan a ir a ningún lado eh- reaccionó la rubia del otro lado.

-No, no te preocupes…- irónica la pelinegra.

La chica viró para mirar al chico sentado en el suelo.

-Y bien….- comenzó a hablar él.-espero no tarde…-

-Aja- asintió algo incómoda la pelinegra.

Fuera del cuarto Mina corría hacia la salida del negocio para buscar a alguien, fue así justo cuando se encontró con su bello guardia.

-Malakito- lo llamó.

-Mina hola linda- saludó él descolocándola.-¿Por qué tanta prisa?-

-Ehhhhhhh- la chica quedo embobada con el saludo, claro que sí recién esta mañana le había dado su número y demás datos, y ya la llamaba linda, estaba muy ocupada planificando en su mente como seria su vestido de novia, donde la celebrarían y como llamarían a sus hijos. –No sé…- suspiró.

-Es bueno verte… de nuevo- dijo él galante.

-Sí, es hermoso verme…-

-¿Por qué llevabas tanta prisa?- interrogó él nuevamente.

-Se me olvido- respondió divertida.

**Dentro del cuarto**

Mientras tanto dentro del cuarto la pareja de pelinegros se encontraban en silencio, Darien no dejó de mirar a su alrededor observando cada detalle del lugar.

-Oye Rei- la llamó capturando su atención.-¿No tienes tu teléfono celular aquí? Yo lo deje en casa de Andy- habló.

-No, lo dejé junto a la lap top- negó ella lamentándose haberlo dejado, su celular resultaba una extensión de su cuerpo y justo en ese momento decidió diseccionarlo.-Ya vendrá Mina…- murmuró poco convencida.

-¿Segura?- preguntó con una ceja en alto.

-Espero…- respondió.- ¿Vas a seguir hablando mucho más?-

-Asshh que molesta eres, trato de ser amable…- se quejó él, apoyando sus codos sobre sus rodillas, se quedaron en silencio unos momentos hasta que por fin la pelinegra habló.

-Lo siento- molesta la chica, no solía estar cómoda son esas palabras.

-¿Disculpa?- interrogó él poniendo una mano en junto a su oído como si no oyera bien.

-Lo siento…- repitió la chica entre dientes.

-¿Lo dices de nuevo?- insistió él.

-¡Ey!-

-Perdona perdona, solo para romper la tensión en el lugar- se excusó moviendo ambas manos y riendo- Somos dos desconocidos que están encerrados y creo que para largo porque tu amiga se fue hace ya más de 15 minutos… -

-Como sea…-

**Fuera del cuarto**

La chica rubia seguía coqueteando con el hombre.

-Toca mis bíceps, están súper desarrollados.- hablaba el platinado con aires de galán estilo Johnny Bravo.

Fuera de la boutique el hombre de gorra y gafas oscuras aún se debatía si entrar al lugar o no, había visto hacía un rato salir al hombre rubio y a su novia por lo que no tendría problemas con ellos ya que era obvio su falta de agrado para con los amigos de ella.

Suspiró por cuarta vez y al fin tomó el valor, se quitó las gafas dejando ver sus profundos ojos color azules, se deshizo de la gorra y entró con la frente en alto, claro que lo que menos esperaba ver en ese momento era a la joven asistente de su "objetivo" colgada del brazo de un desconocido con cara de malo de la película "Negaverso".

-Hola- soltó el joven pelinegro mirándolos con su típica mirada despectiva.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- incrédula la hermosa rubia cambiando totalmente su gesto, cierto que era alegre hasta torpe pero cuando alguien no le caía bien, así era el fin de la historia.

-¿Dónde está Rei?- interrogó directo sin dejar de mirar a la curiosa pareja.

-Dios…- dijo el platinado acercándose al muchacho.-¿Seiya Kou? Eres mi ídolo amigo…- halagó al muchacho que solo sonrió de lado, aun no se acostumbraba a aquello.-Me enojé tanto cuando el equipo de Osaka te vendió a los Cats, claro que para ti fue un gran paso, pero para nosotros una perdida….- hablaba el hombre sin parar.

-Sí, gracias…- lo interrumpió el chico para posar nuevamente su mirada en Mina.-Mina estoy buscando a Rei, dime por favor donde esta….-

-Pues no lo sé- respondió indiferente para luego sentir que había olvidado algo importante y tenía que ver con su jefa.

-Asshh por Kami, mujer, eres intolerante- bufó molesto haciendo que el platinado lo mirara molesto. –Estoy buscando a mi novia….-

**Dentro del cuarto**

-Mina lo olvidó…- soltó la pelinegra.

-¿Qué?- preguntó el ojiazul mirándola de reojo.

-Que Mina nos olvidó, pasaremos un largo rato en este lugar…- explicó la hermosa mujer.

-Bien, entonces Rei… conozcámonos- dijo divertido llamando la atención de la chica, mientras se acomodaba frente a ella.

-Ya nos conocimos Darien y no de la mejor manera-

-Por eso empecemos de nuevo.- propuso el pelinegro sonriendo arrancándole el mismo gesto a la mujer frente a él, el ojizul extendió su mano en señal de saludo.-Muchos gusto mi nombre es Darien Shields, americano, intento de publicista, gano 22.000 dólares al año, por lo que apenas puedo sostenerme.- galante el muchacho.

La chica estrechó su mano clavando su mirada amatista haciéndolo temblar.

-Mucho gusto Darien, mi nombre es Rei Hino, no dama Dragón- soltó sorprendiéndolo pero sin dejar de sonreír siguió hablando.-Japonesa, intento de diseñadora, aún no tuve ganancias solo cubro deudas por lo que vivo con una amiga.-

El momento fue extraño, aunque de alguna manera agradable, ambos se quedaron mirando estudiándose, pero el momento duro poco ya que unos golpes a la puerta los sacaron de su ensimismamiento.

-¿Rei estás ahí?- llamó una voz masculina, la chica se paralizó al instante, cuestión que no pasó desapercibida por el pelinegro. La diseñadora se puso de pie y se acercó a la puerta de madera oscura.

-¿Se… Seiya?- interrogó temerosa.

-Mi amor, mi vida- se oyó del otro lado.-Tranquila ya te sacaré de allí, ¿estás bien?- las palabras del muchacho hicieron a Darien incomodarse sin comprender por qué.

La mujer parecía estar con la vista perdida.

-Sí, si estamos bien…-

-¿Estamos?, ¿hay alguien más allí?- preguntó endureciendo su tono.

-Sí- la chica voltio a ver al publicista que se mantenía ajeno al momento.-Con alguien que estaba ayudándome a cargar unas cosas, un amigo… de Andrew- finalizó, ni siquiera lo había llamado por su nombre solo era "alguien" "amigo de", el pelinegro bajó su mirada y coloco las manos en sus bolsillos.

-Bien amor… ya te sacaré- dijo Seiya del otro lado.

-Sí…- asintió la pelinegra deseando todo lo contrario.

_Cada cual hace su juego, todos hacemos el papel de nosotros mismos, todos actuamos. El que seduce actúa, el que abandona actúa, el que pide, el que da, el que suplica, el que se enoja, todos actúan. Todos hacen la escena, hacen el show.  
El punto no es si está bien o está mal hacer el show, sino cual es el show más creíble.  
La mujer segura, avasallante, la que todos admiran, temen, respetan, idealizan esa soy yo, y es precisamente ese el gran show._

**N/A: Nueva entrega mis queridas/os lectores! Ojala sea de su agrado y les haya sacado una sonrisa pues ese es el fin de esto, que luego de un largo día de trabajo, de estudio o simplemente de ocio pueden relajarse. Sinceramente me sorprendió la repercusión de esta historia, y les agradezco mucho mucho como no se dan una idea, yo escribo por y para ustedes así que no duden en decirme que les gusta que no y qué les gustaría ver!**

**Por otro lado quería invitarlos a leer un fic que coescribo con mi quería socia y amiga Madeimoselle Rousseau llamado "Tormenta de Fuego" un fic que tiene como protagonistas a Sailor Mars y a Sailor Júpiter, presentamos una propuesta diferente, si bien es una continuación de la serie apostamos a una historia llena de romance, misterios, fantasía, drama, comedia… SI de todo, mostramos unos personajes más maduros, con nuevos problemas y un nuevo enemigo! Ojalá se pasen: **

**.net/s/6259884/1/Tormenta_de_Fuego**

**Mis saludos y abrazos estilo Minako para: Made (mi socia de TF, mi amiga y confidente!), Hotaru no Hikaru, Leonor de Eboli, Rogue Passion (compatriota che!), Rei-Videl3, StarMaker89, Marissa, Hika-chan, Dianarr07, Bermellon GRACIAS! A Bermellon por ser el último en recibir abrazo estilo Minako recibió también el grito de emoción!**


	5. Chapter 5 Simón dice

**Simón Dice**

_Sartre decía que queramos o no siempre elegimos, incluso cuando hacemos lo que otros nos dicen que hagamos nosotros elegimos hacer eso.  
Eres tú, siempre eres tu el que elige, aunque hayas acatado ordenes de otro como un robot eres tu el que elige acatar esas órdenes. Quieras o no siempre eliges.  
Es muy fácil excusarse diciendo "yo hice esto por esto o por lo otro". Si tú lo hiciste fue porque quisiste porque fue tu decisión. Es como en el juego Simón Dice, Simón te dice que hagas esto o lo otro, ahora si tu lo haces fue por decisión tuya porque tu lo elegiste. Incluso cuando no sabemos que elegir ya elegimos. Por ejemplo, cuando vas a pedirle un consejo a un amigo sobre algo. En realidad, en el fondo, uno espera que ese amigo le diga tal cosa porque tu ya elegiste. Lo único que tú quieres es que tu amigo te diga que no elegiste mal.  
_

Los últimos dos días habían sido totalmente monótonos. Se removió molesto en la cama, arrojó con violencia las sabanas color verde algo gastadas, no había podido dormir bien, tal vez era la molestia de no haber salido al final con su oxigenado amigo a aquel bar hace un par de noches, pero Andrew tuvo problemas con su novia después de que descubriera sus intenciones de sabotearla, tal vez era eso.

No, no lo era. Tal vez el hecho que se quedó encerrado con esa mujer durante dos horas hasta que por fin el cerrajero logró sacarlos, tal vez. Pero pensándolo bien no era eso, hasta de cierta manera había resultado agradable aquella compañía femenina y por un instante se cruzó por su mente que sería agradable pasar tiempo con ella, hasta que apareció él. Ni bien salieron del cuarto el hombre de cabello oscuro y largo la abrazó posesivo mirando por sobre su hombro con molestia al joven publicista, ese hombre que la llamaba "amor" que le decía una y otra vez "te lo dije, debías buscar un lugar mejor que éste", ese que extendió su mano de mala gana cuando se presentó con una sonrisa galante, totalmente falsa.

Ese tipo que le recordaba a alguien, hasta que oyó al guardia platinado llamarlo "Seiya Kou", Seiya…. el hombre que debía conseguir para la campaña que la empresa donde él trabajaba pretendía. Y sin embargo ya le caía mal, desde antes le caía mal y al verlo besar a la pelinegra le cayó peor, ¿pero porque? Realmente esa mujer no significaba nada para él, solo la había visto tres veces de las cuales resultaron caóticas y poco memorables, y sin embargo lo afectaba Rei Hino lo afectaba.

Decidió levantarse después de todo ya no podría volver a dormir, miro su reloj de pulsera ese mismo que heredó de su abuelo.

-Siete y cuarto…- murmuró molesto, suspiró hondamente y se incorporó.-Tu sabrías que hacer papá…-

_Flash back 10 años atrás_

_-Hijo- hablaba un hombre de cabello castaño y ojos azules que vestía un overol azul con unas cuantas manchas de grasa.-Es hora que sepas el secreto de las mujeres…- hablaba ante la atenta mirada de su único hijo varón._

_-¿Estoy preparado?- interrogó el adolescente de tan solo 14 años dejando de lado su revista de autos deportivos._

_-Lo estás….- asintió su padre con sabio gesto.-Darien las mujeres están locas…- comenzó- no saben lo que quieren, cuando te dicen que no, muchas veces es sí y otras veces es no y no lo sabrás hasta que se enojen contigo.- empezó a decir el Sr. Chiba conocido mecánico y amante de los autos._

_-No entiendo…- agitaba negativamente la cabeza el pelinegro que traía el cabello largo hasta los hombros, sí épocas que mejor no recordar._

_-No importa nadie lo entienden en verdad, mira cuando ellas te dicen que todo está bien es porque nada está bien y cuando dicen que nada está bien… uuffff…- el hombre realizó un gesto espeluznante.- prepárate hijo porque "nada" está bien.- habló el hombre con extrema seriedad abriendo sus ojos cual platos._

_-¿Entonces? Si son tan complejas ¿Por qué tenemos que hacer lo que ellas quieren?-_

_-Porque la mujer es la razón de la vida de cualquier hombre…. Menos de Prince y Freddy Mercury… bueno esa clase de hombres no- comenzó a decir pero se detuvo ante la mirada confundida de su hijo.-Esa charla la tendremos después…-_

_-Sí, padre- asintió enérgico el chico._

_-¿Darien?- lo llamó.-cuando comiences a notar que en lo único que puedes pensar es en una mujer y no duermas, preocúpate hijo pues te has convertido en un imbécil-_

_Fin del Flash Back_

Sacó de su agenda el número telefónico del hotel donde su padre y su madre estaban pasando su decimocuarta luna de miel en Aruba.

-Luego te llamo- habló con la tarjeta sonriendo.

**Casa de Minako**

La joven rubia se encontraba aún con su pijama estampado de conejitos y Sailor V, recostada en su cama, sobre las sábanas color amarillas y el cobertor fucsia donde miles de pañuelos descartables con estampado de patitos se encontraban regados.

-Rei te digo mi desfiado me tiene muy mal…- hablaba la joven rubia con voz gangosa completamente nasal y muy poco sexy.

_-Oh Mina, lo lamento…- se oía la voz de la joven diseñadora del otro lado de la línea._

-Zi, lo zé, ez que lo peod es que esta noche iba a salid con Malakito…- se quejó para luego estornudar de manera grotesca.- Peldón…-

_-Espero logres mejorar para la noche Minako- habló nuevamente la pelinegra sonando distante._

-¿Ocude algo?-

_-No, todo está bien….adiós amiga debo abrir en un rato, que te mejores linda- y dicho esto colgó el teléfono._

La joven rubia arrojó su teléfono turquesa y tomó el frasco de píldoras que tenia sobre el buro en el cual una maquinista feliz con nariz roja sonreía sosteniendo el mismo envase.

-Mama solía tomad esto cuando quedía mejodad dapido- aspiró para evitar que sus fluidos escapen de su nariz- Mama solía tomad uno, bueno yo creo que tomadé 4 necesito estar sexy…..AUUUCHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-

**Departamento de Makoto**

La hermosa pelicastaña terminaba de ingerir su quinto vaso de agua, pues hoy se realizaría la primer ecografía oficial y al parecer a los médicos les encantan que uno consuma agua de manera exagerada para luego cuando tu vejiga diga basta ellos presionarla con el aparato ese que solo sabía se llama: ecógrafo.

Andrew debía pasar por ella ya que estaba convencido que sabrían el sexo del bebe, no había caso decirle que el bebe apenas medía un centímetro y era muy pronto. El reloj negro sobre la pared de su cocina marcaban las siete y media y definitivamente ese horario era demasiado temprano para el joven publicista existiendo riesgo que éste se quede dormido.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de huéspedes la hermosa pelinegra terminaba de arreglarse, ocurre claro que cuando se ha estado despierta toda la noche los círculos negros comienzan a aparecer y se van acrecentando en especial cuando los ojos se hinchan de tanto llorar, bueno llorar ¿Rei Hino llora?.

A la mujer que nada le afectaba, sí le afectaba algo, más bien todo. En primer lugar la diseñadora odiaba sentirse presionada, ¿y quién la presionaba? Pues ella misma, hoy sería oficialmente el lanzamiento de la colección entera, no solo de pocos diseños, por otro lado le molestaba en demasía no poder estar en su hogar ya que unos bichos negros, conocidos como cucarachas habían usurpado el lugar decidiendo que no querían convivir junto a ella, de seguro por lo histérica.

Y también estaba él, bueno… ellos en este punto iba a quejarse del publicista americano y su hermosa y seductora sonrisa, pero era más correcto hacer berrinche por su casi novio, el basquetbolista Seiya Kou. Ni bien llegó comenzó a disculparse por su egoísmo, pero realmente era algo que compartían, ella también lo era. Seguido a eso comenzó a dar directivas y comenzar "yo te digo que…." Odiaba que le digan que hacer. Salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la cocina.

-Hola amiga Kino- saludó sonriente.

-Hola amiga Hino…. Ay amiga ¿qué pasó?- preguntó refiriéndose claro a su cara de zombie estilo The Walking Dead, solo que con mejor estilo.

-Nada amiga-

-Oh, mira Rei esta noche cenaremos donde Andrew, solo te aviso para que vayas directo de la tienda…-

-Oh, está bien….- asintió y se removió inquieta.-¿Seiya está invitado?- soltó mirando directo a su amiga, la pelicastaña lejos de inmutarse asintió como algo evidente. Sabían que sus amigos no se llevaban bien con él, es extraño ya que el publicista y el pelinegro solían ser muy buenos amigos hasta que de pronto se alejaron sin razón aparente.

-Oh, de todas maneras no vendrá, debe estar cansado. ¿No está mal si no le digo no?, claro que no- preguntó y respondió ella misma.

-Como quieras Rei… ¿segura que estás bien?- insistió la ojiverde.

-Siempre- dijo esbozando una sonrisa, el ruido de la bocina de un auto se oyó estrepitosamente.

-Ese es Andrew… hoy iremos-. La pelicastaña se vio interrumpida por el ruido nuevamente.-Ay Kami tan temprano y ya esta tan activo, luego te veo amiga Hino- se despidió saliendo casi violando por la puerta.

**Centro Médico de Osaka**

La joven médico Amy Mizuno esperaba la llegada de su cita de las 8 am, como era de costumbre su oficina se encontraba más que impecable, pero su trastorno obsesivo compulsivo le hacía cambiar de ángulo el bolígrafo color azulado que su madre le había obsequiado cuando se graduó. Claro que la sola llegada de un paciente para una ecografía de rutina no era lo que la traía algo inquieta sino que desde hace un tiempo la hermosa y sexy, aunque reservada doctora había iniciado una relación amorosa. Siempre le había costado aquello, pero él era diferente, caballeroso, apuesto, maduro…. Con un hijo de su edad.

_Flash Back_

_Una joven con aspecto serio vestida con su delantal blanco caminaba por las calles de Osaka algo distraída, porque a pesar de ser siempre la chica inteligente, esa que siempre sacaba las mejores calificaciones, se graduó con honores era la mujer más despistada de todo Osaka luego, claro de Minako Aino mujer que ella no conocía, pero valía mencionar. Tan ensimismada estaba que jamás vio en frente suyo al hombre que salía del Banco, el impacto fue eminente, duro y muy oportuno._

_La chica debería haber caído al suelo, pero unos fuertes brazos la tomaron por su pequeña cintura, y ahí lo vio, cabello cano, ojos cafés, caballeroso, mirada tierna… algunas arrugas, pasó por alto eso, elegantemente vestido, con algo de panza, pasó nuevamente eso por alto, su voz gruesa…. Voz gruesa…._

_-¿Señorita? ¿Señorita está usted bien?- repetía el hombre incorporándola al tiempo que se cedía en el firme agarre._

_-No…- escapó de sus labios quejándose del cese del agarre del hombre, notó que no había sido muy amable y aclaró su garganta despejando su mente.-Sí, estoy bien, lo lamento señor, no sé en qué venía pensando…- se excusó con su voz suave. El hombre de cabello cano le sonrió encantado._

_-Discúlpeme a mí, la verdad la edad me trae despistado…- rió con simpatía logrando que la joven se sonroje, definitivamente ese hombre tenía algo especial._

_-Que tenga buen día- y así el hombre se alejó._

_No pasó mucho para que se aparezca en el hospital donde ella trabajaba y debatiéndose en si estaba bien o mal, la invitó a salir…. Y Amy Mizuno dijo que sí._

_Fin del Flash Back_

Llamaron a su puerta sacándola de sus pensamientos complejos, poco productivos y ciertamente altos en libido. Recibió sonriente a los pacientes, ellos tan amables claro, le ofrecieron una radiante sonrisa aunque claro Makoto quería apurar el proceso puesto que su vejiga estaba a punto de explotar cual bomba de Hiroshima.

**Cloth's on fire horas después**

La joven pelinegra se llevó su mano a su frente por décima vez en el día, el sólo hecho que Minako no haya estado para ayudarla era lo de menos, el problema era el nuevo asistente que sin pedirlo se contrato y que ya daba directivas.

-Rei esto debes colocarlo aquí… ¿ves?- señalaba le pelinegro mientras movía de lugar un maniquí.-Debes cambiar las luces también… hacen ver la a la gente algo pálida, ¿Cuál es tu estrategia de marketing?- interrogo mirándola directamente.-Mi vida…- insistió.

-¿Estrategia de marketing? Seiya no tengo estrategias, no sé de qué diablos me estás hablando y no quiero que cambies nada de lugar- finalizó molesta, una cosa era que él llegara luego de meses de silencio rogándole volver, cuestión que no era del todo desagradable ya que el sexo de reconciliación siempre era bueno, pero otra diferente era que se entrometiera en su trabajo.

-¿Acaso yo te digo que estrategia de juego usar?- insistió la pelinegra.

-Mi vida… es que tú no sabes nada de eso- dijo él de manera tierna aunque logrando exasperarla.-Mira esta noche podemos cenar ¿quieres?- galante el muchacho cambió de tema.

La chica se quedó en silencio unos instantes la verdad cenar no estaba en sus planes, para nada, bueno al menos con él.

-No puedo, debo trabajar…- y antes de que su mente pensara mejor sus movimientos su boca actuó por inercia, ¿pero no era esa la historia de su vida? Le mintió a su casi proyecto de novio, y sin embargo no se sentía mal.

-Bueno está bien, lo dejaremos para mañana.- accedió sonriente.-Oye hermosa- volvió a llamarla.-¿Cómo es eso que Furuhata se casa? La verdad me sorprendió…- exclamó con una sonrisa.

-Ya ves….-

-¿Y ese amigo que llegó? ¿Quién demonios es?- ahí estaba no se hizo tardar, los ultimo días no le había mencionado nada acerca del publicista, pero sabía que Seiya no dejaba las cosas inconclusas.

-Trabajaron juntos o algo- respondió con indiferencia.

-Ah, no me cae bien ¿sabías?- soltó con naturalidad.-Tiene algo… un no sé qué-

-Ni a mi…- ¿mintió? Hicieron contacto visual unos instantes como buscando en cada uno, investigándose como si supieran que ambos ocultaban sentimientos pocos gratos del otro.

El silencio los rodeó, ni siquiera una mosca volaba cuando el sonido del celular vibrando sobre el escritorio llegó a rescatarla, casi dando zancos respondió.

-¿Diga?-

_-Rei… ¿Qué crees que sea mejor Nueva Zelanda o América? La verdad siempre quise conocer Perú- se oyó un impaciente y desesperado oxigenado del otro lado._

-¿Andy?-

_-Sí, ¿Quién más? No creo que nadie más te llame…- respondió con obviedad. _

-¿De qué hablas Andrew? ¿De tu Luna de miel?- últimamente seguir a su amigo y a su asistente se le hacía muy complicado.

_-¡Ja! ¿Luna de miel? No nena….. no tendré eso, juro que ni casa…. No con dos-_

-¿Eh?-

_-Son dos Rei- prácticamente gritó haciendo que la chica aleje el teléfono de su oído-Makoto está embarazada de mellizos y yo… yo quiero huir….¿qué es mejor Nueva Zelanda o Perú? Tal vez Indochina, ahí hay mucha gente….- seguía el joven._

-Ayyyy que emoción, felicidades amigo, ¿Dónde está Makoto?- interrogó emocionada haciendo caso omiso a su amigo.

_-La dejé en la disquera pero tal vez esté cometiendo suicidio en este momento no la vi muy relajada….-_

-Oh… entonces adiós Andy la llamaré, nos vemos esta….- calló abruptamente pues delante de ella estaba el hombre al cual le había mentido.- Adiós Andy- y colgó.

-¿Qué paso?- soltó con falso interés el basquetbolista.

-Andrew tendrá mellizos- habló con emoción la diseñadora.

-Uf pobre hombre si con uno te vuelves loco con dos no me imagino, llora uno, lloran los dos… en fin- y así era él siempre logrando apagar su emoción, pero después de todo en algún momento eso la enamoró.

**Casa de Andrew…. Darien algunas cucarachas y horas después….**

La noche llegó, no fue difícil escapar de su pelinegro ex novio puesto que había partido de básquet esta noche, cerró la tienda y se dirigió directo a la casa de Andrew, olvidó que ahora su amigo vivía con el imbécil americano, aunque tal vez nunca lo olvidó y hasta planeó verlo, sacudió si cabeza y se concentró, se concentró en el plato de comida. ¿Hacía cuanto estaba ahí? Por su lado el joven pelinegro trató de disimular su nerviosismos, quería saber que había pasado con el hombre de la tienda, afortunadamente oyó a Makoto y a su amigo decir que él no vendría, una extraña sensación de paz lo invadió, definitivamente debía llamar a su padre.

La cena trascurría sin mucha emoción la verdad era que los cuatro individuos poco hablaban y saboreaban la increíble pizza que el dueño de casa pidió en delivery. El joven rubio embutía comida como si se tratara de la última cena jamás supo lo que cerrar su boca se trababa ni cuál era el sentido del uso de la servilleta.

-Ya oxigenado que asco- molesto el publicista mientras miraba de reojo a su amigo, claro que el pelinegro era el único loco y desubicado en comer una porción de pizza con cubiertos.-Yo no entiendo- hablaba ofendido mientras cortaba una rebanada.

-No cambias Andrew, de verdad cierra la boca.- molesta la pelinegra.-No puedo creer que serás padre…-

-Oye Rei- la llamo con su boca llena de comida- ¿quieres ver como quedan varias personas luego de un accidente?- dijo mientras escupía trozos de masa por tu boca, logrando que la ya tan conocida venita en la frente de su amiga salte.

-Andrew ese chiste tan asqueroso lo hacías desde que estábamos en primaria, por eso no quería almorzar contigo- recriminó cruzándose de brazos y mirando al frente donde precisamente un americano pelinegro elevó mirada.

-¿Hace tanto se conocen?- incrédulo el ojiazul.

-Pues sí- respondió el joven rubio ya luego de tragar, llevándose una mano a su mentón.-desde que me mude cuando tenía unos cinco años Rei siempre ha estado conmigo, así de molesta, egoísta, con poco tacto yo me quede con ella- enumeró el muchacho

-¡Tonto!- bufó molesta mientras le daba un golpe en la cabeza.

-Ay Rei no me golpeabas hace rato- se quejó sobándose en el lugar del "brutal" ataque.

-Veo que pasaron muchas cosas- sonrió divertido el pelinegro dando un sorbo a su gaseosa mirando de vez en cuando a la pelinegra sin que ésta lo note.

-Sí, ella hasta me ayudo con mi campaña para presidente de la clase-

-¿Tu amor?- interrogó la hermosa pelicastaña no pudiendo dar crédito a lo que oía, sí sabía que su novio era algo vanidoso pero lanzarse así, eso era nuevo.

-¿En serio?- soltó el publicista con una ceja en alto y miles de gotas en su cabeza, es solo que el perfil del oxigenado amigo no daba.

-Si fue en octavo grado…- comenzó a explicar el rubio.

-¿Y qué paso?- interesada la hermosa ojiverde ya que desconocía por completo esta parte de la historia.

-Bueno en las encuestas básicamente iban bien el 30% votaría por mi y el restándote votaba para que fuera eliminado… pero era boca de urna- explicaba pensativo.

-¿Y?- apresuró el americano visiblemente interesado en el final de la historia.

-Perdió- completó la diseñadora llevándose una mirada de enfado de su amigo de la infancia.- Solo tres personas votaron por él, incluida yo, luego estaba esa chica que te seguía como mosca a la miel Keiko, la gordita de gafas, y bueno supongo que tu….- finalizó para incomodidad del publicista que siempre se había jactado de estar con mujeres espectaculares.

-No…. Yo no vote por mí- admitió algo cabizbajo uniendo sus dedos índices.

-¿Y eso?- confundido el pelinegro.

-Es que confundí la boleta…- ante la mirada poco creíble del resto estuvo obligado a decir la verdad.- Bueno es que la chica con la que competía era hermosa y solo quería agradarle… Ukyo Ryuzaki- suspiró con corazones.

-Imbécil- vociferó molesta la pelicastaña levantándose de su asiento haciendo temblar a todos, lo golpeó con su puño cerrado directo en la cabeza casi dejándolo inconsciente.-Estoy aquí ¿Qué soy invisible?- prácticamente ladró.

-Bueno si sigues comiendo así ya no lo serás…- entre dientes comentó el publicista americano.

-¿Qué diablos te pasa?- esta vez la hermosa pelicastaña se dirigió al pelinegro molesta.

-Ay nada Makoto….- se disculpo poniendo ambas manos delante en señal de "por Dios cálmate mujer".

-Bueno cambiemos de tema- intentó calmar las aguas el oxigenado claro más por beneficio propio.

El pelinegro aclaró su garganta mientras la ojiverde tomaba asiento y se acercaba a su amiga, parecía que las dos estarían complotadas contra estos.

-Y bien ¿cómo se conocieron ustedes?- soltó de repente el pelinegro, ambas chicas se miraron algo incómodas.

-En la peluquería-

-En el gimnasio- respondieron a la vez confundiendo a los chicos.

-¿No era que en un congreso sobre tela?- preguntó confundido el rubio.

-Ehhh sí, era todo eso- respondió la pelinegra visiblemente alterada.

-¿Peluquería, gimnasio y congreso de tela?- incrédulo el pelinegro.

-Si- dijeron al unísono… atrapadas.

**Casa de Minako**

La hermosa joven rubia había finalizado de pasar la cuarta capa de maquillaje, aunque su nariz seguía roja. Acomodó su cabello en una coleta alta, había optado en un principio por un vestido rojo que combinaba perfecto con la hinchazón en sus ojos y nariz, pero luego de que su madre la confundiera con Rudolf aquel reno de Santa Claus de la raíz rojita decidió ponerse un lindo vestido azul ceñido al cuerpo.

-Vestida para matad…- dijo intentando que su voz no suene nasal, pero sin éxito, se asomó por la ventana de su cuarto y ahí estaba él, su guardia aunque la desalentó el hecho de que no llevara su uniforme ese era el 40% de su atractivo, venía en una motocicleta, tomó la última píldora del frasco y salió a su encuentro.

Lástima que la mujer nunca se le había ocurrido ver la fecha de vencimiento del envase acontecido hacía unos 10 años atrás, si hubiese visto eso y los síntomas adversos, bueno… no hubiese salido.

En letra pequeña casi inaudible decía "_la ingesta excesiva de este componente puede causar, somnolencia, histeria, problemas de audición, visión, diarrea masiva, vómitos, disnea, entre otros. Importante VER FECHA DE CADUCIDAD, la ingesta luego de vencido el plazo no hace desaparecer los síntomas contraproducentes sino que los puede acrecentar. _

No dejaron de mirarse, desde luego eran de esas miradas lascivas.

-Qué hermosa te ves- exclamó él galante-

-Lo zé- el hombre extendió el casco de seguridad hacia la chica.-Oh Malakito ¿qué se supone ez ezo?- interrogó con sorpresa.

-Tu casco de seguridad, no puedes subirte sin usar un casco-

-Oh, mira ¿vez mi peinado? Ez una coleta alta, si uzo ezo arruino mi peinado…- contestó tratando de sonar simpática, pero la verdad es que se sentía extrañamente molesta, como fastidiosa y las palabras del muchacho lograron molestar.

-Pero no puedo llevarte si no lo usas…-

-Tomademos un taxi entonces..-

-Como quieras…-

-¿Qué?- gritó haciendo al muchacho sobresaltarte mientras ella colocaba una mano en su oreja tratando de oírlo mejor.

-¿Minako?- confundido el platinado.

-Sí, claro podemos ir caminando- gritó asintiendo.

-¿Te sientes bien?- el hombre platinado se empezaba a preocupar, sí la chica era extraña, pero esta noche sobrepasaba sus estándares.

-Sí me sienta genial, gracias Malakito- gritaba la chica mientras acomodaba su vestido sin bajar el tono de voz.-Que bueno que te guste…- habló refiriéndose al vestido.

-No si te sienta, si te sientes. ¿Tienes fiebre?- interrogó tocando la frente de la joven

-No como liebre, soy vegetariana- vociferaba atrayendo la atención de algunos vecinos.

-Oh-

-¿Qué?-

El hombre se llevó una mano hacia su frente, esta noche sería larga.

**Casa de Andrew y el resto**

-Bien ¿cómo se conocieron? No vengan con esas cosas… no pudieron ni ponerse de acuerdo.

-Bueno… fue hace mucho…-

_Flash Back 5 años atrás_

_La celda de la Comisaria 4° de la Ciudad de Osaka nunca fue el mejor lugar para señoritas como ella, pero ahí estaban. Una linda pelicastaña que cubría su cuerpo desnudo con una pedazo de tela media sombra, esas que se usan para cubrir piscinas, con su cabello aún húmedo se encontraba sentada de manera poco femenina en uno de los sucios bancos de madera gastada, frente a ella una hermosa pelinegra algo despeinada, aún con sus mejillas rojas de la furia que la consumía vestida solamente con su pijama color negro de satén y sin ropa interior permanecía en silencio, sin duda la peor noche de sus vidas._

_La cuestión es que estas mujeres por vueltas de la vida terminaron detenidas y parecía que esto iba para rato. Un alto policía canoso de unos 55 años de edad y gruesos lentes se acercó del otro lado de las rejas._

_-Señoritas ya llamamos a las personas que nos indicaron para que vengan por ustedes- y diciendo esto se retiró. Las mujeres seguían en silencio hasta que por fin la pelicastaña después de pensarlo mucho habló._

_-Hola- saludó atrayendo la vista amatista de la mujer delante de ella.-Me llamo Makoto Kino- se presentó extendiendo su mano, la mujer en frente sonrió y extendió su mano también poniéndose a penas de pie para llegar a estrechar la de la chica._

_-Hola, mi nombre es Rei Hino…- respondió amable._

_-Mala noche eh…- exclamó la ojiverde mientras la mujer de camisón negro suspiraba._

_-Oh sí- asintió mordiéndose su labio inferior.- Y ¿trabajas aquí cerca?- preguntó mirando de arriba abajo a la pelicastaña envuelta en tela y su desnudes._

_-Eh no a decir verdad no- respondió con naturalidad._

_-Oh es que creí… que bueno, lo hacías- se removió incómoda la hermosa diseñadora._

_Como si la ojiverde siguiera sus pensamientos negó con su cabeza._

_-No soy… no trabajo de prosti... prostituta todo es un gran gran malentendido…- trataba de explicar sacudiendo sus manos graciosamente._

_-Oh- asintió la pelinegra abrazándose a ella misma._

_-No quise ofenderte no parece mal es un trabajo digno…- se apresuró Makoto a aclararla situación._

_-Oh nonono, yo no soy tampoco… es otra gran malentendido- explicaba la pelicastaña sonriendo mientras movía su cabeza hacia los lados._

_-Oh….- exclamó seria para hacer una pausa.-¿Qué te pasó?-_

_-Bueno básicamente discutí con mi novio, como todas las noches, y necesitaba salir de allí…. Tu sabes- la pelicastaña solo asentía- así que tomé prestado el auto de mi vecino y amigo y bueno…. Termine aquí- finalizó._

_-¿Tu amigo te denuncio?- sorprendida la chica._

_-Oh no, es solo que nunca aprendí a manejar realmente y creo que en algún momento puse reversa y embestí a la patrulla de policía…- a la pelicastaña se le cayó la mandíbula, eso no sonaba bien.-Entre otros daños….- finalizó la mujer de ojos color amatistas._

_-Ah…. Que mal….- ante el comentario de la chica Rei solo asintió con sus ojos cerrados._

_-¿Y tú?- interrogó curiosa._

_-Ehhh en realidad lo mío no es tan serio- rio nerviosa mientras colocaba una mano tras su cabello.-Estaba duchándome luego de hacer ejercicio en los vestidores del gimnasio cuando oí a alguien fuera, al salir vi que habían robado mi bolso y salí corriendo a ver si atrapaba al malnacido…-_

_-¿Y?-_

_-Nunca logré atraparlo… pero creí ver que salió por la puerta trasera y fue ahí cuando salí y la puerta se cerró tras de mi….- explicó._

_-Que mal- asombrada la pelinegra por la mala suerte de la chica._

_-Sí, me arrestaron por exhibicionismo en la vía pública y trataron de hacerme pasar por loca…-_

_-Oh a mi por daño a la propiedad privada y pública, lesiones culposas, secuestraron el vehículo porque no era mío y no tengo registro y tal vez deba hacer trabajo comunitario- finalizó la hermosa pelinegra._

_-Ay- unió las manos ¿feliz? La ojiverde- Yo también debo realizar trabajo comunitario ojala nos toque juntas…-_

_Ambas mujeres rieron un rato, la verdad la escena era totalmente irónica._

_-¿Oye y llamaste a tu novio para que venga por ti?- curiosa la pelicastaña._

_-Nah, a mi vecino, debe decirle que destroce su auto…- rieron con ganas un rato para luego quedarse en silencio.-¿Y a ti? Makoto ¿cierto?- la mujer frente a ella asintió sin dejar de sonreír._

_-Mi madre, no sabes lo difícil que fue decirle porque estaba aquí- rieron nuevamente, la verdad estas cosas solo les ocurrían a ellas._

_-En fin… tendremos antecedentes- soltó Rei asintiendo mientras arrugaba su nariz._

_-Mientras no terminemos como Thelma y Louis...- se encogió de hombros la pelicastaña._

_Fin del Flash Back_

-¿En la cárcel?- el rubio aún no salía de su asombro.-¿Pero por qué? ¿Qué hicieron?-

-Bueno fue la noche que accidentalmente estrellé tu auto…- explicaba la diseñadora.

-¿Y tú?- interrogó el joven vecino a su novia de manera indignante. La verdad era que Makoto no sabía por dónde empezar por lo que dudó un momento.-¿Cómo nunca te vi?- soltó otra pregunta el muchacho.

-Ella ya se había ido para cuando llegaste…. Diez horas después- gruñó la pelinegra.

-Estaba durmiendo Rei, ahora Makoto dime ¿por qué te detuvieron?-

-Era obvio….- esbozó el pelinegro que hasta el momento se mantenía al margen de la situación llamando la atención de los presentes.

-¿Qué cosa?- molesto el oxigenado.

-Ahora entiendo porque Makoto está contigo, con un bruto como tú, digo la chica es una fugitiva de la justicia y de seguro quería ocultarse un tiempo o tal vez la buscan en otros países y no quiere ser deportada o tal vez trafica marfil o tal vez...- continuaba con dedo en alto explicando cada hipótesis que se le venía a la mente lo que solo logro que se lleve un duro golpe en la cabeza de la pelicastaña haciendo que además de ver Tuxedo Mask vea una que otra reina Berryl.

-Ven Andy que te explico- habló calmada la ojiverde tomando a su novio de la mano, éste se veía asustado tal vez vería en ella a un "coco" pero claro que para nada espeluznante. La pareja de novios salieron de la sala dejando a los pelinegros solos, Makoto hizo una seña que no tardaría por lo que la pelinegra asintió resignada.

-Eres un imbécil…- murmuró la diseñadora cruzándose de brazos, solo rogaba que su amiga se apure.

**Calles de Osaka**

El hombre de largo cabello plateado tenía la vista perdida observando las calles, la ventanilla del taxi en el que viaja junto a una hermosa rubia estaba algo sucia, pero no importaba. La hermosa mujer junto él tenía su cabeza en el regazo del hombre roncaba y babeaba cual princesa de cuento de Hadas, no podía dejar de pensar que su chaqueta Armani estaba arruinada luego de que la mujer vomitara sobre ella cual personaje del exorcista la sopa de arvejas que había pedido de entrada.

La noche no resultó como lo planearon, primero su disminución de audición llevó a tener que hablar con señas, pero luego ya parecía que ni lo veía. Se preocupó mucho en un comienzo hasta que pidieron el vino y la chica comenzó a realizar movimientos torpes, primero creyó que se había embriagado, pero no, solo tenía sueño. Al final de la noche le admitió que había tomado unas píldoras para sentirse mejor y la verdad, lejos de horrorizarlo le enterneció la entera situación.

**Casa de Andrew**

Habían estado en silencio los últimos minutos, tratando de no cruzar miradas, pero les era inevitable después de todo él era un hombre y ella una mujer y era indudable que ambos eran muy atractivos, claro que el detalle radicaba en que ella no estaba disponible, aunque él no lo sabía con exactitud y por otro lado si intentaba algún movimiento y ella lo rechazaba no lo toleraría. Y claro estaba el tema de que necesitaba que ese niño estrella firme con su empresa, pero era tan evidente que se caían mal.

Aclaró su garganta y la miró fijo, directo a los ojos.

-¿Cómo estás Rei?- soltó dejando a la chica pensativa unos segundos.

-Bien- respondió por inercia. El pelinegro sacudió su cabeza sin dejar de mirarla.

-¿Cómo estás?- la mujer lo miró fijo, frunciendo el ceño era acaso que ese tipo tan atrevido se a cuestionar sus respuestas, o tal vez a conocerla…

-Te dije que bien- respondió despectiva.

-¿Acaso alguien te ha dicho que mentir y decir que te sientes bien cuando no es una manera de sentirte fuerte Rei?-

La chica se molestó de verdad, nadie le hablaba así nadie se levantó molesta y se dirigió hacia él, el muchacho también se incorporó quedando a escasos centímetros de distancia, podían sentir el latido de sus corazones golpear en sus pechos, su aliento entremezclándose y aún así la mirada desafiante no se iba.

-¿Qué harás Rei?- interrogó desafiante sin poder evitar que su mirada cayera a los rojizos labios en forma de corazón de la hermosa pelinegra.

-¿Qué pretendes Shields?- soltó desafiante

-A ti…- sin pensarlo las palabras escaparon de su boca.

_Es así, te puedes pasar la vida echándoles la culpa a los demás, diciendo "yo hice lo que Simón me dijo que hiciera". Hasta el soldado que mata por orden de su jefe decide, porque él decide hacerle caso. Ni siquiera cuando nos obligan a algo dejamos de elegir. Porque nadie más que tú elige, siempre, en todo momento, decidir es algo intransferible y solitario, y eso angustia. Angustia porque sabes que tu decisión va a tener consecuencias, pero es tu decisión, aunque Simón diga lo que diga, es tu decisión._

**N/A: Hola a todos/as! Nueva entrega espero les guste, sé que muchos se quedarán pensando (espero) y ¿qué paso en la cita de Minako? Debo decirle que eso se develará en el próximo capítulo jaja.**

**Como siempre quiere agradecerles por su apoyo, palabras de aliento y por el hecho de pasarse a leer esto. Ahhh una cosa, he estado diciendo ROGUE passion y es ROUGE PASSION que bueno que mi compatriota no se enojó con mi desliz!**

**Gracias: Made, Hotaru no Hikaru, Leonor de Eboli, Rouge passion, Marissa, Starmaker89, Rei-Videl3, Bermellón (¿aun sorda amiga?) Hika-chan, Dianarr07 y ruego no haber olvidado a nadie.**

**Ahhh pásense por Tormenta de Fuego que ya subimos cap…. MUA!**


	6. Chapter 6 Se llama obsesión

**Se llama obsesión**

_¿Es un capricho? ¿Es una necesidad? ¿Es constancia? ¿Es lealtad? ¿Es tenacidad? ¿Es terquedad? ¿Es intransigencia? ¿Es obstinación? ¿Cómo se llama eso que sentimos y que no se va ni con el tiempo? ¿Es amor? ¿Es una manía? ¿Es ceguera? ¿Qué es? ¿O es obsesión?  
Es muy fácil confundir amor con obsesión, pero no son lo mismo. El amor está en todo el cuerpo, la obsesión solo está en tu cabeza. Te encierra en tu burbuja, te aísla, te adormece.  
Cuando no hay amor aparece la obsesión, para aturdirnos, para hacernos creer que sentimos algo cuando en realidad no sentimos nada, porque estamos vacíos, vacíos de amor.  
El amor saca lo mejor de uno, y la obsesión lo peor.  
_

-¿Qué harás Rei?- interrogó desafiante sin poder evitar que su mirada cayera a los rojizos labios en forma de corazón de la hermosa pelinegra.

-¿Qué pretendes Shields?- soltó desafiante

-A ti…- sin pensarlo las palabras escaparon de su boca.

El silencio los envolvió, podría ser que el publicista haya dicho esas palabras, las urbes amatistas de la chica se clavaron en los zafiros medianoche del pelinegro enfrente, por un segundo creyó verlos decididos, pero inmediatamente la incertidumbre los invadió.

-¿Qué?- interrogó temerosa la diseñadora estudiando cada reacción del hombre, su boca estaba ligeramente entre abierta, su respiración era agitada, pero constante sus brazos colgaban a los lados de su cuerpo, su porte aún era caballeroso.

-A ti… - volvió a repetir poniéndose nervioso.-A ti…. Que te importa ¡loca!- gritó malhumorado.

-¡Imbécil! Tonto, ¿Quién te crees que eres?- vociferaba visiblemente molesta, apretando sus puños, claro que los gritos atrajeron a la pareja que sin decir mucho los separó.

Makoto arrastró a su amiga de salida, parecía que cuando Rei peleaba lo hacía hasta tener la última palabra y el joven americano no se quedaba atrás, se insultaron, gritaron, amenazaron, violaron varios derechos de autor al utilizar frases como "grito mortal", "hasta la vista baby" , "corre Forest", entre otras. Definitivamente el pelinegro detrás de sus palabras ocultaba su desconcierto, no tenía idea porque le dijo eso, y mucho menos porqué luego la insultó, esa mujer lo afectaba de manera general, incluso podía sentir como cada vez que la veía su anatomía masculina reaccionaba de manera muy positiva, aunque negativa cuando se viste pantalón de algodón.

Ambas chicas salieron del lugar con rapidez y se subieron al auto de la pelicastaña, no emitieron sonido alguno hasta que el teléfono celular de la pelinegra comenzó a timbrar, comúnmente la ojiverde no se hubiese exasperado por aquello, pero es solo que a canción que su amiga tenía no cesaba y una y otra vez repetía la misma melodía.

-Rei- la llamó su amiga.-Tu teléfono…-

-Ya lo sé…-

-Rei…. Atiende-

La diseñadora busco en su bolso y sin detenerse a mirar el número atendió.

-Diga-

_-Amor…- se oyó del otro lado una voz masculina._

-Seiya…- respondió con desilusión en su voz, esta vez no tenía ganas de él.

_-¿Dónde estás linda? Te extraño, ¿no quieres venir al hotel? Podemos pasar un tiempo juntos- lo que equivalía a tener sexo. _

-No lo sé-

_-Por favor Rei, dame una oportunidad, te amo y sé que tú me amas- y tendrían sexo. _

La chica se quedó pensativa unos segundos la imagen del joven publicista cruzó por su cabeza y sin pensarlo más respondió.

-Claro, ahora voy…-

o – o – o – o

Mientras tanto en la cocina del oxigenado ambos hombres intentaban lavar los trastos mientras claro no se dirigían la palabra, pero era inminente el joven rubio padecía de "tembleritus labios metidus en asuntus" y lentamente se estaba manifestando.

-¿Por qué eres así Darien?- soltó de repente haciendo que el pelinegro salte hacia atrás y lo señale con un dedo.

-No puedes tener tu boca cerrada Furuhata eres increíble desde aquella vez que invitaste a salir al travesti te dije que intentes no hablar por hablar-

-No, es diferente, además esa Haruka parecía una chica…. En fin- terminó sacudiendo sus manos en alto.-No entiendo esa tensión que nació entre ustedes, ¿qué hiciste esta vez? ¿La llamaste hombre? ¿le dijiste que su colección era mala? ¿le criticaste su granito en la frente? No lo tiene siempre solo cuando se pone nerviosa- indagó.

-No, no, no y no, es solo que esa mujer me exaspera, no es buena, no es simpática, no es…. Bueno es linda, pero eso no alcanza, es irritante, es malhumorada, es temperamental y estoy casi seguro que cuando se enoja saca fuego por ojos es un DRAGON- vociferó por ultimo con gran exasperación.

-Mira Darien, te diré algo que aprendí con los años…- comenzó ante la mirada de fastidio de su amigo, definitivamente Andrew no era alguien que aprendía cosas y menos con los años, puesto que olvidaba todo a los días sin llegar a semanas- cuando hay mucha tensión hay solo una manera de que desaparezca…..-

-¿Cuál?-

-Ten sexo con Rei- la naturalidad del rubio desquiciaba pero peor aún era por qué había preguntado.

-¿Qué?- y de nuevo preguntó.

-Sí mira cuando hay tensión entre dos personas el sexo las aliviana, no te digo que luego se llevaran bien pero la tensión habrá desaparecido, el sexo libera endorfinas y las endorfinas te hacen feliz como tres copas de vino- explicó con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Tu teoría consiste entonces, en que cuando hay tensión debe hacer sexo para liberarla- resumió el pelinegro con elocuencia.

-Claro-

-¿En cualquier aspecto?- insistió el pelinegro definitivamente no sabía cuando parar.

-Claro es infalible-

-O sea digamos que yo me llevo mal con mi jefe y hay tensión debería entonces arrodillarme tras el escritorio….- Darien creyó haberlo atrapado, pero no, el oxigenado era de otro mundo y solo se quedó pensativo unos instantes para luego responder.

-Eso depende si eres pasivo o activo, o sea si te gusta recibir o dar, o sea si eres el que queda detrás o el que araña la almohada o sea….-

-¡Ya!-

-Arréglalo rápido amigo, puesto que ella será dama de honor y tu mi padrino, o sea se tendrán que ver y no quiero problemas en la boda- informó con naturalidad sin idea de lo que conllevaba aquello, ellos son hombres solo se colocan un traje, una camisa y corbata y están más que listos.

-Oh- exclamó con fastidio mientras secaba los platos.

-Oye Darien, mi boda sería en unos 7 meses y tu ya estás aquí, ¿es que acaso no trabajas?- el oxigenado hizo una pregunta interesante.

-Ah es que me tome todas mis vacaciones juntas y además ésta la excusa de la campaña, soy publicista no trabajo….- habló con naturalidad

**Dos días después Cloth's on Fire**

El cuarto de costura ubicado al fondo de la tienda, permanecía con las persianas cerradas, la única luz era la proveniente de la mesa de costura donde la pelinegra continuaba trabajando en el molde del vestido, solo tenía el molde, lo que significaba que quedaba mucho trabajo por hacer, bufó molesta y se llevó su delgado dedo hacia su boca, otra vez se había pinchado, ya no toleraba pincharse y debía trabajar rápido. Desde que Makoto le comunicó su decisión de adelantar la boda se quedo sin aliento, en teoría se casarían en 7 meses lo que ya era muy poco tiempo, cuando decidieron que la ceremonia se realizaría en 3 fue cuando enloqueció. La razón no solo era que el vientre de la hermosa pelicastaña ya estaría abultado, sino que también estaría muy cerca de su fecha de parto por lo que no querían arriesgarse y que el bebe naciera en medio del vals y el rock americano de los 40.

De vez en cuando desviaba su mirada hacía la entrada del cuarto como esperando que alguien llegara, quizá algún pelinegro, aunque no le vendría mal que una cierta rubia hiciera su entrada triunfal y se ponga a trabajar, tanto lo deseó que su sueño de Navidad llegó, como traída por un huracán la hermosa Minako Aino entró al lugar con una gran sonrisa, ojos llorosos, vestido rojo muy revelador y sin vestigios de enfermedad.

-Ay Rei- gritó emocionada- ¡Cómo te extrañe Kami!-

-Mina… solo fueron tres días….- respondió molesta mientras que su asistente la abrazaba dejándola sin aliento.

-Rei mi vida acabó….- comenzó a chillar con ojos de perrito. -Malakito no volvió a llamarme- gritó y comenzó a llorar como cuando a su gato Artemis lo atropelló accidentalmente su padre, es que ese gato insistía en dormir detrás de la rueda del auto hecho un bollito que en paz descanse…. Aunque peor le fue a su segundo gato Luna, pero eso es otra historia.

-¿Qué ocurrió Mina?- la verdad era que la pelinegra ya sospechaba que el guardia era gay, digo qué hombre tiene el cabello tan bien cuidado y con perfecto lacio las 18 horas que lo veía, además de piel de porcelana lograda solo con exfoliante a base de nuez de cajú y té verde.

-Es que la cita…. Todo fue… yo…. Bueno, creo que no salió muy bien Rei- explicó con seriedad.-Mira me sentía mal… y yo, bueno tomé unas píldoras…-

-Mina- la interrumpió- no me digas que tomaste las mismas píldoras que usaste para nuestra graduación…- exclamó con gotas en su cabeza.

-Ahhhh de ahí conocía ese frasco…- y se hizo la luz.

-Mina esas píldoras estaban vencidas, creí que las habías tirado….-

-…- la asistente quedó sin palabras por primera vez en algún tiempo puesto que de seguro aún no sabía que estaban vencidas.

-Bueno ¿qué paso con tu caballero en Armani brillante?- insistió la pelinegra mientras seguía cortando tela.

-Bueno la cosa es que, muchas cosas pasaron….-

**Cafetería "Delicias del oriente"**

Dos muchachos se encontraban sentados en una linda mesita estilo inglesa, las humeantes tazas de café frente a ellos habían logrado quemar sus lenguas en varias ocasiones, es que definitivamente no tenían paciencia. La linda mesera de cabello rojizo y simpáticas pecas les sirvió el pastel de fresas que habían pedido hacía más de media hora, es como que como siempre los habían olvidado.

-Aquí tienen- habló con encanto, ambos hombres sonrieron de lado y siguieron en sus asuntos.

-Es que no sabes tratar a las mujeres amigo es eso- hablaba convencido el joven publicista.-Rei no es más que una mujer…. Y tú no puedes manejarla porque simplemente no sabes tratar a las féminas…-

-¿No hablábamos de futbol?- confundido el pelinegro.

-Sí, pero esto es más interesante- sincero el rubio ante la mirada de su amigo que se limitó a levantar una ceja.

-Primero no sé si es una mujer, y segundo ¿tú me hablas de tratar mujeres? ¿Qué sabes?- soltó el pelinegro comiendo un trozo de pastel.

-Dariencito te recuerdo que deje embarazada a una… y de mellizos o sea no soy un tipo regular, son dos Darien de una sola vez…-

-Oxigenado ¿te das cuenta que es lo mismo verdad? Digo se hacen de la misma manera…-

-Son dos, seguro que lo hice así como más potente, estoy seguro que tuve mi mejor performance… -

-Oxigenado-

-¿Qué Dariencito?-

-Cállate…-

-Mira yo creo que algo te sucede con ella pero no lo quieres ver…-

-Oh si lo veo y si algo me pasa, la detesto- finalizó el pelinegro tragando un pedazo de pastel enorme.

-Darien, si te cae tan mal ¿por qué insistes en verla o hablar de ella?-

-¿Es una broma? Acabas de sacar el maldito tema tú-

-Sí, pero tú no te niegas a hablar, y parece como si necesitaras hablar del tema, yo creo que Rei te obsesiona de maneras indiscretas, como me obsesionaba Kankan ¿recuerdas a Kankan?- interrogó con seriedad.

-¿Tu auto?- soltó levantando una ceja.

-Sí, mi primer gran amor, cuando lo vendí, ay Kami lo vi con su nuevo dueño y aunque yo había tomado la decisión de dejarlo fue como una punzada en el corazón…-explicaba el joven rubio.

-Y eso se aplica al caso porque…..- intentaba seguirlo realmente, pero imposible.

-Porque es como Rei, tú no quieres saber nada de ella, ella es tu Kankan pero al verla con otro será una punzada en el corazón, al igual que la que Kankan me dio….-

-Nombras a tus autos, a tus pantuflas te juro que aun no entiendo como lograste llevar a Makoto a la cama-

-Yo tampoco- respondió riendo como tonto un rato.

**Cloth's on Fire**

La joven pelinegra frotaba sus sienes con exasperación mientras intentaba convencer a su asistente que salga del baño.

-Mina- la llamaba una vez más.

-Rei fue horrible- sollozaba la mujer desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-Mina ya sal linda, no hay nada que pueda dañarte…- intentaba darle seguridad a la chica, puesto que se había llevado uno de los sustos más grandes de su vida el día de hoy y todo por dejar esa maldita ventana abierta.

-¿Segura?- su voz denotaba temor, como un niñito asustado, cosa que era lamentable porque tenía sus 24 años cumplidos.

-Sí, segura- una vez más la pelinegra salió al rescate.

-Bueno Rei…..- accedió mientras vio como la puerta del baño se abría y dejaba ver la silueta de la rubia con algo de espanto aún.

-Mina déjame decirte por novena vez que una luciérnaga no es un extraterrestre….- soltó la diseñadora con su dedo en alto, mientras la chica se ponía azul y unía sus puños a la altura de la boca.

-Lo parecen Rei, lo parecen….-

-Ya cuéntame la historia…- rogó por tercera vez desde que Mina ingresó al local, hoy era un día especialmente tranquilo donde ambas jóvenes no tenían mucho que hacer, bueno excepto el vestido de novia de su amiga a velocidad luz.

-Ahh sí, pero tráeme café por favor…- pidió mientras se acomodaba en el sillón del cuarto de costura.

_Flash Back_

_El taxi llevaba a la feliz pareja a destino, un restaurant italiano al que la joven "sutilmente" le indicó que quería ir dejando todos los días folletos del mismo en el bolsillo de la chaqueta del guardia. El hombre estaba visiblemente preocupado de haber dejado su increíble motocicleta en la casa de la chica ya que un séquito de enanos, más conocidos como niños primos de la rubia se abalanzaron sobre ésta, pero más le preocupaba la extraña actitud de la mujer junto a él. _

_Primero se sentía notablemente irritante, luego de repente comenzó a gritar y parecía que no lo oía bien, y ahora simplemente lo miraba de manera extraña como achicando sus ojos y moviendo su cabeza a los lados._

_-Te ves bien- gritó haciendo que el conductor del taxi frenara de golpe a causa del susto, se disculpó y prosiguió conduciendo visiblemente perturbado por los gritos de la chillona rubia. _

_-Tú también te ves bien…. –_

_Al llegar al restaurant no les fue mejor ya que ni bien entró Mina sufrió un mareo y calló al suelo de manera pesada, ya que el guardia estaba ocupado hablando con el mesero por su reservación, el pesado zapato negro de plataforma de la rubia salió volando por los aires cayendo directamente en la elgante charola de postres manchando a unas 5 meses con 4 personas cada una de mousse de choclate._

_Pasado el mal momento tomaron asiento mientras la chica limpiaba su calzado con una servilleta de papel que no resultó ser más que el primer anuncio que históricamente el lugar tenía cuando lo abrieron por primera vez hacia ya 100 años, era por ello que estaba exhibido. _

_Llegó el momento de ordenar y claro, la chica pidió de entrada la sopa más asquerosa que existe: arvejas. Hasta que llegó la orden la mujer no paraba de gritar y hacer ademanes exagerados atrayendo la atención de los clientes presentes que no tardaron en retirarse ofendidos._

_Claro que cuando llegó la sopa fue peor ya que de solo darle un sorbo las nauseas se hicieron incontenibles vaciando el contenido de su estomago directamente en el hombre frente a ella…. Adiós chaqueta Armani, adiós buen gusto, adiós cita soñada. La chica trato de excusarse diciendo que había un bicho en la sopa, eso llevo a que los clientes griten, control de sanidad llegue al instante y clausure el lugar. _

_Fin del Flash Back_

-Ay Minako eso es terrible…- soltó Rei sorprendida llevando su mano a su boca conteniendo el desagrado que le causaba imaginarse un vómito del estirpe del exorcista.

-Ay…. Es que pasó algo más…..- hablaba lentamente.

-¿Más?-

-Rei… hasta babeé su cremallera….-soltó con naturalidad.

-¡Mina no quiero tanto detalles!- escandalizada la pelinegra.

-Ay su cremallera no su pene Rei- explicó.

-Mina- la reprendió con rubor en sus mejillas, lo último que necesitaba era pensar en el miembro del guardia.

-Dije pene Rei, ¿Qué acaso te da pena la palabra? Pene… di pene Rei…- insistía la mujer.-¿Qué acaso puedes tenerlo en tus manos, boca y solo Kami sabe donde mas pero no puedes decirlo? ¿Tienes problemas?- interrogaba con seriedad.

-Tú tienes problemas- gritó tapándose sus oídos, definitivamente debía hablar con su terapeuta.

-La cuestión es que…. No me llamó nunca más ni siquiera lo vi hoy- soltó gritando como desquiciada.-Es que…. No fui yo, debió haber pasado de otra manera, debí terminar en algún cuartucho de hotel no así…-

-Linda… ya llamará- tranquilizó la pelinegra.

-¿De verdad? ¿Tú crees?- hablaba con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-No Mina, lo arruinaste.- sentenció Rei para seguir con su labor.

**Cafetería "Delicias del oriente"**

Ambos jóvenes seguían devorando pastelillos como si fuera el fin del mundo, hablando de trivialidades, recordando viejas épocas, como cuando Andrew entró por accidente a la habitación de los padres de Darien mientras estos practicaban una pose algo compleja del Kamasutra, cuestión que llevó un año de terapia para luego descubrir que no era eso sino que estaban jugando al twister.

-Oye Dariencito- habló con su boca llena.-¿Crees que estaría bien que en la boda lleve el traje negro que conoces?-

-Ese traje lo tienes desde los 15 oxigenado, deberías reciclarlo- aconsejó frunciendo su boca.

-Ay es que me encariño con las cosas…- respondió chistando con su lengua, su mirada se desvió hacia un sujeto que ingresó al lugar, ceño fruncido, manos en sus bolsillos, cabello negro como la noche, ojos azules intensos, arrogante.-Seiya…- soltó.

-¿Qué? ¿Crees que hay que reciclar al novio de Rei también?- pregunto Darien algo distraído.

-No, ahí está él- habló señalando en dirección a la barra.-Creo que debería saludarlo….-

-No entiendo por qué, se que fueron grandes amigos y ni siquiera fue capaz de llamarte una vez que llegó…- molesto el joven americano, a decir verdad él debería acercarse si quisiera conseguir el contrato y al fin ganarse el respeto de su jefe, pero simplemente no le daba la gana.

-Seiya es especial- finalizó y se dirigió hacia el muchacho.

El joven basquetbolista pidió su café expreso para llevar y un cappuccino para su novia, o casi novia, increíble que aun la pelinegra no le diera una respuesta directa, siempre resultaba evasiva cuando quería. Esa mujer lo era todo para él, desde la preparatoria Rei Hino significaba fuego, elegancia, mujer independiente y siempre, enfatizó siempre, perteneció a él, por más que otros pasaran por su cama, era con él con el único que despertaba a la mañana siguiente, por ella batallaría con el mundo, porque después de todo si eso que sentía no era amor, ¿qué era?. Él se equivocó, pero iba a arreglarlo todo simplemente porque él como ella no se rinden fácilmente. Sintió un toque en su hombro y volteo distraído, ahí estaba su amigo, su hermano…. El hombre por el cual se había alejado en primer lugar para no ver cerca de su chica.

-Furuhata- saludó con una sonrisa de lado.

-Kou…Seiya- se corrigió.-¿Cómo has estado?- interrogó con mirada serena, por un segundo el pelinegro se sintió como en aquellos años, años donde eran inseparables los tres, hasta que luego apareció Makoto y ya no eran los tres mosqueteros, eran los 4, pero eso fue hace tiempo.

-Bien- respondió secamente.-Me enteré que te casas…. Felicitaciones…. Amigo- finalizó colocando una mano sobre su hombro, no recuperarían su amistad, pero al menos no estrían distanciados.

-Gracias, supongo que te veré ahí con Rei-

-Supongo, aún no lo sé, sabes que Rei nunca fue fácil, esa mujer logra sacar lo peor…. Y lo mejor de uno- finalizó agachando su mirada.

-Si….¿viste que lindo le quedó su negocio?- habló Andrew con emoción en su voz de verdad adoraba ver a su amiga cumplir el sueño de su vida, a su niña bonita, a su hermanita de al lado.

-Sí, de todas formas hay que ver cuánto le dura, Rei no es de las que se sacrifican demasiado- soltó con ligereza, ahí estaba la única razón por la que Andrew lo desaprobaba, jamás creyó en Rei, jamás la tomo en serio y seguía asi.

-Rei lo hace bien y ella está haciendo mucho esfuerzo, llego hasta donde llegó sola…- defendió a su amiga, como siempre él haría tornando su semblante serio.

-claro…-

-Nos vemos Seiya, ha sido…. Un gusto- terminando la frase volteo oara caminar hacia su mesa.

-Oye Andy- lo llamó captando su atención sin voltear miro por sobre su hombro.-¿Qué pasa con tu amigo?-

-¿Qué pasa con quien?-

-Tu amiguito- gesticulo con su cabeza en dirección a Darien que no perdía de vista a ellos dos, claro sin escuchar lo que decían puesto que estaba lejos.

-¿Qué hay con él?- pregunto volteando para quedar frente a Seiya.

-Sé lo que intentas, no lograras separarla de mi, nadie puede….-

-Nadie busca eso Seiya, pero sí, alguien puede… ese eres tu Kou- finalizó para dirigirse a la mesa y dejar atrás a su ex amigo, a su compañero de aventuras y noches de borracheras y sí dolía.

**Departamento de Makoto**

La hermosa chica pelicastaña volvió a colgar el teléfono violentamente, era la quinta vez que la atendían del otro lado pero simplemente no podía articular palabra. Delante de ella el papel blanco mantenía sus ojos en enfoque.

_Lita Kino 555-89xx _

Sabía que ese era el nombre de su madre biológica, la misma que la dio a cargo de su madre del corazón, también sabía que había muerto de una enfermedad terminal hacia años atrás, pero tenía aquel numero, necesitaba saber si su padre estaría vivo o si tuvo hermanos, pero simplemente le daba terror, porque si había algo que a ella le gustaba era poder controlar todo y a todos… y eso simplemente no podía suceder.

Amaba su vida actual, pero le obsesionaba demasiado saber de dónde venía, las causas para que su madre la deje, entre ellas estaba que Lita siempre fue un alma rebelde, indomable, con espíritu viajero, simplemente con una bebe eso no podía pasar, también había oído que su madre amaba la música y acompañaba a las bandas de rock a sus giras tal vez como groopie, tal vez como periodista, de ahí sacó su amor por la música, por Led Zepellin, The Doors, Jimmy Hendrix entre otros…

-Ay Lita, como la regaste- habló para sí mientras se llevaba una mano al vientre.-Yo nunca haría algo así, yo crecí sin madre, pero mis hijos tendrán una-

Su teléfono vibró sacándola de sus pensamientos, miró la pantalla y sonrió.

-Hola novio-

_-Mi vida hermosaaa- efusivo el rubio.-¿Cómo están mis tres preciosos tesoros el día de hoy?-_

Makoto no pudo evitar sonreír, Andrew siempre sabia que decir para hacerla sentir única.

-Bien, ¿y tú?-

_-Bien aquí con Darien, oye linda por qué no salimos esta noche, dile a Rei también ya la extraño, esa maldita vecina que huyo dejando cucarachas en su camino…-_

-Tonto… - sonrió.- Mira no sé si Rei pueda- mintió sabia que juntarla con Darien sería terrible.

_-Oh, está bien, bueno hagamos algo los tres… - ofreció incluyendo al publicista como mal tercio._

-Andy prefiero quedarme en casa estoy algo cansada…-

_-Lo acepto estas llevando dos perdonas mas en tu cuerpo y son dos Furuhata, eso es mucho.- _

Colgaron no sin antes decirse cuánto se amaban, en el automóvil gris solo el oxigenado hablaba sin parar, los pensamientos de Darien estaban más allá en su libro para ser más precisos, necesitaba escribir ese lugar, esa ciudad tenía algo que lo llenaba de inspiración y en especial la joven pareja que su amigo y la pelicastaña hacían.

Aún más era esa mujer que sin saber bien por qué o cómo acaparaba toda su atención, sin proponérselo todas sus charlas llevaban a ella, todos los caminos y solo deseaba que la boda se atrasara, no quería irse a decir verdad… quería echar raíces.

**Cloth's on Fire**

La mirada amatista de la chica estaba perdida entre los retazos de tela sobre su escritorio, no era que le faltara inspiración es solo que hacía minutos atrás su padre había llamado para felicitarla por su negocio, casi un mes después recordó que su tan preciada hija había logrado el sueño de su vida, como cuando la llamó tres meses después de la fecha de su cumpleaños tratando de convencerla que ella había nacido en agosto y no en abril.

Para colmo Seiya había llegado siendo tan dulce como siempre, trayendo su café, dejando un bombón de chocolate relleno de cereza su preferido sobre el escritorio, ni siquiera habló no quiso molestarla, él simplemente era considerado cuando quería. Hacía solo dos noches le propuso vivir juntos, en EEUU, obviamente no le dio una respuesta porque simplemente no sabía que quería, nunca lo supo realmente.

-Rei- la voz masculina la sacó de sus pensamientos.-Mina te llama- indicó el basquetbolista.

Se dirigió pesadamente hasta el negocio para encontrar a Mina saltando de alegría.

-Rei- grito

-¿Qué Mina? ¿Ganaste la lotería?-

-No, mejor aun- emocionada .-Malakito me escribió un mensaje, esta enfermo con 40° grados de fiebre, lo contagie, no me odia!- reía desquiciada.

-Oh felicitaciones linda- sonrió con paciencia a su hermosa amiga al tiempo que sentía unos fuertes brazos rodeándola.

-Eres hermosa ¿te lo dije?- habló el pelinegro besando su hombro desnudo.

-Tal vez- respondió juguetona.

-¿Y qué te amo Rei?- habló con seriedad esta vez.

-Tal vez…- respondió de la misma manera, el hombre la volteo para quedar frente a ella y así mirarla a los ojos perderse en ese amatista intenso. –De verdad te amo y no quiero perderte…-

-Seiya…-

-No, hare lo que sea… hoy hable con Andy- soltó sorprendiéndola.-Hablamos bien, hasta me pregunto si iría a la boda como tu acompañante…-

-Oh-

-Sé que harás lo correcto- sentenció besándola en los labios fugazmente para luego salir de la tienda.

_A veces podemos parecer valientes, arriesgados, y en realidad lo que nos empuja es estar ciegos, obsesionados.  
Por la obsesión se puede hacer cualquier cosa, se puede lastimar tanto…  
Porque la obsesión al fin y al cabo es un medio para llegar a ningún lado, o para llegar demasiado lejos.  
Trampas en nuestra cabeza, y ahí vamos inocentes entregando nuestro cuerpo, creyendo que ese camino nos llevará hacia el amor justificando los medios por ese fin. Y en nombre del amor, matamos al amor.  
Por eso las obsesiones son tan peligrosas, porque es un lugar del que nunca se vuelve._

**N/A: Hola a todos/as nueva entrega…. Perdón a las Seiya fans (también lo amo) pero necesitaba a un personaje desequilibrado por acá...**

**Y por ultimo gracias a todos/as los que confiaron en mí y apuestan a esta historia, estoy haciendo todo lo posible por no decepcionarlos, de verdad de corazón GRACIAS! Prometo en el próximo capítulo nombrar a todos aquellos que me han dejado conocer su presencia por acá, dedico este capítulo a sus obsesiones y amores… porque todos las tenemos, ¿de qué se trata la vida sino? **

**Los quiero**

**Nick Rivers…. Desde Argentina con amor mua**


	7. Chapter 7 El Carrusel

**El carrusel**

_Cuando era pequeña no había cosa que me fascinara y me asustara más que el carrusel. Es que amaba dar vueltas y vueltas sentía que viaja, volaba, pero no me gustaba perder de vista tanto tiempo a mis padres, quería ver todo, controlarlo todo._

_Cuando crecemos no es muy diferente, seguidos dando vueltas en este carrusel llamado vida, tratando de captar por nuestros ojos todo alrededor, de verlo todo, de tenerlo todo y de igual manera nos fascina y asusta. En algún momento todos queremos parar, hay quienes se animan y se bajan un segundo del carrusel para convertirse en observadores de su propia vida, tal vez para alegrarse, o reprocharse lo hecho o no._

_Los que no se animan y siguen dando vueltas tratan de tomar las riendas en el carrusel, pero ciertamente ¿quién conduce el carrusel? Nosotros mismos, Dios o el mismo Destino seguimos dando vueltas, ¿llegará el momento que gritemos "me quiero bajar"?_

_Flash Back 15 años atrás_

_El frondoso árbol que separaba ambas casas se encontraba quieto, no había brisa el día de hoy, la quietud reinaba de manera alarmante, era un caluroso día de verano, por eso odiaba el verano, siempre le recordaba a éste día. El niñito rubio de hermosos ojos azules hoy opacados por las lágrimas se encontraba sentado contra el gran tronco abrazando sus piernas, mientras el silencioso sollozo y la cálida agua salada recorrían su rostro._

_-Andrew….- oyó aquella vocecita con dejo de pena, no tenía que mirar sabía que se trataba de su vecina, aquella niña pelinegra no dijo más y se acercó lentamente y tomó siento junto a él en silencio._

_Veían como muchas personas vestidas de trajes negros entraban y salían de la casa de los Furuhata, lamentándose mientras su padre era saludada por cada uno que ingresaba._

_-Se fue Rei- soltó ahogando su llanto el tierno rubio.-Mi mama murió Rei, ya no volverá- finalizó abrazándose a él mismo aun mas fuerte al tiempo que liberaba las lágrimas que se había acumulado al decir aquello._

_La niña seguía junto a él sin decir nada, con un movimiento lento, pero seguro extendió su blanca mano y tomó con fuerzas la de Andrew, el contacto visual duró pocos segundos pero dijeron mucho._

_-Nunca nos dejan realmente Andy, jamás….- habló con sabiduría la niña con creencias sintoístas.- Y yo nunca te dejaré…. Jamás te dejaré- ambos niños comenzaron a llorar en silencio y se abrazaron fundiéndose en uno. –Tú siempre estuviste ahí Andrew, y siempre lo estarás…-_

_Y no se equivocaría… cuando su padre se fue, y la dejó atrás junto a su fría madre ahí estuvo su amigo, cuando su padre formó otra familia y la olvidó ahí estuvo, siempre bajo el frondoso árbol._

_Fin del Flash Back_

Salió del baño algo apresurado, como era de costumbre demoraba en demasía en levantarse, es que odiaba amanecer tan temprano, siempre quiso un trabajo que empezara a media mañana por eso adoró la cafetería donde trabajó junto con Seiya en un principio para pagar sus estudios. El apuesto hombre rubio había terminado de afeitarse y se encontraba vistiéndose, cambio tres veces la camisa que usaría y no es que comúnmente sea quisquilloso con lo que a la ropa se refiere, es que el día de hoy era diferente. Se preguntarán diferente cómo, bueno el día de hoy conocería a la mujer que frecuentaba su padre, una especie de novia, de verdad se alegraba por él, puesto que desde que Motoki Furuhata había perdido a su esposa Constance, mama de Andrew, no había estado en una relación formal, seguramente habrá salido con mujeres, pero realmente no le constaba a su hijo, su padre era un hombre apuesto y aún joven, y le alegraba que reiniciara su vida, que la retomara, lo único que lo tenía algo inquieto era el hecho de que su padre le advirtió que tal vez se lleve una sorpresa, puesto que parecía ser que la mujer era algo más joven que él. Conociendo la exageración de su padre una mujer 10 años menor ya era toda una hazaña, optó por la camisa celeste, esa que Rei le obsequió para su último cumpleaños y salió de su cuarto.

En otro cuarto de la casa el pelinegro de imponentes ojos azules se encontraba frente la pantalla de su lap top, si al menos no conseguiría simpatizar con Seiya "lacio definitivo" Kou, como lo llamaba no tan secretamente, trabajaría en hacer una campaña que llame la atención de la empresa de deportes, debía ser algo nuevo, fresco, único…. Él solo tenía escrito "Impossible is nothing" que sabía muy bien que ya lo había oído, si no quería caer en robar derechos de autor y de una empresa contraria para la cual quiso trabajar y nunca lo llamaron, debía pensar en algo. Comenzó a navegar por internet no supo bien cuando ingresó en el blog "Cloth's on fire" y ahí estaba el negocio de la hermosa chica de ojos amatistas, la página estaba perfectamente hecha, con estilo, con mucha elegancia y daba la información justa, no pudo evitar curvar sus labios de verdad esa chica había hecho un buen trabajo, una de las pestañas le llamó su atención simplemente decía "agradecimientos", no pudo evitar leer el contenido, así de sencillo ella mencionaba a cada de una de las personas que de alguna manera le dieron su aliento, trabajaron junto a ella ya sea pintando o clavando madera, mencionaba claro a sus amigos que ya conocía, a profesores, hasta al Banco por darle el préstamo, llamativamente no mencionaba a su novio, ni siquiera a su madre.

"_Parece que no eres tan egocéntrica como creí…. Y eres hermosa"_ su pensamiento lo asustó, ¿por qué desde que la conoció esas urbes amatistas lo habían descolocado tanto? No se llevaba bien con ella sin embargo, esa mujer era increíblemente especial, no solo su belleza desmedida sino también su decisión, su fuego interno, su espíritu aguerrido, no le vendría mal un poco de aquello en su rutinaria vida…. Últimamente ese pensamiento de alejarse de América lo azotaba seguido, la verdad era que adoraba Japón y sus padres estaban siempre de viaje por lo que no representaban un obstáculo, sí estaba su trabajo pero la verdad era que no era feliz en él, su sueño siempre fue ser escritor, pero simplemente no le llegó el momento de brillar, desvió su mirada hacia el cuaderno color azul marino, allí era donde desahogaba sus ideas, donde se encontraba la mayor cantidad del contenido de su libro, libro que dio un giro de 360° cuando llegó a Osaka, cuando la conoció… sacudió sus cabeza despejando sus pensamientos, sería mejor que hiciera su aparición en la cocina de lo contrario su amigo se acabaría el cereal.

**Departamento de Mako….. y Rei**

Ambas jovencitas se encontraban sentadas en el desayunador de la cocina, bebían un humeante y recalentado café ya que la máquina de expreso se averió por tercera vez esta semana, estaban concentradas en sus respectivas lecturas, "Moda de París" decía el encabezado que la pelinegra tenía entre sus manos, mientras que la ojiverde perdía su vista en otro tema diferente "Como tener mellizos y no volverse una ballena en el intento", artículo bastante elocuente. La diseñadora suspiró por tercera vez en solo veinte minutos atrayendo la mirada de su amiga.

-Rei ¿te sucede algo?- interrogó Makoto con tranquilidad.

-No…. Ahhhhh- volvió a suspirar, la pelicastaña descendió su vista para continuar su lectura.

-Ahhh- otro suspiró acompañado de movimiento de hombros. –Aaaahhhhhh- uno más largo.

-Bien me cansaste, ¿Qué demonios te pasa?- ¿mencioné que Makoto no se caracteriza por su buen humor matutino?

-Nada….-

-Rei, no provoques a una mujer que carga dos Furuhata en su vientre- advirtió es que ya últimamente estaba muy nerviosa, al punto de golpear a Andrew con una sartén cuando éste comentó que el pastel de cerezas estaba seco, sencillo no sabía cocinar, tal vez en otro universo alterno lo sabía, no en éste.

-Makoto- la llamó captando su atención, nunca la llamaba con su nombre completo a menos que la cuestión sea seria. –Seiya me pidió que me mude con él- el rostro de la ojiverde no se inmutó, ni un gesto podía leerse, frunció su pequeña boca mientras parpadeaba.

-Oh, bueno supongo que tu casa es grande y seríamos vecinas porque yo voy a mudarme con Andy luego de la boda…- comentó buscando el lado bueno, sabía que ese hombre no era para su amiga, pero quién era ella para decirlo libremente.

-No… me pidió que me mude con él…- repitió.-A Estados Unidos…. – el silencio las rodeó, la pelicastaña analizaba las palabras de su amiga una y otra vez una y otra….

-¿Qué le respondiste?- fue lo único que pudo articular, la diseñadora sacudió su cabeza hacia los lados.

-Aún no le di mi respuesta…-

-¿Qué ocurrirá con tu negocio Rei?-

-No lo sé, tal vez podría trabajar allá….- se encogió de hombros mientras respondía.

-¿Y tú casa?-

-Puedo rentarla…-

-Veo que pensaste en todo ya….- desilusionada la ojiverde. -¿Le dirás que si?- formuló con miedo aquella pregunta, Rei era la única amiga que tenía en aquella ciudad, estaba la rubia asistente también, pero no era lo mismo, nunca sería lo mismo.

-No lo sé Mako… tengo mucho aquí, tengo todo aquí, pero él es mi… debo acompañarlo- _"como él nunca hizo conmigo" _pensó para sí.

**Cafetería "Delicias del Oriente"**

Un nervioso hombre de cabello cano e intensos ojos cafés retorcía la quinta servilleta de papel, miró su reloj de pulsera, solo habían pasado tres minutos desde que lo había visto su hijo solía ser puntual, pero parece que hoy eligió el día para no serlo. Su apuesto rostro a pesar de tener ciertas arrugas, delataba a un bien parecido hombre, con mirada tierna y rasgos finos. Hoy sería el día de presentarle a la mujer que estaba frecuentando, una mujer que realmente le interesaba, luego de Constance su esposa, no volvió a sentirse como esta hermosa mujer lo hacía sentir, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un estrepitoso golpe contra el vidrio.

-Ay Andy ¿otra vez?- negó con su cabeza.

-Hola papa….- saludó luego de esquivar el vidrio que dividía el área fumador de la no fumadora, mientras se sobaba la quijada.

-Hijo, ese vidrio hasta ahí hace años, ¿Cuándo dejaras de golpearte?- habló tierno el hombre.

-Papá…- regañó Andrew.- ¿Y dónde está ella?- soltó mientras tomaba asiento frente a su padre guardando la silla junto al hombre cano para la susodicha.

-Aún no ha llegado, es que tuvo guardia en el hospital y salió apresurada para cambiarse… - explicó el hombre ante la atenta mirada del muchacho.

-¿Estás feliz?- soltó como primera inquietud.

-Sí, hijo sí estoy feliz, pero más que nada por la grata sorpresa que tu y Makoto me han dado con no uno sino dos nietos, soy muy feliz, tu mama estaría orgullosa Andrew, hubiese adorado a Makoto.- ambos sonrieron complacientes y tras una pausa el joven publicista se propuso indagar.

-Y dime papá, ¿cómo es ella?-

-¿Ella?- el hombre cano levantó una ceja algo confundido por haber sacado tan abruptamente de sus pensamientos.

-La mujer que te pretende, ¿se tiñe? ¿usa pañal? ¿tiene hijos, nietos?, ¿Dónde la conociste? ¿por qué no me lo habías dicho antes? ¿salieron mucho? ¿tuvieron momentos de intimidad? Eso no quiero saberlo – lo detuvo a su padre con una mano en frente.- ¿Vive sola? ¿es viuda? ¿divorciada? ¿solterona? Es solterona verdad…-

-Andrew- lo llamó su padre con tono severo.-Ya cállate por Kami, ya vendrá, pero debo decirte que en realidad creo que la conoces…-

-Ay papa es la abuela de Hiro ¿verdad? Esa viejita es adorable, pero esta arrugada como un papiro….-

-No…- negó con una gota en su cabeza.-¿Tan viejo me consideras?-

-Mira Papa…..- la mirada del rubio publicista se desvió a la puerta en un momento, en su rostro dibujó una pequeña sonrisa.-Mira nomás que coincidencia- habló para sí.

-¿Qué?- su padre siguió la mirada de su hijo, que se dirigía a una menuda mujer de cabello azulado e intensos ojos del mismo color, tez blanca y delicada, facciones finas y semblante serio.

-Esa es Amy Mizuno es la médica de Mako- explicó.-Señorita Mizuno- la llamó agitando sus manos animadamente-Hola- saludó.

La mujer se acercó a paso tímido hacia los dos hombres que la miraban con cierto brillo especial en los ojos.

-Papá, ella es Amy Mizuno-sensei, Srita él es mi padre Motoki Furuhata- presento cortésmente el rubio, sin embargo ninguno de los mencionados reaccionaba.

-¿Papá? No seas grosero….-

-Andy, hijo ya conozco a la Srita. Mizuno- informó su padre.

-Ah, ¿Cuándo empezaste a ir al ginecólogo y por qué no lo sabía?- de acuerdo el tema del cambio de sexo era algo que le preocupaba luego de que su vecino decidió llamarse en vez de Jack, Jacqueline.

-No hijo, lo que trato de decir es que… ella es la persona que quería presentarte.- lo dijo al fin era notorio que el hombre contuvo su respiración por unos momentos mientras la aludida médica sentía que su sangre se acumulaba en sus mejillas, mientras que el joven no reaccionaba todavía.

-¿Sales con la mamá de la Srita?- de acuerdo no es muy perspicaz, pero lo intenta.

-Andy….-

-A decir verdad, yo salgo con su padre…. Mucho gusto….- dijo con voz suave la mujer al tiempo que extendía su mano en señal de saludo.

-Me muero…..-

**Cloth's on Fire**

La hermosa asistente luego de acomodar las prendas en sus respectivos percheros, acosar por unos momentos al guardia platinado, ordenar tres cafés y haber tropezado demasiado para una mañana se encontraba ojeando una revista "Cosmopolitan" decía la portada, claro era la Biblia hasta nuestras chicas lo leen.

Tan ensimismada estaba que jamás notó que su jefa la llamaba hasta que claro, Rei se cansó y la golpeó.

-Auuyyy- se quejó la ojiazul-Rei mi médico le dijo a mama que no puedo recibir más golpes en la cabeza o quedaré tonta- suspiró.-¿Qué pasa?-

-Te estoy hablando, te dije que Makoto nos quiere esta noche en casa de Andy creo que las hormonas se le dispararon y quiere hacer "algo especial"- habló imitando las comillas con sus dedos.

-Bueno, ¿sabes Rei?- la llamó captando su atención al tiempo que la pelinegra daba un sorbo a su café ya tibio.-me voy a operar los senos- soltó haciendo que la diseñadora se atragante.-Digo para aumentarlos tu sabes….- la mujer comenzó a hablar mientras con ambas manos tomaba cada uno de sus pechos y los movía como si se trataran de globos de agua.-Ven Rei tócalos- la invitó expectante.

-No Mina, no tocaré tus senos- dijo cerrando sus ojos y frunciendo su boca, sí definitivamente era demasiado para un día.

-Por favor… necesito una opinión femenina, ya sabes que mama se operó siete veces ya, no me sirve ella- explicó, resignada y sin hacerle gracia la diseñadora se acercó a ella y puso una tímida mano sobre el seno derecho de la alegre rubia, que claro no tardó en capturar la mano de su amiga para que la toque mejor. -¿Ves? Que se siente?- interrogó.

-Bueno… son…están… bien- pasó saliva por su garganta mientras evita mirar fijamente el escote de su amiga.

-Sí, pero ¿te gusta?-

-Claro- asintió la muchacha ojos de amatista.

-De acuerdo- una voz interrumpió a las mujeres que lejos de separarse solo giraron su mirada hacia donde el sonido provenía.-Esto es nuevo… y totalmente genial- terminó en un susurro el hombre de cabello platinado y piel morena.

-Malachite- habló la pelinegra.

-Malakito osito bombón- lo llamó la alegre rubia.-Rei me está tocando los senos ¿quieres unirte?- la diseñadora de separó de su amiga para luego sentir como el calor subí a sus mejillas.

-Me voy esta amistad ya no es normal-

**Cafetería "Delicias del Oriente"**

La mesa de la esquina continuaba en silencio, así que el hombre de mayor edad decidió romper el hielo como solo los padres saben hacerlo, avergonzando a sus hijos fingiendo no hacerlo.

-La verdad Andrew siempre ha sido un buen chico, muy talentoso también, es publicista, excelente cocinero y bueno mi muchacho deportista.- su pecho de hinchó de orgullo.

-Papá, no soy buen deportista, vivía en la banca mientras mis amigos jugaban, además era aguatero, cargaba las bolsas del equipo, aunque una vez entré y marqué dos puntos- sonrió con esto último, la joven médica aclaró su garganta mientras sutilmente pensaba que podía decir su fuerte no eran las charlas.

-La verdad siempre fui pésima para los deportes- dijo al fin- Excepto para el ajedrez…- ambos hombres los miraron extrañados, sí es un deporte pero no era a lo que se referían, el silencio los invadió nuevamente hasta que la mesera llegó con la orden de cada uno.

-Aquí tienen, ¿cómo ha estado?- el saludo fue dirigido al joven Furuhata que sonrió galante.-hace mucho que no lo veo con su novio por aquí- soltó la chica helando la situación. -Envíele mis saludos al joven de cabello negro que buen gusto tiene.- diciendo esto se retiro divertida.

-Darien no es mi novio…. Otra vez….- suspiró.

-¿Sabes Amy? Mi hijo es muy independiente, ya vive solo y se encarga de los quehaceres usando un hermoso delantal de "Frutillita"-

-Papá…-

-Siempre supe que sería autosuficiente, desde que comenzó a cambiarse los pañales él mismo al cumplir los 7 años…-

-¿Siete?- sorprendida la mujer.

-Es que creía que había un monstruo en el excusado…. Pero ya no- trató de explicarse el muchacho aunque no sonó convincente.

-Y amaba a superman, ¿verdad Andy?- continuó su padre haciendo que su hijo se ponga molesto.

-Claro que no, un hombre que usa ropa interior roja sobre unas mayas no es normal…. A mí me gustaba Batman-

-¿No es al caso lo mismo? Digo su indumentaria no era diferente.

-Un hombre con calzones rojos no es normal, al menos Batman era más sobrio….¿o a usted le gusta los hombres que usan ropa interior de colores estridentes?-

**Parque central unas horas después**

Sentados en la banca blanca del único parque que tenia la más maravillosa vista se encontraban dos amigos, ambos estaban en silencio, los ojos amatistas de la joven se enfocaban en el carrusel frente a ella, cuantas veces había deseado no bajarse de él y dar vueltas toda la noche, pero eso fue hace tiempo. El hombre rubio junto a ella, aprovechando que su amiga lo había citado había contado acerca de la flamante novia de su padre, todo eran risas hasta que ella le dijo la razón por el cual lo citó.

-No puedes Rei…- negaba con su cabeza ladeándola de lado.-No puedes irte toda tu vida está aquí…-

-Andrew aún falta para que me vaya…-

-Pero lo harás, nos dejarás atrás, a nosotros tus amigos, eres mi familia Rei no puedes tomar esta decisión a la ligera.- el semblante serio que se posesionó en el rostro del apuesto publicista la hizo agachar la mirada con su ceño fruncido, no podía discutir esto más tiempo con él, porque simplemente le hacía daño.

-Adiós Andy, te veo en la noche- se despidió poniéndose de pie, pero la mano del rubio abrazó su muñeca y la hizo voltear. -¿Andy?-

-No puedes irte Rei…. Porque porque ¡yo soy tu padre!- gritó con todas sus fuerzas haciendo voltear a todos en el parque.

-¿Qué?- exclamó desencajada.

-No sé es que en las películas cuando dicen eso funciona….- finalizó haciendo un puchero, la pelinegra sonrió y siguió su camino. -¿Recuerdas a Luke Sky Waker… Walker… Walter… como sea?-

-Andrew….- la chica dirigió su mirada hacia el agarre de su amigo.

-Te haré cambiar de opinión ya lo verás…. Algo hará que decidas quedarte- sentenció con una esperanza extraña en su pecho y sin saber por qué con la imagen de su amigo en la mente.

**Esa misma noche casa de Andrew**

La sala era un completo desastre, es que decidieron comer en ella y nunca nadie se le ocurrió que la comida Thai solía dejar ciertos paquetitos regados por el lugar, varias botellas de gaseosa se encontraban vacías mientras que una de sake apenas había sido abierta.

-Bueno muchachos su atención- habló la pelicastaña que llevaba unos pantalones de vestir negros y una camisa algo holgada color rosa, su vientre a penas abultado se asomaba siendo disimula por los bolados. –Tengo una propuesta, como podemos apreciar entre alguno de nosotros aún hay ciertas asperezas que debemos suavizar- las miradas dirigidas hacia los dos pelinegros no se hicieron esperar.

-Es por eso que consulté mis libros de psicoanálisis para principiantes y tontos y he sacado la conclusión que tenemos problemas…- sentenció la ojiverde.

-Eso no es nuevo, pero yo quiero que los chicos miren mis senos- habló Minako mientras abría una galleta de la fortuna.-¿Quieren?-

-Claro- hablaron al unísono ganándose la mirada fulminante de la pelinegra.

-No, no ahora, primero hacemos esto luego tocan los senos de Mina- regañó Mako al tiempo que repartía papeles blancos a cada uno y les daba un bolígrafo.

-¿Un examen? No estoy preparada Mako- negó la rubia asistente.

-No, no – negó la mujer.-Es un ejercicio allí escribirán su sueño más anhelado, su meta más deseada-

-¿Y eso sirve para…..?- interrogó un confundido pelinegro que se encontraba en el sillón junto a su amigo.

-Para conocernos mejor, para entablar una relación a fondo- explicó.

-Mako ¿puedes ser más clara?- insistió la rubia.

-Mina… solo escribe en el maldito papel tu sueño más anhelado, lo que más te gustaría en tu vida, lo que deseas o esperas- exasperada la pelicastaña.

-¿Todo eso en un papel diminuto?-

-Solo una cosa Minako- vociferó con ojos rojos.

-Que madre con poca paciencia le tocó a esos dos querubines- se lamentó la asistente.

-Oye Mina y ¿por qué no vino ese chico que te gusta?- interrogó el joven rubio al tiempo que se acomodaba en la mesa de café para poder escribir.

-Es que, bueno chicos la verdad….- intentaba explicar -Ustedes me avergüenzan un poco…..- suspiró seria.

-¿Nosotros?- levantó la ceja la hermosa diseñadora que se mantenía al margen hasta el momento.

-Rei no son personas normales, tú tienes un síndrome muy marcado de ser dominante, poco tolerante, nada simpática, muy exigente y no toleras las críticas- las risitas no hicieron esperar dejando a una molesta diseñadora que se hundía en su asiento.-Y tú…- continuó la rubia siguiendo con el dueño de casa.- le pones nombres a objetos inanimados, eres coqueto, si no hubieses dejado embarazada a Makoto juraría que eres gay, eres narcisista y egocéntrico, no superas el hecho de que en la empresa seas un cero a la izquierda y te asusta el hecho que tal vez, solo tal vez, seas un amo de casa- tomó aire para dejar a un muy helado y destrozado Andrew.

-Gracias Mina- articuló.

-Por nada, luego seguimos con Makoto, en otra vida habrás sido carcelera, eres autoritaria, nada hogareña, muy impulsiva, vives haciendo gesto como ese- señaló mientras su amiga hacía "la cara".- y definitivamente cumples el rol masculino en tu relación y por último Darien….- el silencio los envolvió.-A ti no te conozco mucho pero eres un pobre diablo…. Ayyyyyy mi galleta de fortuna dice "tendrás una amistad duradera con aquellos que te rodean"- leía emocionada.

-La mato….- habló entre dientes el pelinegro.-¿Pobre diablo? Hasta la damita Dragón es mejor con los insultos.

-Te oí Shields- la voz de la aludida "damita dragón" no se hizo esperar.

-Bueno empiecen a escribir de una maldita vez, finalizado me lo darán no deben firmarlo, debe ser anónimo.-

El ambiente tenso jamás se destensó, pero al fin y al cabo ahí estaban, el primero en finalizar fue el joven rubio, seguido por su amigo, luego Minako y por última la hermosa pelinegra, todos entregaron sus papelitos a la pelicastaña que tomó asiento en una de las sillas que había acercado de la cocina y se dispuso a abrirlos.

-El primero…. Bueno el primero dice- se dispuso a leer – Hacer un trío….- sentenció con voz de sepultura.

-¡Sí!- saltaron ambos hombres chocando sus manos.-Así se hace Dariencito-

-¿Ese es tu mayor anhelo?- interrogó Rei sin poder creerlo.-Eres un imbécil-

-Bien dicho amigo- felicitó el joven publicista a su amigo americano.

-Andrew Eugene Furuhata- gritó colérica la pelicastaña.- Imbécil degenerado, pervertido…..- finalizó.

La sala quedó en silencio de misa, la reacción de la mujer fue inesperada, violenta, fúrica, poco esperada y…

-¿Eugene?- la ceja del pelinegro se elevó considerablemente.

-Eugeneeeee,¡ lo había olvida!- gritó la diseñadora estallando en carcajadas como todos en el lugar a excepto de una molesta Mako y un muy avergonzado Andrew….. Andrew Eugene. Minako sencillamente estaba tirada en el suelo rodando con ambas manos en su abdomen.

-Me muero… Eugeneeeee- las risas inundaron el lugar por al cabo de unos minutos, no todos los días uno descubre que alguien se llama Eugene.

-Ya ya…. Darien se llama Endimyón- gritó para reír solo.

-No es feo, que lindo nombre tienes Darien- felicitó la hermosa asistente.

-Ahhss ya sigamos- murmuró entre dientes la ojiverde.

-No tener estrías….- levantó la vista para fijarla en su amiga pelinegra.-Esa fui yo…. Sigamos.- tomó otro papelito. –No quedarme calvo…-

-Andrew- gritaron todos al unísono.-Te quedarás calvo….-

-Qué molestos son, no se atrevan….-

-Sigamos….. este dice "convertirme en la futura Sr. Minako Aino de Malakito", bueno la cosa era que era anónimo y…. ¿Mina no sabes su apellido?-

-Ay me lo dijo pero no lo recuerdo, es que estaba mirando su entrepierna…- se sinceró la asistente.

-Ay ya esto no sirvió para nada… son un desastre- dijo la pelicastaña para ponerse de pie y dirigirse a la cocina.-Ven Eugene…-

Mina se puso de pie también buscando algo en su bolso para luego dirigir su mirada a su amiga.

-Iré al baño- dijo al tiempo que sacaba una cámara digital.

-¿Qué harás?-

-¿No es obvio? Fotografiar mis senos para enviárselo a Malakito, no es lo mismo en vivo y en directo, debe ser más objetivo.- explicó.

-¿Para qué pregunté?- se lamentó la pelinegra.

En la sala quedaron solo los dos pelinegros.

-Nuevamente solos, parece que se empeñan en dejarnos juntos…- habló el pelinegro.-Bueno… no juntos de juntos, sino los dos en una sala, juntos….- tartamudeaba nuevamente, se sentía estúpido ¿por qupe esa mujer lograba ponerlo nervioso con solo posar sus ojos en él?.

-Si- respondió escuetamente la chica.

No podía dejar de observarla, aquella mujer que tantos disgustos le causaba no dejaba de maravillarlo, tal vez eran sus hermosos cabellos color ébano, en contraste con su blanca piel, sus profundos ojos que brillaban cual amatistas que cortaban su respiración. Su hermosa sonrisa, había visto en sus perfectos y carnosos labios aquella radiante y hermosa sonrisa, pero solo una vez fue dirigida a él el día que quedaron encerrados en el cuarto de costura, el resto solo se guardaba para sus amigos… o tal vez para él, no sabía a ciencia cierta por qué, pero el hecho de pensar que ese hombre, que ella llamaba "novio" a veces y otras tantas "ex novio" la tocaba, la besaba le revolvía algo dentro, un fuego interior. Si lo pensaba bien no la conocía hacía demasiado tiempo, pero no lo necesitaba ella era transparente, Rei Hino se mostraba tal cual era, independiente, fuerte, increíblemente hermosa y sumamente insegura. Un sentimiento se apoderó de él hacía unas semanas, quería tenerla cerca, sea para pelear, sea para lo que sea la quería cerca.

La diseñadora se removió incómoda a causa del silencio que se había formado entre ellos, y no pude evitar levantar su mirada hacia él, se veía pensativo absorto en algún pensamiento que al parecer le generaba confusión, y se veía tan bien así… sacudió su cabeza, no podía bajar la guardia con él, lo detestaba o al menos eso creía, no podía negar que tenía una sonrisa galante, como la que le enseñó esa vez que ambos quedaron atrapados en aquél cuarto, hubiese deseado quedarse un poco más con él, solo los dos.

-¿Qué escribiste?- rompió de repente el silencio la profunda voz del publicista, la pelinegra lo miró con un brillo especial en su mirada.

-Formar parte de tu trío- soltó divertida mientras le enseñaba su lengua, ¿acaso Rei Hino estaba siendo graciosa?

Darien rió sonoramente, era lindo verlo reír así, se puso de pie lentamente hasta llegar a la mesa donde estaban los papeles y tomó el único que no estaba abierto, lo tomó entre sus largos dedos y lo abrió, sonrió notoriamente al leer lo que decía.

"_Convertirme en una famosa diseñadora"_

Levantó su mirada azul y la clavó en las urbes brillantes de ella.

-No tengo ninguna duda que lo lograrás, creo en ti Hino- finalizó para darse media vuelta y dirigirse a otro cuarto dejando a una sorprendida amatista, esas palabras significaban para ella mucho más de lo que nadie sabía, esas palabras calaron en lo profundo de su alma, deteniendo por unos segundos el carrusel, para observarse, para observarlo.

-Gracias…- murmuró con una pequeña sonrisa.

**N/A: Hola, perdón a todos por la demora, es que visiblemente mi inspiración huyó y la muy maldita no ha vuelto, creo que está de vacaciones si los que viven en países paradisíacos la ven díganle que vuelva, la necesito jaja!**

**Bueno como prometí en el capítulo anterior agradecimientos:**

**Made, Hotaru no Hikaru, Leonor de Eboli, Rouge Passion, Marissa, Bermellon, MichiruSea, Dianarr07, Rei-Videl3, Hika-chan, Starmaker89, gracias por sus reviews y comentarios tan cálidos.**

**Nos vemos en la próxima entrega "Sexo Caliente de Boda primera parte" la boda ya se acerca, pero aún quedan ciertos puntos a tratar.**

**Nick Rivers**


	8. Chapter 8 Sexo caliente de Boda 1

**Sexo caliente de Boda**

**Primera Parte**

_¿Qué hay de emocionante con las bodas? Las personas que disfrutan de ellas dirían ¡todo!, la emoción de encontrar que ponerte, que maquillaje usar, el mejor peinado y sin duda, los zapatos adecuados para bailar toda la noche y no desfallecer en el intento. Desde ya las novias han esperado toda su vida a que llegue ese momento, preparándose en cada pequeño detalle, convirtiéndose en las mujeres más obsesivas, agresivas y bellas del mundo. Porque todo eso conlleva una boda. Pero esta súper claro que no es solo el día de la novia, sino de todas aquellas que asistimos, porque la novia está muy ocupada en que su día salga genial, el resto está ocupado en encontrar algún espécimen adecuado para poder ser protagonista del día y esto nos lleva al sexo caliente de boda. _

_Nunca intenten entrar a baños con seguro en una boda, lejos de que la persona dentro se haya sentido indispuesta, está teniendo sexo, un sexo caliente, porque la entera situación es caliente, después de todo hay gente por doquier y ¿en dónde? En una boda. El sexo caliente de boda pueda dar paso a más bodas, a que se formen parejas… o tal vez romper las ya existentes, sea como sea, esperando atrapar el ramo, encontrar el anillo o salir geniales en las fotos, todas más allá del sexo caliente buscamos una boda. _

**Algunas semanas antes del gran día**

Como todo preparativo conlleva rapidez, eficiencia y mujeres, los hombres quedaron fuera de esto al comienzo cuando comenzaron a hacer preguntas tan idiotas y poco útiles como "¿Dónde pongo esto? ¿Está bien así? ¿y esto para qué? ¿Qué es una galera?" Es por eso que nadie mejor que ellas tres para idear y llevar todo a cabo, Rei había decido ayudar a Mako por las tardes, mientras Mina se quedaba en el negocio, en tanto que la rubia lo hacía por las mañanas y al final del día las tres se reunían para hablar de todo y seguir…. Ideando y preparando.

-Bueno creo que el color crema será el ideal, aún necesito saber si quieres detalles en negro o algún otro color- informaba la pelinegra, mientras comparaba trozos de tela de diferentes matices y texturas.

-Me gusta el negro, pero no lo sé, es una boda y estoy embarazada- dubitativa la pelicastaña, suspiró por un momento. –Todo es tan repentino y apresurado, me gustaría tener más tiempo pero no puedo arriesgarme a tener a mis bebes el día de la ceremonia.-

-¿Cómo fue que quedaste embarazada? Digo sé cómo, pero creí que te cuidabas…- dijo la rubia mirándola curiosa.

-Sólo te diré que "confía en mi sé lo que hago" no es el mejor anticonceptivo del mundo- soltó divertida la empresaria. -Por cierto Rei- continuó dirigiéndose a su amiga- ¿cómo te trata vivir sola nuevamente? Yo te he extrañado- ambas sonrieron ante el comentario de la ojiverde, es que desde hace un tiempo la diseñadora regresó a su casa, la fumigación estaba completa y no tenia caso quedarse más tiempo en el departamento de su amiga, siendo también que ésta estaba pronta a mudarse junto a ella. Por lo pronto debía soportar ver a Andrew todos los días… y a él.

-No me quejo - no claro que no iba a admitir todo lo que ocurrió en los últimos días, como cuando accidentalmente, recalco la última palabra, se asomó por su ventana sacando su cabeza pelinegra y pudo divisar a un muy desnudo trasero marca Shields, lejos de gritar y proclamar su presencia en el lugar solo atinó a cerrar su gran boca roja en forma de corazón, el hecho de que sus amatistas se hayan clavado en el escultural cuerpo sin poder tener otra reacción, era otro tema. Gracias al Kami jamás fue descubierta ante tal atrevimiento que sin duda, y aunque le causa confusión, mejoró notablemente su día. –Aunque en vez de entregar mi casa en un mes pasaron más de dos, increíble que haya pasado tanto tiempo ya.

-Chicas ya tengo fecha para la cirugía- comentó la rubia mientras ponía en sobres las tarjetas bellamente decoradas con esa elegancia que caracterizaba a Makoto, claro que para Mina eran aburridas ella hubiese elegido colores rosas con verdes, algún naranja con violeta, mientras que cuando la abres un payaso saltaría para decir "sorpresa", pero por suerte no tuvo ni voz ni voto para la elección de estas tarjetas.

-Mina ¿sigues con eso amiga?-

-Sí, Rei pero lamentablemente será después de la boda, aunque daría todo porque sea antes y poder estrenarlas- desilusionada la hermosa joven.-En fin, haré la pregunta que Mako olvidó, ¿cómo se siente despertar cada día sabiendo que tienes un sexy vecino americano?- soltó mientras reía tontamente.

-Ahhss- la diseñadora bufó molesta, pero no pudo evitar que la sangre se acumule en sus pálidas mejillas tiñéndolas de un lindo carmesí.-No es mi vecino, Andrew lo es- es buena evadiendo admitámoslo.

-Ah pero no niegas el hecho de que es sexy- dijo la pelicastaña con mirada juguetona.

-Y americano- completó la rubia guiñando un ojo atrayendo las miradas de sus amigas de total incredulidad, Mina se superaba todos los días.

-Chicas no insistan, de acuerdo además yo estoy…-

-Sí, con Seiya, claro- interrumpió la pelicastaña.- Kami Rei admite que no sientes nada por él, solo un enfermizo sentimiento de costumbre que se intensifica por el hecho de que una boda viene pronto y porque tal vez sea bueno en la cama- finalizó con cierto temor de que un grito ensordecedor de su amiga la tire de la silla donde se encontraba, pero al fin lo dijo, después de tanto tiempo lo dijo, ese libro de psicoanálisis para tontos era realmente útil.

-No tanto- pensativa Rei sonrojándose por las palabras que escaparon de su boca sin su permiso.

-A mi no me cae bien él, no veo que se amen Rei y una relación se construye con cariño, respeto y apoyo, yo dudo que compartan esas tres cosas- continuo Minako al tiempo que seguía con las tarjetas sorprendiendo a las otras dos, la asistente podía parecer frívola, pero verdaderamente en las pocas palabras coherentes que Mina podía decir, eran las mas asertivas del mundo.

-Bueno chicas, ya… no me gusta hablar de mí, mejor concentrémonos en otra cosa-

-Claro, ¿ya tienen su pareja para mi gran día?- interrogó Mako con una sonrisa emocionante, sin duda estaba ansiosa y sobre todo feliz.

-Claro, iré con Malakito- emocionado la joven asistente que ya hasta tenía la excusa perfecta para besarlo cuando bailen, deslizar su mano hacia su trasero en la ceremonia con la excusa de buscar un arete extraviado y demás tips que Minako no dará gratis chicas.

-Yo con…. Creo que con…. Sola- finalizó la pelinegra, el silencio las envolvió mientras continuaban en sumidas en sus tareas, hasta que la joven rubia comenzó a parpadear repetidamente.

-Oye Mako- la llamó captando la atención de ambas chicas.-¿Cómo conociste a Andrew?- soltó de repente.-Es que nunca lo supe, es más yo ya los conocí juntos, finalizando la universidad que por cierto jamás terminé, pero no viene al caso-

-Oh, bueno- la pelicastaña llevó su mano al mentón pensativa.-Es una historia…. Interesante- finalizó asintiendo al mismo tiempo que Rei dibujaba una extraña sonrisa en su rostro.

-La idea es que la cuentes- empujó Mina tomando una galleta de avena y llevándosela a la boca.

-Oh bueno…. Fue hace 4 años…

**Osaka's Bar**

Dos jóvenes se encontraban compartiendo una agradable cena que consistía en la peor comida chatarra del mundo al tiempo que entre bocado y bocado con aún sin tragar hablaban entendiéndose solo ellos en ese lenguaje tan… tan… de hombre.

-Def.. deffpedia de solfero?- escupía el joven rubio mientras intentaba no atorarse.

-Sif… digo, ¿no quiefes una?-

-No lo sé Darien- al fin tragó el muchacho.-La verdad no tengo muchos amigos solo tú y mi papa, que no deja de ser el hombre que sale con la obstetra de mi mujer y bueno….- calló abruptamente dejando en su garganta las palabras.

-Y el novio de Hino- completó el pelinegro a lo que su amigo solo asintió.

-Además – agregó.- No soy el de las desnudistas sobre la mesa de un bar…- la mirada del pelinegro realmente delataba un "te conozco hace ya mucho".- Bueno no ahora, no quiero eso- aclaró el rubio.-Prefiero una cena en algún lugar junto a mi hermosa Mako, mi padre y su novia, claro, Minako y sus senos, junto con el guardia y mi amiga Rei….- al hablar de esta última se quedo pensativo unos segundos, la plática que había sostenido con ella semanas atrás en el parque aun hacia mello en él, es que aunque intentara que no le afecta era simplemente imposible.

-Ella hará el vestido de Mako, ¿Qué tal tu traje?- soltó Darien interesado en que la hermosa vecina saliera en la conversación.

-Algo tendrá planeado…- respondió visiblemente perdido.

-¿Qué ocurre oxigenado? No me digas que te arrepentiste….-

-No, no es solo….- lo de su amiga le afectaba pero no sabía si era correcto hablar de un asunto que era tan intimo con… claro que sí, con Darien era con el único que podría hablarlo.-El "lacio definitivo" le propuso a Rei vivir juntos…. En América- finalizó.

Esas palabras lo tomaron por sorpresa sintiendo una pequeña opresión el pecho, no entendía por qué pero no le agradaba lo que acababa de escuchar, simplemente se había acostumbrado a ella y justo en el momento que él decide quedarse en Japón, ella se iría… y con ese tipo. Debía admitir que las últimas veces que la había cruzado, todas por casualidad claro, aunque él supiera a qué hora exactamente llegaba la chica del trabajo y él eligiera justo ese momento para sacar la basura, sus encuentros fueron más tranquilos, amenos, pareciera ser que ella había bajado la guardia con él, al menos cuando estaban solos, notaba siempre algo nuevo en ella y eso lo maravillaba, la estaba conociendo. Tenía tres tipos de sonrisas, y adoraba particularmente el gesto que hacía al arrugar su nariz cuando algo la avergonzaba, la manera que boca temblaba cuando no se sentía bien, la manera que sus ojos brillaban al verlo en la entrada.

-¿Ella acepto?- las palabras salieron de su boca atropelladas, era hora de admitir que esa mujer estaba causando un efecto casi narcótico en él.

-No lo sabe aún, pero es seguro que lo haga, ¿sabes? Noches enteras me pasé hablando con ella acerca de su relación con Seiya y estoy seguro, como que me llamo Eugene- bromeo para liberar la tensión.- que ella no lo ama, es solo…. Solo una mala decisión-

-Lo es- afirmó el pelinegro descolocando a su amigo.-Digo yo no la conozco mucho – continuo encogiéndose de hombros.-Pero sí puedo notar cuando hay amor entre dos personas, cuando alguien siente esa sensación en el pecho- dijo mientras posaba una mano sobre el suyo.- cuando la mirada va mas allá de la simple atracción física y se convierte espiritual, cuando esa mirada te eriza la piel y necesitas que su aroma a rosas no te deje jamás porque simplemente eres adicto a ella y no sabes en qué momento ocurrió, pero comienzas a creer que el amor a primera vista existe y lo experimentas en un parque, en una tarde accidentada.- hablaba ensimismado, hablaba del efecto que ella producía en él.

-Ok…- largó su amigo. -¿Qué me perdí?- totalmente perdido el rubio miraba como si a Darien de repente le crecieran árboles en su cabeza y se pusiera azul con tonos grisáceos.

-De…- Darien sacudió su cabeza y aclaró su garganta.- De algo que escuché en una película creo que viene al caso.- mintió oportunamente para desviar el asunto, sin más Andrew aceptó su respuesta y continuaron hablando de trivialidades.

**Departamento de Mako**

-Mako te quedaste muda- informó la rubia sacando a su amiga de sus pensamientos.-No salió el flash back, vamos cuéntalo de nuevo….-

-Oh claro, decía fue hace un poco más de 4 años….-

_Flash Back poco más de 4 años_

_Dos jovencitas se encontraban en la gran habitación un sábado por la noche oyendo música mientras miles de prendas de ropa estaban esparcidas por el lugar, mientras la dueña de la casa se encontraba en su lap top chateando con varios chicos a la vez, la otra una chica castaña de hermosos ojos verdes se encontraba parada frente a un espejo optando entre la minifalda azul o la negra, sin intención de cubrir su cuerpo semidesnudo. _

_-Oye amiga Kino, aún no encuentras que ponerte?-_

_-Mmhh no, es que ésta – dijo señalando la falda azul.- ensancha mis caderas demasiado y esta – refiriéndose a la negra.-Me hace un trasero pequeño y poco sexy…-_

_-Ay eres sexy Makoto, lo eres, así que olvídate de eso y sal como estas…-_

_-Con unas pantis de los picapiedras y un sostén reductor que pertenecía a mi madre?-_

_-Bueno…- se quedó pensativa unos segundos.-Ya sé tengo algo para ti, pero esta en el cuarto de lavado, es que lo planche esta mañana espérame aquí- dijo la pelinegra mientras salía del lugar._

_La pelicastaña se quedó recostada en la cama tapando su rostro con una toalla húmeda el calor era insoportable a esa altura del año, sin duda el más caluroso que recordaba, cerró sus ojos relajándose. Creyó oír ruidos provenientes de afuera del cuarto, más precisamente en el árbol junto a la ventana pero no le dio importancia ya que podrían ser unos gatitos dándose amor…_

_Mientras tanto un muy rubio, extremadamente puesto que se dejó el aclarador más tiempo del recomendado intentaba ingresar por la ventana de su vecina como siempre lo hacía cuando estaba aburrido y sin nada que hacer, o sea todo el tiempo, con cuidado para no asustar a Rei se adentró al cuarto iluminado por la pantalla de la lap top y la lámpara de mesa junto al despertador en forma de cerdito. Y ahí la vio, tendida sobre la cama, con una toalla cubriendo su rostro, una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en sus labios, era el momento de vengarse por las infinidades de veces que su vecina lo había hecho estar al borde del infarto, caminó lentamente y la observó, no recordaba que Rei tuviera senos tan grandes, pero en fin eso pasa cuando has hecho a un lado a la chica con la que jugabas futbol y te encierras con hombres, mayormente compañeros a ver películas porno olvidándote que tienes una vida mucho más aburrida y sin tantas orgias._

_Caminó lento y de un rápido movimiento arrancó la toalla y puso su mano en la boca de la chica para que no grite, su sorpresa fue que esa mujer no era su vecina. Mako abrió sus ojos asustada, sus ojos verdes querían salirse de la impresión que le causaba, el joven la soltó rápidamente quedándose sin palabras, la ojiverde tomó un palo de beisbol que su amiga guardaba junto a su cama para ahuyentar a su novio cada vez que peleaban y comenzó a agitarlo._

_-Depravado, imbécil, loco, te matare- gritaba fúrica la hermosa mujer que recordemos aun seguía en ropa interior._

_-No, espere señorita no es lo que cree- hablaba Andrew con dificultad mientras esquivaba los golpes._

_-Ya verás- _

_-No- _

_Los gritos se hicieron eco en toda la casa alarmando ala pelinegra que subió las escaleras como si el mismo Jedite la persiguiera._

_-Makooo- gritó la chica entrando para ver la escena.-espera amiga- gritaba._

_Los gritos de Rei hicieron que Andrew volteara a verla distrayéndose y dándole la oportunidad de que la pelicastaña lo golpee muy certeramente en su cabeza, bajando por su hombro y finalizando con un golpe certero en su rodilla._

_Esa fue la primer visita de Andrew al hospital, la primera de muchas que tendría junto a Mako, esta vez por una contusión craneal, que inflamó su ojo dejándolo morado por semanas, dislocación de hombro, rotura de ligamentos y luxación de rodilla…_

_-Es mi amigo y vecino- soltó la pelinegra con ambas manos sobre su boca, no pudiendo creer lo que había presenciado._

_-¿Eh?- está bien al fin Mako reacción tirando el arma lejos. _

_-Andy….- lo llamó Rei._

_-Uy perdón…- se disculpó la empresaria acercándose a él.-Lo lamento señor….-_

_-Eres preciosa- dijo el joven antes de caer desmayado._

_Fin del flash Back_

-Dios Mako, eres muy peligrosa, deberías ir a esas clases de control de ira- soltó Mina finalizando la última galleta de avena.

-Fue su culpa- indignada la pelicastaña. -¿Cómo se le ocurre hacer eso?-

-Además yo le hubiese hecho algo peor- sincera la diseñadora.-Tiendo a enojarme mucho….-

-Lo sé, me golpeas siempre Rei, ¿eres algo así como sadomasoquista amiga?- interrogó Mina con total seriedad.

-Mina…. Cállate-

-Bueno en fin, así nos conocimos, luego fui a visitarlo al hospital para disculparme, luego seguí yendo a verlo a su casa y luego cuando al fin pudo caminar me invitó a salir- sonrió la pelicastaña recordando esos tiempos.-Y en nuestra primera cita volvimos al hospital porque Andrew se atraganto con un hueso de pollo, y cuando intentamos tener sexo la primera vez se quebró el brazo, y luego…. Bueno fueron muchas- rió llevándose una mano tras su cabeza ante la mirada atónita de sus amigas.

-En fin- rompió el momento Rei.- Creo que es hora de irme chicas, debo llegar a casa y cocinar para uno.-

-¿Y Seiya?- interrogó la asistente al tiempo que tomaba su bolso.

-No sé, creo que se enojó porque aun no le di una respuesta ya sabes, ¿Qué harás Mina?-

-Yo me voy tengo que hacer mi rutina de embellecimiento y esas 128 cremas no se colocan solas- rio histérica.

-¿Y tu Mako?- se dirigió a su amiga.

-Andy viene hoy a cenar seguro se queda a dormir, así que ya sabes Rei Darien estará solo hoy- dijo guiñando su ojo mientras reía con complicidad junto a la rubia.

-Y aquí vamos….- bufó la pelinegra. -Adiós-

**Casa de Rei algunos minutos después**

La chica llegó a su casa a pie como todos los días, el propósito para el año próximo era sin duda aprender a manejar y comprarse un auto, ya sus tacones de 10 cm le incomodaban para tales trayectos. Las luces de la calle comenzaron a encenderse y la brisa ya más fría anunciaba la finalización del otoño, lástima pensó para sí, esa era su estación favorita. Llegó a su casa y comenzó a buscar en su gran bolso las llaves, siempre igual jamás las preparaba antes, unos ruidos extraños la hicieron voltear hacia la casa de junto.

-¿Andy?- llamó extrañada.

-No Rei, soy yo- el pelinegro se acercó más a la luz que iluminaba el porche mostrándose en todo su esplendor, sus ojos oscuros como la noche, esa sonrisa galante que no lo dejaba a sol ni sombra, sin duda la chomba que llevaba de color verde intenso resaltaba su piel, sacudió su cabeza alejando el examen casi microscópico que hizo del chico.

-Darien ¿qué haces afuera?- trató de sonar casual, pero no puedo, tartamudeo al comienzo, y eso nunca le sucedía, había algo en ese hombre que la ponía nerviosa, pero en el buen sentido.

-La verdad Andy se quedó con las llaves, traté de llamarlo pero no me atiende…-

-Oh Andy se quedaba donde Mako hoy- dijo la pelinegra mientras el chico asentía.

-Creo que iré a buscarlas, eso sí espero encontrar un taxi…-

-Mira por qué no pasas y llamo a casa de Mako y hablas con Andy- propuso la chica de manera casi inconsciente, ¡lo estaba invitando a su casa! Bueno no era algo con doble sentido, pensó, pero temía que él lo tome mal.-Digo para que no esperes afuera...- se explicó al instante.

-De acuerdo, pero no quiero molestarte, tal vez tengas planes…-

-Ver "Yo amo a Lucy" con la pizza que cenaré- completó ella, abriendo su puerta al fin e invitándolo a pasar.

-¿Ya no tienes cucarachas?-

-No, el alquiler que les cobraba les parecía caro- bromeó mientras se dirigía a la cocina. –Toma asiento Darien- gritó desde allí. -¿Quieres una cerveza?-

-Claro- respondió sin poder evitar observar la maravillosa decoración de la sala, era muy ella, con estilo oriental y a la vez antiguo, muy único y extremadamente acogedor, tomó asiento en el gran sillón inundado de almohadones de colores.

**Departamento de Mako**

-Andrew se darán cuenta….- temerosa la ojiverde hablaba al tiempo que se hundía en el amplio sillón junto a su novio.

-No, mira cerré la ventana de mi habitación no podrá entrar por ahí, y cuando llamen, porque de seguro lo harán diremos que yo no tengo la llave, que la perdí, y es tarde para llamar a un cerrajero y no quedará otra cosa que él duerma ahí.-

-Preocuparemos a Rei, no sé, se dará cuenta, esta idea tuya no fue tan bueno, queremos acercarlos, pero esto es demasiado amor.-

-Confía en mi… sé lo que hago…-

-Andrew eso dijiste el día que quede embarazada….-

-Sí, pero esta vez sí sé lo que hago, en ese momento solo quería hacerlo y no iba a romper el momento yendo a la farmacia a comprar preservativos mi amor.-

-Y ahora…- continúo ella levantando una ceja.

-Y ahora llevas dos, no uno, sino dos Furuhata y me hiciste el hombre más feliz del mundo….- finalizó besando la nariz de la chica.

-¿Cómo sabes que las cosas entre ellos funcionaran?-

-Porque él la quiere y Rei necesita dejarse querer…- en ese momento el sonido del teléfono los sobresaltó. –Ahí esta….- dijo el joven rubio mientras se ponía de pie y se dirigía a contestar. –Debo verme agitado, después de todo perdí las llaves.- enredó su cabello con sus manos y abrió su camisa. -¿Crees que así funcionara?-

-Andrew… Rei no podrá verte….- la famosa gotita bajó por su cabeza, definitivamente ese hombre se excedía.

-Cierto- rió divertido por su propio despiste. –Diga….- respondió al fin.

**Casa de Rei**

El pelinegro suspiró largamente mientras colgaba el teléfono, se giró a observar a la chica frente a él que parecía tener la mirada perdida mientras sus brazos estaban en jarra.

-Creo que es tarde para llamar un cerrajero- rompió el silencio del lugar él. -Este oxigenado se supera cada día…. Creo que debo buscar un hotel- dijo más para sí que para la chica, estaba ensimismado pensando qué podría hacer, es decir estaba lejos de su casa, su único amigo había perdido las llaves de la única vivienda donde podría pasar la noche y no estaba de humor como para ir hasta el departamento de Makoto para insultarlo.

-No Darien- la voz de la pelinegra sonó algo suave, incluso tímida, aclaró su garganta. –Puedes quedarte aquí….- soltó con algo de cuidado, el muchacho posó sus ojos en ella estudiando lo que acababa de escuchar, cada palabra, "quedarse allí". –Hay una habitación de más, la que utilizo para las visitas, comúnmente allí se quedaba Mako a dormir, está en perfectas condiciones y ya mañana podrán comunicarse con un cerrajero.- explicó la hermosa joven mientras tomaba unos folletos de la mesa, sin embargo su mirada amatista seguía clavada en él esperando una respuesta.

-No quiero molestarte a decir verdad-

-Mira no voy a rogarte así que tómalo o déjalo- finalizó con cierta seriedad, a lo que el hombre solo asintió con una sonrisa, después de todo no había otra cosa que pudiera hacer. –Así está mejor- y así ella se permitió también suavizar su gesto. –Bien ¿qué quieres que pidamos para comer?-

Oyó al hombre reír por lo bajo y acercarse a ella.

-Mira tú pones la casa, así que lo que menos puedo hacer es cocinar- ofreció galante, Rei lo miró divertida y ladeo su cabeza.

-¿Tú cocinas Shields?- levantó una ceja mientras sonreía de lado.

-Te sorprenderías Hino- habló con cierto aire de superioridad fingida. –Espero tengas algo en tu cocina…-

-Bueno hace rato no voy a la tienda- admitió llevándose una mano al mentón. –Creo que hay pasta y alguna que otra salsa para preparar- anunció.

-Perfecto comida italiana será, es mi especialidad, ¿sabías?- ambos sonrieron y se dirigieron a la cocina donde Rei abasteció de lo necesario al joven americano indicándole también que se iría a cambiarse, después de todo el vestuario de "histérica" no era adecuado para la cocina.

El agua ya estaba hirviendo y la salsa casi lista, probó un poco y le agregó algo más de pimienta mientras oía los pasos que se adentraron a la cocina. –Oye ¿te gusta el pican…. te?- finalizó volteando y quedándose anonadado con lo que veía, la hermosa pelinegra llevaba el cabello atado en una larga trenza, una sudadera holgada de color azul marino con un ángel estampado en blanco y la frase "bienvenido al cielo", unos pantaloncillos cortos de tela negros y unas zapatillas negras, se veía simplemente hermosa, nunca la había visto al natural, siempre se arreglaba demasiado, pero sin duda jamás le pareció más hermosa.

-Me decías Darien…- la voz de la chica lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Ehh… si te.. si te gusta el picante- articuló al fin volviendo su mirada a la burbujeante salsa.

-Claro, todo a su medida- sonrió acercándose a él quedando a su lado. –Oye esto se ve delicioso- dijo sonriéndole mientras observaba la deliciosa salsa. Nunca la había tenido tan cerca, no de esa manera y era sumamente agradable verla así "_no me molestaría cocinar para ti cada noche si me recibes de esta manera"_ pensó para sí dibujando una sonrisa tierna en su rostro, por su lado ella quedó paralizada al sentir el suave aliento del pelinegro contra su rostro, sin siquiera poder defenderse su piel había reaccionado erizándose, sintiendo como la sangre se acumulaba en sus mejillas.

-Ya casi está listo- indicó con voz aterciopelada aún clavando la mirada en la chica, en el momento en que esos ojos amatistas se posaron en él el hechizo que sintió la primera vez que los vio logró envolverlo nuevamente, se hundía en la profundidad de esa mirada, nunca había visto nada más perfecto y misterioso, ¿qué escondía detrás de esas urbes? No estaba seguro si había algo, pero necesitaba averiguarlo.

-¿Darien?- lo llamó haciéndolo volver a la tierra. –Pondré la mesa- ofreció la diseñadora caminando hacia el otro extremo de la cocina a buscar los platos, tuvo que ponerse en puntas de pie para alcanzarlos, definitivamente no los usaba mucho, él solo sonrió y se acercó a ella por detrás estirando su brazo para ayudarla, Rei volteo para agradecerle pero no pudo articular palabra, la cercanía era demasiada, el fuerte pecho del joven americano rozaba su espalda y sus rostros quedaron a escasos centímetros, sea lo que sea se sentían bien. Por primera vez luego de aquel accidentado momento a solas en el cuarto de costura no tuvieron oportunidad para volver a estar juntos sin otras personas alrededor, y de alguna manera u otra estarlo allí los inquietaba, ambos producían un efecto en el otro que desconocían y que como todo efecto debía generar una reacción.

El sonido del agua rebalsando cayendo sobre el fuego de la hornalla los obligó a romper el momento, de lo contrario se quedarían sin cena. Pocos minutos después se encontraban cenando sin omitir palabra, Rei había abierto una botella de vino tinto que el padre de Andrew le había obsequiado de uno de sus viajes de negocios.

-Y dime- rompió el silencio el pelinegro. -¿Cómo va la tienda?-

-Bien a decir verdad, ya tengo algo de ganancias- dijo mientras guiñaba un ojo recordando aquella platica donde ella dijo solo tener deudas.

-Oh es un avance-

-Lo es, ¿y tú? Ya las vacaciones se terminaran, por lo que me dijo Andy-

-A decir verdad, planeo renunciar- soltó sorprendiendo a la chica.- la verdad me gusta mucho este lugar y estaba pensando seriamente en quedarme por aquí, ya Andrew habló en su empresa y tuve una entrevista con su jefe, él se mostro muy entusiasmado de tenerme allí con la experiencia que tengo y bueno, mis padres viajan muchísimo así que prácticamente no los veo, pero no creo que les moleste venir hasta aquí- finalizó con una sonrisa, en el momento de mencionar a su familia sus ojos se iluminaron visiblemente.

-¿Tienes hermanos Darien?-

-Sí, una hermana, pero está estudiando fuera en Inglaterra, está casada, pero aún no me ha dado ningún sobrino- dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-Se nota que quieres a tu familia- observó contagiándose del gesto del rostro del muchacho.

-Sí, son todo para mí, en verdad somos muy unidos, pero luego que papa se jubilo decidió viajar junto a mi madre, ellos son como dos adolescentes en su primera cita, siempre están inquietos, besándose por aquí y por allá…- dijo mientras veía su copa recordando lo bello de la relación de sus padres, Rei imito su estado de ensimismamiento. –Siempre quise una relación así para mí…- soltó por impulso, la chica no pudo evitar observarlo por unos segundos, ella también había anhelado gran parte de su vida tener un compañero de toda la vida con el que la pasión y el amor perdure, sin embargo hacía tiempo que había renunciado a la idea.

-Bueno creo que me puse melancólico- sonrió de lado ladeando su rostro, sin duda esa sonrisa galante no lo abandonaba. -¿Y tú qué me dices?- interrogó a la chica. -¿Tienes hermanos?-

Rei se removió algo incómoda unos segundos, cuestión que no paso desapercibido por el pelinegro que se apresuró a cambiar de tema, pero esta se le adelanto.

-Mis padres están divorciados, se divorciaron cuando era pequeña y nunca tuve hermanos, tanto mi madre como mi padre volvieron a casarse, ella repetidas veces, él solo una y su esposa tiene hijos, y formo una nueva familia, pero no tuvo más hijos propios, no lo veo mucho.-

La cena finalizó entre temas triviales, tales como política, cambio climático, vacaciones entre amigos de la infancia, alguna que otra anécdota vergonzosa de su vecino. Recogieron la mesa juntos, hasta lavaron y secaron entre risas y bromas, y alguna que otra frase jocosa para burlarse del otro y sus manías. La dueña de la casa decidió preparar rosetas de maíz mientras veían algo de televisión.

-Darien lo olvidaba- menciono ella entrando a la sala. –Puedes usar el baño si quieres hay ropa de Andy aquí, ya sabes cuando algo se le rompe o descose siempre termino arreglándoselo.- explicó divertida arrugando su nariz, hasta que se percató que le estaba proponiendo que se desnude en su baño, de acuerdo el color carmín volvió a sus mejillas, estaba harta de aquello así que solo agachó su mirada fingiendo acomodar su playera.

-Gracias Rei, sí creo que lo haré antes de ir a la cama…- al terminar la frase se percató que sonó de una manera que no era apropiada, si bien era sumamente agradable, no era apropiada. –Cuando me vaya a la cama junto a la tuya- intento corregir.- Digo la habitación que me preparaste.- cada aclaración lo ponía aún más en evidencia del nerviosismo que sus palabras le causaban, es que al instante de mencionar cama y verla allí parada no pudo evitar pensar en cómo sería compartirla con ella, como se sentiría tenerla bajo él, con esos ojos amatistas enfocados en él, sacudió su cabeza y clavó su azul mirada en el televisor frente a él, sus pensamientos más que nunca tenían vida propia y lo estaban llevando a un terreno peligroso.

La chica tomó asiento junto a él poniendo entre los dos el tazón con rosetas.

-Las hice dulces, espero te gusten- dijo sonriendo, siempre sonriendo, dios como podría acostumbrarse a esa sonrisa, a pasar noches enteras con ella en ese sillón, nuevamente su mente le jugaba una mala pasada.

-Me gustan dulces- asintió con un gesto, y enfocó su atención a la caja boba delante de ellos, luego de finalizado el show que ambos seguían y de varios comerciales que vendían cosas pocos útiles decidieron apagarlo.

-Es tarde- habló ella mirando al reloj de pulsera que el pelinegro traía, este sonrió y asintió.

-Debes estar cansada, estuviste todo el día trabajando- suspiró hondamente mientras se llevaba una mano hacia su cuello masajeándolo.

-Te ves adolorido Shields, no me digas que una noche en la cocina y ya necesitas un día de spa- bromeo ella con su típico tono haciendo que el chico largara una carcajada llevando su cabeza hacia atrás, se veía realmente bien, su perfil era perfecto como todo en él.

-No es eso damita dragón- soltó curvando sus labios, intentando molestarla, logrando que ella frunciera sus labios.- Es que paso mucho tiempo frente a la lap top.- explico, hizo una pausa en la que la chica lo miró pensativa, no porque esperara que dijera algo, sino solo porque se veía bien así, con su mirada cansada, hasta agotado era apuesto. –Estoy escribiendo ¿sabías?- dijo con tono casual, Rei solo negó son su cabeza mostrándose curiosa, parecía una niña pequeña a la que le estaban revelando donde estaba su regalo de navidad, no pudo evitar sonreír ante esto. –Escribo un libro- dijo al fin.

-¿En serio?- se sorprendió la pelinegra. –No te hacía de los que escriben libros… aunque no conozco a nadie que lo haga- rió llevándose una mano tras su cabeza.- ¿Y de qué trata Sr. Shields si puedo saberlo?- pregunto con cierta picardía.

-Bueno a decir verdad, el tema dio un giro de 180° cuando llegue aquí- comenzó a hablar dirigiendo su mirada hacia el techo poniéndose serio. – Es sobre la vida supongo, las vueltas que nuestra vida da y las sorpresas que nos depara el futuro, sobre el amor y el desamor, sobre el éxito y el fracaso… - calló de repente llamando la atención de la chica.

-¿Sucede algo?- el pelinegro negó con su cabeza y un semblante serio se posesiono de su rostro, hasta que giró lentamente para mirarla y dibujar una pequeña sonrisa.

-Nunca le había dicho a nadie de mi libro, digo Andy sabe algo, pero jamás hablamos de él, eres con la primera persona que lo comparto.- la sonrisa que se formó en el rostro de la chica fue nueva, diferente a los otras tres que conocía ya de ella, esta era grande, abarcaba gran parte de su rostro, sus ojos estaban iluminados, cual faroles en una noche oscura.

-¿Por qué…?- no podía formular la pregunta, quería saberlo.

-¿Por qué lo compartí contigo?- completó él, y la amatistas solo asintió. –Porque quise hacerlo, porque me dejaste hacerlo…- dijo con voz aterciopelada logrando hacerla estremecer, sin duda abrir su corazón y confianza de esa manera, que aunque repentina, era maravilloso.

Había algo en ella que lo hacía confiar, que le gritaba que ella no lo decepcionaría, tal vez tantas veces que hablo con su amigo y que este solo tenga buenas palabras para ella hayan influenciado, pero no, era diferente, esa mujer tenía algo en su ser, algo que lo llenaba de manera extraña, haciéndolo desear que la noche no termine nunca, que sus ojos no se cierren a causa del cansancio, que ella se quede allí junto a él riendo, hablando.

Rei se puso de pie lentamente y lo miro con ternura.

-Es tarde Shields- habló con voz suave.- No te esfuerces a tu edad- bromeo haciéndolo sonreír. –Vamos a dormir- propuso con un aire casi intimo que hizo que sus miradas se conectaran por última vez, hasta que ella siguió su camino hacia las escaleras, él solo la siguió en silencio, enseñándole el cuarto donde dormiría y dándole la ropa de Andrew para que pueda darse un baño. Al cabo de unos minutos ya se encontraba bañado y cambiando dispuesto a acostarse, miró por última vez el techo del cuarto, ella estaba junto a él, cada vez más cerca, ya no lo separaba ese gran árbol, sino una fina pared de concreto, cada vez estaban más cerca y con ese pensamiento el sueño lo atrapó.

**N/A: Holaaa mis lindas y lindos lectores! Nueva entrega, ojala les guste, este capítulo va dedicado especialmente a Leonor, amiga sé que ibas a golpearme sino hacia algo como esto, ojala te haya gustado déjame saberlo!**

**Por supuesto gracias Made por tolerar mis contantes inseguridades, leer y releer cada párrafo… gracias de verdad.**

**Y no podría dejar de mencionar a mi linda compatriota Rouge (Ju) que lee esto a pesar de todo (vos me entendes), a nuestra hermosa Hotaru no Hikaru a la que ya extraño muchísimo, Marissa, Bermellon, MichiruSea, Dianarr07, Rei-Videl3, Hika-chan, Starmaker89, gracias por sus reviews y comentarios tan cálidos.**

**Nos vemos en la próxima entrega, solo prometo una boda muy accidentada, ¿qué hará Mina? ¿Malakito la sobrevivirá? ¿Andrew recordará el nombre de Mako? ¿Seiya asistirá? ¿Qué ocurrirá entre Darien y Rei? Esto y mucho más próximamente en "En otoño se usa novio"**

**Nick Rivers**


	9. Chapter 9 Sexo caliente de Boda 2

**Sexo caliente de Boda**

**Segunda Parte**

_Ok, nos encontramos en el Gran día, ¿alguien se puso a ver a su alrededor el día de una Boda? Siempre hay de lo más variado y comúnmente están separados en sectores, es decir cada sector tiene una particularidad, y esa particularidad es innegable, de por sí hay una división invisible entre ellos, que luego de varias copas de más algunos se atreven a cruzar._

_Miremos entonces el gran salón, en la mesa donde están sentados los novios se encuentran familiares y amigos muy cercanos, que son comúnmente los primeros en embriagarse ya que los meceros llevan el alcohol primero a ese lugar, en esa mesa a pesar de estar nuestros tortolitos es donde abundan las charlas de política, nietos, nombres posibles para esos futuros nietos y tradiciones familiares poco aceptadas, algunas veces y si tenemos suerte, reciben la visita de aquel primo lejano soltero y encantador, pero siempre termina ocurriendo algo que baja nuestra lívido, ya que como sea es el primero en poner su corbata en la cabeza y hacer un paso de country mal logrado o el que mire el escote de la novia de manera inapropiada. _

_Luego hacia la izquierda más aislada tenemos a las parejas que ya tienen hijos, comúnmente los aglomeran en un lugar ¿y por qué? Se preguntaran, fácil, los niños son molestos y ruidosos en especial cuando están excitados por el azúcar en sangre, y las luces cegadoras. Las charlas van desde la primera vez que eructaron hasta que lograron ir al baño solos. En la otra punta están los compañeros y compañeras de trabajos, en su mayoría solteros, este es el lugar interesante porque aquí podemos encontrar nuestro espécimen para el sexo caliente de boda, estos comúnmente se mueven como tiburones en el arrecife, saben hacerlo y están en busca de presas, tanto hombres como mujeres. En este grupo se encuentran las mujeres más agresivas las que darían todo por atrapar el ramo sin importar quien muera en el intento, puesto que su fin es único: luego del sexo caliente quieren la boda._

_Y todo esto ocurre en una boda, ¿nunca lo notaron?_

Sintió una agradable sensación en su mejilla, abrió los ojos con lentitud, aún no amanecía y el cuarto permanecía a oscuras, enfocó mejor su vista y pudo divisar la menuda figura de la chica junto a él parada, su largo cabello caía cual cascada sobre su costado y esos hermosos, hermosos ojos amatistas algo somnolientos estaban clavados en él con un brillo nunca antes visto, tal vez de ¿deseo?

-Darien- oyó la voz de su vecina suave y expectante.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- interrogó con voz ronca incorporándose para sentarse en la cama. -¿Sucede algo?- la chica solo negó y se acercó a él sentándose en el borde la cama.

-Rei… ¿qué… qué ha….. haces?-

-Shhh- lo calló con un suave dedo sobre sus labios. –No podía dormir, ¿te desperté verdad?-

El pelinegro solo sonrió y negó con su cabeza, le había costado concebir el sueño, luego de que en algún momento de la noche una frenada espectacular lo despertara y ahí recordó donde estaba, junto a ella, en su casa.

-Me gusta tenerte aquí- dijo con dejo de timidez la diseñadora. –me haces sentir segura…-

-Nada te pasará conmigo aquí, te lo prometo- soltó él impulsivamente mirándola con fijación, a través de las hendijas la luz comenzó a colarse, o tal vez era el reflejo de alguna luz de un vehículo, no importaba solo podía concentrarse en ella frente a él, con el cabello revuelto, esa escultural figura oculta tras las prendas holgadas, esa boca entreabierta que lo incitaba al pecado y esos ojos brujos, deberían prohibirle enseñar esos ojos con tanta soltura algún día causaría algún accidente.

Vio sus pequeñas manos jugar nerviosas sobre su regazo, extendió la suya y tomó una atrayendo la mirada de la chica, se acercó un poco a ella con una lentitud que hasta él le sorprendió, la proximidad de sus rostros era cada vez más corta logrando sentir sus alientos mezclándose.

-Rei perdóname- soltó él sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

-¿Por…. Por qué?-

-Por lo que voy a hacer- soltó desviando su mirada a su rojiza boca y sin mediar más apoyó sus labios contra los de la mujer frente a él, una electricidad lo recorrió, besarla era la sensación más maravillosa que jamás experimentó. Sintió como ella envolvía los brazos en su fuerte cuello al tiempo de enredar sus dedos en el negro y corto cabello del hombre, el pelinegro se echó hacia atrás llevándola con él, acomodándose la chica con ambas piernas a cada lado de la cintura masculina, el beso se volvió apasionado, con su lengua se abrió paso hacia el interior de la femenina boca, sus lenguas se encontraron en un húmedo y suave beso que se intensificaba con las mismas ganas masculinas, la oyó gemir dentro de su boca y su anatomía comenzó a reaccionar, acarició la suave piel de la diseñadora por debajo de la holgada camiseta logrando que esta vez sea él quien deje escapar un gruñido, con tortuosa lentitud ella se alejó de él tomando aire.

-Darien- lo llamó. –Hazlo…- dijo con voz entrecortada.

-¿Hacer qué hermosa?- interrogó perdido en esas caricias.

-Despertar….-

-¿Qué?-

Y como si un yunque marca ACME cayera sobre él fue el golpe que experimentó cuando recibió de lleno la mesa de luz junto a la cama tirando todo lo que estaba sobre ella, le tomó unos segundos reconocer donde se encontraba, suspiró era su habitación, bueno la habitación de la casa de su oxigenado amigo. Pasó una mano sobre su frente aún sudada, era oficial el mismo sueño de los últimos 5 días, esa mujer lo había vuelto loco, desde aquella noche que pasó en casa de la chica no había dejado de soñar con ella y la mayoría de los sueños terminaban justo en el mismo lugar que ahora.

Alejó de un brusco movimiento las sabanas quedando desnudo sobre la cama, con solo los bóxers con lo que acostumbraba dormir, miró hacia abajo, definitivamente una ducha de agua fría no vendría mal, aún su anatomía masculina no había logrado calmarse al parecer, se recostó de manera horizontal y cerró sus ojos.

-Enfríate- soltó como una orden. –Pareces un maldito adolescente, por dios enfríate…. Piensa piensa…. Andrew…. Andrew desnudo- con esa imagen era suficiente para que su "amigo" se fuera a dormir, pero al parecer la imagen de la pelinegra volvía una y otra vez. –Oxigenado en tanga… tanga roja-

-Bueno- oyó una voz masculina, al levantar su mirada y justo parado en la puerta un muy impresionado oxigenado lo miraba. –Creo que…. –

-¿Desde cuándo estas ahí?- gritó llevándose las sabanas revueltas hacia su cintura.

-Lo suficiente para oír que…. ¿fantaseas conmigo Darien?- una ceja se levantó con incredulidad.

-¡Claro que no! ¿Cómo se te ocurre?-

-Ahhhhh te estabas "enfriando"- dijo imitando las comillas. –Parece que anoche tuviste una fiesta agitada…. Contigo mismo- rio como lo hacía en el secundario, etapa que el pelinegro se había salteado, pero no era desconocido que todos utilizaban el "enfriamiento".

Enfriamiento: técnica muy utilizada por el sexo masculino, mayormente púberes calentones que solo piensan en sexo y no pueden tenerlo. Consiste en visualizar una imagen poco agradable en su cabeza para que todos los pensamientos dirigidos al sexo desaparezcan. NOTA: puede ser perjudicial descubrir que verdaderamente tu amigo SI te excita.

-Ya vamos Darien, me tienes que acompañar a hacer compras…. Y vístete… depravado.- soltó cerrando la puerta del cuarto.

Darien se quedó pensativo unos segundos y se dispuso a ponerse de pie, no dándose cuanta que cuando tiró todo de la mesa de luz eso incluía la lámpara con la que se tropezó estrellándose contra el ropero.

-¡Ten cuidado con la lámpara!- oyó del otro lado de la puerta, como siempre: tarde.

**Cloth's on fire una semana antes del Gran día**

Todo era un caos, sí lo era aún no había elegido vestido para el gran día de sus amigos y solo quedaba una semana, tiempo muy muy repito muy corto en tema de mujeres que además son damas de honor. Gracias al Kami Makoto no era de las novias que querían que sus damas de honor vistieran igual, debían respetar la gama del negro, pero con algún que otro detalle que personalizara el vestido. Tan ocupada estaba que hacía ya más de una semana que no veía a Andrew… ni a él. Suspiró como siempre que pensaba en Darien en los últimos días, debía admitir que la velada en su casa había sido agradable de una manera…. ¿agradable? En fin, salió abruptamente de sus pensamientos cuando los gritos de su asistente llegaron a sus oídos, se estaba convirtiendo en toda una profesional ignorando la voz de Mina, gran logro ¿no?

-Rei, ¿te gusta este vestido?- interrogó con una gran sonrisa.

-Claro, yo lo hice- respondió de la misma manera. –Se te verá hermoso Mina, llévalo.-

-Gracias Rei, descuéntamelo del sueldo ¿sí?- informó la chica mientras se ponía frente al espejo con el vestido sobre ella.

-Claro que no amiga, no seas tonta- negó la pelinegra. –Llévalo- ofreció atrayendo la atención de la rubia.

-Pero Rei… estás perdiendo una venta-

-No amiga, a nadie se le vería tan bien y sería un crimen que tu chico no te viera en él.- dijo esto último con una gran sonrisa que contagió a su asistente que no tardó en abalanzarse sobre ella y abrazarla tan fuerte que casi le quiebra la cintura.

-¡Gracias jefecita!- exclamó chillando como acostumbraba cada vez que estaba feliz, su amiga no pudo hacer más que reírse ante tanta efusividad.

-Hola señoritas- la voz familiar las sacó del momento, el peliplatinado se acercaba con una sonrisa encantadora en su rostro, Mina no tardó de colgarse en su cuello y llenar de pequeños besos mariposa su bronceado rostro.

-Hola osita- la saludó con ternura, en este punto Rei y ustedes también se preguntaba ¿osita? Bueno sí, osita, los novios se ponen apodos estúpidos es una especia de clausula contractual tácita. –Hola Rei- la saludó con amabilidad a lo que la aludida levantó su mano respondiendo el saludo devolviéndolo con una sonrisa, la segunda en escala de Darien, que claro nuestra chica desconocía que él llevaba, la sonrisa "amable".

-Malakito ya lo pensé llevaré un accesorio de un color debemos combinarlo con tu corbata así serás oficialmente mi pareja.- hablaba emocionada mientras él solo asentía. Por un instante la diseñadora sintió envidia, hacía cuanto ella no se comportaba así como una mujer enamorada, era hora de repasar su vacía vida amorosa, la imagen de un cierto pelinegro americano se cruzó en su mente, no pudo evitar pensar cómo se verían juntos se ruborizó sin notarlo, nunca nadie había logrado que ella se ruborice tanto, sonrió y sacudió su cabeza. La asistente como el guardia salieron del lugar entre risas y comentarios poco coherentes que no llegó a oír bien.

Oyó la campanilla de la puerta y divisó entrando a la única persona que no quería ver el día de hoy.

-Hola muñeca- la saludó besando su mejilla con ternura. –No devolviste mis llamadas, y si no me aparecía dudo que tu lo hicieras- habló con cierto reproche en su voz y clavando sus ojos azules en ella. -¿Vas a decir algo Rei?-

-Hola Seiya- saludó al fin agotada. –Lo lamento estuve muy agitada, con esto de la boda y el vestido de Mako...- comenzó a explicar.

-Rei- la interrumpió con semblante serio. –Quería saber si ya tienes una respuesta a lo que te propuse- finalizó directo, después de todo odiaba dar vueltas para lograr averiguar lo que quería, la pelinegra se quedó en silencio unos segundos y luego negó con su cabeza.

-Lo siento, aun no lo tengo decidido, no es fácil Seiya- comenzó a hablar cuando notó que su casi proyecto de novio se irritaba.

-Rei dime la verdad.- lanzó con rudeza. -¿Qué sientes por mi?- la chica solo rogaba no tener que responder a aquello porque sinceramente no sabía cómo, pero no tuve que hacerlo pues que el hombre siguió hablando. -¿Hay acaso alguien más?- interrogó con algo de inseguridad.

_-"Sí exactamente_". –No Seiya no es eso, es solo que tengo mis tiempos.- ni ella misma se creía eso, algo en su interior había cambiado, esa inseguridad que la atormentaba poco a poco se fue calmando y todo eso fue gracias a él, a esas palabras tan sencillas como "creo en ti Hino", desde esa noche lo descubrió, algo le ocurría con el amigo de su vecino, una atracción innegable y ya casi insostenible, no era justo para ella ni para Seiya sentirse así, pero simplemente no podía evitarlo y por alguna razón tampoco quería dejarlo pasar.

-Lo lamento es solo que por un segundo temí que alguien se haya cruzado en tu camino y haya puesto en duda lo que sientes por mí, por esta relación.-

-_"Siempre tuve dudas, pero ahora es diferente ahora creo estar segura…"_. –Dame tiempo- finalizó. El chico se sentó delante de ella en una de las sillas altas y la observó unos instantes antes de poner una mano sobre su mejilla acariciándola.

-Mira, ¿Qué te parece si vamos a la boda de Andrew juntos?- preguntó y al ver que ella iba a protestar se apresuró. –Nos hará bien distraernos y olvidar un poco las presiones que tenemos cada uno, además será solo una noche en que podemos divertirnos como antes.- propuso de manera encantadora, tal vez era lo que necesitaba centrarse en ella y él, después de todo eso debía ser así, aunque no pudo evitar pensar que a la boda asistiría Darien y por un instante sintió esas ganas en el pecho de verlo, casi insoportables. -¿Rei?- la llamó captando la atención de la chica que sin duda estaba lejos de allí.

-Eh….sssi…. si, está bien- aceptó al fin._ "¿Por qué demonios lo hiciste?"_.

**Noche anterior a la Boda**

Makoto se encontraba sentada en la sala al tiempo que bebía un té de hierbas que Rei había preparado especialmente para ella y sus nervios, esa noche dormiría en casa de su amiga, el hecho de tener a su novio al lado la llenaba de ansiedad si bien es cierto que los novios no pueden verse la noche anterior a la boda sus ganas de besarlo y estar junto a él eran insoportables, pero al fin y al cabo serían solo unas horas, habían pasado más tiempo separados en el pasado, pero esa noche era especial, las estrellas brillaban de manera particular y el viento frío daba el escenario perfecto para dormir juntos observando el cielo nocturno.

-Vamos Rei, ven- la llamó Mina mientras entraba a la sala para tomar asiento junto a la pelicastaña, esa noche sería de chicas, pero esta vez no habría alcohol de por medio, no solo porque Mako estaba embarazada, sino porque sabían muy bien que los tragos atentaban contra la piel y sin duda querían estar esplendidas para el Gran Día.

-Aquí estoy- llegó la dueña de la casa junto a un delicioso pastel de chocolate que compraron en la misma pastelería de siempre. -¿Cómo te sientes Mako?-

-Bien, aunque algo nerviosa…- respondió mientras mordía su labio inferior.- Estoy tratando de no morder mis uñas, pero es francamente imposible.-

-Ay amiga tranquila, es solo el día de tu boda, tu única boda, con el hombre que amas- dijo la pelinegra de manera maliciosa a sabiendas de que sus palabras eran duras y cargadas de emoción.

-Yo solo pienso en el sexo caliente de boda que tendré mañana- soltó Minako al tiempo que se metía una gran cucharada de pastel a su boda.

-¿Sexo caliente de qué?- interrogó la diseñadora sintiéndose perdida, realmente había escuchado y practicado muchos tipos de sexo, en la playa, en el auto, en la oficina, pero este era nuevo.

-De boda chicas- explicó la rubia con cara obvia.

-¿Y qué es eso?- preguntó por fin la ojiverde.

-Lo explicamos al principio del capítulo anterior y este y es lo que planeo hacer con Malakito en medio de la ceremonia- gritó entusiasmada.

-Mina es el día de mi boda te pido por favor, o más bien ruego que no hagas nada loco ni estúpido ni… nada a lo Minako-

-Tranquila, tranquila… seguro Andrew lo arruinará antes que yo, gracias al Kami él también va así no soy la única que haga estupideces.- rió tontamente al tiempo que sacaba el esmalte rojo intenso que había comprado hacía ya algún tiempo para este día.

-Rei- la llamó la pelicastaña mientras cortaba pastel. -¿Decidiste con quien ir al final?- finalizó temerosa, rogaba que en algún momento Darien se haya armado de valor y la haya invitado, solo rogaba que así sea.

-Sí, iré con Seiya- soltó mientras se llenaba la boca de comida, acción que repetía siempre que no quería hablar de algo.

-¿Y Darien?- interrogó la rubia.

-¿Qué hay con él?- contraatacó intentando no sentirse nerviosa, ¿por qué cada vez que lo nombraban sentía esas mariposas en el estómago y sólo quería verlo? Se sentía una adolescente estúpida.

-¿Por qué no fuiste con él?- dijo Mina con toda la naturalidad, es que sí era así de fácil, pero ¿por qué no lo pensó antes? De acuerdo sí lo pensó, es solo que no se animó a invitarlo, pero él tampoco lo hizo así que eso la hacía sentirse menos dudosa. –Rei, te estoy hablando. –insistió la asistente. –Él esta solo aquí no conoce a nadie podrías haberlo hecho además ustedes dos quedan súper híper archi dulces juntos-

-¿Súper… híper… qué?- Makoto se encontraba perdida otra vez, sacudió su cabeza y tomó las riendas. –si quieres ir con Seiya por mi está bien, de todas maneras es tu cita no la nuestra.- psicología inversa ¿lo ven?

-No es que quería ir con él, solo…. No pude decir que no, me cuesta decir que no- intentó defenderse la amatista mientras se cruzaba de brazos y se hundía en el sillón. –Ya déjenme… dejaré a Seiya luego de la boda.- soltó sorprendiendo a sus amigas.

-¿Qué?- interrogó la rubia no pudiendo creer lo que oía, al fin su amiga se liberaría, y al fin correría a los brazos que eran correctos, desde esa primera vez que los vio juntos en la cocina de Andrew, el destino los unió y ya no los separaría, sonrió para sí, "_hay que ayudar un poco al destino, aquí está la celestina_".

-Genial…- murmuró Makoto sonriendo disimuladamente mientras tomaba de su taza de té.

-¿Por qué te decidiste?- siguió la conversación Minako con un destello de complicidad en sus ojos que solo Makoto compartía con ella en ese momento.

-Por nada en especial… solo porque digamos creo en mí- finalizó con aire de misterio.

**Algunas horas antes de la boda**

El jardín estaba hermosamente decorado, un gran prado de color verde se extendía inmensamente, adornado por farolas que comenzaban a encenderse ya que el sol se ocultaba en el horizonte, bancas de época y en el centro una gran carpa blanca con pisos de madera, mesas cubiertas por manteles blancos, al igual que las sillas que incluían un lazo negro que las rodeaba, el centro de mesa era una exquisita combinación de flores y cintas en la gama elegida, era allí donde los invitados accederían una vez de finalizada la ceremonia que se llevaría a cabo en otro extremo. Una alfombra blanca se extendía desde la entrada del jardín hasta el atrio decorado con sencillas flores blancas y cremas, jazmines, margaritas, orquídeas, hacia ambos lados de la alfombra se encontraban varios bancos de madera alargados también decorados en su respaldo por algunos tocados de flores, los invitados comenzaban a llegar e iban sentándose cada uno en el lado que les correspondía, el juez había llegado ya hacia un rato y se disponía a platicar animadamente con el padre del nervioso novio que aun no hacia acto de presencia.

La hermosa amatista se encontraba llevando una percha y una funda bastante grande hacia la zona de vestuario de Andrew, ya que la de la novia y las damas de honor estaban dentro de una casona antigua al otro extremo para evitar que se crucen. La mujer pelinegra estaba radiante, llevaba un vestido color negro tornasolado sin mangas, bastante ceñido hasta la cintura donde se abría en forma de campana y terminaba poco más arriba de sus rodillas, el cabello estaba suelto completamente hacia un lado mientras que del otro un broche de un violeta intenso decorado con plata en forma de flor sostenía el sedoso cabello ébano, los exquisitos tacones elegidos para la ocasión clásicos y a la vez con un toque personalizado daban el toque justo a esas largas piernas que se llevaron todas las miradas. Llegó a la entrada del vestuario y respiró.

-¿Andy?- lo llamó.

Andrew salió del cuarto vistiendo un traje de color negro muy elegante con la corbata a tono y camisa blanca, al levantar su vista se encontró con la hermosa pelinegra y no pudo evitar sonreírle.

-¿Y cómo me veo?- le preguntó a la chica mientras giraba graciosamente. Rei solo lo miró de arriba abajo, con cara de duda.

-Bien… pero ya quítate eso Andrew por Dios- dijo al mismo tiempo que lo señalaba de manera seria. –Yo le hice el vestido a mi mejor amiga y no dejaré que arruines el gran día usando eso, mejor… ponte este- dijo al tiempo que quitaba la elegante prenda de la funda color verde, un esmoquin increíble con mucho mas estilo. –No dejaré que mi mejor amigo se case sin un Hugo Boss- la mirada de Andrew se iluminó, a pesar de que la conocía hace ya muchos años, ella no dejaba de sorprenderlo, y sabía que algo planeado tendría para él.

-Eres increíble Rei Hino y serás la dama de honor más bella de todas, de verdad te quiero- respondió el muchacho tomando el traje y atrayéndolo hacia él para abrazarla y depositar un tierno beso sobre su frente.

-Lo sé, después de Mako fui lo mejor que te paso en la vida- bromeó con intención, ya que si se dejaba llevar las lágrimas de emoción que llevaba conteniendo durante todo el día saldrían arruinando su maquillaje. –Estoy feliz por ti.- dijo al tiempo que se separaran.

-Iré a cambiarme hermosa- saludó a su amiga e ingresó al vestuario.

Rei se quedó pensativa unos instantes para luego decidir que sus piernas debían moverse, pero al voltear se topó contra un imponente y musculoso pecho envuelto en el más sofisticado traje y el olor a la colonia masculina que la envolvía lográndola marear.

-Hola Rei- saludó al fin el hombre, la chica solo enfocó su mirada en el rostro del más apuesto americano que conocía, Darien Shields.

-Hola Darien- articuló al fin.

-Te ves…. Ves…. Realmente bien- soltó el pelinegro embelesado, la había visto parada de espaldas y solo pudo contener el aliento, examinó cada centímetro de su piel y solo podía pensar en lo que sería acariciar esa perfecta piel por debajo del vestido, pero cuando consiguió verla de frente, ese fue el momento en que su corazón quería escapar de su pecho, sencillamente nunca había visto una mujer más hermosa, sencillamente nunca se había sentido así, sencillamente se estaba enamorando de Rei Hino, sólo que aún no lo sabía.

-Tú también- devolvió el cumplido la chica bajando la mirada al tiempo que sus mejillas se encendían, como siempre que pensaba en él. Ambos se quedaron en silencio unos instantes disfrutando uno del otro, lejos de sentirse incómodos comenzaron un análisis minucioso y no quería ser interrumpidos, sin embargo…

-Rei- oyó una voz que la llamaba a lo lejos, era la voz de un hombre, pero no podía dejar de mirar al pelinegro frente a ella, con ese traje negro, camisa gris, la perfecta corbata en tonos grisáceos, era simplemente maravilloso. Por su lado el pelinegro rogaba que no la encuentren que no la alejaran de él, simplemente que ella se quedara cerca de él. –Rei- la voz volvió a insistir pero estaba vez estaba más cerca, la pelinegra rompió el intercambio de miradas y volteó a ver al que reclamaba su atención.

-Seiya- pronunció su nombre como pocas veces lo había hecho, con un deje de cansancio y desilusión que no pasó desapercibido por ninguno de los hombres que se batían en una batalla de miradas, parecía que ni uno ni otro cedería hasta que una cuarta persona se unió.

-Chicos- llamó Mina.- Vamos ya todo está por empezar, vamos Rei, Darien tu también, debemos entrar juntos.- insistió logrando que momentáneamente dejaran de lado su rivalidad.

La ceremonia comenzó unos minutos después, el paisaje era simplemente perfecto, y el clima ayudaba notablemente, a pesar de estar finalizando el otoño gozaban de una temperatura cálida, y la orquesta comenzó a sonar y con ella el lento caminar de las dos damas de honor que se veían sencillamente hermosas, Rei había escogido accesorios en violeta, el color de su broche, y Mina optó por el naranja pastel, claro que la corbata de su acompañante también lo era dándole un toque extraño en combinación con su cabellera plateada.

Y luego estaba la novia, simplemente hermosa, optó por llevar el cabello suelto en una media cola, con un hermoso tocado de flores, su cabello ondulado caía como cascada sobre su espalda, y algunos mechones traviesos sobre su cara enmarcándola, el maquillaje natural y un vestido digno de pasarela, no era blanco inmaculado sino más bien marfil, muy sencillo pero exquisito, mangas que caían sobre sus hombros, escote profundo tanto en su pecho como en su espalda, debajo del busto una faja color negra razada y un decorado en la misma con pequeñas piedras, el vestido caía haciendo la tela suaves pliegues disimulando su vientre, hasta sus pies donde vestía unas zapatillas marfil con pequeños destellos en negro no muy altas, definitivamente hicieron un buen trabajo. Makoto avanzaba segura sin quitar la mirada de su futuro esposo quien solo la mirada embelesado, sentía que sus manos le temblaban gracias a dios tenía en ellas el ramo, puesto que si no, no sabría que hacer con ellas.

Los minutos transcurrieron normalmente, el juez que los casaría se dio el lujo de bromear acerca del control anticonceptivo y cómo chicos grandes deberían saberlo logrando que la pelicastaña se sonroje hasta la cabeza. En el momento de poner los anillos, parece que la retención de líquidos jugó contra los finos y hermosos dedos de la pelicastaña que simplemente parecía tener la mano del increíble Hulk haciendo algo tortuoso el paso de la alianza, por su lado parecía ser que Andrew suda cuando está nervioso y eso se noto en sus manos, que Mako soltaba por momentos muy disimuladamente para limpiarse en su vestido.

Y así de pasar a ser simples novios que se aman pasaron a ser marido y mujer que se aman, solo que ahora se adicionaba un papel que lo oficializaba, más que felices luego del fogoso beso que Darien tuvo que cortar golpeando la espalda de Andrew para que se ubique en el lugar que estaba comenzaron a caminar por el pasillo hasta la entrada para ser saludados.

-Ayyyy puuuuwwww- Mina no dejaba de sonar su nariz de manera ruidosa. –Se casaron- chillaba con lágrimas al tiempo que la pelinegra detrás de ella solo tenía miles de gotitas en su cabeza.

-Mina por Kami contrólate. – hablaba entre dientes la diseñadora muy conocida por no gustarle los escándalos en público.

-Ayyyy…. Es que… es tan… tan…. Yo- soltó al fin golpeando sus caderas.- Me súper vi ahí Rei, con Malakito fue como una premondición-

-Premonición- corrigió su amiga.

-Por eso premondición- afirmó mientras comenzaba a rascarse su cuello de manera desesperada llamando la atención de Darien que estaba junto a Mina, mientras que en compañía de la pelinegra estaba el Sr. Furuhata, el único hombre hasta el momento normal.

-¿Qué tienes Mina?- interrogó confuso el pelinegro que de vez en cuando desviaba su mirada hacia la otra dama de honor que no dejaba de maravillarlo.

-Me pica, creo que el collar me da alergia- dijo al tiempo que estiraba el collar de perlas, lástima que fue demasiado haciendo que este explote y las perlas vuelen por los aires para luego ser regadas en el suelo. –Kami- llegó a decir para luego llevarse su mano a su boca.

Lamentablemente las personas no se percataron de esto empezando a caer en efecto nomino, la primera en caer fue la abuelita de Andrew, la esposa del difunto Eugene, el tema es que la viejita pesaba unos 100 kg y al intentar el padre de Andrew la caída también él fue arrastrado, claro que Darien fue a socorrerlo evitando un desastre mayor, al percatarse de la caída Rei intento acercarse a la señorita pisando tres perlas que la llevaron sobre Mina que a su vez para evitar la caída al suelo se tomo del cinturón de Malakito que se abrió dejando al descubierto un muy buen dotado guardia enfundado en bóxers de ositos.

-Aun los compra mi mama- rio tontamente mientras llevaba una mano tras su cabeza ante las miradas desconcertados de los presentes.

Tanto escándalo hizo que la novia girara su cabeza para ver lo que ocurría al tiempo que Andrew la atraía para darle un beso, cosa que la desestabilizó y la hizo marearse, al recordar que era su esposa y llevaba a sus hijos, el oxigenado intento atraerla hacia él en un brusco movimiento que termino con un ojo negro del camarógrafo quien se impacto con el codo del rubio que no dejaba de dar directivas.

-Papa levanta a la abuela, te dije que deberías traer a Greenpeace, Mina no hagas eso aquí, dijiste que esperarías al baño.-

-Hijo es tu abuelita.- decía mientras se ponía rojo del esfuerzo.

-Andrew- lo llamó una Makoto consternada para luego comenzar a reír, de la manera que solo ella sabía hacerlo dejando maravillados a todos los presentes. –Mientras mas desastrosa la boda, más años de felicidad.- finalizó abrazando a Andrew y besándolo largamente. Definitivamente muchacho te llevaste a una mujer increíble.

Al final entre trastabillar bastante lograron llegar al lugar donde sería el agasajo, los novios entraron con una hermosa canción interpretada por Pavarotti, elegida por Makoto claro está, bailaron el vals ni bien llegaron sacando a relucir un muy buen bailarín en el rubio, luego fue el turno de Motoki para bailar con su ya oficial nuera, mientras que Andrew sacaba a bailar a Rei y Mina, Amy y los demás esperaban su turno.

-Estoy muy feliz por ustedes mi querida Makoto- dijo con sinceridad el padre de su esposo y visiblemente emocionado. –Nunca vi a mi hijo tan feliz- añadió mientras besaba la frente de la chica en un gesto paternal.

Luego de cambiar parejas tocó el turno a Mina y a Darien para bailar, el pobre hombre terminó con un pie adolorido luego que un tacón de 10 cm se clave en él.

-Ay Darien que bien bailas- animada la rubia mientras daba vueltas y vueltas.

-Mina me mareas- la asistente solo sonrió y lo apretó un poco más hacia ella, buscando su objetivo y lo localizó a lo lejos la diseñadora bailando con ese basquetbolista molesto, con grandes giros llegó junto a la pareja que estaba callada.

-¡Chicos, hola, hola chicos!- saludo animadamente.- Ay cambiemos de pareja Rei, quiero bailar con una estrella- dicho esto prácticamente arranco a la pelinegra de los brazos de su proyecto de novio al tiempo que la empujaba sobre Darien. –Vamos Seiya muévete- hablaba mientras con más giros se lo llevaba perdido entre la multitud.

La pareja de pelinegros solo sonrió en silencio al tiempo que comenzaban a moverse al ritmo de la música.

-Te ves hermosa- dijo con voz suave buscando su mirada, la sangre de la chica no tardó en acumularse en sus mejillas.

-Tú… tú también te ves bien- respondió sonriendo al tiempo que arrugaba su nariz, estaba avergonzada, definitivamente Rei evitaría ciertos gestos de saber que el publicista los conocía y descifraba a la perfección.

-Tenía muchas ganas de verte, no sabes cuánto- soltó el pelinegro para luego tensarse, esa frase era demasiado desesperada, pero así se sentía, y si la chica no contestaba rápido… fin de juego.

-Yo también tenía ganas de verte.- admitió con cierto temblor en voz y no pudiendo evitar regañarse mentalmente, ¿por qué actuaba tan insegura? Quedaron en silencio contemplándose hasta que un estrepitoso ruido los sacó de su trance.

-Mina- gritó una voz al otro lado del salón, es que la chica entre vuelta y vuelta termino cayendo sobre una mesa tirando todo a su paso.

-Estoy bien gente, estoy bien- decía mientras se ponía de pie y acomodaba su vestido. –Sigan bailando- rio mientras buscaba a su guardia que la miraba preocupado.

-¿Estás bien mi amor?- se acercó observándola con cuidado.

-Sí, osito bombón- respondió la chica mientras el peliplateado quitaba trozos de vidrios de su cabello.

La noche trascurrió entre bromas, caídas, ebrios que bailaban sobre la mesa, una muy reñida guerra de miradas entre ciertos pelinegros que oportunamente estaban en mesas separadas, con la excusa que confirmó tarde quedó separado de Rei, Mina y claro los padrinos quedando éstos en la mesa junto a la de los novios. Al fin llegó el tan esperado momento del brindis. Definitivamente el momento protagónico por excelencia, luego de las muy emocionantes palabras del padre del novio y de su amigo americano tocó el turno a las damas de honor, la pelinegra se puso de pie levantando su copa y mirando a la feliz pareja.

-¿Qué decir acerca de estas dos personas que ellos ya no sepan?- comenzó.- Más que mis amigos, son mi familia, mi única familia. A Andrew lo conozco desde hace ya muchos años, demasiados como para decir cuántos, con él pasamos los mejores momentos de nuestra infancia y también los más duros, siempre juntos.- Andrew solo asentía mientras las lágrimas se asomaban en sus ojos, no iba a llorar pero realmente le costaba. –En una de nuestras tantas charlas él me describió a su mujer perfecta, y ésta curiosamente apareció una calurosa noche de verano frente a sus ojos, para luego ir al hospital- los presentes rieron, la mayoría conocía la historia y era fácil imaginarlo.- cuando era niña. –habló dirigiendo su mirada a la castaña que la miraba de la misma manera, con amor, devoción y sobre todo admiración, es simple ellas se admiraban. –Siempre quise tener una hermana, y si bien mis padres no me la dieron si lo hizo la vida y eso es lo que Makoto es para mí, mi amiga, mi hermana y sobre todo mi ejemplo a seguir, levantemos nuestras copas por mis mejores amigos, por Makoto y Andrew-

-Por Makoto y Andrew- repitieron todos mientras los novios le sonreirán a su amiga.

-Me toca- una voz alegre se oyó mientras una hermosa rubia se ponía de pie atrayendo las miradas masculinas.-Yo soy Minako- se presentó.- Y voy a hacer mi brindis, que de seguro no será tan emotivo como el de mi jefa aquí.- dijo señalando con un gesto a la pelinegra que sonreía negando con su cabeza, definitivamente la rubia se superaba cada día. -¿Me están filmando? Toma este perfil que es el mejor.- decía mientras se ponía de lado.- Ahora sí, Mako, Andy no hace mucho los conozco, pero los conocí estando juntos, es decir ya eran novios, antes no estaba por aquí, pero los conocí así.- y el palabrería innecesario comenzó.-El día que los vi juntos descubrí que no hay una persona mejor para ustedes, es decir son el uno para el otro.- los aludidos se emocionaron ante las palabras mirándose con amor.- Digo nadie toleraría a Mako como Andrew, tiene un complejo de carcelera increíble.- y "la cara" hizo presencia en la novia.- No sabe cocinar, a penas si puede tender su cama, no tiene tacto y definitivamente lleva el rol masculino de la relación.- a todo esto el rubio solo reía por lo bajo, de seguro su novia estaba molesta, pero lo dicho por Mina era gracioso y…. muy cierto. –Y Andy.- se dirigió a él con un brillo especial que hizo que la sonrisa del oxigenado se borre.-bueno realmente estabas condenado al fracaso amoroso si no fuera por ella, tardas en arreglarle el doble que cualquier mujer promedio, pasan al menos dos horas cada quince días tiñendo tu cabello.- las risas no se hicieron esperar y la vergüenza en Andrew menos.

-¡Qué soy rubio natural!-

-En fin Andy. –continuó la asistente.-Como dije no hay nadie mejor para el otro que ustedes dos, es decir Mako para Andy y Andy para Mako, o sea los que se casaron, o sea ustedes, por eso levanto mi copa.- dijo al tiempo que todos la imitaban en un gesto perplejo en sus rostros.- Por Makoto y Andrew-

-Por Makoto y Andrew- repitieron los presentes.

-¡Y por un sexo caliente de boda memorable!- agregó feliz la rubia al tiempo que un silencio invadía el lugar, hasta que desde una esquina alguien aplaudió, era esos momentos en que no sabes que hacer, lo mejor es que alguien inicie un aplauso y así lo hicieron todos.

La noche continuó con bailes, Mina se ofreció a hacer un paso que todos pudieran seguir y así lograr una coreografía, llamado "el paso del perrito rengo" que consistía en saltar en una pierna mientras que por alguna razón agitabas los brazos como queriendo tomar vuelo, nadie lo hizo bien según ella, salvo la doctora Amy que le ponía actitud según la rubia. En algún momento de la noche la diseñadora se las arregló para alejarse del lugar, Seiya ni lo notaría ya que estaba rodeado de hombres y mujeres que lo reconocieron y hablaban sobre los próximos partidos de la temporada y las posibles estadísticas. Suspiró largamente mientras se abrazaba a sí misma, el viento frío hizo que un escalofríos recorriera su cuerpo, sintió como una pesada chaqueta se posaba en sus hombros, volteó a ver de quien se trataba y ahí estaba el galán por excelencia.

-Te vi salir y supuse que tendrías frío- habló con suavidad volteando para irse.

-No, espera Darien- lo detuvo.

-No quiero molestar, solo no quería que te enfermes-

-Quédate- habló ella con una sonrisa haciendo que él se pare junto a la diseñadora. –Es una noche maravillosa- suspiró la chica cerrando sus ojos, él solo se dispuso a contemplarla, se veía realmente bien con la luz de la luna iluminando su blanca piel.

-Maravillosa…- repitió él no bien refiriéndose a la noche, sino a la mujer frente a él. –Oye Rei- la llamó captando su atención.-Mira el hecho es que… yo quería… verás…-

-¿Qué Darien?-

-Es que no sé si es mucho atrevimiento, la verdad…- seguía tartamudeando.

-Darien, al grano- dijo mientras dejaba escapar una risita.

-Si te gustaría ir a cabalgar uno de estos días, conozco un lugar- al fin articuló, realmente tomó por sorpresa a la pelinegra, la estaba invitando a ¿una cita? Tenía que hablar _"habla Rei_", pero y qué tal si hacia algo estúpido y lo espantaba, _"habla Rei". _

El pelinegro se quedó helado su pecho en encogió, tal vez ella lo había interpretado mal, aunque la interpretación exacta seria, _sí te estoy invitando a salir en una cita_, tal vez la relación con el lacio definitivo no estaba tan muerta como él creía y ahora había arruinado la única oportunidad para ser su amigo.

-Rei- la llamó su amiga pelicastaña- Voy a arrojar el ramo amiga, vamos- ambos se miraron incómodos y se dirigieron a la carpa quedando Darien detrás de ella maldiciendo su suerte.

Ya en el lugar un séquito de mujeres desesperadas esperaban por atrapar el famoso ramo que las guiaría hacia el altar.

-Bueno chicas a la cuenta de uno… de dos… y tres- gritó Makoto emocionada al tiempo que lanzaba el ramo por sobre su cabeza.

Y como una fuerza magnética el ramo se dirigía directamente a la pelinegra que solo elevó sus brazos, pero como todo momento en cámara lenta pasó por entre sus ojos una Mina que saltó cual felino para interceptar el ramo, al tiempo que otras tres mujeres lo hacían, Rei solo se atinó a agacharse y cubrir su cabeza y ahí…. El desastre.

Osaka, Japón, una fiesta de bodas se llevaba a cabo, la novia acaba de lanzar el ramo y de repente… el desastre, sí digno de "los videos más asombrosos del mundo", las cuatro mujeres se chocaron en el aire, pero Mina logró hacer la posición de "la flor de loto" al tiempo que la combinada con "el gatito agazapado" logrando sostener… en su boca ¡el ramo!

-¡Sí!- gritó levantando el ramo cual cinturón de lucha y mostrándosela a las presentes.- Para que lo veas Kaho Azikura- y lo refregó en la mujer que casi, digo casi logra obtener el tan preciado tesoro.

La fiesta al fin llegaba a su fin, claro está que la hermosa rubia no iba a permitir que la noche termine sin su sexo caliente de bodas, y así arrastró a su Malakito hacia la arbolada claro que con una frazada para que no se enfríe su trasero. Los novios se dirigieron a su mini luna de miel en un hotel cinco estrellas donde los esperaba la suite nupcial para su primera noche como marido y mujer, solo se quedarían unos días puesto que debían continuar con sus labores y aplazarían el viaje para cuando sus bebes nacieran.

**Casa de Rei**

Un auto deportivo último modelo se detuvo frente a la puerta de la casa de la diseñadora.

-Bien Rei, aquí estamos aun no entiendo por qué no quisiste venir conmigo al hotel- dijo el hombre mientras se retiraba el cinturón de seguridad para voltear a verla y acercarse a ella. -Claro que aún puedo quedarme aquí- susurró mientras acercaba su boca a los labios de la chica.

-Seiya- la interrumpió ella poniendo ambas manos en el pecho del hombre para alejarlo. –Creo que lo mejor será dejar las cosas aquí- lo dijo, directa y sin preámbulos ambos eran así y no tenía sentido dilatar lo que ambos ya sabían estaba sentenciado, se removió incómodo y su mirada denotó confusión.

-Está bien estas cansada, mañana hablamos-

-No lo creo.- negó ella en voz baja.

-Rei dime qué demonios pasa ¿acaso que crees que soy ciego? Esta noche estuviste ausente y cada vez que podías tu mirada se desviaba a donde estaba ese americano.- al fin lo escupió, eso que tanto le molestaba que lo llenaba de celos. –Rei sé sincera conmigo…- pidió al fin.

-Me pides que sea sincera cuando fuiste tú el que nunca lo fuiste- contraatacó, se armo de valor y lo miró directo a sus ojos.- Te seré sincera Seiya, no creo que esta relación nos lleve a ningún lado, creo que lo nuestro murió junto a nuestra adolescencia, fuiste mi primer novio, mi primera vez, mi novio de secundario, de preparatoria, pues solo eso….- finalizó con pesar.

Las palabras de la pelinegra lo dejaron en jaque, él lo sabía, sabía que no había nada mas entre ellos, pero sin embargo algo en él se negaba a dejarla ir, ella era todo lo que él alguna vez deseo y no podía concebir la idea de que otro se quede con eso.

-Dame una oportunidad- suplicó angustiado, la mano de la chica se posó sobre su rostro y lo acaricio con ternura.

-Ya nos dimos muchas, Seiya sigue tu sueño, sé feliz porque lo que buscas no está junto a mí.- dicho esto bajó la mirada ocultando las lágrimas en sus ojos, era cierto que ya hacía mucho lo había dejado de amar, pero de todas maneras le era difícil.

-Te quiero mucho Rei- soltó el pelinegro con angustia. –Y nunca me olvidaré de ti hermosa- dicho esto se acercó a ella quedando a escasos centímetros de su boca. Nadie olvida a Rei Hino- ambos sonrieron mientras se fundían en un último beso.

El jardín continuo y contemplando la escena sin poder oír lo que decían, estaba parado un molesto Darien Shields, ahí estaba su respuesta a la cita que ofreció, quedó como un estúpido, simplemente se había ilusionado con una mujer que tenia dueño desde un comienzo, maldijo haber bajado su guardia, maldijo que pronto ella se iría lejos y maldijo a su tonto, tonto corazón.

**N/A: Holaaaa acá estoy, perdón por la demora chicas, es que este capítulo se me hizo algo largo y la verdad no quería aburrirlas por lo que traté de hacerlo lo mejor posible. ¿Y bien? Uyyy Darien se siente triste, ¿creen que Seiya se vaya sin una última charla con Shields? Veremos…**

**En otro punto en algunos reviews algunas de ustedes (pervertidas) me preguntaron acerca de un lemon, sé que el titulo es sugerente, pero sinceramente no era mi intención hacer lemon en este fic desde un comienzo, pero claro que si ustedes quieren ver uno sobre esta pareja (Rei/Darien) pídanlo, si la mayoría lo quiere así, prepararé uno y si no bueno se quedaran con esos acercamientos jeje.**

**Desde ya gracias a todos por pasarse por acá, dedico este fic a todas aquellas que tuvieron un sexo caliente de bodas alguna vez y a las que no, ya vendrá… ahhhh Dianarr07 espero encuentres a tu Darien en la boda de tu prima y recuerda nunca confíes en los hombres que digan "confía en mí, sé lo que hago" . Saludos a todos, Made espero te guste lo que hice con esta pareja que es sin duda tu favorita (aunque no salió mucho lamento eso) y por supuesto Leonor… ¿qué te pareció las escenas Rei/Darien? Déjamelo saber.**

**Ahhh a mi Juli (Rouge Passion), que está desaparecida, ojalá te haya distendido este capítulo linda… estás estudiando a mil.**

**A Hotaru que la extraño cada día, y cada capítulo que haga es para ti…**

**A Bermellon, a Marissa, Rei-Videl3, que siempre dejan su aporte y me dan mucho apoyo… GRACIAS! Hika-chan, MuchiruSea, Starmaker89…. Espero no haberme olvidado de nadie, sino díganme y los nombraré en el próximo capítulo… nos vemos!**

**Nicky. **


	10. Chapter 10 Tonto, tonto corazon

**Tonto, tonto corazón**

_¿Cuántas veces maldecimos a nuestro corazón? Es de lo más común, digo muchas veces nuestra mente va hacia a un lugar y te dice que hagas o no hagas ciertas cosas y parecemos tener todo controlado, pero ahí se entremete él, que empieza a golpear en tu pecho anunciando que no te olvides de que existe, que es rojo y único, que es tuyo y es tonto._

_¿Cuánto tarda en sanar un corazón roto? ¿Tiene que ver quién lo rompa? ¿Sólo el amor lo rompe? ¿Qué pasa cuando nos enamoramos de ese vestido que nos queda fantástico y lo vemos en otra? ¿También se rompe nuestro corazón?_

_La frase más común y trillada es "no rompas mi corazón" ¿de verdad puede romperse? Las personas comenten locuras en nombre del amor y por ende, solo escuchan a su corazón, desde hacer el ridículo quedando expuesto hasta llorar en silencio bajo la ducha, contra esa almohada que es la única testigo de cuánto duele tu corazón. Porque el corazón nos duele, el corazón grita, el corazón llora y solo hay una verdad: no podrás calmarlo con tu mente, déjalo ser. _

Los días pasaron volando luego del Gran Día de la pareja preferida de Osaka, la ceremonia se había llevado a cabo hacía ya poco más de una semana, semana en la cual increíblemente no había cruzado palabra con ella. Los diseños de Rei tuvieron gran éxito en la boda lo cual derivaron en pedidos, trabajo exhaustivo y poco tiempo para hacer cualquier otra cosa, incluso no pudo ayudar con la mudanza de Makoto.

Ya todo estaba arreglado, Makoto viviría junto a Andrew y el departamento que pertenece a ella se lo arrendaría a Darien, así se evitaba el hecho de dejarlo cerrado hasta encontrar inquilino y el pelinegro dejaría de ser mal tercio pronto, aunque claro ni a Andrew ni a su esposa le molestaba su presencia, menos aún porque lo veían algo desanimado y aunque no dijera abiertamente qué es lo que ocurría, era obvio: Rei.

La estuvo evitando los últimos días, incluso en una oportunidad ella llamó y luego de hablar con los dueños de casa pidió que le pasen con Darien y éste que hasta ese momento estaba oyendo la conversación se puso de pie abruptamente mencionando una excusa poco creíble para irse. El hecho de haber empezado a trabajar en la empresa donde el mismo Andrew lo hacía lo mantenía ocupado, había mucho que hacer, podía pasar tiempo con su amigo y claro que ya tenía un séquito de compañeras de trabajo que morían por él, le venía bien el distraerse, hacer chistes tontos para que ellas rían y le envíen miradas coquetas, toda la atención por parte del sexo opuesto era bien recibida, pero la realidad era que no le importaba, solo le importaba ella, la mujer por la cual hizo el ridículo. Se juró a sí mismo dejar esa estúpida fijación por Rei Hino, pero mientras más se proponía olvidarla, más la recordaba, más la extrañaba, hasta sus peleas y contestaciones fastidiosas. Era simple tenía fuertes sentimientos hacia ella, tal vez… solo tal vez… se había enamorado.

-¿Qué me hiciste?- murmuró para sí con voz ronca al tiempo que hundía su cabeza entre sus manos en un gesto desesperado.

**Cloth's on fire**

El lugar se encontraba atestado de mujeres probándose ropa, pidiendo por mas talles, colores, qué parte de "estos son los colores que tenemos" no entienden. Nunca faltaba la que preguntara "¿la tiene en amarillo?" No, simplemente esos son los colores, a pesar de tener buenas ventas la sonrisa y paciencia en Mina y Rei se estaba agotando, pero trataban de suspirar y resistir, después de todo es de lo que se trata tener un negocio y más de ropa femenina.

Cuando al fin la última persona salió, repleta de bolsas lo cual era genial, las dos mujeres se dejaron caer en uno de los sillones.

-Ay amiga te digo que creí que las suicidaría- dijo la rubia mientras se llevaba una mano sobre la cabeza.- Me desquiciaron…- la pelinegra solo la miró de reojo, no había caso ni fuerzas para corregirla tenía, el trabajo combinado con las pocas horas de sueño la tenían agotada, y es que con tanto trabajo llegaba exhausta a su casa, pero simplemente no podía dormir, no sin pensar en él.

-Lo sé- suspiró profundamente y posó su mirada en el vacío, debería estar más animada al fin su negocio le daba frutos, al fin las cosas con Seiya se habían aclarado, sus amigos eran felices y tendrían a sus bebes pronto y sin embargo esa angustia en el pecho no la dejaba en paz. Desde la noche del casamiento de sus mejores amigos se sentía así, desde que Darien la había invitado a salir. Al principio sintió ansiedad pues no había podido responderle y ya se sentía libre para poder gritarle "si", pero luego él la empezó a evitar, esa ansiedad se transformo en confusión que la llevo a pensar que tal vez estaba ocupado y lo había olvidado, pero luego cuando fue evidente que no quería verla esa confusión se convirtió en enojo, enojo con él con ella misma, era obvio que él se había arrepentido, que tal vez se dejó llevar por unas copas de más y ella muy estúpida le había creído, y ahí el enojo se convirtió en angustia, angustia al descubrir que verdaderamente le había entusiasmado aquella cita, porque eso era para ella, una cita con el hombre que comenzaba a interesarle, con el hombre que comenzaba a querer…. O ya quería.

-Oye Rei- la voz de su asistente la sacó de sus pensamientos posando la mirada en una muy sonriente blonda. –Hoy en la noche tengo una linda sorpresa para Malakito osito bombón, es que cumplimos no sé cuantas semanas- exclamó feliz, con sus ojos en forma de corazón, no pudo evitar sonreír, al menos con Mina a su lado los días eran mejores, siempre la hacía reír y es que tenía un payasito nato dentro.

-¿Y de qué se trata esta vez?-

-Ay no te diré aún, pero puedo adelantarte que será infartante…- dijo al tiempo de llevarse una mano hacia su pecho y estrujarlo, últimamente tenía esa costumbre, con Mako creían que era una manera de despedirse de sus viejas bubis para recibir a las muy aumentadas nuevas.

-¿Infartante? ¿Como la vez que pusiste pasta dentífrica en sus partes, intentando imitar alguna escena de 9 semanas y media y le quemaste la piel?- lanzó la pelinegra con una ceja en alto recordando lo vergonzoso que fue ir ella misma a la farmacia por ungüento y explicar para qué era, el Sr. Yamazaki ya no la vería igual.

-Ehhh yo lo soplé…..-

-O infartante como la vez que, accidentalmente claro disparaste su arma jugando a "policías y ladrones" y le rozaste el brazo… o como la vez que intentaste cocinarle volcando el entero frasco de pimienta, fusionando pastel de carne con cerezas y crema inglesa- que buena memoria la de Rei ¿verdad?

-Ay es que las paginas se pegaron que iba a saber yo que estaba combinando postre con plato principal, igual lo comió y a Andrew le gusto.- se defendió haciendo un lindo puchero.

-Es que Andrew como lo que sea, por algo tolera la comida de Makoto- dijo riendo maliciosa mientras su asistente la imitaba ya era una broma recurrente a sus espaldas, puesto que si lo hacían frente a ella comenzaría a jurar que en alguna vida fue buena en la cocina.

-Es que le falta práctica- soltó Minako pensativa. –Y paciencia, porque no es paciente, es terca y algo explosiva cuando las cosas no le salen bien- enumeraba la chica.

-Gracias amas de casa por excelencia- se oyó la voz desde la puerta, nota: cambiar la maldita campañilla que ya no anuncia a nadie. Ambas chicas voltearon para encontrarse con su amiga y su tan conocido gesto "la cara", más atrás se encontraba otra mujer, hermosa con cabello azulado y hermosos ojos azules.

-Srita. Mizuno- saludó la pelinegra poniéndose de pie mientras le guiñaba el ojo a Mako en señal de tregua. –Bienvenida- ambas mujeres se saludaron y no tardó en unirse Minako.

-Por favor llámenme Amy- dijo con voz suave, realmente de las todas las mujeres allí era la más femenina y delicada.

-Entonces llámeme Rei, pasen- hizo un gesto para que se acerquen hasta los sillones.

-Yo soy Minako, pero llámeme Mina- saludó con una gran sonrisa la rubia- Ayyyy- chilló feliz. – Usted es la chica que mejor he visto hacer "el paso del perrito rengo" – comenzó a saltar y a hacer el pasito, lo cual sin música era gracioso.

-Y bien- comenzó Rei, ¿buscas algo en especial? Digo no sé para su novio- guiñó el ojo divertida hasta que su cara se transformó en incomodidad. –Ay Kami, es el papa de Andrew no puedo pensar en cosas sucias- el comentario hizo reír a las presentes excepto para la aludida que se limitó a sonreír y a sonrojarse.

-A decir verdad me estaba acompañando a casa luego de la consulta ya que terminó su turno. –Explicó la pelicastaña.- Estábamos hablando acerca de las opciones de parto, ya saben natural o por cesárea y las además variables.-

-¿Natural?- interrogó la rubia con algo de miedo, es que a decir verdad no entendía aún como hacían para salir los bebes, cuestión que la hacía usar protección triple para no tener que averiguarlo.

-Ay Mako- la pelinegra alzó la voz. –Nunca entenderé como un melón puede pasar por el agujero del tamaño de un limón, piénsalo- y aquí tenemos a la que el tema más la enloquecía, no era un secreto que el gran sueño de Rei era tener una familia y muchos hijos, con un marido estilo Charles Ingalls y ser su Caroline, pero el parto…

-¿Melón? ¿Limón? ¿Que estábamos hablando de una ensalada de frutas? ¡Ayy chicas terminen un tema antes de empezar otro por Malakito!- exclamó, es que eso era nuevo, ya no existía un Dios o un Kami, ahora ella llamaba a su único dios, un dios sexual, Malakito "osito bombón" no sabemos su apellido.

Y ahí las cuatro mujeres comenzaron una charla algo peligrosa, es que conocían a los mismos hombres y contar intimidades era inevitable. La ojiverde notó casi inmediatamente el estado de su mejor amiga, Rei ya no era la misma por más que lo intentara y su aspecto la delataba, sin bien siempre ha sido hermosa, los círculos negros bajo sus ojos, la palidez de su piel, incluso en su vestuario se notaba que no estaba de humor, aunque impecable no era como siempre.

-Amiga Hino- la llamó posando una mano sobre el hombro de la diseñadora, mientras Amy y Mina se probaban unos diseños exclusivos. -¿Qué ocurre?- su voz fue suave y su mirada se clavó en las amatistas que la miraban sin poder ocultar más su incertidumbre.

-No lo sé Mako- suspiró largamente.- Es que ni yo lo sé….- murmuró al tiempo que bajaba sus hombros.

-¿Es por Seiya?- se atrevió a mencionarlo, no era un secreto que tanto ella como Mina saltaron de un lugar a otro felices cuando se enteraron que Rei lo había dejado, pero si esa decisión le hacía mal a su amiga, hasta aceptaría hablar con él y lograr que se reconcilien. La pelinegra negó con su cabeza, y bajo su cabeza, luego de unos segundos de morder su labio inferior, tragó saliva.

-Darien me invitó a salir- dijo apenas levantando la mirada sin erguir su cabeza, la sonrisa en el rostro de su amiga hizo visible lo feliz que la hacía esto, pero no dijo nada y la pelinegra siguió hablando. –Pero creo que se arrepintió, a decir verdad estoy segura porque no volvió a hablarme…-

-¿Cómo?- ese dato confundió a Makoto, y era cierto que últimamente estaba extraño. -¿Tú que le dijiste?-

-Me invito en la boda y no pude responderle porque fue cuando arrojaste el ramo, y luego al día siguiente él actuó como si yo no existiera- explicó afligida, Makoto no podía creer lo que oía, sabía muy bien que Darien moría por su amiga, alguna explicación debía haber y ella misma la averiguaría.

-No te preocupes es que ha estado con mucho últimamente entre la mudanza, el nuevo trabajo, relájate y no seas negativa.- habló su amiga mientras acariciaba su cabello.

-Serás una estupenda madre amiga Kino- Rei esbozó una linda sonrisa que contagio a su amiga.

**Departamento de Malakito "osito bombón" esa misma noche**

Llegó exhausto, la rutina lo agobiaba, pero al menos ya estaba en su casa, buscó sus llaves que guardaba dentro del bolsillo interno de su campera de cuero que combinaba a la perfección con su Harley, le costó un poco encontrarlas como siempre ocurría cuando estaba ansioso por entrar, tiró la cajetilla de cigarrillos vacía y al fin tomo el llavero, encontró el osito rechoncho color rosa, regalo de su hermosa novia, sonrió para sí. Coloco la llave en la cerradura, pero para su sorpresa estaba abierta, al instante se alertó estaba seguro que él había cerrado su casa, sacó su arma y abrió la puerta con sigilo, logró diferenciar una luz tenue, al entrar por completo y aun en guardia se permitió relajarse un instante, miles de velas decoraban el lugar, flores y pétalos estaban esparcidos por el piso, definitivamente un ladrón no sería tan romántico.

-Hola amor- una melodiosa voz lo sorprendió, ya dejando el arma a un lado. –Feliz semanario- gritó divertida aun sin dejarse ver. –Ponte cómodo osito bombón- más que una sugerencia sonó a orden y él amaba que le dieran órdenes.

-Hola muñeca, claro que si- accedió sin protestas, ya que no tenía sentido preguntar mucho, comenzó a quitarse la ropa, colgó a un lado de la puerta su pesada campera, aflojo su corbata, remango su camisa y la desabotono, se quito los zapatos y las medias, y caminó tranquilamente hacia una silla que parecía estar esperando por él. –Auuucchh- gritó de repente para levantar el pie con urgencia y renguear.

-Ayy Malakito no pude sacarle las espinas a las rosas ten cuidado osito- gritó del otro lado la rubia.

-Si- única respuesta, siempre le avisaba tarde, como la vez que olvido decirle que ella cargo su arma nuevamente y le disparó por accidente, dejándolo con el brazo vendado y sin indemnización ya que fue un accidente fuera del horario del trabajo.

Tomó asiento al fin y pudo ver la botella de champaña reposando justo a dos copas, sonrió y pensó en servirse un poco, pero luego recordó que tendría que caminar y enfrentarse a las rosas que su linda novia había arrojado, porque lo que decidió esperarla y ahí sintió la melodía. Volteó a verla y no podía creerlo, su hermosa rubia estaba parada frente a él con un sexy, transparente y muy pequeño camisón color blanco, portaligas del mismo color decorado con alguna pequeñas flores rococó rosas, altos zapatos de tacón, su cabello suelto y esa expresión tan característica que mezclaba lo sexy con lo aniñado, todo desapareció para él, solo estaba ella, ella y el halo de luz detrás.

-Hola amor- saludó caminando sexy hacia él, meneando las caderas, llevando un dedo a su boca provocándola, y el halo de luz detrás.

-Mina….- trago saliva.- Dios hermosa te ves… fabulosa- fue lo único que pudo articular ya que la chica se movía al son de la música hipnotizándolo, bajó su tronco para luego levantarse rápidamente y llevar todo su cabello hacia atrás dejándolo boquiabierto y ese halo de luz que…. ¿crecía?

-Que calor- dijo en tono seductor la mujer, y lógico refiriéndose a lo candente de la situación, pero él si tenía calor, ya saben ese que uno se sofoca y comienza sentir olor a plástico quemado… mezclado con el inconfundible y desagradable olor a… cabello prendiéndose fuego.

-¡Mina!- gritó poniéndose de pie al notar que las llamas de las velas habían alcanzado sus cortinas expandiéndose peligrosamente hacia su Dvd y tomando el cabello de la chica cuando esta avivo el fuego dándole aire, ¿con que? Pues con su cabello. –Linda estas en llamas-

-Ay lo sé, ven aquí- rugió la chica con lujuria, lo que no comprendió es que estaba literalmente en llamas…. –¡Ayyyyy apágame!- exclamaba al tiempo que comenzó a correr en círculos y agitar los brazos.

-No lo esparzas Minako-

**Departamento de Darien**

Terminó de cenar y se dispuso a lavar los trastos, suspiró largamente, hizo la misma receta que aquella vez en casa de la pelinegra esta vez lavar sería mucho más aburrido y solitario, si tuviera que recriminarse algo sería su orgullo y cobardía que se conjugaban en la dosis juntas para hacerlo un imbécil, como ella solía llamarlo. Estaba ese orgullo masculino herido por verlo con otro justo después que él le pidió una cita, y esa cobardía de no enfrentarla, de no atender ni devolver sus llamadas, pero desde hacía unos días Rei había cesado con ellas, tal vez se canso, tal vez quería disculparse por romperle el corazón o solo tal vez quería reírse de él.

El timbre sonó haciendo que volviera a la Tierra, se secó las manos con un trapo color rojo de grandes flores negras y se acercó a la puerta.

-¿Quién?-

-Somos nosotros- una voz masculina respondió no dando muchas indicaciones.

-¿Quiénes son nosotros?- interrogó levantando una ceja.

-Nosotros Andrew y Makoto- ¿quién más?

Les abrió con una sonrisa en su rostro, aunque sus amigos se notaban más tranquilos que lo habitual, los invitó a pasar, ofreció café y pronto estuvieron los tres alrededor de la mesa de la sala, definitivamente faltaba alguien y ese era el pensamiento que el pelinegro tenía en su mente.

-¿Te gusta vivir aquí Darien?- rompió al fin el silencio la pelicastaña mirando con nostalgia su viejo hogar, ese que le había traído tantas satisfacciones.

-Sí Makoto, es perfecto a decir verdad muy cómodo y no tan grande por lo que asearlo se hace menos engorroso.- dijo sonriendo de lado.

-Sí mas para un obsesivo como tu- rio el rubio tomando un sorbo de su café, al que ya le había puesto más de cinco cucharadas de azúcar. –Uyyyy- exclamó- le falta azúcar- las famosas gotitas no tardaron de inundar la frente de los presentes, a excepción de un dulce oxigenado.

-Por cierto ¿descubriste el secreto de la puerta del baño?- interrogó Makoto. –Levantas un poco y empujas, son manías- finalizó.

-Sí, eso y la puerta falsa del armario me tuvieron entretenido anoche- sonrió divertido.

-Supongo que ya tienes casa, trabajo, solo te falta una… novia y ya estas hecho- habló Makoto intentando ir al tema que le interesaba, pero la realidad es que nunca fue buena para eso, no sabía sacar información sutilmente, eso por lo general lo hacia la pelinegra.

-Aja- asintió el aludido ante el comentario.

-Darien- lo llamó la ojiverde tomando aire.- ¿Qué pasó con Rei?- está bien la idea no era lanzarlo así, pero ese hombre era todo un experto en el arte de la evasión.

-¿Perdón?- de acuerdo era lo último que esperaba, de verdad era así.

-Darien vamos, tú la evitas, ella esta triste…-

-¿Qué? ¿Triste? ¿Ocurrió algo?- por un segundo ese sentimiento de posesión que despertaba cada vez que la veía nació en él renovado, no quería que nada le pase, porque simplemente él solo la quería ver reír.

-Terminó con Seiya- acotó el rubio mientras… ¡Ponía más azúcar al café!

-Oh, claro debe ser difícil, aunque se arreglarán- dijo con soltura el publicista- al menos la última vez que los vi se veían bastante bien- comentó con irónica sonrisa, esas que esconden el desagrado.

-No sé de que hablas, pero Rei lo dejó el día de nuestra boda, al parecer cuando él la llevó a su casa- explicó Makoto desconociendo lo que el pelinegro había presenciado.

Las imágenes vinieron a la mente de Darien como si se tratara de una secuencia de alguna película de bajo presupuesto, si bien los vio besándose no fue de esos besos apasionados o del tipo de besos que le gustaría compartir con la diseñadora, por su mente paso la fugaz posibilidad de que tal vez haya sido un beso de despedida o tal vez esos de costumbre, pero jamás lo sabría.

-Tú la invitaste a salir- soltó la pelicastaña con semblante serio. -¿Por qué te arrepentiste después?- dicha frase hizo que el rubio se atragantara con el liquido espeso, espeso porque de tanta azúcar parecía más bien parecía una jalea.

-¿Tu qué?- gritó aclarando la garganta. –Mira Darien lo diré una vez eres mi amigo, pero si lastimas a Rei te juro que lo lamentaras- nunca mejor dicho, nunca más serio.

-Yo…. Yo…esperen- de acuerdo debía defenderse.- Yo sí la invite a salir, pero luego la vi con ese lacio definitivo, besándose fuera de su casa- los jóvenes delante de él solo lo escuchaban atentamente. –Y solo sentí que yo….-

-Hiciste el papel de tonto- finalizó la frase de su amigo un comprensible Andrew.

-Exacto- suspiró el pelinegro agachando su mirada.

-¿Cuándo los viste?- interrogó la chica tratando de atar cabos.

-El día de su boda, esa misma noche….- y él también había atado cabos.

-Bueno no es así Darien no eres un tonto, ella siente lo mismo, ella dejo a Seiya y quiso hablar contigo y tú la evitaste y piensa que te arrepentiste…- explicó la pelicastaña.

-Jamás me arrepentiría… bueno no de invitarla, solo me sentí mal es eso- al decirlo en voz alta sonaba tan estúpido como lo era.

-Bueno, soluciónalo- animó la esposa de su amigo.

-Ya mismo- declaró y se puso de pie.

**Departamento de Malakito osito bombón**

Luego del pequeño incidente que costó utilizar dos matafuegos pequeños, un par de tijeras y definitivamente la compra de unas nuevas cortinas, la feliz pareja se había calmado, el hombre peliplateado se encontraba sentado en la misma silla, solo que esta vez no había velas que iluminaran el lugar, si nomás bien la tenue luz que se filtraba desde el cuarto del hombre, ya nunca más habría velas en esa casa.

La música empezó a sonar, ahora esa típica melodía perfecta para un baile erótico lo hizo entrar en ambiente, la chica se seguía moviendo de manera sensual, se subió a la mesa que los separaba y avanzó a él de manera gatuna, se notaba su mirada brillosa, a causa claro del alcohol consumido luego del "incidente", su cabello caía sensualmente enmarcando su bello rostro, su profundo escote dejaba ver tanto como él quería, era Afrodita, la diosa del amor, sin duda una mujer espectacular, Minako se seguía acercando con esa sonrisa en los labios, y se seguía acercando, gateaba al filo de la mesa…. Y su mano no encontró jamás el mueble, lo último que vio fueron las piernas de la chica al momento que caía y se desplomaba como un saco de papas y como su taco aguja salía volando al tiempo que él se ponía de pie para ayudarla cayendo con una puntería increíble en los bajos del peliplateado, no aguantando el grito de dolor llevándose ambas manos donde su "amigo" latía adolorido.

-Kamiiiiiiii- con dientes apretados formulo.

-Ay Malakito….- la voz de la asistente se oía algo apagada y como pudo se puso de pie, no tardó su ojo en hincharse y ponerse morado puesto que cuando cayó golpeó directamente con el borde de la silla, ahora su bello ojo color azul, resaltaba más con el contraste rojo que lo envolvía. –El Kami nos odia, ¡solo quiero poder seducirte para que me hagas el amor de la manera más salvaje y vivir en pecado!- de acuerdo se enfureció para luego comenzar a llorar, el hombre se acercó como pudo aun algo encorvado y la abrazó fueron por hielo clavándose algunas de las espinas que las rosas conservaban hasta la nevera al tiempo que la luz se cortaba dejándolos a oscuras.

-Olvide pagar….- murmuro el hombre. –otra vez….-

-Enciende una vela…-

**Casa de Rei**

Llegó lo más rápido que puso, ni siquiera dejo que sus amigos lo trajeran viviendo aún al lado, corrió como nunca hasta que se dio cuenta que sería inútil y tomó un taxi que le cobró como si hubiese ido a China ida y vuelta, sin contar claro el océano que los separa. Confiaba en que Makoto y Andrew llegarían un poco más tarde, lo cual era bueno ya que la ventana de junto estaría cerrada y ella no podría escaparse, además del hecho de no volver a ser interrumpidos, ya no toleraba eso. Todo lo que giraba en torno a Rei y a él eran puros malentendidos, desde el primer encuentro, hasta el último y eso debía cambiar, se hartó del juego de "me acercó un poco y tu otro poco" ya había pasado demasiados meses pensando en ella, en sus labios, en cómo sería si la pelinegra lo correspondiera, como sería hacerle el amor, escucharla repetir su nombre, bien era hora de averiguarlo.

Tocó a la puerta decidido esperando por ella, era algo tarde ya, pero vio luces encendidas dentro por lo que confiaba en que no estuviera dormida, insistió por segunda vez y la luz de la entrada se encendió, escuchó perfectamente como corría la mirilla, levantó la cabeza para que lo viera, pasó un tiempo en silencio hasta que oyó las múltiples cerraduras y la puerta se abrió lentamente. Si bien la imagen lo dejó sin palabras había ido para hablar con ella, pero parecía ser que esa mujer cada día se ponía más hermosa, su largo cabello ébano cayendo sobre su espalda, lo llevaba suelto, así le gustaba a él, su indumentaria era cómoda, pantalones holgados y una blusa blanca también holgada, que si bien no se apegaba a sus curvas, le daba un toque de frescura única, y por último bajo esas tupidas pestañas esos ojos…

-Buenas noches Rei- fue él el primero en hablar, ya que ella se veía ¿confundida?

-Hola… bue… buenas noches Darien- saludó al fin luego de tartamudear unos segundos. – ¿Qué… qué haces aquí?-

-Necesito hablar contigo, ¿puedo….- hizo un gesto y la chica lo entendió, se movió a un lado y el pelinegro entró, la siguió hasta la sala, donde habían compartido esas rosetas aquella vez, ella le indicó que tome asiento y lo imitó luego, en el mismo sillón.

-Dime- lo animó la chica que se sentía extrañamente nerviosa, tal vez esperando algo.

-Rei… seré directo, lo que pasó en la boda, mira yo…- la chica lo interrumpió con un gesto de su mano.

-Está bien Darien, no te sientas mal. –decía mientras él la miraba confundido, agradecía poder tener al fin esta charla. –Tal vez te pareció buena idea invitarme en ese momento, pero si cambiaste de parecer no tienes que disculparte, solo te pido que no me ignores…- el pelinegro no sabía qué hacer, si abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas o golpearse por ser tan estúpido, todo este tiempo creyendo que ella era quien lo ignoraba, o tal vez se burlaba de él, dibujó media sonrisa en sus labios, logrando una mirada molesta por parte de la chica. –Tampoco creo que sea gracioso- finalizó ella cruzando sus brazos a la altura de su pecho.

-Rei, no cambié de parecer- comenzó ante la mirada atenta de la chica, se acercó un poco a ella quedando a escasos centímetros de su rostro, alzó una mano y enredo su dedo en el largo mechón negro que caía sobre el bello rostro. –Mataría por una cita contigo Rei Hino.- susurró haciendo que su piel se erice. –Yo a decir verdad me escondía de ti, creí que te había incomodado con mi propuesta y además te vi….- no sabía si continuar, pero prefería aclararlo todo. –Te vi con Seiya, ese día besándose.- eso ultimo tomo por sorpresa a la chica maldiciendo interiormente. –Makoto me explicó que terminaron el día de la boda y fue ese mismo día que te vi en la entrada de tu casa, en su auto, ¡no te espiaba!- se defendió antes de quedar como un depravado, cuestión que hizo a la chica sonreír encantanda. –Solo quería saber tu respuesta y por eso te esperaba en el jardín….-

-Yo dejé a Seiya Darien- explicó el chico hizo un gesto de incomodidad, realmente no le interesaba los pormenores de su relación con el basquetbolista, pero la chica continuo. –Hace mucho que la relación se desgasto, pero lo que me dio fuerzas para cortar definidamente fue la entrada de alguien en mi vida…- el pelinegro no sabía si reír o llorar, rogaba que ese sea él, pero ¿y si no?

-Yo….- fue interrumpido por un delgado dedo sobre su boca.

-Lo dejé porque me di cuenta que no era él con quien quería estar… si no… con… con otra persona…-

-Rei me gustas- soltó de una buena vez, era ese el momento o nunca, si había otro hombre que las condiciones por luchar por su amor sean justas. –Siento cosas por ti, no duermo, solo pienso en ti, en tu risa, en tus labios, me has hecho algo, no me reconozco porque jamás me sentí así con alguien, fuiste el principal motivo para que me quede definitivamente en esta ciudad, porque no puedo ni quiero estar alejado de ti, te necesito, necesito tu risa, te necesito cerca de mi porque simplemente….- era el momento para decirle que la quería, ¿que la amaba?, no definitivamente la asustaría.

-Darien… yo también… a mí también me gustas…- dijo sonrojándose y bajando la mirada, con la mano libre tomo la barbilla de la chica para mirarla, esos ojos amatistas estaban llenos de lagrimas no quería verla llorar, no quería verla sufrir, fue en el momento que se juro que solo la haría feliz.

-Muero por hacer esto…- susurró él con voz aterciopelada, se acercó tímidamente a sus labios, sintiendo su aliento caliente rozar su rostro, la pelinegra sentía como sus piernas se aflojaban, se sentía una niña por dar su primer beso gracias al Kami estaba sentada, poco a poco el ojiazul ladeo su cabeza y sus labios se encontraron en un suave beso, los labios rojos en forma de corazón temblaban y esto lo hizo sonreír internamente, pues él aunque ella no lo notara estaba temblando también, rozó su lengua con los labios de la chica, pidiendo permiso para conocerla, la amatista abrió su boca entrelazando sus lenguas húmedas, el beso duro mucho tiempo, solo se separaron para tomar aire y contemplarse.

-Tengo miedo- soltó de repente.- no quiero salir lastimada.- murmuró con lágrimas en sus hermosos ojos, realmente esto era un reto y estaba aterrada, por primera vez quedaba al descubierto frente a Darien, su puesta en escena cayó con sus barreras.

-No voy a lastimarte- dijo acercándose a ella, entrelazando la blanca mano con la de él, mientras que con la otra la tomaba suavemente de la barbilla obligándola a sostenerle la mirada.

-No lo sabes, no sabes eso- dos lágrimas cayeron por sus rosadas mejillas, era la primera vez que la veía llorar y su corazón se encogió ante tal cosa, esos ojos eran demasiados hermosos para ser empañados por agua salada.

-Tienes razón, no lo sé- admitió con una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios, la sonrisa galante que tanto suspiros le había arrancado ya.-porque la vida puede llevarnos por varios caminos, pero sí se una cosa Rei, no quiero recorrerlos sin ti a mi lado, me haces querer experimentar todo contigo, quiero todo, quiero amarte, quiero que me ames, quiero casarme, quiero una familia, quiero estar por siempre contigo y hacerte feliz y ver esa hermosa sonrisa en tus labios para siempre, quiero ser el causante de esa sonrisa, de esa felicidad…-

-Darien…-

-Shh- la calló son un suave murmulló mientras acariciaba sus encendidas mejillas. –Déjame llevarte a esa cita, porque nada me haría más feliz, dame una oportunidad y te juro no desaprovecharla. – hablaba rozando sus labios a los de ella.

-Sí, sí saldré contigo Darien Shields- sonrió sensualmente y se mordió su labio inferior, demasiada tentación para el pelinegro que capturó su boca en un beso más apasionado que el anterior, posando ambas manos en el rostro de la chica y así siguieron un tercer beso, un cuarto, un quinto, definitivamente le tomaría cariño a ese sillón. Las caricias se hicieron más intimas, más suaves y lentas, él solo quería memorizar las curvas femeninas, era increíble lo bien que se acoplaban sus brazos a la pequeña cintura de Rei, parece ser que sí hay alguien hecho a su medida, su corazón se agolpaba en su pecho, nunca había estado más feliz, después de todo su tonto, tonto corazón no se equivocó.

**N/A: Hola! Al fin no? Jajaja ayyy espero les haya gustado chicas, lo hice con mucho amor y con mi tonto, tonto corazón embelesado! La verdad no queda mucho para el final, tal vez dos capítulos más, como ven este fic esta cocinado, prometo mostrar la cita de Rei y Darien, la tan esperada… la verdad sigo en duda si hacer o no un lemon creo que el fic no lo requiere, pero tal vez les regale un one shot de esta parejita.**

**Les mando un beso grande y por si acaso, aunque creo que actualizare antes MUY FELICICES FIESTAS HERMOSAS! Saludos a todas y mis mejores deseos… Leonor, ya te di ese "algo mas" ojala haya sido de tu agrado, Kimmy…. Acá tienes a tus corazones juntos! jaja saludos afectuosos a todos… **

**Made, Hotaru no Hikaru, Leonor de Eboli, Rouge Passion, Marissa, Bermellon, MichiruSea, Dianarr07, Rei-Videl3, Hika-chan, Starmaker89, gracias por sus reviews y comentarios tan cálidos.**

**Nicky**


	11. Chapter 11 Todo lo que necesitas es amor

**Todo lo que necesitas es amor**

_El amor te transforma, puedes estar en medio de una depresión, tocando fondo, que aparece el amor y la tristeza te parece algo lejano y ajeno.  
El amor da vuelta tu mundo, cuando llega nada es lo que era, y jamás volverá a ser lo que fue.  
El amor nos da una fuerza sobre natural, nos vuelve súper héroes, nos hace súper poderosos.  
El amor abre tus ojos, te ayuda a enfrentar tus miedos, y te ayuda a conocerte.  
El amor puede curarte, el amor puede rescatarte, el amor puede salvarte, el amor es todo lo que se necesita para vivir._

-Aquí estoy, vine tan rápido como pude- se apresuró a entrar a la casa que aun permanecería en penumbras, aunque el sol aun no se ocultaba, las ventanas estaban cerradas, detrás de ella un pelinegro ingresó con semblante serio. -¿Cómo esta?-

-Aún encerrado- informó la bella pelicastaña algo afligida. –No sé qué hacer Rei…- su voz se denotaba angustiada, es que no pudo asimilar nada de lo ocurrido aun, y sabia que su esposo estaba sufriendo, ella también, pero debería estar fuerte.

-Iré a verlo Mako- dijo la pelinegra y subió las escaleras no antes sin voltear a ver a su acompañante que se quedó junto a su amiga. –No tardo- le comunicó con una pequeña sonrisa, esa que lo enamoraba cada día, después de esa cita tan esperada hace ya más de tres semanas no volvió a separarse de la diseñadora.

Llegó a la puerta del cuarto, con pequeños toques anunció su presencia allí, pero nadie respondió.

-Andy, soy yo…. Por favor Andy ábreme- la diseñadora hablaba con voz suave, y calma, estaba preocupada por su amigo, la noticia no fue fácil, al menos no para él.

_Flash Back cinco horas antes_

_Centro Médico de Osaka_

_La joven pareja se encontraba dentro del frío consultorio, la mujer estaba recostada en una camilla con su vientre al descubierto mientras que el hombre junto a ella le sostenía su mano y no dejaba de acariciar el rostro de la hermosa ojiverde con dulzura y amor, al tiempo que murmuraba palabras tiernas, las únicas que tenia para con ella._

_-Buenos días….- saludó la doctora Mizuno._

_-Hola Amy- saludaron al unísono ya que tenían cierta confianza, después de todo era la mujer que hacia feliz al padre del muchacho. _

_-¿Listos?- era el momento, pero lo que pasó después fue muy rápido y muy shockeante, 5 minutos después se encontraban allí todavía solo que…._

_-¿Por qué Kami? ¡Por queeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?- gritaba una voz desde el baño al tiempo que se oían golpes._

_-¿Andrew estas bien?- llamaba Amy al tiempo que se miraba preocupada con la pelicastaña._

_-Amor, por favor sal….- la voz de su esposa sonaba aún serena, pero la verdad era que estaba angustiada por su marido._

_-¿Por qué Kami? ¿Por qué dos mujeres?- los gritos se convirtieron en llantos y los llantos en gritos combinados con llanto que eran sencillamente intolerantes. –Porque fui mujeriego ¿no? POR QUE KAMI! Mis dos bebes….. MUJERES!-_

_-Creo que no lo tomó bien- acotó la empresaria ante la mirada atónita de la doctora y de otros empleados del hospital que al pasar por el consultorio se asomaban curiosos. Fuera del consultorio una mujer esperaba su turno con el especialista de piel al tiempo que oía al hombre gritar._

_-Pobre hombre, seguro fue la peor noticia de su vida….- suspiró horrorizada._

_Fin del Flash Back_

La puerta se abrió lentamente y ahí parado frente a ella estaba su amigo, abrazando revistas de autos.

-Andy….-

-Tendré dos mujeres Rei y….. y…. ¡las tocarán!- el rubio rompió en llanto abrazando a su amiga, sí definitivamente sería difícil superar esto.

**Casa de Rei esa misma noche**

La sala permanecía en silencio, solo el sonido proveniente del televisor se escuchaba, sobre el sillón dos personas se encontraban poniendo toda su atención a la película que habían elegido, acurrucados con una manta cubriendo sus cuerpos, la hermosa mujer de largo cabello negro apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho del muchacho que estaba acostado a lo largo con ella sobre él, así fueron las últimas noches, después ese día.

_Flash Back tres semanas atrás_

_Llegó como todas las mañanas a su negocio, para su sorpresa ya estaba abierto y más aun su confusión cuando en la puerta se encontraba su amiga Kino algo impaciente, suspiró mientras se acercaba era obvio que su amiga estaba enterada de la visita que recibió ayer por la noche y de cómo hubiesen terminado las cosas si Andrew no hubiese insistido en tocar a su puerta repetidas veces hasta casi derribarla impidiendo así que su amigo pelinegro no se propase con su vecina de la infancia, alegando que era como su hermanita, en fin, era mejor entonces no informarlo de las veces que "su hermanita" termino en situaciones un tanto indecorosas incluso en el cuarto del rubio._

_-Te conté todo anoche- fue el saludo de la diseñadora mientras entraba al negocio._

_-Quiero detalles- respondió la pelicastaña siguiendo a su amiga, ambas se adentraron al lugar que estaba especialmente callado, extraño cuando la responsable de que estuviera abierto es la única persona que tiene las llaves además de Rei, y esta era la ruidosa y siempre charlatana Minako Aino._

_-¿Mina?- la llamó su jefa extrañada, oyeron unos ruidos provenientes de la parte de atrás y unos segundos después una linda rubia apareció vistiendo unos jeans oscuros y un sweater color naranja, cabello atado en una coleta alta y unas gran, enfatizo gran gafas de sol._

_-Mmmhh…. Debería preguntar, pero Rei casi duerme con Darien anoche- informó la pelicastaña con soltura indicando el tema que sería prioritario en el día._

_-Ayyyy al fin, por Kami Rei ya estaba preocupada, creí que el chico tenía problemitas en la intimidad, ya sabes disfunción eréctil o tal vez su agotaste todos tus orgasmos con otros y ya no querías mas- dijo chillando de felicidad, al tiempo que tomaba asiento en la alta silla junto al mostrador principal._

_-Debería de decirte algo, pero solo me limitare a preguntar qué demonios haces con gafas de sol, cuando está nublado y además dentro de un negocio- finalizó moleta. –Y si es conjuntivitis te mato, la ultima vez generaste una epidemia- agregó._

_-No es eso…-_

_-Mina ¿tratas de imponer moda?- preguntó la pelicastaña intentando por primera vez entender el funcionamiento de esa cabecita._

_-No, es solo que….- lentamente se fue quitando las gafas para dejar ver el gran moretón morado adornando el rededor de su gran ojo azul._

_-Mina- exclamó la diseñadora llevándose una mano hacia su boca en señal de sorpresa- ¿Qué paso?-_

_-Malakito….- comenzó a decir antes de estallar en llanto._

_-¿Malakito qué?- el tono que utilizo la pelicastaña fue fulminante, la fiel defensora de las feministas estaba tejiendo algo en su cabeza. -¿Qué te hizo?-_

_-Él… él me….- y el llanto no dejaba hablar a la chica, la diseñadora se puso junto a ella abrazándola en señal de apoyo._

_-Mina habla por favor- suplico la amatista preocupada._

_-¿Te golpeó?- grito de repente Makoto que no aguanto más la situación, su amiga con el ojo morado, hablando de él, anoche habían tenido una cita. –Lo mato… Rei lo matamos, no sé lo torturamos creo que lo hemos hecho antes.- una fúrica Sra. Furuhata hablaba. _

_-Makoto déjala hablar- dijo la pelinegra ya más calmada. -¿Linda qué paso?- interrogó dirigiéndose hacia la asistente. _

_-Él… yo quise hacerle un strip tease, incendié su casa, tomé de mas, me caí, lo golpeé, y me golpee, no pudimos hacerlo, así que decidí que lo mejor sería atarlo a la cama esta mañana donde yo le podría tocar sus…- _

_-Mina- el discurso dado de la manera más atropellada fue interrumpido por ambas chicas._

_-Perdón, es que no me golpeó Makoto que ideas tienes- rio la rubia divertida.-Sólo fue una cita accidentada, creo que somos material inflamable- se burló sacando su lengua. –Pero volviendo al tema, ¿así que casi duermes con el americano sexy?-_

_-Ay sí, estaban en el sillón, y Rei estaba con toda la ropa desarreglada- contaba animada la pelicastaña a la asistente dejando a una Rei muy molesta. –Andrew llegó justo en el momento, quise ahogarlo, pero luego recordé que tendré mellizos, en fin, Darien tenía cara de "Kami cómo me pongo de pie ahora"- ambas mujeres reían divertidas ante la situación de su amiga cuestión que hizo enfardarla aun mas, pero luego recordó que el día siguiente sería su primera cita y todo valía la pena, incluso su buen humor que hacía mucho no tenia, permitía que pasara por alto a todo y a todos._

_Fin del Flash Back_

-¿En qué piensas hermosa?- la llamó el pelinegro con voz aterciopelada, era común que la chica se pierde en sus pensamientos y era algo que adoraba de ella, porque cuando lo hacía su rostro se relajaba y se veía realmente hermosa. -¿Estás conmigo?- insistió llevando su mano a la barbilla de la chica para que levantar su rostro hacia él.

-Siempre- murmuró ella mirándolo con ternura al tiempo que dibujaba sobre el firme pecho del hombre círculos con su fino dedo y depositaba de vez en cuando pequeños besos en él, de verdad esa mujer era increíble, estuvo algo inseguro luego de esa noche cuando se besaron por primera vez ya que se había dejado llevar y dijo muchas cosas, hasta hablo de casamiento y familia cuestiones que aún deseaba tener junto a ella, temía haberla asustado, pero no, allí estaba junto a él compartiendo todo, bueno no todo, aun quedaba un detalle, jamás habían dormido juntos, no es que no se muriera de ganas, es solo que quería demostrarle a Rei lo que ella significaba para él, que se había convertido en su todo desde aquél día.

_Flash Back tres semanas atrás_

_Al fin llegó el día donde la llevaría a su gran cita, la tan esperada y la que planeó durante algún tiempo, la llevaría a montar, claro que no contó que ella dijera que sí ya entrando el invierno y justo les haya tocado un día algo lluvioso, pero al menos ya no caía agua, aunque los caminos no estarían muy firmes, en fin lo que sí estaba firme era su decisión por verla y pasar el día junto a ella. Llegó a su puerta y tocó una vez, no pasó mucho para que la hermosa chica abriera la puerta vistiendo pantalones de mezclilla, una blusa fina de tirantes color roja y sobre esta una camisa a cuadros, en tonos rojos y grises que llevaba abotonada hasta su busto dejando la camisa abierta allí, y fuera de sus pantalones con unas ideales botas para montar color marrón oscuro._

_-Hola Darien- lo saludó con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras miraba a un atónito pelinegro._

_-Donde iba a llevarte era una sorpresa, pero creo que hablaste con Makoto ¿verdad?- su voz sonó algo desanimada. _

_-Sí, ella me lo dijo hace ¡tres horas!- respondió emocionada, definitivamente no le pediría a ella nunca más que hiciera las reservaciones. Pasando el momento se dirigieron al vehículo deportivo estacionado frente a la casa._

_-¿Y esto?-_

_-Es mi auto, llegó ayer de América- respondió el hombre refiriéndose al convertible azul noche último modelo que sin dudas dejó sin habla a la diseñadora._

_-Y decías que te iba mal….- soltó divertida mientras Darien abría la puerta._

_-Digamos que es herencia, te dije que papá se jubiló, bueno fue una de sus locuras momentáneas hasta que notó que le dolía mucho su cintura- explicó con una sonrisa haciendo reír a su acompañante así ambos se dirigieron a las fueras de la ciudad donde pasarían su día juntos._

_El tiempo del viaje se pasó muy rápido entre charlas, bromas, alguna que otra caricia tímida, miradas llenas de expectativa, al llegar dejaron el auto estacionado junto a una hermosa cabaña donde un hombre de aproximadamente 50 años de edad calvo y bastante alto los esperaba, en su mano derecha notó un sombrero de vaquero, definitivamente podía imaginarlo con él. _

_-Buenos días usted debe ser el Señor Shields- habló amablemente al tiempo que estrechaba su mano con la del publicista. –Mi nombre es Shinji.-_

_-Muchos gusto, llámeme Darien- se presentó con galantería nata el pelinegro, definitivamente cada segundo la cautivaba aún más. _

_-Encantado, señorita- hizo una reverencia para dirigirse a la pelinegra que sonrió amablemente. –Bueno por favor síganme y les mostraré el lugar._

_Realmente jamás pensó que algo tan hermoso como ese lugar se encontrara a tan solo dos horas de donde vivía, un inmenso bosque verde se extendía a lo largo y ancho, en el horizonte podían verse montañas no muy altas y de vegetación variada, la cabaña estaba ubicado junto a unas diez más en medio de un claro separadas por generosos metros de distancia, realmente el paisaje era maravilloso y lo sería aún más cuando nevara claro que faltaba para ello. Entraron al lugar donde una hermosa chimenea ardía, una alfombra de piel blanca adornaba el centro del lugar y cómodos sillones mullidos estaban alrededor._

_-Bueno, traeré los caballos, pueden ver el lugar si gustan- se excusó amablemente el hombre._

_-¿Y bien?- interrogó el pelinegro dándose vuelta y quedando frente a ella que solo lo miraba maravillada._

_-Es hermoso- exclamó con brillo en sus ojos y una linda sonrisa. _

_-Lo sé, lo vi en internet y no pude evitar conocer este sitio, claro que me hubiese gustado quedarme poco más de un día- dijo con voz aterciopelada mientras tomaba de las manos a la chica que sonreía encantada y se acercaba más a ella. –Pero ya habrá oportunidad- finalizó él sabiendo que la pelinegra no tendría respuesta a su dicho, descendió su rostro lentamente hasta casi rozar los rojizos labios de la pelinegra, pero el estrepitoso sonido de la puerta de entrada los hizo separarse rápidamente. _

_Era el Sr. Shinji que traía a los que serían sus compañeros del día, dos caballos majestuosos, el que elegido para Darien era blanco casi en su totalidad, de no ser por dos manchas negras en sus ojos en forma de antifaz._

_-Él es Tuxedo- presentó al animal que golpeó una de sus largas extremidades contra el suelo mientras berrinchaba. –Y para la dama, tengo algo especial que creo que irá a la perfección con ella.- Junto a uno de los árboles un imponente animal color marrón casi rojizo, increíbles ojos avellanas adornaban su perfecta mirada. –Ella… ella es Fénix- indicó el hombre sonriendo._

_La pelinegra no tardó en acercar y tímidamente colocó una de sus manos en la cabeza del animal –Hola Fénix, eres hermosa…- saludó la pelinegra al tiempo que el caballo lamía juguetonamente su otra mano._

_-Le agradas- dijo Darien poniéndose junto a ella contemplando la maravillosa sonrisa que adornaba el rostro de la diseñadora, parecía una niña y eso era lo que adoraba de ella, que solo él pudiera de disfrutar de esa faceta. -¿Vamos hermosa?- _

_Y así comenzaron su paseo, que lejos de ser monótono estuvo cargado de lindas anécdotas para el futuro, primero estaba el hecho de que Darien quiso impresionar a la chica con sus dotes de jinete que definitivamente no poseía, mientras trotaba con su caballo dirigía su mirada hacia Rei, primer gran error ya que no vio como su caballo se dirigió hacia un arbolado golpeándose con todas las ramas de los frondosos arboles, hasta quedar colgado en una, fue la primera vez que en el paseo que Tuxedo quedó sin jinete. _

_-¿Darien?-_

_-Estoy bien, bien de verdad- _

_El momento sin duda más memorable fue cuando llegaron a aquella colina, en donde podía verse todo el valle, ese lugar estaba algo escondido y era difícil llegar, pero gracias a que Tuxedo se espantó con una ardilla comenzando a trotar en cualquier dirección terminaron allí, el sol se ponía en el horizonte tiñendo al cielo en la gama de colores cálidos como lo eran el naranja, el rojo y un rosado intenso. Ataron a los caballos a un árbol y con mucho cuidado el pelinegro ayudó a descender a Rei, esa pequeña acción hizo que sus cuerpos se sintieran por fracciones de segundos, ese roce, tan ínfimo, aún con la gruesa ropa de por medio les hizo sentir una descarga, es porque sencillamente eso causa dos cuerpos al borde de la combustión espontanea, no guiados solo por el deseo sino por aquel sentimiento que crecía en cada uno de ellos y que no temía salir a flote. Y otra vez en el día ella se sonrojó, no solía hacerlo, solo con él, desde el primer día el causaba un efecto desconocido para ella, que aunque molesto en un principio ahora no renegaba de ello. _

_Él no pudo evitar perderse en aquellos ojos, nunca entendió bien el efecto que causan en él, pero es que esas urbes amatistas chispeaban fuego y a la vez eran tan profundos como el mismo océano. Por un momento divagó, ¿de quién habría heredado esos ojos? Jamás vio fotos de su familia, ni en su negocio, ni en la oportunidad que pasó en su casa, aunque claro lejos de merodear solo tenía ojos para ella. La descendió con cuidado en el suelo y caminaron hasta el filo de la colina, la brisa invernal movía los largos cabellos de la chica que no pudo evitar temblar y abrazarse a ella misma, fue ahí cuando sintió unos fuertes brazos rodeándola por detrás y el mentón del pelinegro sobre su hombro._

_-¿Has visto algo más hermoso Darien?- dijo la chica con la vista clavada en el horizonte._

_-Nunca….- murmuró sin dejar de mirar a Rei, porque ella hacía que todo el resto no existiera. La volteó suavemente para quedar frente a ella, el pelinegro estaba demasiado serio, como debatiéndose entre algo, ella solo buscó respuestas en sus ojos mirándolo expectante._

_-Rei….- murmuró con voz aterciopelada. -¿Alguna vez te dije que eres lo más hermoso que vi en mi vida?- las palabras del hombre hicieron sonrojarla y en un movimiento involuntario entrecerró sus ojos, y entreabrió su rojiza boca. –Me haces sentir extraño.- siguió hablando mientras que con su pulgar acariciaba los suaves labios de la chica. –Me haces sentir tan feliz con solo oír tu voz, haces que me ponga nervioso cuando te tengo cerca… como ahora.- finalizó tomando una de las manos de la chica y llevándola a su pecho donde su corazón la tía rápidamente. –Me llevas al cielo cada vez que pronuncias mi nombre, no puedo controlar las ganas de besarte cuando te tengo cerca y una vez en mis brazos ya no quiero soltarte…- las palabras del muchacho fueron interrumpidas por una suave caricia en sus labios, seguido de una sonrisa en el rostro de la diseñadora totalmente nueva para él, esa jamás la había visto. _

_-Bésame…- la petición salió de su boca con un hilo de voz y bastó para que el pelinegro descendiera a su boca para rozar los suaves labios que se abrieron permitiendo la exploración de la húmeda cavidad, enredando sus lenguas en una suave caricia, Darien se aferró a la estrecha cintura de la chica atrayéndola hacia él, pegándola a su cuerpo, son una mano ascendió hasta su rostro para acariciarlo con ternura y devoción, la pelinegra se aferró al fuerte cuello de Darien, sentía como sus piernas se aflojaban y si no hacia aquello, caería al suelo rendida, simplemente jamás se sintió así, con ningún otro, ni con Seiya, todo lo que experimentaba con él era nuevo, pero extrañamente familiar, como si ya hubiese vivido sus besos antes, tal vez, solo tal vez como solía decir Mina, "en otra vida." –No te alejes…- soltó la pelinegra, intentó que no sonara a súplica, pero lamentablemente no lo logró, lo que ella no sabía es que él había decidido hace mucho tiempo atrás que jamás lo haría._

_Fin del flash back_

-Ahora te fuiste tú…- la suave voz de la amatista lo sacó de sus pensamientos, la miró unos segundos y sonrió divertido.

-Tienes sueño- dijo al tiempo que depositaba un suave beso en su frente. –Y además estás muy cómoda para moverte.- informó.

-¿Y cómo sabes eso?- se estiró perezosa mientras lo miraba.

-Porque aunque no lo creas, se mucho de ti.- habló con aires de autosuficiencia.

-¿A si?-

-Aja…-

-Y… ¿qué estoy pensando?- interrogó poniéndose a ancadas del hombre con ambas piernas a cada lado quedando sentada sobre su vientre bajo.

-En que me quieres y en que te encantaría poder dormirte mientras acaricio su cabello. – hablaba mientras con su mano recorría el camino que decía con su boca. –tu cuello, tus hombros….- se incorporó un poco para besar sus labios fugazmente.

-Puede ser…- dijo la amatista sonriendo.

-Ah la sonrisa de alegría- soltó él involuntariamente.

-¿Disculpa?-

-Que esa sonrisa fue de alegría, ¿sabes? Tienes diferentes tipos de sonrisas, ya conté cinco tipos diferentes, aunque las primeras tres las descubrí hace algún tiempo ya, para ser exacto el día que te conocí- dijo son soltura como si fuese lo más natural.

-¿Todo eso sabes de mi?- incrédula la pelinegra que no dejaba de mirarlo investigándolo.

-Eso y más, porque eres transparente Rei, y aunque hayas montado un gran show alrededor de tu persona, para mí siempre serás Rei, la chica de al lado…. La que se robó mi corazón y se niega a devolverlo.-

-Ahhh es que es tan lindo, no me pidas verlo otra vez porque lo guardo con recelo- dijo divertida mientras sacaba su lengua, la faceta infantil de la chica sin duda era una de sus favoritas.

-Aún no irás a dormir….- advirtió con un brillo especial en sus ojos al tiempo que capturaba los labios de la chica en un hambriento beso, lleno de pasión y por qué negarlo, también cargado de amor.

**Casa de los esposos Furuhata**

-Andrew por favor sal de ahí…- pidió la chica pelicastaña algo agotada, es que si bien en un principio a su esposo el hecho de tener dos hijas mujeres lo había afectado haciéndolo sentirse castigado por las veces que toco e hizo "cositas" con hijas ajenas, ahora se había entusiasmado en demasía encerrándose en su garaje con la idea de hacer las cunas él mismo, recordando claro que la única herramienta que ha tenido cerca fue un destornillador que utilizo a los golpes para clavar un clavo.

-Entra mi vida- oyó del otro lado de la puerta, abrió con cuidado y vio a su esposo sentado en un banco alto con un escritorio en frente y varios papeles delante de él. –Mira, estoy diseñando- dijo al tiempo que la ojiverde se ponía junto a él mientras la abrazaba por la cintura y ponía una mano en el abultado vientre.

-¿Qué… cómo?...-

-Mira, esto de aquí.- le dijo señalando.- Es un payasito, ambas cunas son coches de carrera, porque la verdad lo tenía planeado para los pequeños Andrews, solo lo modifiqué para que parezcan carruajes, pero me quedo más como autitos de payaso- explicaba haciendo reír encantada a su joven esposa.

-Te amo Andrew- le dijo encantada aunque sus ojos algo hinchados no pasaron desapercibidos.

-¿Qué ocurre Mako?- interrogó preocupado mientras la chica intentaba bajar la vista para no ser evidente que había estado llorando. –Mi vida si no te gusta las compramos, haré lo que sea para hacerte feliz…- la atrajo hacia él, poniéndose de costado y dejando a su mujer entre sus piernas para mirarla de frente. –Makoto…- la mujer solo negó con su cabeza y levantó su mirada.

-Me comuniqué Andy…. El número telefónico que dejó mi madre biológica, me atendió una amiga de ella, nos veremos mañana en una cafetería.- explicó al tiempo que lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

-Mi vida, creí que eso era lo que querías, ¿qué pasa?- dijo el rubio tiernamente mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas con el pulgar. Sabía lo importante que era para Makoto saber de sus raíces, de dónde provenía, su pasado y de la búsqueda exhaustiva que había hecho.

-Lo es, pero tengo miedo… ¿qué hay si ella no me amaba? ¿Si yo arruine su vida?- dijo mientras su labio rosado temblaba.

-Mi amor, nadie en su sano juicio no te amaría.- dijo al tiempo que acariciaba su cabello con ternura. - eres una mujer increíble, eres "mi" mujer increíble, tanto yo como nuestros amigos te amamos mucho y tú fuiste la razón para hacer de mi vida lo que es hoy, perfecta… te acompañaré mañana si gustas, no estás sola- finalizó besando los labios rosados de la hermosa pelicastaña.

-Andrew- balbuceó contra su boca.

-Y ahora…- dijo separándose un poco de ella. –Vamos a diseñar los corceles para las cunas de las pequeñas Makitos.- logró hacer sonreír con ganas a su mujer y eso valía todo la pena, hasta el hecho que tendría dos hijas rodeadas de pretendientes.

**Cloth's on fire**

El día se hizo especialmente largo y pesado, había tenido muchas clientas algo difíciles de tratar, y lo púnico que quería era llegar a casa donde su hermoso pelinegro la estaría esperando con una cena digna de restaurante gourmet, sonrió para sí, era simplemente genial tener semejante recibimiento aunque sea solo 3 noches a la semana, las noches que eran solo de ellos.

Estaba cargando las últimas ventas a la computadora, realmente el programa que había insistido instalar Seiya le era muy útil, sonrió al recordar a este último, hacia unos días había dejado Japón en forma indefinida, no se despidió de ella, pero sin embargo si tuvo una charla con Darien, aunque claro jamás sabrá bien qué fue de esa platica.

_Flash Back días atrás_

_El hombre pelinegro se encontraba caminando hacia su auto estacionado en el parque correspondiente a su empresa, estaba agotado, de malhumor y lo peor es que esa noche no vería a su hermosa amatista. Llegó a su auto y se dispuso a abrir la puerta del conductor cuando un carraspeo le llamó su atención volteando abruptamente para encontrarse con el basquetbolista estrella, la promesa del deporte._

_-Shields- saludó con seriedad el pelilargo._

_-Hola Kou- devolvió el publicista mirándolo con desconfianza. -¿Cómo has estado?- interrogó más por educación que por interés, la verdad no se esperaba la presencia del sujeto. _

_-No tan bien acompañado como tú…- su voz sonó irónica y eso molestó a su interlocutor, sin embargo intentó controlar su temperamento y recordar los motivos por los que estaba allí, frente a él, frente al hombre que se quedó con el amor de su chica. -Tenemos que hablar…- dijo al fin relajando su postura._

_-Te escucho- la imponente voz del americano retumbó en el lugar, le daría una oportunidad, solo una, se repetía. _

_-Mira, mañana mismo me iré de la ciudad parto a América. – comenzó, Darien se mostraba ilegible, más que nada por la sorpresa de verlo allí. – Creo que nos debemos una charla de hombre a hombre antes de eso.- _

_-¿Qué quieres?- el americano no se caracterizaba por tener paciencia, a decir verdad la perdía demasiado rápido y este juego le aburría. _

_-¿No es obvio? Lo mismo que tu… a Rei- el publicista se irguió con orgullo y molestia, apretó sus puños para no dejarse llevar y romperle la cara al hombre frente a él. –No me malinterpretes Shields.- se apresuró a decir el deportista. -no pretendo entrar en una lucha arcaica para ver quién se queda con ella, solo te diré lo siguiente… - prosiguió con el mismo semblante serio que mantuvo en todo momento. –cuídala, respétala y ámala como se merece, porque esa mujer es única.- finalizó con un brillo algo melancólico en sus ojos._

_-Lo sé, siempre lo he sabido.- dijo con una sonrisa de lado, porque era cierto Darien descubrió las maravillas en ella mucho antes de sentirse atraído, mucho antes de saber quién era en verdad, porque esa mujer emanaba pasión. _

_-Y Shields.- añadió por último. –Te lo juro que si la haces sufrir, no duraré en tomar el siguiente vuelo a Osaka para llevarla conmigo y hacerla mi esposa.- finalizado esto extendió la mano en señal de saludo que Darien estrechó aunque ambos ejercieron más fuerza que la normal. –Una cosa más, mi representante se comunicará contigo por la campaña que te interesaba, tal vez le lleves unos buenos millones a la nueva empresa.- dicho esto se dio media vuelta para comenzar a alejarse._

_-Espera…- la voz del hombre lo detuvo en seco. -¿Por qué haces esto?- ¿mencioné que una de sus características es ser desconfiado?_

_-Pues… - miró sobre su hombro con una sonrisa irónica. -si te voy a dejar el camino libre para estar con mi chica, al menos debo llenarte de trabajo para que puedas verla poco…- finalizó con esa misma sonrisa, cuestión que también contagió a Darien, ese hombre era increíblemente molesto y jamás sabría sus verdaderas intenciones, eso estaba claro._

_Fin del Flash Back_

Suspiró, cuando supo que Seiya se había ido fue cuando el publicista le comunicó que lo había visto, pero solo eso y sí que se sorprendió cuando supo que el basquetbolista había elegido a la empresa de Darien para la publicidad que en primer lugar hizo que el americano conociera de la existencia de Kou. Sonrió ante el recuerdo de esa primera vez en el parque, cuando la dejó planchada en el piso, cuando la llamó histérica, cuando vio por primera vez esa galante sonrisa.

La nueva campanilla de la puerta sonó haciendo despertarla de sus pensamientos.

-Estamos cerrando…- dijo al voltear su vista, pero su voz se apagó al ver a la persona delante de ella.

-Hola Rei- saludó una voz femenina, fría y con un acento diferente, la mujer frente a ella aunque madura era muy hermosa, casi el calco de la diseñadora, elegantemente vestida clavándole la miraba fijamente. –Hace tiempo que no nos vemos.-

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Vine a verte hija…. ¿no saludas a tu madre?-

**N/A: Hola chicas/os (por las dudas) bueno al parecer extenderé un poco más este fic, no quería dejar cabos sueltos de lo que era mi idea original y a pedido de Made pondré la escena del "coco" de Darien y Andrew, espero salga bien. **

**Por último la frase al inicio del capítulo no es de mi autoría sino de una novela argentina "Casi Ángeles". **

**Quiero desearles a todos una muy feliz Navidad! Y por si acaso un Prospero año nuevo, intentaré actualizar antes del 31, pero no prometo nada, es que con las fiestas, cocinar, la familia, amigos, novio es mucho! Pero prometo intentarlo. Un mensajito especial a mi lectora misteriosa que solo firma como "una lectora" muchas gracias por el apoyo y a todo el resto como siempre, GRACIAS! **

**Un afectuoso saludo y abrazos a montones estilo Minako con grito incluido!**

**Desde Argentina con amor….**

**Nicky**


	12. Chapter 12 Flotando en el Viento

**Flotando en el Viento**

_Cuando no sabes a dónde vas, cualquier camino puede servir.  
Dan miedo los cruces de camino, da miedo partir, da miedo volver.  
Las preguntas, las respuestas, dan miedo.  
Si no sabes hacia a dónde vas, lo mejor es dejarte llevar, como flotando en el viento  
A veces hay que desprenderse del equipaje, y como una pluma, dejarse llevar por el viento, como decía el poeta González Tuñón, para que cada paso, un paisaje, una emoción, o una contrariedad, nos recoinciden con la vida pequeña y su muerte pequeña.  
Para que un día nos quede unos cuantos recuerdos, para poder decir, estuve en un par recodo. Para poder decir, estuve en tal pasión. Para decir estuve en tal pueblo fantasma en tal amistad, diciendo tal cosa. Para poder decir, yo estuve ahí. _

_Flash Back 2 años atrás._

_El salón se encontraba en silencio, solo el chasquido de la madera se oía, mientras que dos miradas, igualmente hermosas, igualmente fuertes e igualmente dolidas se debatían en batalla, no darían el brazo a torcer, porque a pesar de sentirse tan diferentes, ellas dos eran increíblemente iguales._

_-¿Qué pretendes Mika? ¿Destrozarme? ¿Hundir mi negocio? He trabajado mucho para esto como para que vengas a exigir que parte de él te pertenezca.- la voz de la pelinegra denotaba dureza, esta vez conocería la severidad y el fuego que de ella emanaba._

_-No pretendo sacarte nada Rei, porque no tienes nada- aclaró con gesto ilegible la mujer frente a ella. -apenas puedes sostenerte, sólo te propuse hacer una sociedad, creí que nos favorecería a ambas, pero veo que no tienes madera para los negocios- dijo Mika con el mismo tono que hablaba con sus inversionistas. _

_-Detrás de tu oferta hay otras intenciones lo sé- _

_-No sabes nada Rei-_

_-¿Qué mierda te pasa?- vociferó molesta al tiempo que golpeaba sus manos contra sus caderas, ella solía poder manejar sus emociones, pero frente a su madre todo quedaba atrás porque realmente le dolía._

_-No te eduque para que me hables así Rei Hino- regañó la mujer con enfado. _

_-Tú no me educaste, papá lo hizo- replicó molesta. _

_-¿Tu padre?- dijo con tono irónico, una pequeña sonrisa cruzó su rostro, una sonrisa helada.- ¿Crees que él se quedaba en casa cuidando de ti cuando enfermabas? Eso ocurría todo el maldito tiempo y yo debía quedarme contigo- rebatió con enojo._

_-¿Tanto te pesó tenerme Mika?- a este punto no podía controlar que su voz se quiebre, esa pregunta que tantas veces se hizo hoy podía hacérsela a ella, a la mujer que estuvo ausente aún estando a su lado, a la mujer que de tantas citas tenía había olvidado que su hija la esperaba en casa._

_-¿Pesar?- interrogó más para ella que para su hija, una pausa significativa devolvió el silencio a la sala de la impactante casa de estilo victoriano que su cuarto marido le había obsequiado, porque lo que Mika quería ella lo tenía.- Tú fuiste un maldito accidente- soltó al fin endureciendo su mirada clavándola en la amatista frente a ella, Rei pudo jurar que escuchó a su corazón quebrarse.-Por tu culpa me ate a un hombre que fue un gran conformista, renuncie a mis sueños por tu causa, arruinaste mi vida Rei.- sabía que no era así, que amaba a su hija, pero sin embargo algo en ella impedía expresarlo, y tal vez lo que dijo era cierto, tantos años perdidos en una vida vacía, cuando la única culpable es ella misma, es más fácil echar culpas a otros y ahí estaba su hija parada. _

_La pelinegra no habló, no se movió, su respiración era tan calma que apenas era perceptible, analizaba las palabras de su progenitora una y otra vez, hasta que estas perdieron sentido, ¿acaso alguna vez lo tuvieron?_

_-Bien…. Si así fue ya no te molestaré Mika, lamento que hayas tenido que postergar tu vida para dármela a mi…- con esa simple frase la pelinegra salió de su vida, y ya no volverían a hablar, no hasta después de mucho tiempo._

_Fin del Flash Back_

-Vine a verte hija- dijo con voz tranquila, demasiada para gusto de quienes la conocían, la delgada y alta mujer no dejaba de mirarla, su cabello negro cual ébano lo llevaba largo hasta la altura de los hombros, piel blanca, boca en forma de corazón y esos ojos amatistas. El costoso raje de sastre color azul noche se amoldaba a la perfecta figura que a pesar de la edad no variaba con los años.

-¿Necesitas algo?- soltó Rei con evidente rechazo y molestia, antes de que su madre respondiera continuo.- ¿Acaso estás enferma Mika y quieres redimirte antes de que ocurra lo inevitable?- sabía que con aquello no se jugaba, no debía hablar de ese modo, pero sin embargo la ira la controlaba en ese momento.

-Gozo de perfecta salud hija, y si estoy aquí es porque….- suspiró mirando el suelo, no le era fácil hacer lo que la llevó allí. –Rei, eres mi hija, mi única hija y…- la pelinegra alzó una mano en señal de que era hora de callarse, Mika a pesar de sentirse sumisa, no era suicida y sabia que cuando Rei decía basta, era basta, porque ella era así.

-Basta- ambas se quedaron en silencio observándose, parecía un reto silencioso alguna de las miradas amatistas debía desviarse, pero sin embargo ambas sabían que ninguna daría el brazo a torcer. Rei se sentía incómoda, molesta, y sobre todo sorprendida porque creyó que no volvería a ver a su progenitora, no luego de esa última charla hace ya dos años en la mansión de campo que su nuevo esposo le había obsequiado. Por su lado Mika se encontraba expectante, esperaba que su hija explotara en cualquier momento, que le gritara, la insultara incluso intentara echarla del lugar usando la fuerza, después de todo se lo merecía, fue una madre ausente, que no supo acompañar a Rei, pero largo tiempo le llevó darse cuenta que la razón de esas acciones para con su hija más que un castigo para Rei, era un castigo para ella misma. Largo tiempo le llevó darse cuenta que las fallas en su vida no eran a causa de su pequeña hija, si no de una mujer que no supo cómo afrontar las sorpresas que la vida te depara. No supo amarla, no supo valorarla y luego de batallar contra ella misma se encontró sola mirando viejas fotografías añorando el pasado cuando tampoco pudo abrirse al presente y ahí estaba.

-¿Tu padre…- al fin rompió el silencio la elegante mujer, pero se arrepintió de mencionarlo, porque sabía que estaba en desventaja con él ante su hija.

-Llamó hace unas semanas y luego escribió- respondió la diseñadora de manera automática.

-El lugar te quedó realmente perfecto Rei.- dijo mirando a su alrededor, la tienda era impecable, el agradable aroma a rosas y vainilla volaba en el aire. –De seguro a tu padre le ha encantado también, en especial por la fragancia.- la pelinegra frente a ella se quedó estática, sus músculos se tensaron al instante y su mirada, esa mirada perdió brillo. –Nunca vino…- sentenció su madre más para ella que para la joven. –Él no conoce el lugar.- y otra vez el sentimiento de culpa, si ella estuviese presente en la vida de su hija jamás hubiese permitido que Tomoe se pierda ningún momento importante, insistiría, llamaría e incluso iría a buscarlo si fuese necesario aunque tuviera que enfrentarse a su actual esposa, bastante conocida por la poca paciencia que tenía.

-Debo cerrar- susurró la diseñadora.

-¿Alguien te espera?- no quiso sonar entrometida, pero no lo logró, de verdad le ponía feliz que alguien estuviera esperando por su hija. -¿Es ese novio tuyo… el basquetbolista?- interrogó con mirada suave, no quería que el encuentro terminara aun.

-No- fue la respuesta que obtuvo. –Me voy-

-Te llevo- se ofreció casi desesperada, no veía a su hija por dos años y no quería alejarse.

-Me voy caminando-

-Rei está helando afuera…- tal vez conseguiría persuadirla mencionando el clima frió que azotaba a la ciudad en esta época.

-Mika, no puedes pretender que todo sea como tú quieres, sinceramente no sé cuáles sean tus verdaderas intenciones, pero las cosas no funcionan siempre como queremos.- fue la seca y madura respuesta de su primogénita, la seca y madura respuesta que fue un baldazo de agua fría.

**Cafetería Central de Osaka, día siguiente**

La quinta servilleta color rosa había sido enrolladla entre sus manos nerviosas, es que había esperado por este momento toda su vida, porque para ella no había algo que le inquietara más que conocer de donde venia. Comúnmente todos sabemos de dónde venimos lo que desconocemos es hacia dónde vamos y eso es lo divertido de la vida, del viaje, porque nuestras raíces están ahí, en esa casa en la que crecimos, con esas personas que llamamos familia, y ahí emprendemos un viaje que no sabemos a dónde nos llevara, pero para Makoto Kino su problema no era lo que le deparaba el futuro si no de donde partió ella para emprender el viaje, cuál fue esa casa, esas personas que pudo o no llamar familia y sobre todo quién era Lita.

Makoto se crió en un hogar, que aunque carente en muchos aspectos, no lo era de amor, la mujer que la crió a la que ella llamaba simplemente "mami" hizo todo lo posible por hacerla feliz y lo había logrado, fue una niña alegre a la que su madre jamás cohibió, incentivó su amor a la música, aunque no tocara ningún instrumento y solo cantara en la ducha provocando que hasta su perro saltara por la ventana no era impedimento porque ella sentía la música y por eso se dedicó a su disquera a cumplir el sueño de pequeños artistas y con ellos el de ella misma. Siempre supo el nombre de su madre biológica, Lita, Lita Kino, conservaba su apellido porque en verdad Chiharu, la mujer que la crió no tenía la adopción plena de ella, problemas legales que jamás se interesó por entender. Chiharu pasaba horas contándole cómo había llegado hasta ella y con el amor con el que la recibió, pero aun así quedaban preguntas, no sabía si tenía otra familia, Lita era huérfana, pero nunca supo si ella tuvo más hijos, solo tenía un número telefónico y luego de años dándose fuerzas para discar el numero, luego de meses sin respuesta al fin lo consiguió la voz de una mujer del otro lado de la línea. Hoy se contraría con ella y pondría fin a todas esas interrogantes, decidió hacerlo sola, aunque Andrew la esperaba dentro del auto, eso la reconfortaba, pasó su delicada mano por su abultado vientre y se dio valor, al menos lo haría por ellas, por sus hijas quería dejarles un verdadero legado.

Tan absorta estaba en sus pensamientos que no notó cuando una mujer de edad madura, de contextura mediana se acercó, sus cabellos rubios atados en una trenza de costado, tez blanca y lindas pecas adornaban sus mejillas, era extranjera, eso sin duda.

-¿Makoto Kino?- oyó que la llamaba con voz dulce aunque algo tosca en su acento.

-Si…- respondió mirándola, analizándola aunque trató de no ser grosera con aquél estudio. –Soy yo.- la mujer sonrió amable.

-Como no, te reconocería en cualquier lugar, mi nombre es Bianca, Bianca Katz- se presentó.- Hablamos ayer…- intentó explicarse, pero la voz de la pelicastaña la interrumpió.

-Tome asiento- fue lo único que pudo articular. –Por favor….-

**Casa de Rei **

La diseñadora no se levantó ese día de su cama, no iría a trabajar y había dejado encargada a Minako, que sin preguntar demasiado aceptó a sabiendas que algo había ocurrido con su amiga, porque nada detiene a Rei Hino ni siquiera un resfriado. Se removió molesta entre las sábanas, para luego incorporarse de un golpe, miró su reflejo en el espejo frente a ella, frunció su seño, ella no se dejaba amedrentar por nada ni nadie y mucho menos por Mika.

-No otra vez, no me dejaré espantar. –Comenzó a decir sin dejar de mirar su reflejo.- Debo ser fuerte porque yo soy Rei Hino- gritó levantando un puño al aire.

-Eso lo sé linda, acaso intentas convertirte en "súper diseñadora"- oyó la grave voz que tanto adoraba.

-Darien- gritó avergonzada mientras miraba hacia la puerta de su cuarto donde el americano estaba apoyado con ambos brazos cruzados sobre su pecho apoyado en el umbral de la puerta.- ¿Desde cuándo estas ahí?-

-Lo suficiente para saber que salgo con una heroína encubierta, ya sabía yo que verse como una súper modelo durante todo el día tenía una magia detrás- bromeó mientras entraba y se ponían frente a ella. -¿Cómo estas hermosa?- suavizó su tono desde la noche anterior que Rei se apreció en su trabajo visiblemente aturdida contándole después de varios intentos que la causante era su madre, se quedó preocupado, no le gustaba ver a su novia sufrir por nada y luego de largas horas tratando de sacar algo de información lo poco que dijo Rei lo sacó de quicio, no podía creer por todas las cosas que su "pequeña" como la llamaba de cariño había tenido que pasar, maldijo interiormente a esa mujer que solo conseguí desbalancear la vida de su hija.

-Estoy bien…. Aunque…-

-Aunque no fuiste a trabajar hoy- terminó la frase el pelinegro la chica solo asintió. -¿Qué tal si te tomas el día y me quedo contigo?-

-Pero y tu trabajo…-

-No te preocupes por eso, traje todo el trabajo para hacerlo en casa, así que soy todo tuyo.-

-¿Y tus proyectos?-

-Que esperen… tengo que ocuparme de los mas importante para mí- sonrió encantando mientras depositaba un tierno beso en la frente de la chica y la atraía hacia él rodeándola con el abrigo que llevaba. –Hace frío afuera- murmuró.

-Ven conmigo a la cama…- solo se alejó de él y extendió su mano que él aceptó gustoso con una sonrisa.

**Cafetería Central de Osaka**

-Bueno Makoto, básicamente así es, Lita no tuvo más hijos, jamás se casó y como te dije sus padres murieron cuando ella era pequeña la crió un tío que luego falleció.

-Eso veo, pero...- quería formular esa pregunta, pero temía por la respuesta.

-¿Tu padre?- la mujer frente a ella la había descifrado hace rato, la pelicastaña solo asintió.

-No sé quién es él cariño, solo sé que era mucho mayor que tu madre y que lo conoció en una gira.-

-Entonces era músico- soltó la pelicastaña clavando sus verdes ojos en la rubia que solo se encogió de hombros haciendo un gesto de ignorancia.

-No lo sé, tal vez… sí puedo decirte que él la adoraba y dudo que sepa de tu existencia linda. - dijo mirando a su taza de café.- lamento de no ser de mucha ayuda…-

-No, no diga eso- dijo Makoto con una cálida sonrisa.- Muchas gracias por reunirse conmigo es de mucho valor para mi.-

-Sin duda eres su hija, eres idéntica- exclamó feliz.- Lamento no haber respondido tus llamadas antes, es solo que hacía años que no pasaba por esa casa, la había rentado a un hombre que al parecer trabaja todo el día y justo esa tarde cuando volví a la ciudad pasé por el vecindario y fui a saludarlo, fue cuando me dijo que nunca había cambiando el numero y que una mujer había llamado un par de veces buscando a la antigua propietaria.-

-Esa tarde llamé-

-Y esa tarde respondí yo cuando el hombre reconoció el número en el identificador de llamadas.-

El silencio las envolvió unos segundos, era curioso como la vida nos juega bromas y nos recompensa cuando es necesario.

-¿Cómo era ella?- interrogó la ojiverde tomando aire, Bianca sonrió y pareció pensarlo unos instantes.

-Ella era increíble, muy graciosa, excelente cocinera, algo agresiva cuando se metían en sus asuntos.- este último comentario lo soltó con una risita divertida que contagió a Makoto. –Amaba la música, ella seguía en giras a grandes y pequeñas bandas por el mundo y ahí fue cuando la conocí.-

-¿Los seguía?... ¿Cómo una groopie?- interrogó con algo de confusión, el comentario hizo que su acompañante soltara una carcajada sonora.

-No ese tipo de groopie, ella si bien era fanática más que nada conseguía exclusivas de los artistas y luego vendía la información, o tal vez conseguía presenciar las sesiones de grabación oyendo temas inéditos que le permitían que ella publicara, había revistas que le pagaban por ello-

La mirada de la pelicastaña se iluminaba cada vez más, era increíble lo que se parecían, solo por detalles claro ella no sabía cocinar, pero sí su madre, siguieron hablando por horas y por en ese momento le ocurrió lo que no ocurría hace mucho, se sintió flotar, flotar en el viento y esta vez él la llevó al lugar exacto.

**Casa de Rei esa misma noche**

La insistencia del timbre lo sacó de su tarea: la cena. Tenían por costumbre que fuera él el que cocinara y no le molestaba en lo mas mínimo, bueno si le molestaba el delantal color violeta con cerditos rosas saltando de la mano que llevaba puesto, pero al parecer su novia no tenía otro en toda la casa, se acercó a la puerta con una sonrisa.

-Parece que alguien olvidó sus llaves…- pero su voz se apagó cuando parada en el lugar donde creía estaría Rei estaba una mujer de edad madura muy atractiva, que reconoció al instante.- Esos ojos…- murmuró.

-Buenas noches- saludó la mujer con voz seca que lo hizo erguirse molesto.-¿Se encuentra Rei…. mi hija?- pronunció corrigiéndose con desdén en su voz mientras lo miraba de arriba hacia debajo de manera analítica, recordó entonces que llevaba el estúpido delantal que se quitó de prisa haciendo un bollo y tirándolo hacia adentro.

-Buenas noches- respondió secamente sin dejar ver que sentía nerviosismo, no era un secreto que era una persona con poca paciencia, pero recordó que esa casa donde se encontraba también era de aquella mujer.

-No me presenté debidamente- dijo la mujer suavizando su rostro y mostrando una pequeña sonrisa al tiempo que extendía su mano. –Mi nombre es Mika, Mika Hino… bueno- se rectificó al instante. –ese era mi apellido, ahora llevo otro, soy la madre de Rei, supongo tú debes ser su…- miró la mano del pelinegro como buscando algo.

-Novio…- completó Darien adivinando que buscaba algún tipo de alianza. –Soy Darien Shields- se presentó estrechando la mano de la mujer que estaba helada, eso lo hizo reaccionar que aún se encontraban en la puerta. –Pase por favor- reacciono torpemente mientras se hacía a un lado la mujer solo se inclinó y entró a la cálida sala observándolo todo a su alrededor. –Tome asiento- dijo el pelinegro pasando delante de ella. -¿Desea algo de beber?-

-¿Dónde está Rei?- preguntó con evidente ansiedad, clavando su mirada amatista en el joven que solo se mostraba con semblante serio.

-Ella salió- respondió con voz gruesa, notó la desilusión en la mirada de la mujer y se animó a completar la frase. -Está aquí junto.-

-Oh- la mujer se sorprendió visiblemente por la información, no era un secreto que aquél hombre conocía de la tormentosa relación con su hija, recordó entonces al rubio vecino -¿Andrew continua viviendo allí?- interrogó mientras tomaba asiento en el amplio sillón, Darien la estudió por unos segundos para luego responder.

-Sí, ahora lo hace con su esposa-

-¿Esposa? – era evidente que hacía mucho no hablaba con Rei, y que realmente estaba fuera de su vida. -Que agradable noticia, acaso se casó con…-

-Makoto, si con ella.- completó el americano mientras se acercaba con una taza de humeante café. –Sólo había esto Rei olvidó ir al mercado.- informó al tiempo que ponía la taza de café sobre la mesa de la sala, a lo que la mujer agradeció con un gesto de su cabeza.

-Que alegría lo del matrimonio de Andrew, esa chica es especial- continuó con el tema anterior refiriéndose a Makoto. -Solo resta esperar a que tengan niños-

-Bueno a decir verdad… –dudó si hablar del tema, pero ya había abierto su gran bocota.-Makoto está embarazada, espera para dentro de unos dos meses creo.- Mika sonrió ampliamente parecía una sonrisa sincera, sin embargo dudó por unos segundos si dejar que su personalidad saliera a flote, pero fue tarde, puesto que ya estaba hablando luego del silencio incómodo.

-¿Qué pretende con Rei? ¿Qué es lo que busca señora?- dijo con una soltura despreocupada y clavando su azul mirada en ella.

-No creo que eso le incumba- fue la escueta y altanera respuesta.

-Claro que sí, porque todo lo que concierne a Rei me importa, amo a esa mujer y no dejaré que nada ni nadie, ni siquiera su madre le haga daño ¿me ha entendido?- el tono imperativo retumbo en la sala, si bien Darien intentó ser protocolarmente correcto perdió los estribos cuando esa mujer intentó excluirlo, como si aquello no fuera su asunto, tal vez parecía no serlo pero para él todo lo que rodeara a la pelinegra le importaba.

La mujer suspiró largamente, desvió su mirada hacia el suelo entrecerrando sus ojos, entreabrió su boca dejando escapar las palabras.

-Hay polvo en el suelo- informó.

-¿Eh?- el comentario lo sacó de clima tan rápido como Andrew aquél día él interrumpiendo su jugada monumental en aquel sillón donde la mujer que dio a luz a su novia lo miraba curiosa seguramente por su cara de pervertido. -¿Cómo?- trató de reponerse.

La mujer volvió a suspirar y esta vez clavó su mirada amatista en el publicista frente a ella. –Cometí muchos errores, perdí a mi esposo, aunque no era de lo mejor- aclaró con una mueca de desagrado. –Pero perder a mi hija es algo de lo que no estoy dispuesta, ayúdeme Darien- lo sorprendió con lo último.

-¿Yo?-

-Usted conoce a mi hija, la quiere, estoy segura que lo escuchará, solo quiero hablar con ella.

-No creo que deba entrometerme…-

-¿Ahora lo dice?- levantó una ceja incrédula.

o – o – o – o – o

Mientras tanto fuera de la casa, una chica de largo pelo color ébano se encontraba sentada bajo el gran árbol frondoso, tenía sus rodillas cerca de su pecho y las abrazaba con sus brazos, intentaba no temblar, pero las bajas temperaturas no ayudaban, rogaba que no nevara en ese instante porque moriría congelada, ya que luego de ver aquél auto estacionado frente a su hogar decidió que no entraría, no con ella ahí y conociéndola no se iría pronto.

Lo que más le preocupara es que su madre esté a solas con Darien, había dos variables, o Mika lo había asesinado o Darien la correteaba con un filoso cuchillo, luego había otra menos probable y excesivamente molesta ¿qué hay si se llevaban bien? Al menos sabia que a su madre no le gustaban los hombres menores. Suspiró largamente, ya su mente le jugaba malas pasadas, hubiese deseado haber tardado más en la tienda pero al parecer Minako tenía todo bajo control, bueno al menos eso parecía, desde que decidió postergar su operación de aumento de senos para no ser "excesivamente bella" según palabras de la chica, estaba más animada, como si toda su concentración estuviese en el trabajo y no en sostenes más grandes.

Sentía el viento golpear su rostro, "el viento" susurró, de niña creía que el viento traía las buenas noticas y las malas, que toda la energía flota en el viento y sin embargo esta vez el viento no tenía nada para ella, como si se hubiese detenido flotando en él, dejándose llevar, pero ¿hacia dónde?

-Me encontré una muñequita de nieve- oyó de repente sacándola de sus pensamientos, frente a ella el muchacho le sonreía divertido al tiempo que le entregaba un abrigo más grueso. –Debes tener helado el trasero-

-Andy…- exclamó ella con desgano. -¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Ay Reicita- le dijo mientras se sentaba junto a ella con evidente esfuerzo. –Es imposible no verte.- exclamó sonriente. –verás la ventana de mi baño da hacia aquí y te vi hace un rato…- explicó a lo que su amiga puso cara de evidente y literal asco.

-Andrew cierra la ventana cuando vas a hacer tus cosas- pronunció con desagrado.

-No tonta, fui a lavarme las manos, es que estoy construyendo las camas de mis Makitos.- dijo con una gran sonrisa que contagió leventemente a su amiga. -¿Qué haces aquí afuera?- su tono se tornó más serio, pero la sonrisa amable no desapareció, al parecer la pelinegra no iba a responder así que continuó. -¿Es por tu madre?- soltó sorprendiéndola.

-¿Cómo…. Cómo sabes eso?-

-Trabajo con Darien y no se caracteriza por llevar un buen control de su humor.- explicó con una sonrisa. -¿Qué ocurre Rei? ¿Qué te hizo esa mujer para que estés así? Mira debes decírmelo y te aseguro que la pondré en su lugar o llamo a papá para que lo haga.- la pelinegra dudó antes de hablar y definitivamente no iba a contarlo todo.

-Son muchas cosas Andy, pero yo…- su voz comenzaba a quebrarse. –Yo lo solucionaré- dijo tratándose de armarse.

-No hagas eso- advirtió su amigo descolocándola.

-¿Qué?-

-Eso, fingir, no tienes que hacerlo está bien estar mal Rei está bien sentirse triste, está bien, porque yo estoy aquí…. ¿sabes por qué vine hasta aquí amiga?- la chica solo negó con su cabeza.

-Porque este lugar es nuestro, es donde nos refugiamos y eso fue desde siempre, debajo de este árbol vivimos los años más felices y las experiencias más duras, y Rei no cambió eso, seguimos siendo los mismos, y no sé por qué te empeñas en encerrarte, no lo hagas.- finalizó tomando la mano de la diseñadora y estrechándola, el silencio los envolvió y las lagrimas se formaron en la mirada de su amiga.

-No puedo odiarla Andrew, no puedo es mi madre y lo intento, pero….. pero…. No puedo- y al fin ese llanto contenido por dos años salió, justo ahí bajo el árbol, junto a su amigo, es que algo flotaba en el aire, era el cariño fraternal que se tenían, y por fin el viento le trajo alivio. Andrew la refugió en sus brazos y sonrió, al fin su amiga se había liberado.

Mika decidió irse esa noche, no había caso hablaría con Rei en la mañana, y al fin la pelinegra pudo entrar a su hogar para cenar con su novio, darse un baño y llamar a un médico: había pescado el peor resfriado del año.

**Cloth's on Fire, día siguiente**

-Ayyy Rei luces terriblemente horrible- exclamó la rubia asistente al tiempo que la diseñadora llegaba al lugar.

-Glacias Midako- respondía con su voz totalmente nasal. –Es mi negocio y necesito encalgalme de él.-

-Ay nos vas a apestar, pero bueno…- se resigno la rubia mientras roseaba con un aerosol desinfectante el ambiente al igual que a la misma Rei que solo tosía molesta. –Me dijo Mako algo terrible- soltó de repente como si algo mágicamente hubiese aparecido en su mente.

-¿Qué?-

-La tienda esta embrujada Rei… - dijo haciendo movimientos con sus brazos imitando a un fantasma.

-Ay Kami…- se llevó una mano hacia su frente en un gesto frustrante.

-Es en serio, hay algo flotando en el aire…- hablaba con toque misterioso.

-Sí, al padecer algo toxico, que te hace alucinal Midako- exclamó la pelinegra.

-Dilo de nuevo- dijo divertida.

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Mi nombre es sumamente gracioso, lo pronuncias raro- feliz la rubia.

-¡Midako!- regañó Rei molesta, no estaba para bromas.

-Ayyyyy que emoción pareces que hablas desde el fondo de las catatumbas…- al decir la palabra su gesto se tornó serio.- Rei esto es importante- la llamó con gesto ilegible. –Tu madre ha vuelto- susurró con misterio y rotundidad.

-¿Y?- hasta ese momento no había novedad.

-Y por eso traje la aspiradora….- comenzó a decir.

-Mida no puedo seguidte.-

-Para aspirarla cuando aparezca, la encerraremos aquí- informó señalando su aspiradora de mano, regalo de su tía Amelia para aspirar las bolas de pelo de su gatita Luna, lástima que terminó aspirando al pobre animalito matándola en el acto, el caso se cerró en "negligencia a la Mina".

-¿Pod qué quedía aspidar a mi madle?-

-Rei lo vi en los caza fantasmas….- explicó su amiga con gesto obvio, la verdad que a veces su jefa la desquiciaba, no podía ser tan corta, pero al parecer tendría que tener paciencia.

-Mida…-

-Rei acéptalo tu madre está muerta y su alma en pena deambula por el último lugar que estuvo… el negocio- exclamó descendiendo su cabeza en señal de respeto.

-Mida…- para este punto los ojos de Rei eran pequeños puntos y miles de gotas se dibujaban a su alrededor.

La campañilla de la puerta sonó atrayendo ambas miradas, y ahí parada frente a ellas la mujer de cabello ébano corto, ojos amatistas, tez blanca y semblante serio.

-Kami el fantasma- gritó literalmente Minako para abalanzarse sobre la madre de su jefa que solo la esquivó al tiempo que la rubia se estrellaba con el vidrio.

-Veo que sigue como siempre- soltó Mika mientras se acercaba.-Bueno Rei no te rogaré, solo te lo diré una vez y seré directa.- dijo a su lado al tiempo que la pelinegra se incorporaba que gesto desafiante. –Primero, te ves terrible por Kami-

-Estoy enfedma- en su defensa.

-Lo sé, pero el tono de labial te pone pálida linda- en su lenguaje quería decir "me preocupo por ti".

-No tenía otro- lo que se traduce como "no se nota mala madre".

-Puedo comprarte uno si gustas. – o sea "perdóname por favor". –te compraré los que quieras. –traducido como "dame una oportunidad hija".

La pelinegra pareció pensarlo unos instantes levantando su ceja. –Puede ser que tenga algunos en mente. – o sea "tal vez te la dé Mika".

-Te daré el carmín. – traducción: "te amor Rei".

-Me quedo con el brillo- o sea "no tan rápido dame tiempo".

-¿Necesitas ayuda aquí?- ofreció con su típico tono serio, ese que utilizaba para los negocios.

-Lo tengo bajo control- respondió la pelinegra aunque con un gesto de duda. –Las declaraciones judadas… mi contadoda murió o algo así no sé de ella hace algunos meses.-

-Hhhmmp, bien tráeme eso- exclamó la mujer tomando asiento frente al mostrador. - y un café también Rei.- concluyó haciendo un gesto con su mano.

-Mika- le advirtió en tono de ofensa.

-Lo haré yo- sonrió su madre. -Pero al menos levantemos a Mina no queda bien eso en una boutique.-

-Mika- la llamó nuevamente. -¿qué te trajo hasta aquí?-

Su madre pareció dudarlo un momento como buscando la respuesta hasta que al fin habló con una enigmática sonrisa.

-El viento, vine flotando en él.-

-Estás mal mamá-

-Te oí-

_Para poder hacer todo eso, es necesario, no temerle a partir, ni a volver. Porque estamos en una encrucijada de caminos que parten y que vuelven, si no sabemos a dónde ir, hay que dejarse llevar por el viento.  
El viento lleva, y a la vez trae. El viento nos puede llevar a lugares insospechados flotando en aire, están todas las preguntas y todas las respuestas. Y flotando en el viento, iremos a donde debemos ir._

**N/A: Holaaaaaa al fin después de una larga ausencia aquí estoy! Perdón por la demora chicas, es que con esto de las fiestas ayyy es como que todo se complica.**

**Bueno sé que esta nueva entrega no tuvo mucho de lo que acostumbro que es humor, pero creí que este capítulo era necesario, debo decir que la relación de Rei y su madre no sé donde las llevará, porque para mí no hay verdaderos finales, si no evoluciones, las dejaremos trabajar en eso.**

**Por otro lado me cuesta mucho escribir acerca del frio jajaja, acá en mi país hace MUCHO calor, incluso estuve éstos días bronceándome, aunque me arrebate el domingo pasado y bueno parecía un camarón… uufff.**

**Pero acá estoy, bueno chicas creo que en el próximo capítulo cerraré esto o si no en dos capítulos más, no olvidé la escena del coco Made, no te preocupes.**

**Una aclaración, la frase no es mía nuevamente la tomé de "casi ángeles" está linda ¿no? El resto sí eran mías jaja, pero al parecer la inspiración para ellas decayó. **

**Bueno ojala puedan dejarme review para saber que les pareció y a demás saber de ustedes, ¿cómo la pasaron en las fiestas? Papa Noel fue bueno?**

**Y yo les dejo mis felicidades y UN MUY FELIZ DIA DE REYES! **

**Con cariño Nick Rivers.**


	13. Chapter 13 Todo lo que ocurre

**Todo lo que ocurre, ocurre por una razón**

_Sí, fervientemente creo en ésta afirmación. A decir verdad no tengo una filosofía de vida, pero creo que sí tendría que tomar una sería esta. No creo que nada sea casualidad, todo es por algo en la vida y se presenta justo cuando debe presentarse, por más que nos haga sentir incómodos, o incluso desequilibrados es por algo._

_Esa persona que rompió tu corazón, aquel amigo que abandonó tu vida dejando un vacio que no llenaras, esa pasión que descubres en una tarde de ocio al mirar una flor, el cielo estrellado o solo oyendo una canción. Hay un mensaje en todo ello, uno que debemos descifrar, y aunque no tenga sentido de inmediato tarde o temprano lo descubrimos y es ahí cuando decimos "todo lo que ocurre, ocurre por una razón". Las personas en tu vida transitan por una razón, para quedarse o solamente seguir camino, te dejan algo de ellas y solo tu sabrás aprovecharlo, abre tus ojos, estate atento porque todo ocurre por una razón, el amor, el desamor, la amistad, el compañerismo, ese trabajo esperado, ese trabajo odiado, esa familia compleja, esa familia perfecta, esa sonrisa, esa lágrima, todo por una razón. _

**Casa de Rei Hino, 08 am.**

Los gemidos inundaron el cuarto alumbrado por la tenue luz que se colaba por las hendijas de la ventana, la hermosa mujer de cabello negro se desplomó sobre el fuerte pecho del hombre esparciendo sus mechones ébano por sobre la fina espalda, y costados del frágil cuerpo de la chica, las grandes manos del pelinegro subían y bajaban por los brazos de la chica en suaves caricias apenas rozando su piel como queriendo memorizar cada extensión de ella, las respiraciones agitadas fueron poco a poco tomando un ritmo estable.

-Te amo hermosa.- soltó Darien quitando con suavidad los mechones que se colaron en el rostro de la joven que lo miraba con una sutil sonrisa en los labios, cada gesto que Rei hacía, cada mirada era nueva para él, no dejaba de sorprenderlo los últimos meses fueron los mejores de su vida con ella a su lado su relación había crecido y así sus sentimientos hacia la diseñadora, adoraba sus bromas, sus peleas, y sobre todo sus reconciliaciones. -¿Qué ocurre?- interrogó al notar que la mirada amatista no cesaba sobre él.

-Nada, solo te miro.- le informó divertida. –Nunca me desperté tan temprano un día de franco.- dijo riendo con sinceridad contagiándolo a él.

-El tema es que no despertamos, no me dejaste dormir… pervertida.- se burló él al tiempo que la besaba suavemente intensificando el beso.- Me vuelves loco.- susurró contra sus labios.

-Es la idea.- rió divertida. –Es la época.- explicó al tiempo que él la tumbaba en la cama quedando sobre ella, entre sus piernas.

-¿Primavera?- interrogó entre confuso y divertido.

-Sí, me gusta esta época, aunque me molesta que haga ya tanto calor, no es justo atenta contra la retención de líquidos.- el comentario hizo soltar una carcajada por parte del americano que no dejaba de mirarlo embelesado.

-Gracias a Dios te topaste en mi camino Rei.- dijo mirándola directo a los ojos, eso acostumbraba cuando hablaba con ella mantener ese contacto con ellos porque eran transparentes y podía disfrutar de las emociones de su novia incluso antes de que esta aparezcan en su rostro.

-¿Te refieres el haberme hecho caer al suelo en forma directa? ¿Avergonzarme, llamarme histérica, loca, damita dragón?.- enumeraba divertida ante la sonrisa de su novio.

-Sí, pero ahora eres mi Fénix.- rió entrecerrando sus ojos.

-¿Y eso?- preguntó haciendo puchero.- Siempre me pones un sobrenombre nuevo cuando tu solo eres amor o Darien o tal vez imbécil, pero hace mucho que no lo uso.- finalizó con picardía.

-Es que desde que te entendiste tan bien con ese animalito me di cuenta que te encierra mejor ser un Fénix.- explicó refiriéndose a aquél caballo que la pelinegra no olvidaba, hasta había mandado a enmarcar una foto con la hermosa criatura.

-¿Ahora soy un pájaro mítico de fuego?- volvió a reír mientras enredaba sus blancos dedos en el cabello del publicista.

-No, ahora eres mi diosa de fuego, mi amor y mi todo.- respondió él besándola. -¿Qué hora es?- preguntó Darien intentando mirar el reloj sobre la mesa de noche.

-Mmmhh las ocho quince- informó ella estirándose un poco para ver el de la pared.

-Aún tenemos una hora.- dijo con una sonrisa llena de picardía.

-Ay señor Shields usted sí sabe aprovechar el tiempo.- sonrió divertida al tiempo que Darien comenzó a besar su fino cuello erizándole la piel, dejando a su cuerpo listo para recibirlo, hicieron el amor nuevamente olvidándose de todo.

**Casa de Andrew y Makoto**

El invierno había pasado dejando solo recuerdos y ropa abrigada y pesada que guardar hasta el año próximo, la primavera despertaba en su esplendor y con ella las altas temperaturas, la ciudad estaba pasando por un periodo de lluvias seguidas de la salida de un sol impresionante que solo hacía que el agua se evaporara generando mucha humedad y con ella sofocación extrema.

Makoto transitaba su séptimo mes de embarazo razón por la cual el estado del tiempo la afectaba aún más, sus tobillos según ella ya no lo eran para dar paso a patas de elefante y aunque conservaba una figura envidiable, su ropa habitual no le entraba por lo que los ataques de histeria eran más seguidos. Rei le había hecho unos vestidos hermosos por lo que la última semana fue más tranquila. Terminó de empacar la última prenda cuando su marido entró.

-Amor ¿qué piensas? ¿Esta o esta?- dijo al tiempo que sostenía dos cañas de pescar frente a ella.

-Son iguales Andy.- informó con evidente cara de hastío, no entendía en qué punto pescar podría ser divertido, y definitivamente no sabía que le veían de deporte.

-No lo son linda, ésta.- dijo al tiempo que la elevaba. –es una caña de pesca de variada de río de costa.- explicó ante la mirada aburrida de su esposa.- y ésta.- prosiguió elevando la otra.- es de pesca en arroyo o pesca al vuelo.- la mirada de su hermosa mujer lo dijo todo y suspiró largamente.- además quiero pescar más que Darien, es la idea.- al fin el verdadero motivo surgió.

-Lo sé amor, ¿ya empacaste?- interrogó dulcemente mientras tomaba asiento en la cama y ponía sus piernas en alto sobre una almohada.

-Sí, amor ya tengo todo listo para nuestro fin de semana de descanso- respondió sentándose a su lado mientras masajeaba con delicadeza los tobillos de la pelicastaña.- te hará bien descansar mi vida.-

-Y a ti también.-

-Iré a cargar nuestras cosas en el auto, iremos con el nuestro amor, tiene más espacio que el deportivo de Darien, deberá cambiarlo pronto creo yo.- dijo con una mirada cómplice, es que ambos estaban convencidos que pronto sus vecinos agrandarían la familia dándole un primito o primita a sus nenas.

Habían planeado un fin de semana de descanso por semanas, y al final se decidieron por ir a aquella cabaña donde Darien y Rei habían tenido su primera cita, reservaron todo y saldrían ese mismo viernes que la diseñadora se tomó libre dejando, para sorpresa de muchos, a su madre junto con Mina encargadas del negocio, la relación con Mika iba mejorando, pero jamás sería la de una madre e hija más bien se llevaban muy bien como socias y por ahora eso bastaba.

Los cuatro muchachos estaban fuera de la casa de Andrew cargando el auto al tiempo que un grito ensordecedor captó rápidamente su atención.

-Chicoosss- la rubia asistente venía corriendo en el medio de la calle como si el mismo diablo la persiguiera y para sorpresa de todos con tacos de 10 cm. –ayyyyyy llegué.- respiró al fin al ponerse junto a Darien que lo miraba curioso.

-Ayyy amigos- chilló con lágrimas.- Los extrañaré muchísimo- gritó abrazando el brazo de Darien haciéndolo desestabilizarse.

-Mina son solo tres días- dijo Rei con una ceja en alto. – Además te invitamos a ti y a Malachite.- acusó algo molesta puesto que le había insistido mucho a su amiga para que los acompañaran hacía mucho que no tenían una salida así.

-Lo sé, pero prefiero quedarme amiga.- informó Mina con naturalidad. – Estamos vendiendo bien en esta época con las liquidaciones y ofertas.- la diseñadora sonrió sin duda no se había equivocado cuando eligió a la rubia para trabajar junto a ella.- Sin ti en el negocio además. – Agregó.- puedo hacerlo junto a la caja registradora.- la explicación de la rubia sacó sonrisas y gotas por parte de todos menos a la diseñadora. –Aunque me dejaste a tu mama, oye a propósito vengo huyendo de ella.- dijo mientras llevaba su dedo índice en alto y miraba hacia atrás.

-¿Por qué?- interrogó Andrew al tiempo que luchaba contra las cañas de pescar mientras que Darien intentaba atar al techo del auto algunos bolsos ya que sus respectivas mujeres no conocían las palabras "poco equipaje".

-Porque le hice su café frio, manché sus zapatos, le grité en reiteradas ocasiones "vieja loca" y volví a confundirla con un fantasma.- explicó enumerando con sus dedos. –Por cierto Rei.- dijo dirigiendo su mirada a su amiga que estaba más seria de lo normal.- Podría jurar que tu mama había partido al otro mundo y estaba volviendo loco al Kami.-

-No, solo partió hacia Hawái en varias ocasiones para ser más exactas en sus cinco lunas de miel.- respondió con extrema naturalidad la pelinegra.

-Bueno chicas hora de irnos- informó el rubio dándole las llaves del automóvil a su amigo. –No quiero manejar hazlo tu, luego cambiamos, te llevamos Mina.-

-No chicos, no, yo iré caminando además creo que Mika aún está molesta mientras más tarde, mejor.-

**Algunos minutos después**

Todos se despidieron entre llantos, gritos y demás gestos exagerados de Mina y partieron a su destino, no sin antes frenar porque la rubia corría tras el auto con su brazo alzado y trastabilló cayendo de cara al asfalto, siendo socorrida por una molesta Rei que intentando levantarla cayó al suelo junto en un charco de agua sucia retrasando su salida unos 20 minutos ya que la diseñadora insistió en cambiarse.

Luego de los pequeños detalles, partieron rumbo a su destino, lamentablemente el radio del auto de Andrew estaba averiado por lo que el incesante parloteo proveniente del asiento trasero donde dos mujeres se encontraban taladraba el cerebro de los jóvenes. Sumado a esto parecería ser que la mayoría, por no decir la ciudad entera, había tenido la misma idea que ellos ya que el tráfico era increíble y llevaban atascados en él unas dos horas y media.

-Kami llevamos en el mismo sitio una hora.- se quejaba por tercera vez el rubio al tiempo que su amigo suspiraba largamente.

-Si no avanzamos corro el riesgo de tener a mis bebes aquí.- bufó molesta Makoto por enésima vez.

-Yo me haré más vieja.- soltó la pelinegra con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Bueno no te harás más joven- se burló el rubio sentado en el asiento del copiloto para recibir un golpe de su vecina. –Auuyy Rei, eres violenta, ¿verdad Darien?- sonrió mirando a su amigo que seguía con la vista en frente. –Darien.- insistió.- ¡Darien Shields!- gritó haciendo que las chicas detrás taparon sus oídos, al tiempo que su amigo pelinegro lo miraba de reojo percatándose que Andrew lo llamaba.

-¿Qué?- interrogó quitándose de sus oídos unos pequeños audífonos.

-Que tramposo Darien te pusiste eso para escuchar sabe Kami que y me dejaste oyendo la aburrida platica de estas dos.- "estas dos" o sea Rei y Mako.

-¡Oye!- exclamaron las chicas al unísono.

-Perdón amor, perdón amiga, pero en serio cómo calmar los cólicos de mi período y debatir si el método español o el papel es mejor para depilar la tira de cola y la entrepierna no son temas que me preocupen regularmente.- se disculpó para centrar su atención en el conductor designado. -¿Qué escuchas?-

-Sonidos de mar…- respondió con tranquilidad.

-Eres raro Darien- exclamó. –A que es raro ¿verdad Rei?.- buscó apoyo en su amiga que solo sonreía divertida. –Bueno ahora que lo pienso tú también eres rara es que todo ocurre por algo.-

-Oigan.- llamó Makoto.- creo que esto no avanzará rápido así que al menos hablemos de algo.- propuso mientras respiraba hondamente.

-Es cierto.- aceptó Darien. -¿Qué te pareció el juego de anoche?- dirigió la pregunto a su amigo que se acomodaba interesado en el asiento ante la mirada agotada de las chicas.

-Eso no- exclamó Rei.- Algo que participemos todos.-

-Bueno, el problema radica mi amor.- comunicó el pelinegro.- que no hay mucho que ustedes conozcan así que deberían comenzar a aprender y escuchar….- su explicación se detuvo ante la mirada asesina que jamás había visto en su novia, ni en su amiga y la cara de súplica del rubio que solo pedía con la mirada que se callara, marcar lo que las chica son entendían no era un bien tema de conversación. -¿de qué quieren hablar?- soltó Darien con gotas en su frente y ambas manos delante de él.

-No sé…- suspiró la pelinegra.

-¿Cómo se conocieron ustedes?- al fin la ojiverde proponía un tema. –Ustedes ya saben cómo nos conocimos nosotras.-

-Ah- exclamaron ambos hombres mirándose algo avergonzados. –Bueno…. A decir verdad….- cuando Andrew comenzaba a dar vueltas a un asunto es porque seguramente le era vergonzoso por lo que se traduce para diversión para el resto.

-Vamos mi vida.- lo empujó maliciosa su esposa.

-Si, hablen- termino por apoyar Rei.

Ambos hombres se miraron unos instantes y suspiraron, hasta que le pelinegro tomó la palabra.

-Bueno fue hace unos años… cuando ambos estudiábamos en la universidad.- comenzó deteniendo la marcha del auto ya que el tráfico no avanzaba.

_Flash Black_

_Universidad de Nueva York_

_Las personas corrían atolondradas por los amplios pasillos de pisos recién encerados, ocurriendo algún que otro accidente al tiempo que todos se disculpaban con acentos extraños o idiomas diferentes, es que la universidad se preparó para recibir a sus estudiantes extranjeros los tan anhelados y pocos comprendidos "estudiantes de intercambio", los grupos estaban bien definidos, la mayoría de los chicos del campus iban tras las mujeres perdidas entre aulas y mapas y solo un pequeño grupo más tímido veía de lejos la acción de los depredadores, en este grupo podemos ubicar a un curioso y singular personaje: Darien Shields, el chico de peinado raro, pantalones de mezclilla, sweater negro y saco verde olivo._

_Darien siempre se caracterizo por no dejarse llevar por los impulsos de perseguir extranjeras, ya que sabía que estas pocas veces accedían a las diversas actividades propuestas, él solo se sentaba a esperar que todos la saturen y ahí él aparecía como el buen samaritano dispuesto a ayudarlas, a conocerlas y sobre todo a llevárselas a la cama._

_Fin del flash Back_

-¿Es necesario saber eso de ti Darien?- interrumpió Rei con cara de pocos amigos.

-Amor es para que le dé cuerpo a la historia.- de defendía su novio con algo de temor en sus ojos al tiempo que Andrew lo miraba como no entendiendo en qué parte de la historia entraba él y Makoto bajaba la ventanilla sacando su cabeza cual perrito ahogado.

-Pues a nadie le interesa Darien.- amenazo la pelinegra.

-Bueno bueno, continuo pero no te enojes.-

_Flash Back_

_Un día no muy especial el sexy Darien caminaba junto a unas chicas…_

_Fin del Flash back_

-Darien cuenta las cosas bien- esta vez interrumpió Andrew con especial agotamiento.- Nunca fuiste sexy.-

-Nunca.- sentenció Makoto sacando un abanico, y moviendo su cabeza.

-A veces.- se encogió de hombros su novia.

-¿No podemos encender el aire acondicionado?- interrumpió la pelicastaña.

-No amor estamos detenidos.- explicó su novio.

-Ayyy está bien, lo contaré aburridamente en vez de ponerle efectos.- dijo el pelinegro al tiempo que guardaba su teléfono celular.

-¿Qué ibas a hacer?- confundido el rubio que sacaba un refresco de cola de la heladera portátil.

-Ponerle sonidos para que sea divertido, pero con ustedes no se puede, bueno decía un día no muy especial….-

_Flash Back_

_Un día no muy especial Darien se dirigía con algo de prisa hacia los baños, es que él solía ir solo al baño de su casa porque tenía una extraña fobia al resto de los excusados, si estaba en el aire temía que lo succionara y lo expulse a los aires y si era público temía contagiarse de algo, pero en especial ese día no muy especial bebió muchos vasos de agua para pasar el mal sabor de un pastel de fresa preparado por su hermana, muy conocida por ser pésima en la cocina y confundir ingredientes. _

_Ingresó sin percatarse que había más personas allí y se encerró en el púnico excusado privado libre, al cabo de unos segundos de total relajación y placer extenuante al sentir su vejiga vacía nuevamente se dispuso a salir, pero algo ocurrió…_

_Fin del Flash Back_

-Ahí aparezco yo mi amor- informó Andrew sonriente.- Yo oí sus gritos de auxilio, gritas como niña Darien.- dijo sonriente.

-¿Me dejas seguir?-

-Adelante.-

_Flash Back_

_La puerta estaba visiblemente trabada y empezó a golpearla y llamar a alguien del otro lado, y fue cuando escuchó una voz algo tímida._

_-¿Necesitas ayuda?- se oyó del otro lado._

_-Sí, me quedé encerrado.- informo Darien._

_-Déjame ver.- el muchacho del otro lado intento abrir la puerta pero no era posible. –Está trabada, intenta salir por abajo o tal vez por arriba yo te ayudo.- se ofreció. _

_-De acuerdo.- el pelinegro intentó pasar por debajo de la puerta, pero el espacio era muy pequeño y no cabía por allí, fue cuando decidió poner un pie sobre el excusa, con evidente cara de asco, para poder pasar por sobre la puerta._

_-Oye.- lo llamó la voz del otro lado haciéndolo detenerse.- ¿Los espacios de los costados también son reducidos?- interrogó refiriéndose a la división de cada excusado. –Tal vez puedas pasar por ahí.- el pelinegro intentó pasar por debajo de ellos, pero fracasó en el intento a causa de su "ancha espalda"._

_-No puedo son reducidos también, a propósito me llamo Darien, Darien Shields.- se presentó en la situación algo peculiar._

_-Hola Darien, mi nombre es Andrew Furuhata, vengo de Japón.- respondió el rubio._

_-Siento retrasarte para tu clase.- se excuso el pelinegro con evidente pena._

_-Ya terminó mi día no te preocupes. Oye ¿puedes subirte hasta arriba?-_

_-Lo intentaré.- lo siguiente que oyó el rubio extranjero fue el ruido característico de cuando algo cae en agua y un grito ensordecedor._

_-¿Estás bien?-_

_-Mi pie…. Mi pie se metió en el excusado.- informó con repulsión._

_-Uy lo siento, espero que solo hayas hecho pipí.- dijo riendo tontamente._

_-Me es imposible llegar hasta arriba.-_

_-Iré por ayuda.-_

_-¡No!, no me dejes aquí dios mío, odio los lugares pequeños.-_

_Durante unos segundos el rubio lo pensó. –Ya sé me meteré ahí dentro desde arriba ya que aquí tengo un banquito y luego te ayudo a subir y luego me pasas el banquito así salgo yo.-_

_Fin del Flash Back_

-¿No era mejor pasarle el banco directamente sin tanta vuelta?- interrogó Rei con gotas en su cabeza y ojitos cual puntos.

-Ahora que lo dices…- ambos se miraron asintiendo.

-¡Que inteligente eres Rei!- exclamó su amigo.

-Mucho.- sentenció Makoto mientras mojaba un paño en agua helada de la heladerita y se la ponía sobre su frente.

-Bueno pero no estabas ahí así que lo hicimos a nuestra manera.- continuo Darien.

_Flash Back_

_Con ayuda del pelinegro Andrew ingresó al pequeño cubículo. –Bueno ahora veo tu cara.- rio divertido el japonés._

_-Sí, mucho gusto.- y ambos estrecharon sus manos. –Bueno habrá tiempo después para charlas.-_

_-Sí- reacción el rubio juntando sus manos y bajándolas.- Tu pon tu pie aquí y te tomas de la puerta, del otro lado hay un banquito que luego me pasaras así yo salgo. Pero antes de reaccionar si quiera oyeron unos ruidos provenientes de afuera, algo así como suspiros, golpes, gemidos y besos ruidosos ambos se miraron sorprendidos e intentaron no hacer ruido. Como si se pusieran de acuerdo asomaron sus cabezas por la parte de arriba de la puerta colgándose literalmente, y ahí lo vieron: uno de sus profesores…. y la estrella del equipo de softball, un imponente hombre de casi dos metros. Ante la sorpresa lo único que pudieron hacer fue pararse en el excusado ante la mirada de repulsión de Darien para no ser descubiertos, aunque claro ellos no eran los atrapados. _

_Tal fue el cuidado que quisieron tener para no ser descubiertos descubriendo a otros que Andrew intentó con sumo cuidado subir la mochila, seguramente de Darien, que había quedado en el suelo junto al excusado, pero para su mala suerte se desestabilizó cayendo hacia adelante, mientras Darien intentaba evitar el golpe tomándolo de su camisa haciendo que sus botones saltaran por doquier y ambos cayeran sobre la puerta abriéndola y cayendo ambos al suelo, el rubio debajo, el moreno sobre él. El golpe atrajo a más personajes dentro del baño, a demás de interrumpir la escena de amor._

_-Shields- lo llamó uno de los hombres mientras veía al pelinegro con una mano sobre el pecho desnudo del rubio. _

_-¿Furuhata?- exclamó otro al ver como las piernas de ambos hombres se entrelazaban. _

_-¿Ustedes?- una tercera voz se oyó con evidente cara de sorpresa._

_-Dios son tan gays- soltó uno de los chicos corriendo hacia el pasillo vociferando la noticia._

_Los chicos se levantaron serios y se dispusieron a tomar sus cosas al tiempo que la estrella del equipo de softball se acercaba a ellos._

_-Bien por ustedes.- los felicitó_

_Fin del Flash Back_

-A partir de allí empezamos a ser la parejita de la clase de publicidad contemporánea.- dijo Andrew con los ojos cerrados al tiempo que Darien asentía.

-Siempre los confunden.- soltó Rei.

-Bueno, pero si no fuera por esa situación embarazosa no hubiésemos sido compañeros de trabajo todo el año convirtiéndonos en grandes amigos, ya que nadie se nos acercaba mucho...- explicó el americano.

-O a veces demasiado.- se burló el rubio. -así que tuvimos que unir fuerzas.- sonrió. –Es que todo pasa por algo.-

-Ya que estamos en tópico de confesión.- comenzó Makoto. -¿Qué demonios es "el coco"?- Rei levantó sus manos en señal de "bingo" mientras el rubio se tomaba de su asiento y miraba hacia atrás.

-Eso es terrible…- dijo en tono misterioso.

-Ay avanzamos, avanzamos.- interrumpió la pelinegra mientras Darien ponía en marcha el auto y avanzaba unos escasos metros para atascarse nuevamente.

-Nos detuvimos…- desilusionada la diseñadora haciendo un puchero y el silencio invadió el automóvil.

-Ahora bien creo que lo que todos queremos saber es ¿qué demonios es "el coco"?- preguntó con fastidio la ojiverde mientras dibujaba con sus dedos las comillas.

-Que irritable estas Makito- le dijo Darien mirándola por el espejo retrovisor para ver la "cara", fue ahí cuando en vez de detener la marcha del auto lo dejó encendido para encender el aire acondicionado regalándole Makoto una bella sonrisa.- Así eres hermosa- dijo el pelinegro devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-Bueno ¿nos cuentan?- insistió Rei mientras acercaba sus manos al respaldo del asiento de su novio y éste las levantaba hacia atrás tomándolas para acariciándolas.

-Te toca oxigenado.- Andrew suspiró.

-Bueno, todo comenzó una noche de tormenta, había mucho viento y Darien y yo debíamos presentar un examen al día siguiente la cosa es que sufrimos un ataque camino a nuestra casa… por el más horrible sujeto….-

_Flash Back_

_La noche, como toda noche en Nueva York, era aterradora, es que no estaban cerca del centro si no en los suburbios, ambos jóvenes caminaban mientras por detrás de nubes grises asomaba una luna llena, los edificios solitarios se alzaban a lo lejos mientras el chiflido del viento sonaba cuando se colaba entre ellos. Papeles volando, cestos de basura tirados, la vereda angosta y ellos, ellos caminando a toda prisa._

_Fin del Flash Back_

-Oxigenado no era para tanto, estábamos en la cuadra donde crecí, mi vecina la señora Betty estaba sacando a su perro mientras sus nietos de 5 y 8 años corrían de vereda a vereda.- interrumpió Darien.

-¿Sabes? Eres aguafiestas, claro tú quisiste darle cuerpo a la historia y yo no puedo, como eres Darien.- molesto el rubio mientras bufaba y sacaba un saco para ataparse. –Apaga eso, esta helando aquí.-

-No por Kami.- exclamó Makoto quitándose una blusa que tenía sobre otra.- Muero de calor.-

-Sigue Andy.- insistió Rei tapada con una manta, Siberia se había trasladada a ese automóvil y Makoto parecía estar en el Caribe.

-Bueno decía, luego de pasar a la señora Betty y a sus nietecitos, cuando doblamos a la esquina para dirigirnos al departamento paupérrimo que habitaba Darien.-

-Ey- el ofendido no tardó en reaccionar.

-Era verdad estaba sobre una cancha de boliche.-

-Era lo que podía pagar y te recuerdo que no tenías nada mejor.-

-La cosa es que estábamos yendo a ese lugar que llamábamos "casa" cuando unos ruidos detrás nuestro nos sorprendieron, era un tipo…-

-Enorme- completó Darien.

-Sí, con gorra de perro, tenía orejas largas.- siguió el rubio.

-Como de baset esos perros gordos y largos.- interrumpió el americano.

-Le faltaban todos los dientes…-

- Menos tres.- volvió a hablar el pelinegro apretujando las manos de Rei.

-Ropa holgada, ojos desorbitados- seguía Andrew.- y nos… nos….-

-No lo digas- gritó de repente el pelinegro sobresaltando a todos.

-Nos arrebato… nos arrebato el celular….- finalizó el rubio con tono revelador.

-¿Solo eso?- interrogó Mako incrédula.

-No, antes nos dijo algo.-

_Flash Back_

_-Denme ese teléfono niños mimados-_

_Fin del Flash Back_

-Fue aterrador, pero luego lo peor vino después cuando fuimos a hacer la denuncia.- continuó el oxigenado con cara de terror.

-Aún no entiendo lo de "coco"- soltó Rei masajeándose las manos.

-Es que Rei, era como el hombre de la bolsa que nos contaban de niños.- dijo Andrew con cara de obviedad mezclada con pavor.

_Flash Back_

_Ambos jóvenes llegaron a la departamental aterrados, ambos pálidos y sudando frío, el llanto se hizo presente de manera desesperada alertando a los oficiales que si dos hombres estaban llorando como niñas, esto debía ser grave._

_Tomaron asiento frente al hombre de unos 40 años que estaba frente a la vieja máquina de escribir y éste le pidió que relaten su historia, entre incoherencias, lamentos describieron a su atacante._

_-Media tres metros casi.- comenzó Andrew. –Tenia brazos enormes y… y…-_

_-Muchas armas- completó Darien con pánico y mucha imaginación._

_-Sí, y además una escopeta.- continuó Andrew._

_-¿Una persona fuertemente armada solo les robó un celular que por la descripción es rosa?- incrédulo el hombre que luego de más de 20 años de servicio jamás había oído algo tan extraño. Ambos jóvenes asintieron al tiempo que se abrazaban._

_-Nos dijo toda clase de amenazas y tenía granadas.- siguió Darien._

_Fin del Flash Back_

-¡Qué terrible tantas armas!- exclamó la pelinegra con brazos en alto ante la cara avergonzada de los dos hombres. – ¿Cómo un hombre así puede andar en la calle?….- asustada la diseñadora aferrándose al respaldo del asiento de su novio.

-¡Qué susto se habrán llevado!- dijo la pelicastaña cubriéndose su boca con su mano. Han tenido suerte de no ser lastimados ¡oh mi pobre Andy!-

-Sí- dijeron al unisonó con los ojos cerrados.

-Pero…- interrumpió Rei pensativa. –No dijeron que sacó un arma antes- razonó.

-Ehhhhhh-

-Es cierto Rei- apoyó Mako.- Solo dijeron que les dijo que entreguen el teléfono y se fue, ¿en qué momento sacó un arma?... ¿O una escopeta?- las inconsistencias en la historia tomaban forma.

-Bueno digamos…..- comenzó a hablar el pelinegro. –Nuestra descripción a las autoridades no fue tan exacta, es solo….-

-Digamos que adornamos las cosas…- dijo el rubio apretando sus labios.

-¡Andrew!- lo llamó su esposa. –aún no entiendo cómo pude fijarme en ti siendo tan mentiroso, eso no se hace.-

-Exagerados.- exclamó la pelinegra con enfado.

-Oigan, es que de verdad era un ser terrible, pero si no hacíamos eso no tomarían nuestra denuncia y jamás recuperaríamos el celular.- explicó el rubio.

-Rosa.- dijo Rei con evidente recelo. –quiero saberlo ¿ustedes fueron más que amigos?-

-Claro que no amor, es que ese teléfono no era nuestro, era de una compañera de clases.- Darien al rescate.

-Y era importante.- Andrew de apoyo.

-¿Por qué?- interrogó la pelicastaña abanicándose nuevamente con una revista.

-En ese teléfono estaban las preguntas y respuestas del examen del día siguiente y lo perdimos, sin mencionar que perdimos cuatro horas en esa departamental para luego encontrarnos cara a cara con el maldito malnacido.- dijo Andrew con voz sombría al tiempo que Darien afinaba su mirada cual león frente a su presa o más o menos igual que cuando se propuso besar a Rei, para este caso una presa por igual.

-Darien ya avanza que nos estamos moviendo.- pidió, bueno ordenó la amatista, claro que el chico no tardó nada en obedecerla, ¡qué linda relación!

Los autos avanzaron bastante para luego casi llegando a la bajada de la autopista para llegar a destino detenerse nuevamente.

-Bueno como decía…- y Andrew tomó la palabra.

_Flash Back_

_Pasaron unas horas en las que la departamental entera se reía de los muchachos a sus espaldas, frente a ellos, a sus costados y en todas las maneras posibles, es que las incongruencias en la historia derivaron en la verdad sobre el aspecto del hombre y de cómo dos hombres para nada pequeños fueron reducidos por un vagabundo con un sombrero de orejas de perro sin mostrar absolutamente ningún objeto que pudiera causarles daño, solo un diente de oro que asomaba en su boca._

_Luego de diversas frases cargadas de burlas e insultos ambos jóvenes dispusieron volver al paupérrimo departamento del americano, pero justo saliendo lo vieron: el mismo sujeto, el mismo gorro, la misma ropa holgada, la misma mirada desorbitada revolviendo la basura en la vereda de en frente._

_-Kami.-_

_-Dios- gritaron al mismo tiempo llamando a los respectivos dioses que sin duda eran el mismo, pero llamándola de cierta manera tiene más efectividad a veces. El grito de los muchachos puso en alerta a dos oficiales que llegaban en la patrulla._

_-¿Qué les ocurre?- gritaron bajando del auto al tiempo que los dos muchachos solo señalaban en dirección al sujeto, las miradas de los hombres se dirigieron en esa dirección y sonrieron._

_-No se preocupen por "Coco" él siempre viene a comer algo, está mal de la cabeza ¿saben?-_

_-¿Coco?- interrogaron al mismo tiempo._

_-¿Esa cosa tiene nombre?- interrogó Darien susurrándole a su amigo, éste solo se encogió de hombros. _

_-Sí, es un buen hombre, a veces le gusta asustar a las personas pero es inofensivo.- explicó el oficial sonriendo._

_-Ahhh…. Coco- repitieron nuevamente._

_-Adiós muchachos-_

_-Adiós- se despidieron al unísono._

_-¿Coco?- interrogo Darien dirigiéndose a su amigo._

_-Coco, solo te diré algo Dariencito.- comenzó Andrew. –Ese coco es el Coco más horrible que jamás haya visto.-_

_Fin del flash Back_

-Y eso pasó- finalizó el rubio, con sus ojos cerrados, ante la falta de respuesta abrió sus bellos ojos para notar que estaba solo en el auto, hacía veinte minutos que llegaron a destino y mientras todos bajaban el equipaje él seguía hablando y hablando.

-¿Chicos?-

-Ya baja oxigenado y ayúdame- gritó el pelinegro desde una distancia considerable.

-Ahhsss Darien mal amigo, nunca apoya mis historias.- se quejó el rubio saliendo del automóvil.- él soñó con ese coco durante meses, yo solo por unas semanas.- sentenció acercándose a sus amigos dispuestos a pasar un fin de semana para recordar, al menos el viaje en el auto les había servido para debelar parte de su vida, sí definitivamente todo lo que ocurre, ocurre por una razón.

**N/A: ayyy Dios ya terminé el capitulo, chicas no saben el problema que tuve con este, ojala les haya gustado y al menos hacerlas sonreír!**

**Les cuento que estoy enferma, con gripe desde el lunes y ya no sé qué hacer! Así que me dispuse a terminar el capitulo. Bueno mis queridas y hermosas lectoras (sí lo son no se sonrojen, además son mis nenas mimadas) debo decir que este fic está llegando al final, el próximo capítulo es el último, tal vez tarde unas dos semanas en subir es que quiero que sea especial, pero prometo no dejar de molestarlas y traerles más locuras, tal vez one shots de puras bobadas como hago o algún fic larguito!**

**Antes que nada debo decir que la idea de la escena algo "gay" del baño entre Darien y Andrew fue idea de Made, ella me dijo "qué tal si los encuentran en el baño en alguna situación rara? Y dije SI! Así que le debo eso a mi amiguita Gaby, además de ser la razón por la que escribí la escena del coco jajaja. **

**Pero por aquí estaré…. Les quiero mandar un beso grande a todas, a Made que sigue sorprendiendo con su fic "Ángel Caído" imperdible, Leonor, a propósito mars fan pásense por la historia de Leonor "Cazadores de Tesoros" excelente historia, y además están todas nuestras queridas sailors en papeles excelentes (incluso Sere)**

**Mi querida Amonett ahhh que tiene un foro hermoso! : Anime Love Forever**

**http:/animeloveforever.**

**Juli (que desaparecida estas nena, me vas a tener que dar explicaciones) y sus hermosos blogs (preguntarle a ella), Hotaru, a mi lectora misteriosa, Bermellon, ****Marissa, Dianarr07, cómo te fue en el casamiento de tu prima amiga? Rei-Videl3, Hika-chan, MichiruSea, Starmaker89, gracias por sus reviews y comentarios tan cálidos.**

**Las quiero lindassss**

**Nicky con voz nasal **


	14. Chapter 14 Conociendo a los Hino

**N/A: Hola mis queridas/os lectores, bueno antes que nada debo explicar ciertas cosas y sinceramente pedir disculpas. ¿Por qué? Bueno decidí (nuevamente) extender el fic, antes que nada explico por qué, la idea original era hacer un capítulo más y luego dos capítulos de epilogo que los subiría en algún tiempo lejano, pero sinceramente opté por hacerlo dentro del mismo fic por una cuestión de comodidad tanto para ustedes como para mí, me tardé en actualizar por diversos motivos y uno de los cuales es que no es fácil sacar de situaciones cotidianas comicidad y la idea central de aquí es hacerlas reír, así que ahora sí, tendrán este capítulo, uno más y ya sí el final.**

**Muchas gracias por la paciencia y perdón nuevamente no es mi intención "estar amenazando" con un final.**

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Conociendo a Los Hino**

_De acuerdo, ya es complicado conseguir pareja, que esta sea estable y más aún coincidir en la idea de no matarse por algún tiempo para decir las famosas palabras "creo que es tiempo de que conozcas a mi familia" frase de por sí aterradora. Una no sabe con lo que se va a encontrar, pero lo peor no es que nos lo propongan si no que nuestra pareja diga "es tiempo de conocer a tu familia", escapatoria: cero._

_Debes aceptar, porque sino las frases como "¿por qué no quieres que me conozcan?" "¿Qué hay de malo en mi?" "¿tomas esto en serio?"_

_Y llega el día, ahí entras al cuarto que de por sí parece mucho más pequeño, te cambiaste unas diez veces tu vestuario, y hagas lo que hagas el cabello no se ve como quieres, la mirada inquisidora de su madre te analiza, ni hablar si hay hermanas o novias de sus hermanos con más tiempo de antigüedad que tú que le dan poder para destrozarte._

_Él actúa con naturalidad, tu intentas lo mismo, pero como el destino te odia, el silencio incomodo se forma, o tal vez tu ropa se mancha, o tu cabello cae sobre tu rostro justo en el momento de llevar una rebanada de alguna comida extraña en la boca. Todos te miran, todos te analizan, pero al fin y al cabo ¿no es lo que hacemos cuando conocemos a alguien? En fin muchachas, es incomodo para todos, en especial cuando la familia no es exactamente los Ingals._

_Cada familia es un mundo y los Hino…. __Ay los Hino. _

**Cloth's On Fire, temperature 28°C**

La primavera brillaba en su esplendor y con ella la colección pertinente, claro está que los diseños fuertes de verano aún no habían sido presentados, la diseñadora dividía oportunamente su colección en "verano bajo" y "alto verano" por lo que el último aún no se presentaba, los bocetos estaban listos, la tela elegida, solo restaba hacerlo. Con el tiempo el negocio creció mucho necesitando más ayuda, ya que las manos de Rei no daban a basto, la máquina de coser estaba a punto de quemarse por el uso y definitivamente le costaba confiar en otras personas para su trabajo, delegar nunca estuvo en su ADN.

Es ahí donde aparece la gran mujer de negocios: Mika Hino, bueno aunque ese apellido ya no le pertenecía seguía usándolo porque era con el cual era conocida en el mundo de los negocios, definitivamente una gran ayuda para la boutique, con gran profesionalismo y pésimo humor logró contactar empresas textiles que llenaran tanto sus expectativas como las del ojo crítico de su hija y al fin, a pesar del gasto todo marchaba, al menos marchaba.

El día estaba especialmente agitado, de por sí la nueva encargada del negocio estaba algo inquieta.

-Rei.- la llamó con voz autoritaria. -¿quién demonios llenó estas declaraciones?- interrogó Mika sentada en el escritorio de la habitación interna, ese cuarto de costura donde ya hacia largo tiempo Darien los había dejado encerrados.

-Mi contadora Mika.- respondió la pelinegra llegando a su lado al tiempo que se arreglaba su vestido, uno de sus diseños.

-Mamá- la corrigió.

-Mika-

-Como sea, Rei ¿Dónde está la contadora?- preguntaba mientras veía una y otra vez los papeles sobre la mesa de roble.

-Ehhhh bueno tal vez…- comenzó a dudar unos segundos, porque el detalle radicaba que hacía mucho no veía a Stell, bueno Stell era una mujer algo especial, cuando entre sus dedos no tenía un cigarro a medio consumir lo ocupaba un vaso de whisky añejo de poca calidad, pero era lo único que ella pudo costear. –tal vez de viaje o muerta, ya sabes hace mucho que no hablo con ella.- finalizó con naturalidad, esa naturalidad que acostumbraba cuando las cosas excedían su control.

-¿Esa es la comunicación con ella?, Kami hija, olvídala esto lo haré yo, llevas retrasada en dos pagos al banco, veremos cómo regularizar todo.-

-Gracias…-

-De nada hija, ahora sé buena y trae a mami un café, sin azúcar y doble…. Y ponle whisky- dijo con un ademán de manos muy suyo.

-No Mika.-

Ambas mujeres siguieron con sus tareas al tiempo que una preocupación en especial giraba en torno a la cabeza de la pelinegra, es que hacía unos días la charla con su novio no la había dejado tranquila. Era cierto que ambos estaban muy bien juntos, que su relación avanzaba, se divertían, tenían proyectos, entre ellos irse a vivir juntos a casa de Rei, aunque prácticamente hacia meses que convivían ya que todo empieza dejando un cepillo de dientes, un sweater, un pantalón y cuando quieres darte cuenta Darien Shields se instala en tu casa.

Pero a pesar de todo ello, la plática con el americano la dejó inquieta, es que aún no entendía cómo.

_Flash Back_

_La pelinegra se encontraba parada frente a la puerta de su alcoba con los brazos en jarra y una vena a punto de explotar en su frente._

_-Darien ya sal de ahí.- pidió por quinta vez. _

_-¡No!- oyó la voz del americano más grave de lo normal_

_-Darien- insistió con tono poco paciente. _

_-¡Que no, estoy muy molesto Rei Hino!-_

_-Es mi maldito baño y lo necesito- de acuerdo perdió los estribos pero es culpa del muchacho ella era una mujer muy tranquila, y que no explotaba nunca, de acuerdo eso fue una vil mentira que su conciencia destrozó al instante, pero sí era culpa del pelinegro. _

_-¡No!-_

_-Darien Shields no me hagas llamar a tu madre.- repuso con dureza, sabía que era jugar duro, sabía que de solo nombrarla los bellos de la nuca de su novio se erizaban, de verdad admiraba a esa mujer siempre quiso que la sola mención de su nombre cause lo mismo. –Lo haré ahora mismo.- un silencio perturbador se oyó, tal vez se había desmayado del susto, no conocía a la madre de Darien, pero sabía que éste la respetaba mucho, quizá a un punto de temer por su integridad si su madre no era feliz y el silencio continuaba._

_-…. ¡No!- oyó al fin. _

_-Maldición recordó que esta hasta América- susurró derrotada. _

_-Darien- suavizó su voz.- Amor ¿no crees que ese espacio es muy pequeñito?- aplicar psicología. –Tal vez el aire allí no es mucho y poco a poco te sientas sofocado en un espacio TAN pequeño, y justo junto a un excusado….- sin decir más oyó los pasos de Darien que se lanzó sobre la puerta y la abrió de par en par con cara de pánico. "Rei uno Darien 0" pensó para sí la chica. –Eso es amorcito.- lo recibió con una sonrisa hipócrita. _

_-Calculadora, mujer mala, mala Rei- _

_-Darien, no puedes ser tan infantil- le reprochó aún molesta._

_-¿Yo infantil? Hace meses que salimos, tenemos algo formal, te pido conocer a tu familia y solo dices "no, y fin de tema"- reprochó con total seguridad. _

_-Es que no y fin de tema Darien Shields- finalizó la "amena" charla girándose para dirigirse por el pasillo hasta su cuarto donde azotaría la puerta en señal de real enojo, pero eso fue interrumpido por la mano del hombre que tomo la puerta y la abrió._

_-¿Qué te sucede?- preguntó entrando tras ella. _

_-Nada…- ya lo tenía en frente, pero simplemente seguir con el tema le era imposible. _

_-Rei, creí… creí…. ¿por qué no quieres que conozca a tu familia?- soltó visiblemente confundido y en el fondo le dolía, claro que si, él quería compartirlo todo con ella y la barrera alzada por la chica lo hacía desestabilizarse, por su lado ella solo permanecía en silencio pensando en la infinidad de razones que le venían a la mente, pero que sorpresivamente ninguna parecía ser la indicada. -¿Acaso te avergüenzas de mi?- era suficiente, ella lo amaba jamás permitiría que Darien se sintiera mal, nunca._

_-No de ti, eso jamás.- comenzó suavizando la voz y mirándolo directo a los ojos para luego desviar la mirada.- Sí de ellos.- completó, el pelinegro se acercó a Rei y tomó la barbilla de la chica para encontrar su mirada. –Ellos, ya ves como es mi mama, bueno papá solía ser diferente y genial, pero ahora… ahora se casó con esta mujer y él simplemente no es el mismo, es más serio de lo que recuerdo, y yo ya no soy su niña especial, creo que sería como cenar con el director de mi escuela- dijo haciendo que Darien sonreía de lado._

_-Lo entiendo, pero al menos me gustaría verlo, porque quiero que sepa quién es la clase de persona que va a casarse con su hija. – hablaba suave al tiempo que le acariciaba el rostro y la pelinegra posaba su mirada amatista en él. –Quiero que sepa que su hija me hace el ser más afortunado del mundo y que ya no voy a dejarla ir.- finalizó besando su frente, ahí lo supo, Darien no estaba encaprichado, sino que para él era importante ese paso "formal" ese paso definitivo para afianzar su relación y por él tendría que hacerlo._

_Fin del Flash Back_

Debía hacer algo ya que Darien estaba muy insistente, tal vez coordinar una cena con su padre y su nueva esposa y otra con Mika, pero eso se convertiría en dos, aunque no había salida.

**Discográfica "Rhythm with soul", temperatura 27°5 C**

Makoto nunca fue una mujer que pueda quedarse quieta pero los 9 kg demás en su cuerpo y la hinchazón del mismo no la hacían tan ágil como siempre, una cosa era no estar corriendo de un lado a otro, pero una muy distinta era quedarse sin hacer nada, desde que tenía memoria era independiente y no iba a detenerse justo ahora.

-Maldita máquina del demonio- exclamó molesta golpeando la pantalla de su lap top.

-¿Qué pasa mi amor?- interrogó la voz de Andrew que traía unos papeles al tiempo que procuraba mantener distancia, ya que en la mañana el haber utilizado la blusa preferida de su mujer para limpiar el jugo de naranja derramado por haber tropezado con el bolso que él dejó tirado en medio de la sala y que Mako le pidió en reiteradas ocasiones levante había hecho enfadar a su esposa, aun no entendía mucho el por qué.

-Que esta cosa se está auto reparando me dice….- ante la cara de ignorancia total de su marido agregó. –Es como si se estuviera masturbando y no quiere hacer otra cosa.- suspiró.

-Ahhh- exclamó volteando hacia la puerta al oír abrirse. –Hola Darien- saludó al recién llegado.

-Hola- saludó Mako con una sonrisa mientras seguía golpeando la pantalla de su lap top.

-Hola chicos, ¿qué hacen?- dijo el pelinegro con una gran sonrisa.

-Yo intento trabajar, Andrew me molesta y tu seguro vienes a lo mismo.- respondió rápidamente Makoto mientras golpeaba su teclado. –Dame imagen cosa demoníaca- gritó enfurecida.

-Bueno…. Supongo que las hormonas están haciendo su efecto- susurró para sí el americano. –Oxigenado, ¿cómo estás?- se dirigió a su amigo.

-Bien Darien veo que estas aburrido sin mí en la empresa, estoy ayudando a Mako a embalar unos archivos, ¿Rei?- habló con soltura.

-En su negocio, oye amigo, debo contarte algo.- se acercó a él bajando su voz.

-¿ ¡Está Rei embarazada?- gritó el rubio causando eco en el lugar, atrayendo la mirada de su esposa que enseguida la desvió, sí ya lo conocía.

-¡No! ¡No se te puede pedir discreción para nada!- se enervó su amigo mientras lo veía con furia.

-No me pediste discreción- se defendió con total cara de circunstancia.

-Te hable bajito-

-Ay Darien tus señales no son obvias.- dijo con un dedo en alto, mientras la pelicastaña no se inmutaba, sea lo que sea su esposo sacaba siempre conclusiones erradas ¿para qué molestarse? –Dime amigo- dijo al tiempo que Darien tomaba asiento.

-Bueno a decir verdad…- comenzó el pelinegro.- He pedido a Rei que me presente a su familia, quiero que me conozcan.- finalizó.

-¿Y por qué harías algo así?- interrogó con gesto serio Andrew pero su mirada era más bien de confusión.

-Pues porque la amo y quiero formalizar lo nuestro.-

-No te das una idea en donde te estás metiendo amigo- dijo el rubio sentándose frente a él, ante el gesto de confusión de Darien retomo la palabra.- No me mal entiendas, son muy buenas personas, pero Mika y Tomoe, el padre de Rei, no se llevan nada bien amigo y eso podría terminar en guerra y ustedes serian sus soldaditos de batalla preferidos. –

-Mira no creo que sea así, siempre exageras.-

-Créeme que esta vez no.-

-Como sea no será así porque primero cenaremos con su padre por un lado y luego con Mika por otro, ya sabes no habrá cruces.-

-Siendo así….- suspiró su amigo mientras Makoto se les unía.

-¿Y cómo fue su presentación ante sus familias?- interrogó curioso el chico mientras veía su reloj, aún faltaba para ir por Rei a la tienda.

-Bueno.- comenzó Mako. -a decir verdad mi madre ya estaba algo enferma cuando comencé a salir con Andrew así que solo fue una cena en casa, pero fue muy ameno ¿verdad amor?-

-Sí lo fue, me hizo sentir muy cómodo- respondió con una sonrisa mientras cerraba sus ojos.

-¿Y tu Mako? ¿Cómo fue conocer al Señor Furuhata?-

-Ahh bueno- comenzó a titubear la pelicastaña.- digamos que algo singular…- dijo sonriendo tontamente mientras sus mejillas se teñían de un ligero rosado.

-Mi padre le tocó el trasero.- soltó Andrew sin abrir sus ojos cambiando su gesto a enfado. –Kami que padre extraño.-

-¿Qué?-

-Fue un accidente Darien.- explicó rápidamente la chica sacudiendo sus manos. –Lo que sucede es que un informe del papa de Andrew se había extraviado y bueno la cosa es que me senté sobre él y bueno se pegó a mi trasero...-

_Flash Back 4 años atrás_

_-Que linda eres Makoto- alagó el hombre a la novia de su hijo con una sonrisa amable._

_-Gracias Sr. Furuhata- agradeció con sinceridad mientras se disponía a darse la vuelta para salir por la puerta donde Andrew la esperaba y ahí fue cuando la mirada de Motoki Furuhata descendió por la figura de la novia de su hijo, jamás la miró lascivamente sino que la enorme hoja de papel con la leyenda "INFORME" llamó su atención justo en el trasero de su futura nuera y ahí se extendió a buscarla._

_-¡Ahí esta! – exclamaba al tiempo que intentaba arrancar la hoja con su mano entera, pero esta cayó al suelo antes, tomando de lleno el glúteo de la chica._

_-¡Papá!-_

_-¡AHHHHH señor!-_

_-¡Mi informe!-_

_Fin del flash Back_

-Que espanto- exclamó Darien.

-Terrible- añadió Andrew.

-Vergonzoso.- finalizó la pelicastaña.- Por suerte en esa época hacía ejercicio y mi trasero estaba muy, muy firme.- explicó con una sonrisa ante la mirada perdida de los muchachos.

**Cloth's on Fire, temperatura 27°C, **

**Temperatura de Rei: 50°C**

-Y esa es la situación Mika.-

-Mamá- corrigió.

-Como sea- finalizó la pelinegra el relato acerca de la petición de su novio, su madre siempre se había caracterizado en ser muy analítica y ciertamente lo era, en todo momento desde que su hija tomó asiento frente a ella en el escritorio y le dijo que quería charlar sobre un asunto se mantuvo en silencio, gran sorpresa era que Rei acudiera a ella, tal vez era signo que su relación se reconstruía, pero al poner las cartas sobre la mesa las cosas cambiaron, no buscaba un consejo, no buscaba una solución, no buscaba evadir la petición de Darien de alguna manera buscaba hacerle saber que presentaría a su novio, que era serio y que debía comportarse.

-Bien, creo que lo mejor será arreglar esto cuanto antes, ya sabes.- propuso Mika con una sonrisa mientras se acomodaba en su asiento.- podemos hacerlo en ese restaurante tan lindo al centro de la ciudad, yo hablaré con tu padre y arreglaremos…-

-Espera- la interrumpió la pelinegra. -¿Hablar con papá? ¿Por qué hablarías tu con papa?- ciertamente estaba perdida, no pudo seguir el razonamiento de su progenitora, más aún cuando se veía inquietamente feliz y cómoda mencionando a "aquél hombre" como solía llamarle.

-Pues para coordinar la cena.- explicó con naturalidad.

-Yo hablaré con él y pondremos un día y luego contigo… bueno lo haremos en otro momento.- soltó con naturalidad, ya que así debía ser, pero para su sorpresa parecía que su madre la analizaba aún más, la sonrisa que por segundos iluminó su rostro había desaparecido dejando lugar al semblante serio, hasta que por fin abrió su boca con lentitud.

-Rei no tiene sentido hacerlo de esa manera.- soltó rápidamente. - además tu padre y yo somos personas adultas.- comentario que hizo que Rei levantara una ceja incrédula ya que recordaba a la perfección su último encuentro y hacia donde iba dirigida la charla. –Y eres nuestra única hija, esto debe hacerse juntos, como familia así que hablaré con Tomoe para que él y su esposa asistan a la cena donde presentarás a Darien, será intima y será púnica.- ahí estaba la autoridad y el perfeccionismo que caracterizaba a su madre, todo debía ser perfecto, todo debía ser genial, solo que la combinación de sus padres juntos en la misma mesa con la nueva esposa de él no era perfecta más bien desastrosa.

-Mika….-

-Mamá-

-Ay ¿otra vez Señora?- la voz de Mina interrumpió la seriedad de la plática.- Ya le he dicho que Rei no es su mamá.- explicó mirando a su amiga mientras hacia un gesto con su mano en señal de que Mika era una vieja loca y resoplaba. –Cu cu- finalizó para acercar una silla y tomar asiento cerca de ellas. -¿Y de qué hablan?-

-¿No deberías estar haciendo tu trabajo Minako?- señaló con autoridad la madura mujer.

-¿No debería estar usted supervisándome? - soltó inocentemente dejando en jaque a la mujer.- Además es hora del cierre.-

La diseñadora miró su reloj y efectivamente era así, Darien estaría por llegar a recogerla y aprovecharía para decirle que si quería conocer a su familia, lo haría en su esplendor, todos juntos alrededor de una mesa y él como centro de todas las preguntas.

**Una semana después, temperatura real: 26°C, temperatura de Rei: 68°C**

**Casa de Rei Hino, 7:30 pm**

El pelinegro terminó de acomodar su corbata, al fin había llegado el día en que conocería a la familia Hino, como era esperado su novia evito este momento con todas las técnicas que conocía, inventarse una enfermedad extraña, intentar trabar la puerta de la casa, tratar de hacerle olvidar de todo incluso la cena, mediante al sexo, cuestión excelente, pero no en este momento él conocería a su familia, no porque tuviera curiosidad, bueno algo había, pero más que nada quería que ellos supieran qué clase de hombre era Darien Shields y que él daría la vida por Rei, daría todo, salvo…. No ir a esa cena.

Se dirigió a la puerta del baño donde su novia se mantenía encerrada desde hacía dos horas, lejos de preocuparse por su integridad estaba enfadado por tanta demora.

-Rei vamos hermosa- la llamó con voz suave.

-No- la voz nada suave de su novia se oyó casi haciendo retumbar las paredes.

-Rei- suspiró el pelinegro cansado. Por favor, hagamos esto de una vez linda, cenamos y listo, vendremos temprano.- oyó los pasos de su hermosa chica, mostrándose a medida de que la puerta se abría.

-De acuerdo pero luego no los veremos por muchos años, tal vez en el funeral de algún pariente lejano o el nacimiento de un hijo.- repuso con molestia acomodando su vestido negro entalladito mientras los ojos del muchacho recorrían su figura, en ese momento la idea de tener sexo desenfrenado no parecía para nada mala, pero debía enfocarse, sabía que Rei era una estratega y por algo sacudía de esa manera su linda y sensual cadera.

-De acuerdo, vamos.- habló con hilo de voz bajando las escaleras al tiempo que la pelinegra maldecía al muchacho, no cayó en su plan.

El camino hacia el restaurante lo hicieron en silencio, parando en varias ocasiones ya que Rei sufría de repentina claustrofobia combinada con sentir que su temperatura corporal subía a media que la distancia entre el lugar de la cena y el auto se acortaba.

A lo lejos el auto de su padre estaba aparcado, no así el de Mika, él ya había llegado, su madre lo haría en cualquier momento y ellos… estacionaron.

**Casa de Mako y Andy**

La pelicastaña se encontraba recostada sobre la cama con una almohada bajo sus piernas, se sentía explotar y aún faltaba un poco más de un mes para el nacimiento de sus bebes, aunque le habían advertido que podría adelantarse el alumbramiento. Suspiró y dirigió su mirada hacia la puerta, como era de costumbre Andrew se quedó limpiando la cocina, era mil veces más detallista que ella, incluso tenía un delantal especial para limpiar ciertas partes de la casa, uno para la cocina, pensaba mientras sus ojos se cerraban, otro para el baño, sin duda las cargadas de Minako respecto a que su esposo era un excelente amo de casa, sí eso, no eran tan erradas…. Amo de casa….

_Luego del largo día de trabajo Makoto Kino ingresó en su residencia perfectamente adornada con hermosas flores, su importante traje de sastre se adaptaba a su esbelta figura, justo antes de ingresar decidió colgar la llamada con una de sus disqueras en Nueva York, su negocio había crecido en los últimos años y ahora era una gran empresaria. Entró para ser recibida por su amado esposo, siempre tan hermoso y gentil, sin duda el delantal rosa con voladitos verdes que le compro le quedaba perfecto y resaltaba sus ojos._

_-Hola amor, ya llegue- saludó la mujer colgando su abrigo y dejando a un lado su portafolio negro._

_-Hola mi vida- respondió risueño el rubio frente a ella mientras su esposa se acercaba y depositaba un dulce beso en su mejilla. _

_-¿Cómo estas lindo? ¿Las niñas?-_

_-Oh haciendo su tarea, ya casi esta la comida ¿Por qué no te das un baño y te relajas?- propuso ayudando a su mujer a quitarse el saco del traje. _

_-Lo haré lindo, eres un amor- dijo al tiempo que besaba su frente para luego palmear su trasero._

_-Ay picarona- exclamó Andrew dando un saltito mirándolo por sobre su hombro. –Preparare tu ropa.-_

_-De acuerdo lindo, recuerda que mañana tengo juego de póker con las muchachas.-_

_-Ay lo se bebe, preparare algo rico, aunque…- su expresión cambió a la de un puchero.- ¿Por qué no puedo ir? Prometo no molestar y me quedare con Darien.-_

_-Te lo explique ya amor, es noche de mujeres y ahí tú no tienes nada que hacer, además Darien lo entiende y no le hace escándalo a Rei- explicó con tono de paciencia perdida. _

_-A veces creo que te estorbo- soltó con indignación mientras mordía el delantal._

_-Andrew no empieces, ya ese tema está terminado-_

_-Tú no comprendes mis sentimientos- exclamo con lagrimas en los ojos., Mako puso sus ojos en blanco y trato de acercarse pero su esposo no se lo permitió.- No me toques- exclamo- antes te desvivías por estar conmigo y ahora… ahora solo…. Solo parezco una sirvienta- y rompió en llanto._

_-Nene no te pongas así.- logró tenerlo frente a ella mientras con una de sus manos levantaba su mentón.- Ven aquí dale a mama tu azúcar- dijo al tiempo de besarlo._

_-Ay Mako no tengo ganas hoy- Andrew se removió molesto.-Me duele la cabeza.- finalizó cruzando sus brazos._

_-Como sea nene, te amo.- finalizó la mujer al tiempo que se dirigía al baño con expresión de fastidio. _

_-A veces creo que esa mujer no debería haberse casado, pobre de mí- dijo llevándose una mano a su frente. –Ni siquiera notó mi peinado nuevo-_

Makoto Kino se despertó sobresaltada, si aquello fue un dejabu estaba a punto de denunciar al Kami por intimidación infundada, sin duda no dejaría que su esposo toque un solo delantal más, un dolor agudo la sacó de sus pensamientos, tal vez debería intentar descansar otra vez, se llevó su mano a su cintura y exhaló, en este momento odiaba los trajes de sastre.

**Restaurante Delicious, temperatura: sobrecargada. **

La mesa se encontraba en un silencio sepulcral, el señor Tomoe Hino se encontraba en la punta de la mesa, a su izquierda su nueva esposa Sonomi, una mujer de complexión delgada, cabello corto y castaño y ojos cafés, quien no dejaba de tener una feroz guerra de miradas con la madre de la pobre chica quien se encontraba a la derecha de su padre, mientras que junto a ella un callado Darien Shields se debatía en como comer lo que tenia frente. Por su lado Mika Hino se encontraba en el lado opuesto de la mesa de su ex marido, también sentada en la cabecera, entre Mika y Sonomi quedaba un asiento libre, gracias al Kami, ¿vieron? Dios actúa de maneras misteriosas.

-Bueno- la grave voz del padre de Rei rompió el incómodo, incómodo silencio.- Dime Darien ¿a qué te dedicas?- típica pregunta, aunque claro él ya lo sabía Rei se lo dije miles de veces, pero debía buscar conversación de lo contrario las dos mujeres en apariencia más madura saltarían sobre la mesa cual chimpancés para hacer un escándalo.

-Bueno trabajo en publicidad y hace poco…-

-No comiste nada querido- interrumpió Sonomi con especial encanto, haciendo retorcer los estómagos de Rei y Mika.

-Es que te tiene en frente Sonomi, entiéndelo- atacó con descaro la adulta mujer amatista mientras bebía de su copa y miraba hacia un lado.

-Oh Mika veo que sigues con tu viejo amigo- soltó haciendo el gesto de tomar de una copa refiriéndose claro al alcohol.

-Sí, así terminas cuando estas casada por diez años con Tomoe- dijo riendo su primera esposa contagiando a la segunda y llamando la atención del aludido.

-Oigan-

Rei no sabía si gritar, estallar o simplemente ausentarse del lugar en mente y dejar a su lindo cuerpecito allí junto a su lindo novio, la chica no había dejado de tener su mano en la pierna de él, porque habían acordado que cuando ella comience a apretarla de manera continua era la señal para huir despavoridos del lugar.

La ausencia de la mano de la chica no pasó desapercibida para un celoso padre y una muy metiche actual esposa que no dejaban de mirarse con complicidad.

-Ejem- se aclaró la garganta el Sr. Hino.- Rei…- la llamó como cuando quería reprenderla mirando seriamente hacia los dos muchachos y levantaba una mano, lógicamente como niña buena se ruborizó y subió su brazo dejando expuesto a lo que Darien solo gritaba interiormente "trágame tierra".

-Ay Tomoe- reprendió Mika.- no seas así, Rei es de sangre caliente eso lo heredó de mi- el comentario hizo atragantarse a un pobre Shields que al fin había descubierto cómo demonios comer su comida y escupir el agua que Rei intentaba tragar en la cara de una muy seria Sonomi al tiempo que Mika proseguía.- Tu deberías saberlo querido, lo hacíamos en la cocina, el baño, el garaje, la tina, al auto, el comedor, la habitación de Rei…-

-¡Mika!- se exaltó su hija intentado borrar la imagen de sus padres haciendo "eso", claro que sería imposible, oficialmente su vida sexual estaba arruinada, al menos en estado sobrio.

-¡Tomoe!- el grito de Sonomi a un muy distraído Tomoe hizo llamar la atención de diversas personas junto a ellos.-

-No te preocupes Sonomi, estamos en familia- exclamó la mujer amatista al tiempo que levantaba su copa.- Salud.-

-Kami, hazme morir en este instante- susurraba la diseñadora muy bajito, solo su novio pudo oírla y realmente comenzó a sentirse mal, tal vez no había sido tan buena idea, pero al fin y al cabo ya estaban allí y debería sacar lo mejor posible de ese evento.

-Rei.- la llamó el pelinegro atrayendo la mirada de todos. –Cuéntales a tu padre y a su esposa los avances que has hecho en tu negocio.- le dijo con una sonrisa para luego mirar a los presentes.- Es increíble ha crecido notablemente creo que los diseños de nuestra chica estarán en las pasarelas más importantes en poco tiempo.-

-Hija que alegría- dijo con orgullo su progenitor.

-Ay Tomoe, eso no fue gracias a ti, digo siempre la cohibías- de nuevo la voz de Mika atrayendo la mirada de su ex esposo, si bien era cierto y esperaba para Rei otro tipo de carrera como tal vez medicina o alguna inclinación hacia las ciencias económicas, no quería decir que no estuviese orgulloso de ella, aunque no se lo haya recordado seguido.

-Rei- la llamó su padre.- De verdad eres mi orgullo hija.- dijo mirándola directo a los ojos, en el momento más intimo entre ellos, la escena padre e hija se vio interrumpida por una voz algo chillona y gestos exagerados de Sonomi.

-Ay si pero mi linda Shirley.- refiriéndose a su súper histérica, poco femenina y muy gorda hija.- estudió periodismo y ahora está esperando a su primer bebe, ¿te dije que se casó hace un tiempo verdad Reicita?-

-Sí, justo después de las cuatro liposucciones y la no tan exitosa rinoplastia.- contraatacó la pelinegra ante la mirada orgullosa de su madre.

-Mi Shirley es hermosa, ¿verdad Tomoe?-

-Bueno…. Yooo….. ehhhhh…..-

-Deberías conocerla Darien- exclamó uniendo sus manos en señal de festejo.

-¡Oye!- la voz de Rei se alzó.

-Linda tranquila- Tomoe intentado calmar las aguas.

-Tomoe deja de cubrir a tu loca actual esposa.-

-Hablo la ex desquiciada.- Sonomi no se quedaba atrás.

-¡Cállate mujer loca! Tu hija es horrible, no la compares con la mía- los gritos de la mesa atrajeron todas las miradas del lugar y definidamente Darien Shields estaba arrepentido de su brillante idea.

-Ya por Kami- increíblemente la voz del americano apaciguó el momento. –Son personas adultas y si estamos aquí es porque quería que me conozcan para que sepan qué clase de hombre esta con su hija, no para que peleen y la hagan sentir mal.-

-Perdón hijo.- se disculpó el Sr. Hino.

-Perdón lindo.- Sonomi lo siguió.

-Lo siento amor- exclamó Rei.

Las miradas se dirigieron entonces a la mujer que ocupaba la cabecera de la mesa.

-Sí. Lo que sea- Mika jamás sería fácil y lo peor de todo es que veía gran parte del carácter de Rei en ella, algo le dijo que huyera, pero luego recordó que estaba visiblemente acorralado. "solo un milagro" pensó.

**Casa de Mako y Andy**

Una nueva punzada la hizo erguirse en la cama, las luces de la calle se filtraban por su ventana, miró a su lado y vio a su esposo durmiendo plácidamente con sus ruleros en el rubio cabello.

Llevó nuevamente su mano así vientre y la punzada volvió, esta vez le costó contener el quejido, eran dolores demasiado seguidos, estiró su mano y sacudió a un ronquiente Andrew.

-Amor, amor- lo llamó- despierta Andrew.

-Mako no tengo ganas de hacer cositas ahora- le respondió entre sueños sacando la furia contenido de una dulce Mako al borde de un parto

-¡Andrew Eugene Furuhata! ¡Más te vale que te despiertes imbécil!- rugió cual león.

-Amor- su esposo se sobresaltó quedando sentado sobre la cama.- ¿Qué tienes? ¿Por qué esta todo mojado?-

La cara de su esposa era totalmente ilegible y de asombro, sí su fuente se había roto.

-Es hora- murmuró Mako y fue suficiente para que Andrew bajara de la cama golpeando la mesa de luz, buscado sus pantalones y estar listo en 2 minutos.

-Ehhh Andrew, tienes puesta una falda mía- increíble la paciencia de esta mujer.

-Ahhhhh- efectivamente el hombre tenia puesta una linda falda a cuadritos, cuando al fin luego de varios intentos encontró sus pantalones tomó a Makoto y salió de allí rumbo al hospital, no sin antes llamar a su amiga y vecina.

**Restaurante Delicious, temperatura: -0°C**

Rei colgó el teléfono mientras se ponía de pie ante la mirada analítica de todos los presentes.

-Makoto está en el hospital, es hora- informó haciendo que Darien saltara de su silla.

-Vamos amor- dijo para luego mirar a la familia de su novia.- Creo que la seguiremos otro día.

-Oh espera Rei- la llamó su madre. –Yo voy contigo- informó ante la cara de pocos amigos de su hija.

-¿Por qué Mika?- interrogó casi gritando y con un llanto contenido.

-Mamá- corrigió- pues porque soy una mujer mayor que sabe que hacer en estas ocasiones y además quiero saber.-

-Oh yo también voy.- la voz grave de padre irrumpió.- Andrew es como un hijo para mi.- informo poniéndose de pie también, seguido por Sonomi.

-Yo soy su esposa por lo que iré- se limito a decir la elegante mujer mientras miraba de reojo a una ilegible Mika.

-Bien todos iremos- sentenció Mika ante la mirada resignada de su hija, en estos momentos el pelinegro no sabía si alegrarse y apresurarse o demorarlos de tal manera que sus amigos fueran padres en paz, pero no podía no estar allí.

-Vamos- dijo Darien saliendo del lugar.

Ya en el hospital un nervioso Andrew caminaba de lado a lado, tuvo que salir del cuarto donde su mujer estaba internada por orden de las enfermeras para poder preparar a la futura mama.

Los ruidos de tacones, algunos insultos y definitivamente escándalo le hizo mirar en dirección opuesta al pasillo donde una muy apresurada Rei corría junto con un muy nervioso Darien, seguidos por…. Mika, Tomoe y una mujer extraña que asumía era la esposa de Tomoe.

-Andrew- lo llamó Rei poniéndose a su lado. -¿Cómo está Makoto?-

-Ehh bien la están preparando- el muchacho no podía evitar extender su mirada hacia todos los presentes, visiblemente extrañado.

-Oxigenado- Darien lo abrazó.- vas a ser padre- informó haciendo que el rubio empalideciera mas.

-Mejor no se lo recuerdes- murmuró Sonomi que llegaba a su lado.

-Andrew.- lo llamó Mika- ¿acaso eres imbécil?- soltó con mirada seria.

-Ehh….- la mirada de Mika estaba dirigida a su cabello.

-Oxigenado- lo llamó su amigo.- las cosas esas- informó.

-¿Cosas?-

Y ahí recordó tan rápido salió que no había tenido tiempo de quietarse los ruleros, por esa razón lo veían raro en la parte de emergencias donde entraron y luego las enfermeras lo veían y se reían porque si y él creyendo que todas estaban felices.

No tardaron en hacer presencia el Sr. Furuhata que se encontraba hablando animadamente con el padre de Rei, Amy que claro iba a asistir a Makoto, y como no podía ser de otra manera los más esperados Mina y su Malakito Osito Bombón que estaban medio vestir, es que los interrumpieron justo en el ascensor.

-Ay perdonen creímos que este ascensor viejo tardaría más y nos dispusimos a pasarla bien para aliviar tensiones- se acercaba una feliz Minako al grupo. –Ay por Kami Andrew que idiota eres- dijo mientras reía como algunos ruleros aún colgaban de los rizos rubios.

-Hola Andrew, felicitaciones- saludó un Malakito bastante examinado por las dos mujeres maduras.

-¿Quién es este Mika?- la codeo la actual de su ex casi susurrando.

-El novio de la amiga de mi hija.- respondió en voz baja.

-Es un hombre hermoso.-

-Ay ni lo digas, deberías verlo en uniforme-

-Ya antes que Tomoe cualquier cosa me enciende- ambas rieron con complicidad, mientras se miraban con ojitos encorvados.

Más alejado del grupo un amable señor Hino estornudaba con fuerza.

-¿Vas a enfermarte amigo?- interrogó con preocupación Motoki.

-No lo creo.-

El tiempo pasó bastante lento para algunos, Andrew había entrado a la sala de parto, para luego ser sacado a rastras ya que se desmayó en tres ocasiones teniendo que ser atendido a lo que su esposa vocifero "que muera el inútil" seguramente bastante afectada por el dolor. Fue así cuando 7 horas después un feliz oxigenado daba la feliz noticia: sus dos bebes nacieron en perfectas condiciones, Makoto se encontraba exhausta pero muy bien y él solo tendría que ser enyesado en su brazo ya que su esposa le causó un esguince. Al fin la familia estaba completa y al fin tenían a las bebes más mimadas con ellos.

-¡Soy papá!- exclamó por última vez antes de perderse en la alcoba donde Makoto sería trasladada.

**N/A: Ya nacieron! Bueno chicas, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo "Conociendo a los Shields", un peculiar día de campo, y claro que esta vez Mina y Malakito estarán en el capitulo, ya los extraño!**

**Mil gracias a su apoyo incondicional, eveb muchas gracias por tu comentario! Ojala te guste este capítulo y me lo hagas saber! Al igual que todas las demás, sinceramente escribo esto para ustedes y son ustedes las que me dan los parámetros, si lo hago bien o mal…..**

**En cuanto a lanzarme en escribir este fic, no lo hubiese hecho sin Gaby, Madeimoselle Rousseau, ella insistió en que debería llevar a cabo esta loca idea y por ello les dejo aquí sus notas especiales:**

**Hola queridas lectoras de Nicky!**

Bueno, primero que nada me presento, en estos lugares soy conocida como Madeimoselle Rousseau, soy amiga de Nicky y les agradezco que se hayan tomado su tiempo en leer esta hermosa historia de amor y comedia entre Rei y Darien (que como muchas ya saben son mi segunda pareja favorita), muchas gracias a todas y sobre todo a las que le dejaban su review a mi amiga alentándola a seguir con su grandiosa historia. Aquí como la ven Nick muchas veces decía frases como "Pero esta historia es solo comedia y romance", pero bueno chicas... ¿A poco escribir comedia no tiene también su grado de dificultad?... Yo se que muchas concuerdan porque digo al menos para mí no es fácil escribir algo que haga reír como Nicky me lo hacía a mí con sus ocurrencias... Digo cada género es bueno si el autor lo sabe llevar y aquí mi amiga lo llevo magistralmente (ay si Nicky te estoy aventando flores pero te las mereces no te pongas como tomatito).

Fue divertido ver al galán Darien saliéndose de los parámetros del galán tradicional (el típico que trae a todo el elenco femenino tras él y que se revuelca con la villana quien lo hace creer que está embarazada) para verlo como un galán hasta cierto punto gracioso (esa escena del coco inolvidable o la escena gay dios que escena) y lo ame muchísimo mas que al Darien original. Gracias al Kama también que escucho mis suplicas y a Nicky que recibió muy bien mis mensajes subliminales, es que aquí entre nos, esta amiga mía no soporta a Darien pero de tanto escucharme decir "Que lindos se ven Rei y Darien", "Rei y Darien son mi segunda pareja favorita" como que de tanto decirle hasta le dieron ganas y para que no le guste Darien le quedo perfecto.

Ciertamente Nicky, a ti debo de decirte que ah, aunque fue comedia más de una vez ve hiciste casi llorar, vos sabes que estaba medio peleada con el romance, tú ya sabes porque hahaha... De cierta manera esa Rei que al principio se niega a aceptar que las cosas con su galán Seiya no dan para más me hizo sentir que el saco me quedaba haha y esa relación tan graciosa Makoto/Andrew (la parejita con muchos años y que no caía en la monotonía me hacía pensar en lo que me hubiera gustado que alguna vez fuera haha, vos me entiendes), pero en fin la vida sigue pa adelante haha.

Esas escenas entre Darien y Andrew eran adorables, adoraba a esos dos amigos tontitos haciendo estupideces y ese Andrew lo amo en todas sus versiones y en su versión de galán tonto y atolondrado también hahaha tanto así que pienso usar esa personalidad de tonto para algún futuro fanfic porque me gusto y recuerda que ya te pedí permiso porque para mi ese siempre serás tu Andrew.

En fin amiga, un gran fic que mas allá de hacernos reír también en cada capítulo yo le encontré un mensaje de vida, como cuando Rei decide tomar las riendas y cortar a Seiya (cortar a alguien no es fácil) o aquel capitulo que habla de las madres de Rei y Makoto, excelente amiga y gracias sobre todo gracias por haber escrito un Rei y Darien.

Atte:

Mlle. Rousseau (madrina oficial de "En otoño se usa novio")

**Habiéndose explayado mi querida amiga, les dejo un beso muy, muy grande. Nos vemos y perdón nuevamente por extenderlo otra vez jajajajaa**

**Nick Rivers**


	15. Chapter 15 Conociendo a los Shields

**Conociendo a los Shields**

_Siguiendo la línea de conocer a su familia ¿qué hay cuando al conocer a su madre lo primero que ella dice es: "mi bebe es un buen chico, y ama la comidita de su mamá"? Y ahí está esa especie "los nenes de mamá" estas mujeres son difíciles de sacar de su vida de pareja, porque lejos de ser una pareja serán un trío y no de esos con los que podemos llegar a fantasear una tarde de verano sin que nuestro chico lo note, sino del tipo enfermizo, poco productivo y definitivamente no erótico._

_Los problemas comienzan desde que ponen como límite que tu comida jamás será como la de ella, ni hablar de la manera que ella dobla su ropa interior, nunca le llegarás a los talones por más intentos que hagas, el tema radica en ¿quién demonios quiere parecerse a su madre? Digo tu idea es tener una vida sexual activa, no pasar a ser su mamá a tiempo completo y que la idea de sexo desaparezca para dar lugar a llevarle el desayuno a la cama y arroparlo por las noches._

_Pero aunque logremos domesticarlo y lograr que al menos bajen la tapa del excusado, ahí aparece esa mujer que le dio la vida para volver a dejarlo como al comienzo: un hombre independientemente enfermizo de su mami. Cuidado con este tipo de mujeres chicas, solo hay dos formas de enfrentarlas: gánate tu lugar a base de sangre, sudor y lágrimas o simplemente…. mátalas, pero recuerda querida "que parezca un accidente"._

_Y siguiendo la línea, como dije antes de "nenes de mamá" les presento a Darien Shields._

**Aeropuerto de Osaka**

-¡Ayy no puedo creer que viajaremos a América!- exclamaba feliz una hermosa rubia al tiempo que se colgaba del cuello de su novio platinado.

En medio del aeropuerto y ante la mirada de todos, ya que tendían a llamar la atención, se encontraban seis personas que visiblemente tenían emociones distintas, por un lado se encontraban Makoto y Andrew junto a sus bebes de cuatro meses de edad, aquella noche en el hospital quedó lejos, bueno al menos para la pelicastaña, su esposo tuvo que regresar en varias ocasiones más para controlar su esguince, hoy sería el día donde las pequeñas Lita y Ayame Rei harían su primer viaje en avión, si bien no se estilaban los segundos nombres en Japón sus padres quisieron innovar y más que nada porque ambos querían que llevara el nombre de su gran amiga, junto a ellos una pareja de pelinegros donde el apuesto hombre no dejaba de hablarle dulcemente a una linda y nerviosa Rei Hino, puesto que el objetivo del viaje es conocer a la familia de su novio, luego de la no muy exitosa cena con su familia creyó que era suficiente, pero la familia de Darien estaba ansiosa por conocerla al igual que él por presentarla así que no quedo más remedio que ir, claro que como lo sabemos no pasaría por esta experiencia sola, aprovechando que Makoto y Andrew estaban en licencia y vacaciones respectivamente y éste ultimo hacia mucho que no veía a la familia de su amigo se apuntó rápidamente luego que recordaron que el padre de Minako trabaja en la aerolínea y conseguía pasajes gratis, desde ya esto significaba que ella también iría junto con su Malakito osito bombón.

-Malakito, mira- lo llamó.- Traje pelota de playa, juegos varios y un traje de baño diminuto y sexy que puedes arrancarme con los dientes.- finalizó juguetona mientras su novio se reía nervioso.

-Mina linda- intervino la pelinegra.- Aquí es verano, pero allá es invierno aunque están prontos a la primavera tal vez no estemos tan abrigados.- explicó la diseñadora ante la cara de desilusión de su amiga quién suspiró largamente.

-Ya no quiero ir Rei, la idea era volver con un bronceado impactante no como un muñeco de nieve- suspiró.

-Podemos postergarlo entonces hasta el año próximo- habló la amatista con claro nerviosismo recibiendo un pellizco por parte de la pelicastaña. –Auuuyy Mako- se quejó. – No sé cómo puedes cargar a dos bebes y pellizcarme a la vez y…. ¿golpeaste a Andrew?- interrogó mirando a un adolorido rubio sobándose su nariz.

-No fui yo, fue la pequeña Rei, lo arañó.- comunicó con una sonrisa. –Cuánto se parece a ti, no le tolera prácticamente nada y Lita tiende a hacerle pipi encima ¿verdad bebe?- hablaba haciendo caras graciosas a una linda bebe que la miraba curiosa y esbozaba pequeñas muecas muy parecidas a una gran sonrisa.

-Mako la bebe aún no te entiende amiga deja de hablarle como estúpida- dijo Mina con ya evidente mal humor. –compré mi traje de baño para nada, al menos espero tener sexo en el avión de lo contrario colapsaré.- repuso finalizando ante las grandes gotas que caían de la cabeza de sus amigas.

-_ Última llamada para los pasajeros con destino a Nueva York, Estados Unidos.- _oyeron la voz por los parlantes del lugar.

- Es nuestro. – informó el pelinegro y todos los presentes se dispusieron a abordar, solo los esperaba unas cuantas horas de vuelo para llegar a destino donde sus padres los esperaban. –Vamos linda- dijo Darien empujando literalmente a una paralizada Rei que solo recordaba las palabras de Mika _"si no le gustas a la madre de Darien estás perdida, pero no te olvides linda que yo jamás le agradé a tu abuela y me casé igual, claro terminando de la peor manera, supongo que será igual en este caso, diviértete, sé tú misma pero más tranquila y usa condón". _

**Aeropuerto de Nuevo York, Manhattan**

Luego de 24 horas de vuelo sin escalas en las cuales prácticamente enloquecieron a excepción de las dos bebes que ni siquiera se quejaron, jactándose Makoto que eso lo heredaron de ella, de que Darien no quisiera orinar ni acercarse al baño de no ser porque Malakito y Andrew lo acompañaron despertando grandes sospechas en el avión, avergonzando a sus respectivas novias, excepto claro a Minako que durmió la gran parte del viaje gracias a la pastillita mágica de su mamá, llegaron a destino.

-Mina la próxima vez que tu padre nos consiga asientos en primera clase, viajar en turista es terrible.- se quejaba el oxigenado al tiempo que masajeada su cuello con una mano, mientras que con la otra empujaba el cochecito de bebe doble.

-Andrew papi es adinerado, no millonario.- comenzó a explicar Minako mientras todos se unían luego de pasar los controles algo exagerados de aquél país nórdico. – Además las pequeñas bebes son un asiento cada una para sus sillitas, papi no puede reservar 10 diez asientos en primera clase.-

-Buen punto.- exclamó el rubio.- Pero somos ocho…-

-Ayyy es cierto es que vivo contando a Mika.- comenzó a reír la hermosa ojiazul mientras el resto del grupo se unía.

-Pero eso te da el resultado de nueve asientos, no diez- dijo la pelicastaña acomodando su bolso.

-Es que Mika siempre está con alguien, sale con el chico de los helados.- comenzó a enumerar con sus dedos.- el panadero, el lechero, el mecánico y tengo mis serias dudas del carnicero, todas las mañanas nos llega un medallón de carne.- explicó ante la gota en la cabeza de sus amigos y un rubor especial en Rei. –Ya sabemos de dónde sacaste esa sangre caliente y ganas de socializar, eh jefecita.- dijo divertida guiñando un ojo al tiempo que codeaba a la pelinegra.

-¿Perdón?- y al fin las palabras salieron de un desconfiado Darien, a lo que su amigo de acercó a ella pasando un brazo sobre sus hombros.

-Es que tanto Rei como yo fuimos rompecorazones Dariencito, éramos los más deseados de la preparatoria y por ende experimentados- dijo con voz superior.

-Ay Andy no mientas si tu no sabias donde estaba mí...-

-¡Mako! Delante de las nenas no- interrumpió oportunamente.

-¿Experimentada?- interrogó el americano acercándose a su novia que sonreía mientras varias gotitas caían sobre su cabeza, definitivamente su amigo hablaba de mas.

-No amor, yo era virgen hasta que te conocí.- mintió con gran descaro la amatista mientras sus amigos reían con ganas, aunque un muy embobado pelinegro la miraba con adoración, era obvio que no era así, pero sonó tan dulce a sus oídos.

Entre la gente un murmullo se empezó a formar y todos a correrse de sus lugares mientras dos personas se abrían camino, una mujer de mediana edad no muy alta, delgada de piel blanca, cabello oscuro y ojos azules corría con una gran sonrisa, justo detrás de ella un hombre de la altura de Darien muy parecido a él, pero con varios años más la seguía.

-¡Dariencito!- exclamó la mujer con voz alta en perfecto japonés.- mi bebé, mi nenito hermoso.- y antes de decir más estaba sobre el pelinegro besándolo y abrazándolo.

-Mami, me avergüenzas- atinó a decir mientras su mamá se separaba.- ayy pero sigue mami.- y así ante la mirada atónita de medio aeropuerto y sobre todo de nuestros amigos, que venían de aquel país donde las muestras de afecto nunca fueron tan exageradas.

-¿Quién es?- murmuro Mako al tiempo que codeaba a su esposo.

-¡Ayyy es mami Shields!- dijo un sonriente Andrew.- ¡Hola mami Shields!- saludo el rubio con exageración captando la atención de la mujer que soltaba, al fin, a su hijo para dirigirse a besar y abrazar a un feliz Andrew. –Mamá Shields me avergüenza- dijo mientras la mujer se separaba un poco pero no dejaba de sonreírle.- Pero continúe, continúe.- alentó el rubio para que la mujer siguiera con su labor.

Algo alejados y observando la escena, Minako se encontraba aferrada al brazo de su novio.

-Si planea avergonzarte a ti.-. Comenzó.- no lo permitiré, en mi bolsita individual llevo mi alcohol en gel y no dudaré en usarlo.- repuso con un puchero ante la sonrisa del platinado que rogaba a Kami que la mujer no se acerque, ya que sabía de lo que la rubia era capaz de usarlo, y además la mujer le recordaba a su linda mamá y jamás podría reclinar una muestra de afecto así.

Cuando al fin la mujer se dignó a soltar a un feliz oxigenado corrió junto a Darien.

-Dime donde está- exigió su madre con gran entusiasmo.

-Mamá, papá.- se dirigió al hombre de mirada sonriente detrás de su madre.- ella es Rei Hino, mi novia.-

-Mucho gusto señores, es un placer conocerlos- dijo con voz suave haciendo una reverencia, pero antes de reaccionar unos brazos femeninos la apresaban llenándola de ruidosos besos.

-¡Es hermosa! Una muñequita de porcelana, esos ojos querida, ay y ese cuerpo, con razón traes loco a mi hijo.- exclamaba mientras los presentes tenían gotas en su cabeza.

-Akane, deja a la pobre chica respirar.- dijo una voz profunda, pero a la vez muy dulce.- Mucho gusto querida, mi nombre es Michael, Michael "Chiba" Shields, soy el padre de Darien, el Chiba es para los clientes.- el hombre estrechó con gusto la mano de la chica al tiempo que esta se sonrojaba, si así seria Darien en unos años "gracias Kami".

Siguieron saludándose y abrazando a Andrew por mucho tiempo hasta que se diganron a salir del aeropuerto.

-Amor, no me dijiste que tu madre es japonesa.- susurró a su novio mientras se dirigían al vehículo.

- Es que no lo es linda, verás mis abuelos maternos lo eran, ella nació aquí, ¿no te preguntaste como hablo japonés y te entiendo? Digo no es un idioma muy estudiado y si lo es no entiendo por qué ya es que muy difícil, además sí, te dije hermosa.-

-No, no lo hiciste.- continuaron susurrando.

-Te lo dije el día que estabas enferma, ¿te acuerdas cuando tuviste mucha fiebre?- interrogó confundido.

-Pudiste elegir otro momento cuando esté consiente.-

-Es que cuando estas consciente lo que menos quiero hacer es hablar de mis padres- respondió con cierto brillo de picardía en sus ojos.

-Darien- la pelinegra se ruborizó notablemente.

Al fin llegaron a la gran furgoneta gran del padre de Darien, en el trayecto a casa contó que la había ganado en un sorteo de un club para "hombres que superaron los 50 años y quieren recuperar sus momentos de gloria hippie o tengan muchos nietos" así de largo, así de complejo, así de vergonzoso. En todo momento la progenitora de nuestro amigo americano no paró de abrazarlo, besarlo, acariciarlo, apretar sus mejillas y cuando no estaba ocupada con él lo hacía con Andrew que se mostraba más que encantado, claro que Malakito comenzó a extrañar a su mamá por lo que no tardó en dejarse consentir por la señora Shields.

-Kami, nunca estuve más feliz de que la mamá de Andrew esté muerta- murmuró la pelicastaña a Mina que miraba la escena incrédula.- ¿Cómo es tu suegra Mina?-

-Oh ya sabes, buena cocinera, excelente ama de casa, dulce, simpática… una verdadera bruja- finalizó. –Pero pretendo que cuando quede embarazada ya nos mudemos muy lejos de ella.-

-Gracias al Kami Rei la tiene hasta América.- repuso la ojiverde llevándose una mano a su frente.

-Kami bendiga las tormentas para que no salgan vuelos.- soltó pensativa la asistente.

-Oye yo quiero volver.-

-Claro, después Mako, después-

**Casa de Darien Shields, unos cuantos besos y abrazos después**

Ya en la casa Akane, como excelente anfitriona les mostró a sus invitados cada recoveco, era una típica casa de los suburbios de clase media de Nueva York, muy acogedora, con una amplia cocina y un hermoso comedor con pisos de madera y un gran hogar a leña, las escaleras que conducían al primer piso estaban decoradas con fotos de la familia colgadas en la pared, no pudieron evitar reírse de Darien como dato extra. En el primer piso se encontraba un baño y tres habitaciones, una perteneciente al matrimonio y otras dos que eran las antiguas alcobas de Darien y su hermana que aún no llegaba.

En el segundo piso un lindo ático decorado y ambientado como cuarto de juegos, que incluía mesa de pool, una barra, bardos y una mesa de póker.

-Bueno muchachos, en la alcoba de Darien pueden quedarse ustedes.- dijo la mujer amablemente refiriéndose a Makoto y Andrew y sus bebes.- Es la más amplia. – Luego en la de nuestra hija pueden ocuparlos ustedes Mina, y tu bebe puedes utilizar la cama del ático ahí tendrán privacidad.- comentó risueña ante la cara roja de Rei.

-Pero mama ¿y mi hermana donde dormirá?-

-Ay lindo, ella dormirá en la sala, después de todo debemos darle comodidad a nuestros huéspedes, además sabes que tu hermana duerme donde sea.- repuso con una sonrisa ante el suspiro de su padre.

-Estarán por llegar Akane, iré a la cocina a hacer café.-

-Yo lo ayudo Sr. Shields.- se ofreció Rei con una sonrisa.

-Llámame Mike por favor, y claro Rei sería un honor escoltarte hasta la cocina.- bromeo ofreciéndole su brazo.

Mientras el resto se dispuso a instalarse y desempacar, ya en la cocina la pelinegra junto a su suegro preparaban café y sacaban unos pastelitos del refrigerador.

-Darien me dijo que su hija vive en Inglaterra junto a su esposo. – rompió el hielo Rei.

-La verdad.- el rostro del padre de su novio se tornó seria.- Molly, mi hija menor, es algo especial y su esposo lo es más, se casaron porque de otra manera no la habría dejado salir del país, siguieron su sueño de seguir la música, y se fueron a perfeccionar a Inglaterra.-

-Oh ya veo.- la pelinegra se sintió algo apenada de haber traído un tema que al parecer aún creaba problemas para la familia y esto no pasó desapercibido por Michael.

-Pero querida, háblame de ti.- dijo con una cálida sonrisa.- Mi hijo me ha dicho que eres una talentosísima diseñadora y a juzgar por las fotografías de la boda de Andrew no se equivoca, que maravillosos trajes.-

-Ayyy estás hablando de la ropa que diseña Rei querido.- acotó la señora Shields entrando a la cocina.- Eres simplemente increíble, ya quiero que me diseñes algo.-

-Con todo gusto.- dijo la pelinegra con una gran sonrisa, hasta ahora todo iba bien.

Todos se dispusieron a tomar asiento en la sala mientras charlaban de trivialidades, la mamá de Darien propuso que en la noche siguiente, ya que en esta estarían muy cansados todos, las mujeres hicieran una salida de chicas, tenía un plan de lo más agradable al parecer iba a llevarlas a un nuevo club de mujeres a cenar, claro que estas aceptaron encantadas, más aun cuando los hombres se pusieron de acuerdo en quedarse en casa cuidando a las bebés y acaparando el cuarto de juego.

A los pocos minutos oyeron el sonido de la cerradura y la puerta abriéndose dejando ver a una hermosa chica de estatura mediana, ojos verde esmeralda, cabello rojizo que llevaba recogido en una especie de turbante donde varias rastas salían, piel blanca y ropas muy holgadas junto a un abrigo grueso ya que el frio se hacía sentir.

-¡Molly!- exclamó su madre poniéndose de pie.

-¡Hermanita!- la siguió Darien mientras su padre se ponía de pie tras él con una sonrisa. -¿Cómo has estado hermosa?-

-¡Hola Darien!, que hermoso estas, ¿pero donde esta ella?- claro que se refería a Rei, su hermano hizo un gesto para que su novia se acercara.

-Ella es mi novia, Rei Hino.- dijo mientras la pelinegra se paraba junto a él.

-Mucho gusto Molly.- saludo mientras se inclinaba, pero la chica la atrajo hacia ella dándole un gran abrazo.

-¡Ayyy pero eres una monada!, ¡Darien nunca creí que una mujer así aceptara salir contigo!- exclamaba ante las grandes gotas en la cabeza de su hermano. –Rei, es un gusto conocerte, no sabes cuánto me ha hablado mi hermano de ti, luego te cuento.- murmuró esto último al oído de Rei mientras esta se llenaba de gotitas también.

-Pero hija, ¿y donde esta mi yerno?- interrogó su madre.

-Ah está bajando el equipaje.- justo en ese momento por la puerta un hombre bastante alto ingresó, su piel era blanca, ojos color verdosos, cabello castaño con peinado rastafari, ropas holgadas y algún que otro piercing en el rostro.

-¡Neflyte querido!- se abalanzó Akane al muchacho que no le dio tiempo a reaccionar ya que lo besada y abrazaba como había hecho con Darien.

-Definitivamente esa mujer desborda afecto.- susurró Mako a su rubia amiga.

-¿Qué onda suegrita?- interrogó mientras sonreía.

-Hubiese sido mejor que ni hablara.- soltó en tono bajo Malakito.

Al cabo de unos minutos ya todos estaban compartiendo la gran mesa de la sala, las preguntas a Rei no la dejaron probar bocado, claro que Molly estaba igual, su vida prácticamente era un misterio del cual ella quería hablar, pero mientras más revelaba más sorprendidas quedaban las chicas, y por qué no su hermano. Al parecer su hermanita pequeña era un tanto liberal, bohemia, como toda artista que ganaba su vida en trabajos ocasionales como actriz, o lo que sea.

-Neflyte y yo llevamos viviendo dos años en la comunidad hippie, es un lugar realmente agradable, aunque claro la idea de limpieza es algo diferente a la tuya mamá.- rió divertida ya que desde que llegaron la anfitriona no dejó de repasar mueble, superficie o esposo, ya que hasta el pobre Mike era trapeado si no salía del camino de su esposa.

-Oh querida, ¿al menos tienen agua?- preocupó su madre que ya estaba separando jarras de agua ante la mirada incrédula de todos.

-¡Ay mamá claro que sí! ¿Dónde crees que vivo?-

-Bueno, pero ya hablamos mucho de nosotros Molly, ¿cómo has estado cuñadito?- la voz molesta de Neflyte se hizo presente y la vena en la frente de Darien también, al parecer nunca se llevaron bien. El rasta era compañero de la preparatoria del pelinegro, pero estaban muy distantes de ser amigos y el hecho que su hermanita chiquita, nena, la bebe haya tenido algo que ver con esa cosa llamada "Neflyte" le molestaba.

-Muy bien, con trabajo, casa, un auto y cuentas que pagar, como tú deberías.-

-Ayyy que mala onda viejo, no, no, no queremos ataduras, libertad como en los principios de los tiempos.- dijo el castaño mientras hacía movimientos torpes.

-Bueno, pero alguna responsabilidad tendrás Neflyte, hace mucho que no te veo, pero creo que habrá cambiando.- interrumpió el oxigenado.- Digo mírame, ya estoy casado y con dos bebés.-

-¿Casado? Eso es ley terrenal viejo, no, no.- ante cada comentario la vena en la frente de Darien se agrandaba más, graciosamente también en la de su padre.

-Mira la verdad.- acotó Malakito que hasta ahora se mantenía al margen.- Yo entiendo eso de no tener ataduras, cuando era joven quise viajar por el mundo y no preocuparme por nada, solo comería lo que podría, viajaría si alguien me llevaba, pero claro cuando cumplí 21 años decidí meterme en la academia de policía y aquí estoy.-

-Uhhhh la ley, mala onda.- ¿tengo que decir quien dijo el comentario?

-¡Suficiente!- el grito de Darien retumbó en la sala.- consíguete un trabajo.-

-Ya lo tengo hermano, soy actor.-

-Ayyy la vena en la frente de Darien es igualita a la de Darien mayor- reía mina ajena a todo el problema alrededor refiriéndose al Sr. Shields.

-Va a explotar…- exclamó Rei notando lo que su amiga le dijo.

-Ya decía yo que tan normales no podían ser…- murmuró Mako más para sí que para sus amigas.

-¡Hora de cenar!- informó feliz, feliz, Akane. Al menos ya se irían a dormir, mañana será otro día. –Mako, linda te he preparado el postre especial que te gusta, hoy lo comentaste y me dio ganas de hacerlo.- la chica clavó sus verdes ojos en la mujer y su sonrisa creció notablemente.

-Muchas gracias Sra. ¡qué amable es!- exclamó la pelicastaña emocionada, un punto más para la señora.

-Ay linda llámame "mami Shields"-

-¡Sí, mami Shields!- exclamó, ya se había comprado a la pelicastaña.

**Tarde del día siguiente**

Las chicas daban vueltas algo apresuradas, es que esta noche la Sra. Shields dijo que las llevaría a un lindo club nuevo que había abierto en el centro de la ciudad y era muy exclusivo, pero ella tenía contactos.

Así estaban preparándose, optaron por lindos vestidos a pesar del día frío como irían en auto no se preocuparían, Makoto optó por un lindo vestido rosa pálido ajustado hasta su cintura de mangas largas y luego caía suelto, tanto los bordes de las mangas como el ruedo del vestido tenían una delicada cinta negra de raso, sus zapatillas de tacón alto en color negro charolado la hacían verse muy elegante, y su cabello suelto era el toque final.

En cuanto a Minako, quiso ser más osada y eligió un vestido color azul francia entallado de principio a fin, no muy largo, quedaba un poco más arriba de sus rodillas, las mangas eran abombadas en la zona de los hombros y luego se ajustaban hasta el final de su brazo, el escote cuadrado daba el toque de elegancia, sus zapatillas eran azules, con el tacón fino de madera, decidió ese día recoger su cabello en una alta baja dejando algunos mechones caídos.

La más nerviosa era Rei, la verdad que nunca había pensado tanto en su indumentaria como este día, realmente quería dar una buena impresión pero más que nada ser ella misma. Se miró por última vez al espejo, el vestido negro elegido era impecable, de frente el escote era alto casi llegándole al cuello, con mangas largas, el vestido era entallado, tubo hasta las rodillas, su cabello estaba recogido en una alta coleta que dejaba ver su hermoso rostro, impecablemente maquillado, el toque del vestido era su espalda, un escote profundo dejando ver su perfecta piel desde los hombros hasta la parte baja de la cintura, sonrió y se unió con sus amigas en el vestíbulo.

Si había alguna manera de describir la expresión de Darien esta hubiese sido "shock total" al verla bajar las escaleras quedó embelesado, no solo él sino que su padre se sintió orgulloso por la mujer que su hijo había escogido, la elegancia de Rei iluminaba el lugar y más aún cuando esta se dio vuelta para tomar su abrigo, su espalda descubierta cortó la respiración del pelinegro que solo quiso encerrarla en su cuarto y no dejarla salir nunca más.

-Estás hermosa, demasiado para salir sola.- le susurró mientras le colocaba su abrigo.

-No seas celoso, todo lo que soy es para ti.- lo convenció con un tierno beso.

Ya Molly y Akane estaban listas, Molly fiel a su estilo tenía una especie de enterito de raso negro de pierna ancha con su cabello recogido dejando algunas rastas cayendo, por su lado la madre de Darien se veía hermosa en un vestido púrpura entallado y largo, con mangas anchas.

-Vamos chicas ¡oficialmente la noche de mujeres da comienzo!- insistía la Sra. Shields, mientras Makoto seguía dando directivas a su esposo y a los hombres que se quedaban en la casa para cuidar a las bebes.

-Andy, ve a verlas cada media hora, que duerman de costado, no boca abajo o boca arriba, de costado, dale su biberón cuando despierten, están preparados, caliéntalos un poco, solo un poco y pruébalos tu, pero no con la boca, si no en tu mano, las pañales están en el bolso, ohh y Lita está algo descompuesta por el viaje.- finalizó ante la cara de desagrado de du esposo.

-Los pañales los cambia Malakite.- dijo mirando a su amigo con una sonrisa, era obvio que terminaría haciéndolo él, tantos sobrinos al fin dieron frutos de práctica.

-¡Ayyy Malakito osito bombón, ya estas practicando para nuestros malakitos chiquitos!- saltaba Mina mientras se colgada de su cuello.

-Amor me asfixias.- se quejó el hombre con un hilo de voz.

-Ya vamos, vamos- insistió Akane arrastrando a las chicas.

**Club nocturno"Adonis"**

El lugar rebasaba de gente, curiosamente todas ellas eran mujeres, no había ningún hombre a la vista salvo los musculosos hombres de la entrada a los cuales Minako no dejó de coquetear recibiendo así todas las miradas.

-Oye Rei, no hay hombres esperando a entrar ¿lo notaste?- dijo Mako mirando hacia varias direcciones mientras hacían la fila para entrar.

-Es que Akane dijo que era un club exclusivo de mujeres, seguramente una casa de te durante la tarde y por la noche cenas sofisticadas.- dedujo la amatista algo dudosa por los carteles luminosos, pero en fin ellas no eran de allí, ni de esa cultura por lo que solo se dejó llevar.

La fila avanzó rápidamente y accedieron al lugar, la luz era tenue, luces de colores iluminaban un escenario, las mesas estaban colocadas alrededor de este, tenían manteles negros con las servilletas y platos en blancos, muy elegante al parecer, aunque el aspecto del lugar daba un estilo algo "antro", pero en fin, las chicas tomaron asiento en una mesa próxima al escenario, donde de seguro tendrían una buena vista del show.

-¿Para que el escenario mami Shields?- interrogó Mako que ya le había tomado cariño a la señora.

-Es una cena show linda, mientras cenamos habrá un lindo show, y una vez finalizado hasta apondrán música.- exclamó feliz mientras Minako aplaudía repetidamente.

-¿Será Karaoke? ¿Se podrá participar del show?- preguntaba emocionada la rubia, su sueño hecho realidad, que algún cazatalentos la descubriera.

-No sé si cantar, pero creo que el show es participativo.- completó Akane con una sonrisa.

Pronto el mesero se les acercó, curiosamente, por segunda vez en la noche, notaron algo peculiar, todos los meseros eran hombres y que vestían algo… ligeros de ropa, pero nuevamente creyeron que su cultura algo conservadora era la culpable. Luego de tomar sus órdenes las luces del escenario comenzaron a moverse y la música empezó a sonar, las miradas de las chicas se concentraron entonces en el escenario donde le telón se corrió y cinco chicos salieron vestidos algo extraños, como alguna especie de uniforme y se pusieron a bailar.

-Qué curioso espectáculo…- susurró Rei sin dejar de mirar, mientras sus mejillas se teñían de un color carmesí.

-¿Qué hacen Rei?- interrogó la pelicastaña con sus ojos abiertos como platos.

-Creo que….- intentó hablar Minako.

-¡Se estas desnudando!- exclamó, hasta ahora, la callada Molly. -¡Mamá! ¡Nos trajiste a un club de desnudistas!- reprochó visiblemente avergonzada.

-¡Sí! Disfruten nenas, ¡noche de chicas!- gritó con sus brazos en alto mientras los chicos en el escenario se despojaban de su camisa y los rostros de las chicas se ponían morados.

**Casa de Darien Shields**

Mientras tanto cinco hombres y dos bebés se encontraban en el cuarto de juego, donde los pelinegros habían pasado la noche, concentrándose en un partido de póker mal jugado ya que tres de ellos no tenían idea qué hacían.

-¿Qué me dijiste que era la flor Mal?- interrogó el rubio algo confundido por quinta vez a un cansado platinado por el ritmo que llevaba el juego.

-Cuando son todos o diamantes o tréboles o lo que sea…- explicó Nefly con dudas. -¿Verdad Sr. Shields?-

-Lo lamento no te estaba escuchado hijo, me perdí en tu alocado cabello hace media hora…-

-No entiendo nada- suspiró el rubio.

-Oye hijo ¿cómo va tu libro?- interrogó su padre ante la mirada de todos los presentes.

-Va bien papá y ya no me miren así, sí, escribo.- respondió molesto ante las miradas formándose un silencio.

- ¿Qué estarán haciendo nuestras lindas mujercitas?- rompió el silencio Mal mientras bajaba su juego. –Escalera….-

-Cenando seguramente- habló Darien. –Oye papá ¿ya fuiste con mamá a ese club que llevó a las chicas?- interrogó interesado atrayendo las miradas de todos sobre el pobre Mike que seguía con temor que algo saltara del cabello de su yerno y lo ataque.

-Ehhh, no hijo, no he ido.- negó con su cabeza mientras bajaba su juego.

-¿Mamá fue con amigas?-

-Sí, es un club de mujeres ¿qué habría de hacer yo ahí?- respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

-Oye oxigenado hay como un olor extraño….- dijo Darien arrugando su nariz.

-Ayy otra vez se hicieron popo, cámbialas Mal, ¿quieres?- señaló con un gesto de su cabeza mientras estudiaba sus cartas. –Creo que mis cartas son españolas no de póker.-

-Oigan, ténganme respeto aquí.- pidió mientras se ponía de pie e iba hacia las nenas.

-Sin tu arma es difícil, eres solo un hombre con un lacio perfecto.- acotó el pelinegro tapándose la nariz.

-Lacio que no le vendría mal a este desparpajo.- murmuró Michael observando con el rabillo del ojo al hombre junto a él.

-¿Qué suegrito?-

-Nada Nefly, nada-

**Mientras tanto…**

-¡Amo a Nueva York!- gritaba una rubia subida al escenario mientras colocaba billetes en las diminutas ropas de los bailarines.

-Kami, hay que bajarla verdad Mako…. ¿Mako?- la llamó Rei para luego ver a su amiga muy cerca del escenario, y caminó hacia ella. -¿Qué haces? No me digas que también te quieres subir…-

-Oh no, es que me encontré con un antiguo jefe mío del restaurante donde trabaja.-

-¿Trabajaste en un restaurante? ¿Qué hacías?- interrogó confundida al haberse perdido esa etapa de su vida.

-Cocinaba-

-Oh, ¿y qué hace tu jefe aquí? ¿Es encargado del lugar acaso?- preguntó nuevamente la pelinegra entre tanto ruido.

-No, ahora es desnudita, es que el restaurante quebró, al parecer la gente se iba con dolor de estomago.- respondió levantando sus hombros en señal de no entender el por qué.

Un nuevo grito atrajo la atención de las chicas, para su sorpresa la señora Akane aplaudía sobre el escenario a Mina quien no dejaba de bailar sensual.

-¡La amo mami Shields!- y otra más adentro…

-Mina la está pasando muy bien al parecer.- dijo Mako mientras tomaban asiento en la mesa. –Hay mucho alcohol aquí.-

-¿Dónde está Molly?- preguntó de repente la pelinegra.

-Aquí…. Aquí… ami….. amiga…. Hip.- recostada en unas sillas que unió al otro lado de la mesa una muy ebria hermanita pequeña se alzaba. –Amo tomar… hip.-

-Por Kami- exclamó con asombro la pelicastaña.

-¿Quién demo… nios… es Rami hip?- interrogó la pelirroja intentando sentarse.

-Ehhhh, tu quédate aquí Molly.- pidió la diseñadora antes de poner se pie. –Creo que iré a buscar a tu mamá y….- no pudo terminar su frase ante los gritos desaforados de las mujeres.

-Kami está desnudo completamente- exclamó Makoto tapándose sus ojos, aunque separando sus dedos.- ¡Y qué desnudo está!- acotó con… ¿lujuria? –Rei ¿viste?... ¿Rei?- era tarde ya su amiga estaba bajo el escenario junto a su amiga y su suegra saltando y gritando animando al chico a hacer quién sabe qué pues ya no se podía sacar nada. –Bueno no tiene caso quedarme aquí sola…- dijo para sí misma mientras miraba a Molly dormida sobre la mesa. –Ausentarme un rato no es nada…- finalizo Mako poniéndose de pie y uniéndose al grupo histérico mientras todas gritaban.

**Cada de Darien Shields**

Los cuatro hombres se encontraban guardando los vasos y platos utilizados mientras Andrew se les unía en la cocina.

-Ya acosté a las bebés, uff que trabajo dan…- soltó ante la mirada reprochadora de Malakito que pasó desapercibida claro. -¿Ya no deberían haber llegado?-

-Es que en ese club hay shows hasta tarde Andy.- explicó el padre de Darien con tranquilidad.

-¿Hay shows papá? ¿De qué tipo? Ya me imagino esos monólogos de mujeres donde nos critican.- rio tontamente el pelinegro.

-No hijo, show de hombres- respondió con tranquilidad el Sr. Shields mientras se encendía un habano.

-¿Hombres?- interrogó Mal creyendo que había escuchado mal.

-Hombres como….- intento seguir Nefly.

-Desnudistas.- respondió con tranquilidad el hombre.

-¿Mama llevo a mi novia y sus amigas a un club de desnudistas?-

-¿Y a su hija?- indignado el "liberal" esposo de Molly.

-Las chicas solo quieren divertirse muchachos, ya vamos a esperarlas a la sala o a dormir que es tarde.- y con la misma tranquilidad que lo caracterizaba se retiró a la sala.

-Mami Shields le gusta la fiesta…- exclamó Andrew asintiendo con su rostro.

-Eso sonó enfermizamente pornográfico.- acotó Darien. –Y estás hablando de mi madre….- bien su cara de desagrado era evidente, mientras a Malakito una gota enorme caía de su frente.

-Kami, Mina sí que la habrá pasado bien…- exhalo cayendo su espalda en una silla.

-Todas amigo, todas- dijo Nefly con cara de resignación.

-Y nosotros cuidando a unas bebés y jugando a las cartas….- habló el rubio pensativo.

-Siempre nos superan amigo, siempre…- finalizó Darien.

**Día siguiente**

Estaban todos reunidos en la gran mesa mientras una risueña Akane servía el desayuno, nadie diría que esa mujer tuvo solo dos horas de sueño se veía impecable y coqueteaba con su esposo quién le respondía feliz, a diferencia de cuatro chicas cuyas ojeras eran tan profundas como el mismo agujero negro, el maquillaje mal quitado las azotada todavía y una destrozada Molly con evidente resaca caía en el hombro de un muy enojado y molesto Nefly.

-Parece que anoche la pasaron bien eh- rompió el silencio Andrew mirando a su esposa con la ya patentada "la cara" que pertenecía a Makoto, en cuanto a la aludida se sonrojo y miró hacia su plato.

-No puedo creerlo mamá, mira como están.- exclamó molesto el pelinegro refiriéndose claro, al aspecto poco atractivo de las chicas.

-Ayy querido, solo fuimos a divertirnos un rato, mirar, bailar, no seas tan conservador Dariencito.-

El aludido sólo se puso de pie y salió de la sala rumbo a su cuarto dejando a todos atónitos, la pelinegra se puso de pie y lo siguió antes disculpándose con el resto.

-Darien…- entró a su vieja alcoba y lo vio sentado sobre la cama.

-Esto es un desastre- dijo peinando su cabello hacia tras. –Es tan vergonzoso-

-Amor- lo llamó sentándose a su lado abrazándolo.- ¿Por qué dices eso?-

-¿No lo ves Rei? Mi madre las llevó a un club de esos… eres mi novia, la idea era presentarte no que mi madre se encargara de espantarte.- dijo enojado.

-Darien, tu madre lo hizo para que nos divirtiéramos, porque quería hacer algo especial, no hubo momento en que no me preguntara si estaba cómoda, si necesitaba algo, o me dijera alguna palabra cariñosa, tu madre lo hizo por ti amor.- el pelinegro la miró alzando una ceja y ante esto la chica solo pudo reír.- Quiso llevarse bien conmigo e incluso con mis amigas por ti, porque soy la persona que elegiste, y ella solo quiere verte feliz Darien, eres su bebé y eso me encanta, no pretendo perfección, ¿acaso no has visto a mi familia?- interrogó riendo contagiando a su novio.

-¿No huiras espantada?- soltó Darien rodeándola con sus brazos por su cintura.

-No amor-

-¿Ni con ninguno de esos bailarines aceitados?-

-Noo- negó con cara de asco.

-Te amo Rei, no sabes cuánto- le dijo mientras acariciaba el pálido rostro de su novia.

-¿Aunque luzca demacrada?-

-Te amaré de cualquier forma..-

-Y yo a ti amor, y yo a ti- finalizaron para darse un dulce beso.

Detrás de la puerta y con un semblante serio Akane Shields se dirigió hacia las escaleras.

Una vez en el comedor el desayuno siguió con tranquilidad entre bromas de cómo Malakito perfectamente podría bailar en esos clubs según su novia y como ella sería su manager.

-Te podemos aceitar Malakito usaríamos tu traje de guardia para ahorrar dinero…-

Rei se dispuso a recoger los trastos y se dirigió a la cocina.

-Rei- oyó que la llamaban volteando hacia la puerta.

-Sra. Shields- le sonrió mientras seguía con su labor, la mujer se acercó hacia la chica mientras la observaba.

-Veo que amas mucho a mi hijo y tus palabras le hicieron muy bien- soltó ante la sorpresa de la pelinegra. –subí detrás de ustedes no era mi intención espiarlos, pero oí su charla…-

-Oh yo… Sra. Shields… yo lo lamento…- la diseñadora se veía realmente confundida, temía haber dicho algo que le hubiese molestado.

-No, no linda, de verdad desde el momento que te vi supe que eras para mi hijo y no sabes lo feliz que me hicieron tus palabras.- dijo acercándose a ella y tomando sus manos húmedas dejando de lado los platos en el fregadero. -Bienvenida a la familia hija…-

Ante sus palabras la pelinegra solo puso sonreír visiblemente emocionada.

-Gracias… Sra.-

-Llámame Akane y cuando estés lista puedes llamarme mamá, para mí ya eres una hija más-

Ambas mujeres se abrazaron y los miedos y nervios que azotaron a Rei se esfumaron, no había que temer, la familia de Darien no era tradicional, pero ella no creció en una que lo fuera y eso la llenó de tranquilidad.

-Rei, mami Shields- las llamó desde la puerta Andrew haciendo que ambas mujeres lo miraran. –Vengan Mina está haciendo bailar a Mal en una mesa- dijo riendo y salió directo a la sala.

-Vamos linda no me quiero perder a este hombre, es un dios- exclamó feliz y salieron riendo del lugar.

Después de todo la experiencia de conocer a los Shields no había sido para nada mala después de todo, y pensándolo bien, ¡qué bien se llevaría Akane con Mika!

**N/A: Hola mis hermosas lectoras! Aquí una nueva entrega, ojalá les guste y les saque una sonrisa, como siempre mil gracias a todas por sus comentarios, por su apoyo incondicional a lo largo de esta historia que creció gracias a ustedes.**

**Háganme saber qué tal les pareció, esto e spor ustedes y una vez mas y de corazón GRACIAS.**


	16. Chapter 16 El Favor

**El Favor**

"_Favor con favor se paga" dicen, ¿será que los que dicen eso es porque les han pedido muchos favores y se cansaron de ello? Tal vez, pero ¿qué significa pedir un favor? Es de alguna manera saber que luego éste se volverá en tu contra, es que cuando quedamos expuestos con una necesidad irremediablemente al pedir ayuda a ese alguien, sabemos que luego nosotros quedaremos en deuda, una deuda que puede ser difícil de saldar según la medida del favor pedido. _

_Muchas veces pedimos favores a esas personas que siempre están ahí, y que comúnmente no nos pagan pidiéndonos algo, por lo que veo es algo muy cómodo ¿no? sabes que tu deuda jamás será reclamada, pero qué pasa si esa persona viene un día y dice "necesito que me hagas un favor" claro no podemos negarnos y debemos entregarnos a esa petición, pero lo peor son las peticiones absurdas, léase "corta con mi novia" o…. acompáñame a casa de mi tía la mujer más cargosa del mundo, son cosas que nadie quiere hacer, pero debemos, ¿por qué? Porque sencillamente se te ocurrió pedirle un favor a esa persona._

_Y ahondando más, ¿qué pasa cuando acudimos a mil personas pero ninguna está disponible? Es ahí cuando recurrimos a esa última persona que jamás pediríamos nada, pero ahí vamos entregados, simplemente porque necesitamos algo que excede nuestros límites, por mi lado les digo, piensen antes de pedir algo, porque luego quedaremos atados a esa persona y nunca, repito, nunca se sabe con qué podría salir…_

Llegar hasta la puerta del negocio donde encontraría a la persona que busca, le costó trabajo, es simplemente que para él, Andrew Furuhata, pedir un favor a alguien era sólo comparable con tomar un arma y apuntar a su cabeza abundante de cabellera rubia. Suspiró. Por suerte no habían féminas en el lugar, eso hubiese empeorado las cosas, abrió la puerta y la alegre campanilla anunció su presencia, sabía bien que su amiga no estaba el día de hoy pues tuvo que salir junto con Mika a ver unos inversionistas, ¡si todo salía bien "Cloth's on Fire" se extendería al mundo!, bueno… empezarían por Tokio tal vez, pero eso era mucho.

Buscó con su mirada a la delgada figura de la rubia con la cual necesitaba hablar, al parecer no estaba allí, solo se oía la suave música instrumental y un agradable aroma a vainilla en el aire… algo exagerado, sí, pero las mujeres son así. Se distrajo mirando unas revistas que estaban sobre una de las mesas entre los sillones tapizados en beige y con lindas florcitas en tonos pasteles, tomó asiento y recostó su espalda sobre el respaldo cerrando sus ojos.

El hecho que su aniversario con su ahora esposa, se acercara le crispaba los nervios, no, no aniversario de bodas, sino el día que formalizaron su relación como "novios" oficiales, sea lo que quera decir eso. Sabía que Makoto era muy susceptible respecto a eso, ella tenía en su mente fechas como "el primer beso", "la primer mirada", "el primer pastel que intento hacerle", "la primer visita al hospital" y él debía recordar todo aquello, tarea agotadora y para la cual contaba con Rei, que lejos de interesarlo lo tenía anotado en su agenda portátil para así poder ayudarle a su querido amigo. Se relajó en demasía, sin notar que una sobra crecía por su espalda, acechando, midiendo movimiento para…

-¡Hola Andyyyyy!- gritó una voz chillona haciendo que el pobre muchacho prácticamente saltara al techo como gato asustado, llevándose una mano a su pecho apretando su corazón.

-Mi….. Mina….- murmuró.

-Síiii, ¿quién mas sería vecino de Rei?- exclamó palmeando la espalda del publicista con especial fuerza haciendo que el chico callera al suelo. –Ay ¿qué te pasa Andrew? ¿Acaso eres tonto o qué?- interrogó con naturalidad.

Luego de respirar, tratar de calmar sus palpitaciones, acostumbrarse a su voz chillona al fin pudo comenzar a hablar.

-Buenos días Mina- la saludó. -¿Cómo has estado?-

-Bien, Rei no está.- informó mientras tomaba asiento frente a él.

-Lo sé, lo sé, en realidad a ti te buscaba…- habló con cierta resignación en su voz.

-¿A mí? Eso es extraño ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?-

-Bueno….- comenzó.

-Habla Andrew….- lo empujó.

-Es que…- siguió.

-Ay Kami… ya sé- su mente se iluminó.

-¿Qué cosa?- parpadeó confundido.

-Era cuestión de tiempo.- suspiró.- Makoto te echó de casa….- soltó asintiendo.

-¡Claro que no! ¿Cómo se te ocurre?- se quejó indignado.

-¿Ah no?, yo lo hubiese hecho….-

-En fin.- suspiró.- Creo que esto no fue buena idea….- habló más para sí que para la rubia que ya se encontraba ojeando una revista sin prestarle atención. –Mina….- la llamo sin obtener respuesta. –Mina….- otra vez, el mismo resultado. -¡MINA!-

-Ay qué mal humor hombre, ¿qué pasa?- interrogó dejando la revista sobre la mesa de mala gana.

-Mina necesito tu ayuda…- dijo por fin.

-¡AY!. Sus ojos brillaron.- ¿Mía?- reforzó su pregunta señalándose.

-Si- reforzó su respuesta asintiendo con su cabeza.

-¿Estás seguro?-

-No…-

-¿Pero lo harás de todas formas?-

-Creo que sí, si me dejaras hablar…-

-Adelante-

-Bueno- dijo el rubio suspirando. La cosa es que hoy es un aniversario especial para Mako y para mí….- explicó.

-¿Cuál?- interrumpió con interés.-¿ El del primer eructo, la primera relación sexual no concretada, tu primer tratamiento para la caída del cabello? – comenzó a enumerar ante la gran vena en la frente de Andrew que solo crecía.

-¡NO!.- vociferó con llamas a sus lados y grandes gotas en su cabeza.-Es el aniversario del día que nos pusimos de novios de manera formal….- dijo cruzándose de brazos y mirando hacia un lado. –El aniversario de mis tratamientos cae en agosto.- acotó indagando.

-Bueno, bueno lo siento lo confundo con el aniversario de tu implante…-

-Shhh Mina, eso es secreto- dijo el rubio bajando la voz.

-Pero Andrew, saliste en ese programa como el hombre joven que más rápido se quedo calvo solicitando un implante capilar… ¿recuerdas las entrevistas?- preguntó haciéndolo mirar hacia un lado con una gota enorme en su cabeza.

-La cosa es que no sé qué hacer, ni que darle y necesito… bueno …. Que me ayudes….- dijo al fin.

-¿Acudiste directamente a mi?- interrogó maravillada.

-¡Claro que no!- negó rotundamente.- primero acudí a Rei, pero ella estaba muy ocupada con esto de la tienda, luego fui por mi padre, pero está en un viaje de negocios, luego fui con Darien pero no quiso ayudarme, luego acudí a Mika pero ella debía irse junto con Rei, luego fui a ver a Amy, la médica y novia de mi padre, pero estaba en un Congreso de Medicina, luego pensé en Mal, pero no respondió mis llamadas, fui por el carnicero, el heladero, el panadero, el ferretero, el mecánico de mi auto, cinco compañeros de mi trabajo, 3 secretarias, dos cadetes- tomó aire con urgencia.- pero ninguno pudo y…..- la miró.

-Y pensaste en mí….- completó ella.

-Así es Mina.- asintió cuando de repente la rubia se colgó a su cuello abrazándolo con fuerza mientras el joven agitaba sus brazos con desesperación.

-¡Ayyy que lindo que pensaras en mi Andy!-

-Mina… me ahogas…- intentó soltarse siendo totalmente inútil, ya que ella lo terminaría de estrujar, en esos momentos compadecía al pobre Mal.

-Bueno haremos lo siguiente.- dijo de repente empujando al pobre rubio que dio su cabeza contra el respaldo del sillón, mientras la chica se ponía de pie con un dedo en su mentón y caminaba de lado a lado.- Hoy cerraré temprano ya que Rei me dijo que no quería que estuviera sola todo el día y luego….- abruptamente calló atrayendo la mirada de Andy que estaba sobándose su cabeza.

-¿Qué ocurre?-

-¿Por qué no le regalas algo de aquí? Digo es la ropa que más le gusta a Mako, tenemos bolsos, accesorios, además de las prendas exclusivas que Rei diseña.-

-Es que Mina siempre le regalo algo de aquí, es decir sé que a Makoto le fascina, pero tal vez me gustaría hacer un regalo que muestre que me esforcé y no solo llamé a Rei, como hago siempre, además tuve que construir otro armario para la ropa de Mako y las niñas, es que Rei se empeñó en hacer ropita de bebe, y ya sabes Mako se compra un vestido azul, Rei hace dos vestiditos azules en miniatura, Mako compra una chaqueta de cuero, las niñas tienen chaquetitas muy pequeñitas de cuero, todo por mi amiga….- suspiró agotado de la cantidad de ropa femenina en su casa, sin embargo tantos regalos alivianaban su bolsillo.

-Ya veo... bueno Andrew ven por mí a eso de las cuatro de la tarde, y ahí veremos que hacer.- propuso Mina con una gran sonrisa. -¡Ya tengo muchas ideas! Para eso tendremos que ir al circo…- la adrenalina subió en el cuerpo de Andrew mientras los escalofríos se hacían presentes.- Ahora vete que me espantas a las clientas…-

-Sí, Mina…- asintió saliendo del lugar.

**Horas después**

Como lo caracterizaba, su puntualidad obsesiva lo trajo diez minutos antes de los establecido a la puerta de la tienda justo para ver salir a la chica con algunas bolsas en sus manos mientras trataba de cerrar la cortina metálica y poner los seguros sin perder una mano en el intento.

-Hola Mina.- saludó el rubio con naturalidad.

-¡Kami!- exclamó la rubia girándose para estampar las bolsas en sus manos justo en la cara del chico.- Ah, eres tu Andrew, hola…- saludó desganada. –Rei no está, adiós.- dijo mientras ya habiendo puesto el último seguro, comenzó a caminar.

-Mina.- la llamó sin que la chica detenga su paso. –Mina, te vine a buscar.- le dijo alzando su voz y corriendo para ponerse a su lado.

-¿Tú? ¿Por qué?- interrogó naturalmente.

-Quedaste que me ayudarías con el regalo de Mako hoy- explicó el muchacho al borde del enfado. -¿Recuerdas?- la rubia se llevó una mano a su mentón pensativa. –Hoy en la tienda, por la mañana.- comenzó el rubio a tirar pistas al azar.

-Creo que no lo arreglaste conmigo.- soltó haciendo que Andrew callera de espaldas.- Habrá sido mi hermana gemela Andrew…- ante el comentario el rubio se quedó estático con su mente trabajando a la velocidad mayor que el poco sueño a causa de sus dulces bebes, ambas idénticas a su madre, le daban.

-¿Tienes una hermana gemela?- interrogó incrédulo y maquinando a su vez lo afortunado que era Mal.

-AYYYY- chilló la chica haciéndolo saltar antes de comenzar a reír como loca.- ¿Cómo crees Andrew? – Reía con ganas.- tengo hermanos varones solo y muchos mayores, y jamás me olvidaría del favor que me deberás.- dijo con una sonrisa mientras el muchacho suspiraba resignado. –Vamos amigo mío, ya tengo nuestro itinerario.-

-¿I…i…. itinerario?- interrogó asustado, odiaba ir de compras y que la rubia tuviera todo un "itinerario" sólo le hablaba de muchas, muchas tiendas, demasiadas.

Luego de varios minutos por transitar las calles de Osaka, donde cada espécimen masculino se detuvo para admirar a la bella rubia, decirle algún piropo dulce o subido de tono, que ella respondía encantada, llegaron a una de las calles menos transcurridas, sinceramente era un alivio que ya nadie los golpee con sus bolsas en su apuro por llegar a casa o donde sea, pero aún así Andrew sudaba nervioso, definitivamente esto de las compras lo padecía.

-Llegamos.- dijo la chica parada frente a una puerta que daba a unas escaleras y un cartel luminoso con una flecha guiaba que la siguieran.

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó con desconfianza el pobre publicista que no entendía nada.

-Una tienda súper exclusiva Andy, solo sígueme…- y como su personalidad de perro faldero, entrenado en sus primeros años por su amiga pelinegra, para luego perfeccionarse con su mujercita, hizo que los pies del rubio se muevan a voluntad de la chica.

Ingresó a un lugar algo desolado ciertamente, recordó cuando trabajaba en la tienda de video juegos, etapa oscuro en su vida ya que gastaba todo su sueldo en el pac mac, suspiró, muchas luces fluorescentes iluminaban el lugar haciendo ver los dientes de Mina verde brilloso, seguro que a él también, odiaba esa luz, en una ocasión usó más blanqueador de lo recomendando y tuvo la mala suerte de salir a un antro donde esa luz lo hizo ver como un demonio espantando hasta a la misma Makoto.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí Mina?- se animó a preguntar mientras la chica hurgaba en unos estantes, sinceramente no había podía fijar la vista en ningún lugar de la cantidad de ropa interior sexy, seguro sería una de esas tiendas de chicas, pensó. Aunque sus ojos se detuvieron en un objeto muy, muy especial, y extremadamente grande, se acercó aun más para verificar si era lo que creía que era.

-Hola señor- una voz chillona, que no era la de su amiga lo hizo sobresaltarse dejándolo casi al borde un paro cardíaco.- ¿está interesado en nuestros miembros extra grandes? Es de látex y vibra- habló la empleada tomando al gran, gran vibrador y encendiéndole frente al chico que solo veía como iba de un lado a otro, como en círculos. –Tiene tres velocidades, ¿le interesaría ver los geles íntimos de estimulación?- siguió hablando la loca pelirroja de coletas ridículas y atuendo poco serio para atender un negocio, mientras el chico helado por la impresión daba pasos hacia atrás horrorizado.

Ajena a esto, la linda muchachita rubia seguía buscando el regalo perfecto para su amiga, y se adentró en la parte de "ropa interior comestible" incluso había muestras gratis que no dudó en probar y poner en su bolsa de compra.

-Esto le gustará a Malakito osito bombón, lástima que es alérgico al mango y lo descubrimos cuando le compre su ropita interior comestible de elefante.- dijo con un puchero, al instante sus ojos se iluminaron, un hermoso traje de Sailor V enteramente comestible.- Perfecto para Makoto, con su espíritu de carcelera, le vendrá bien sentirse una heroína.- sin duda alguna lo tomó, justo en ese preciso momento un impresionable Andrew seguía caminando de espalda para chocarse directamente con la rubia que en el golpe se desestabilizó, ocasionando que su hermosa, sedosa y siempre brillante cabellera callera en el tazón de "muestras gratis" para que luego la mano de Andrew se posara en el mismo haciendo que el cabello y la ropa comestible se hiciera una masa casi homogénea.

-Mina… Mina- hablaba el rubio con cara de espanto.- vayámonos de aquí, esta tienda no es cualquiera, es una tienda de pervertidos y eres una chica inocente.- exclamó indignado intentado taparle los ojos a la chica, mientras ésta intentaba despegarse la parte de la tanga roja sabor chocolate que enredaba cinco mechones de su largo cabello.

-Déjame Andrew- chillaba molesta la chica sacudiendo sus brazos librándose al fin del chico.- ¿Qué acaso eres puritano? De verdad no entiendo como embarazaste a Makoto, no puedo…- exclamó llevándose la mano donde al fin había podido quitarse la masa pegajosa a la frente pegoteando su flequillo, aquí el siempre lindo humor de la chica se estaba terminando y es que eso solo lo lograba Andrew. –Ahhssss.- bufó molesta.

-¿Estás bien Mina?-

-Sí.- contesto la chica con cara de pocos amigos mientras varios cabellos rubios eran arrancados de su frente. –Mira lleva esto.- dijo extendiendo el disfraz comestible de Sailor V.- a la caja y que lo pongan en la cuesta de Minako, dile a la chica.-

Andrew Eugene Furuhata jamás estuvo más sorprendido y eso lo demostraba su cara de total estúpido, abriendo su boca de manera exagerada y apuntándola con un dedo acusador, ni en sus peores, o mejores, sueños habría pensado que la dulce y siempre graciosa Minako, asistente de su mejor amiga frecuentaba estos lugares. Por un lado se lamentó no haberla conocido antes que a Makoto, pero luego recordó todo lo que le molestaba de la rubia y se resigno, luego pensó en Mal, y en por qué siempre andaba feliz y con pantalones holgados, luego recordó que Rei en su mesita de luz, una vez que fue a buscar un shampoo aclarante que jamás encontró, tenía una pequeña cajita con un gel de olor riquísimo, pero que de seguro era para hacer chanchadas con Darien, de repente pensó que no sería malo intentar algo nuevo con Mako, pero ahí como si estuviera esperando que él pensara en sexo golpeando la imagen de él y su esposa apareció…. El vibrador extra grande, ya luego de eso su lívido decayó en pique y su mente volvió a su cuerpo, donde seguía con la boca abierta y apuntando a Mina con su dedo.

-¿Vas a seguir parado ahí como estúpido?- soltó Minako suspirando, mientras se dirigía a la caja registradora.

-Mina.- la llamó logrando captar la atención de la joven.- no sé si sea el regalo justo para Makoto, digo no… no es algo…- calló abruptamente dirigiendo su mirada a uno de los estantes que contenía cierta indumentaria de cuero y en especial a una especie de cinturón de bolitas acercándose y tomándolo, cuestión que sorprendió al a rubia.

-No sabía que eras de los que te gustan esas cosas- soltó divertida con una sonrisa. –Picarón- se acercó a él codeándolo por su lado el muchacho solo lo seguía inspeccionando.

-¿Y a quien no le gusta un masaje?- rio ya más calmado, pero en la cabeza de la chica varias gotas caían, al igual que la empleada que justo pasaba por ahí.

-Ehhhhh- comenzó Mina.- ¿Quién te dijo que con…. Eso se da masajes?-

–Esto lo tiene mi papá en su casa le pregunté por qué y me dijo que es un descontracturante.- la chica casi se atragantó de solo pensar al sexy papá de Andrew en esa situación, por lo que optó por llevarlo lejos del objeto. –Lo que no entiendo.- prosiguió mientras se dirigían hacia la salida.- es que hace esa cosa aquí…. En fin- se resigno.

-Creo que lo tuvo no son las tiendas eróticas, mejor sigamos camino….- suspiró la rubia por tercera vez en solo diez minutos.

**Algunas calles después…**

Siguieron caminando deteniéndose de vez en cuando en alguna tienda que según Mina podrían conseguir algo, eso los llevó a una tienda de municiones insistiendo que regalarle a Mako un fal o un revolver sería adecuado, claro que Andrew comenzó a decir "que si se enoja, que si estoy ahí, que no era buena idea" la paciencia de la siempre alegre Mina se agotaba, verdaderamente si había alguien en el mundo que la hiciera rabiar éste era el vecino de su jefecita adorada.

En una de las tantas calles, saliendo de una editorial encontraron a la única persona, que según Mina, seria la pareja perfecta para Andrew.

-Darien- saludó Andrew sorprendido de verlo por allí.

-Oxigenado…. Chica loca- dijo a modo de saludo sacando una sonrisa de Mina.

-Pobre diablo- Devolvió ella con un brillo algo malicioso. – ¡Que gusto verte!-

-Ejem- se aclaró la garganta el pelinegro- Sí, como sea ¿Qué hacen aquí?-

-Oh Darien estoy volviéndomelo loco- exclamó el rubio llevándose ambas manos a su cabeza mientras Mina solo sonreía y se dejaba encantar por los globos de colores que un hombre vendía. –Debo comprarle a Mako algo para nuestro cuarto aniversario de novios formales y no sé qué…..- Darien pareció pensarlo solo un momento para acotar.

-¿Ya pensaste un arma? Creo que le gustaría…- opinó con naturalidad.

-¡Que no! yo también vivo con ella y además están las bebés- objetó el rubio levantando la voz.

-¿Tienes miedo no?- interrogó con una ceja en alto.

-Sí…-

-Chicos, chicos, ya tengo el regalo de Mako se acercaba la rubia dando saltos de alegría.- ¿Qué tal este simpático animalito hecho de globos? Es una lechuza….- afirmó sonriente mientras delante de los chicos ponía un globo rosa atado que de ninguna manera parecía aquello.

-Ehhhhh creo que es un perro…..- informó el pelinegro con varias gotas en su cabeza.

-Un perro salchicha.- aclaró más aun el interesado.

-Lechuza Darien, que poca imaginación tienes…- bufó molesta soltando el globo dejándolo ir. –Por cierto Andrew págalo que olvidé mi cartera.- dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-¿Y qué tal una joya?- soltó Darien iluminando el rostro de la chica.

-Ayy que listo, yo sabía que algo en esa cabeza había.- rió decidida. –Vamos Andrew, vamos muévete.- comenzó a empujarlo.

-Oye Darien- dijo mientras Mina lo arrastraba. -¿No vienes?- interrogó recibiendo por respuesta solo una sonrisa y un gesto negativo con su cabeza.

-Ni loco…- murmuró una vez que ambos rubios se perdieron entre la gente. –Yo no soy un suicida…. Pedirle un favor a esa chica es como inmolarse…-

Ya algunas calles arriba, llegando a la parte más lujosa de la ciudad comenzaron a recorrer joyerías, la rubia estaba aún más molesta ya que Andrew parecía no convencerle nada.

-¿Por qué no quisiste el anillo? Ayyy Andrew eres todo un caso- exclamó molesta con los brazo en alto.

-¡Mina no voy a pagar sesenta y cinco mil dólares! ¿Qué crees que gano?-

-Ay tacaño….- pero de repente sus ojos se cruzaron con lo más maravillo que había visto y dejando solo al rubio se acercó al aparador.

-Además, me arriesgo a que le corten el dedo para quitárselo, no quiere que a Mako le falte un dedo, ya es bastante torpe con todos, ¡imagínate uno menos!- el chico seguía hablando. –además tengo dos hijas, ¿sabes lo que es mantenerlas? Los pañales y eso… se hacen popó a cada ratito, son unas maquinitas de fabricarlo… Mina….. Mina…..- comenzó a llamarla al no notar respuesta alguna para ver que la chica se había quedado muy atrás.

Se acercó a pasos apurados hacia ella.

-Mina te estoy llamando ¿qué haces?- interrogó siguiendo los ojos de la rubia. –Ah no, no, no, no, no, no, noooo- negó frenéticamente al notar que estaban justo al lado de una tienda de mascotas. –Mina no compraré ningún animalito…- dijo con tono de advertencia.

-Mira Andy.- chilló señalando a una jaulita de lindos gatitos.- se parecen a los difuntos Luna y Artemis.- gritó, mientras los lindos mininos se alejaban del vidrio intentando pegar sus cuerpecitos peludos a la jaula.

-Creo que presienten….- murmuró el chico, viendo como la chica entraba al lugar dando grandes saltos y ritos que lograron que cada animal aullara o chillara según su gracia.

Ya dentro la rubia corría de lado a lado es que cada animalito al que se le acercaba parecía tener una especie de ataque de nervios, no era un secreto que la hermosa joven no tenía mucho tacto con los animales, ya que ambos gatitos antes mencionados, tuvieron una muerte horrible y lenta, claro que no er5a su intención hacerlo, solo que los mininos estaban en el lugar equivocado siempre.

Pero fue ahí cuando la vio, una hermosa gatita con un lindo cascabel, su bello pelaje gris corto brillaba y contrastaba con los hermosos ojos rosa profundo. Perfecta, no temerosa y….. ¿en oferta?

-Ayyyyy- gritó atrayendo a Andrew tomándolo violentamente de un brazo. –¡Mira Andy, es hermosa y es nena! Es ideal para las gemelas, o mellizas o lo que sea que tengas en tu casa.- hablaba atropelladamente, la linda gatita se paró en dos patas cayendo hacia atrás en un torpe movimiento.

-Pues… es chistosa…- admitió el rubio que realmente no estaba muy convencido, había oído que los gatos no son buenos con los niños. Aunque esos hermosos ojos lo miraban con ternura y además el tentador cartel de OFERTA en la jaulita era tentador al bolsillo. -¿Por qué estará de oferta?- interrogó confundido ya que era verdaderamente linda.

Ambos chicos se dirigieron a la caja a buscar al chico que atendía el lugar mientras unos niños se acercaban a la jaulita que ambos rubios habían abandonado para ver a la tierna gatita recibiendo de esta el más salvaje ataque, haciéndolos huir despavoridos.

-¿Problemas de ira?- preguntó incrédulo el rubio al chico de la caja. –Los gatos tienen…. ¿problemas de ira?-

-Ahhh ya lo había oído- comenzó a hablar Minako. –Luna también los tenia, por eso prendía la aspiradora Andrew- explicaba muy seria. –para asustarla, hasta que claro la bendita gata se dejó aspirar quedando atrapada en el tubo por unos días muriendo de hambre, sed, asfixia y tal vez alguna otra cosa…- asintió con su cabeza ante la mirada aterrada de ambos jóvenes. –En fin, ¿la llevamos?- interrogó con una sonrisa al publicista.

-Ehhhhh…. Si no la llevo yo la llevas tu ¿no?-

-Sip, seguro….- ante la respuesta "segura" de la chica el chico se conmovió, no podía dejar a esa gatita a la suerte así que luego de varios arañazos, dos mordidas, tres veces orinado, logró llevarse al animalito en una jaulita rosa con un gran moño.

-Bueno Andy ya te ayudé todo el día, espero no olvides este favor…- le recordó la rubia por quinta vez en el trayecto a su casa. –Mi cumpleaños se acerca- advirtió.

-Lo sé Mina… lo sé….- suspiró resignado.

-Siempre quise…-

-Ya sé mi auto….- y volvió a suspirar. –te lo prestaré no te preocupes es lo menos que puedo hacer por ayudarme a conseguir a…- dudó unos instantes pensativo. -¿cómo la llamaremos?- ambos jóvenes se quedaron callados, lo mejor y conveniente sería obsequiarla ya con un nombre.

-Mmmhhhh…. Que tal….. ¿pompón?- opinó la chica de gran moño rojo.

-No me gusta, además tiene el pelito corto- decía el chico admirando a la gatita que dormía.

-Mmhhh ¿Reika?-

-Nooo, así se llamaba una ex novia mía que Makoto odia- exclamo el rubio.

-Y para no odiarla, ella te dejó y la pobre de Mako cayó en tu trampa….- dijo haciendo ademanes con su mano.

-Gracias Mina.- dijo con una gran gota en su frente, mientras una vena sobresalía.

-Por nada Andy, pero ya lo dijiste, me darás tu auto y ya.- hablaba emocionada. –Oye ¿qué tal Diana?- soltó de repente dejando al rubio por unos segundos en silencio mientras se llevaba una mano a su mentón.

-Es lindo y no difícil de prenunciar para las nenas… espero que se comporte con ellas. – soltó con tono preocupado.

-Ay si, si con nosotros fue un amor, bueno a ti te hizo un par de cosas, pero ni tus hijas te tragan del todo.- respuesta natural, para una chica natural.

o-o-o-o-o

Una vez que ambos jóvenes se despidieron dejando a la linda rubia en casa de su novio, Andrew siguió camino pensando en el increíble regalo que Mako le tenía en casa, como siempre en estas fechas su regalo se pagaría en especies, su linda mujercita sabía qué hacer para mantenerlo feliz mientras él gastaba dinero y tiempo. Llegó para ser recibido por la hermosa pelicastaña en un hermoso babydoll, ya las niñas estarían dormidas.

-Hola amorcito- sonrió con coquetería mientras se acercaba de manera sensual y provocadora. –Feliz aniversario Andy.- murmuró en su oído para luego morder su oreja haciendo al rubio estremecer, olvidándose de todo, dejando caer la jaula envuelta en papel al suelo para rodear la pequeña cintura de su esposa. –Las niñas duermen…- informó.

-Hola mi vida- respondió con deseo en sus ojos. –Feliz lo que sea- dijo para besarla con pasión, recorrer su cuerpo con sus fuertes manos y…

-Achuuuu- la ojiverde acababa de separase solo un poquito para estornudarle directo en el rostro. –Perdón amor… achuu- siguió la mujer que poco a poco se le ponían sus ojos vidriosos.

-¿Qué ocurre hermosa? ¿acaso te enfermarás?- interrogó preocupado.

-No, no… es casi como… achuuuu- nuevamente el estrepitoso estornudo se hizo presente oyendo segundos después dos llantos provenientes de la planta alta.- ayyy las niñas. – se lamentó la mujer. –Andy…. Achuuuu-

-No te preocupes amor, yo me encargo además mejor que se hayan despertado, les traje una sorpresa….- dijo sonriendo mientras tomaba el paquete.

-¿Qué…. Achuuuu….. es eso?- interrogó señalando el paquete que su esposo tenía entre sus manos.

-Esto.- dijo elevando el objeto.- es tu regalo mi vida.- soltó haciendo que la chica sonriera con ganas entregándole el paquete que con gusto y entre estornudo y estornudo fue abriendo. Poco a poco la cara de alegría de Makoto se fue transformando en esa cara que solo había visto una vez y fue exactamente cuando hizo algo muy, muy mal… aquella vez admitir que empeñó sus aretes en forma de rosa que le tardó medio año recuperar.

-¿Y mi amor?- preguntó impaciente.

-Achuuu... achuuuu….. es un…. Achuuuuu…..- intentaba formular palabra mientras señalaba la jaula.

-¡Una Diana!- exclamo feliz aplaudiendo.

-Andrew… achuuuu… Eugene… achuuuu…. Furuhata…. Achuuuuu soy alérgica…. Achuuuuu…. A los gatos!... achuachuachu- finalizó como pudo.

-Ay… no sabía….- quedó estático y a la vez inquieto. –Pero no podemos devolverla, ni dársela a Mina…. La mataría Mako-

-Achuuuu deshazte de eso… achuuuu yaaaaaaaaaaaa- los gritos de su mujer se hicieron ensordecedores y no tuvo más remedio…..

**Minutos después**

Sintieron unos golpes a su puerta, la chica de largo cabello ébano se puso su bata y la anudó llegando hasta la puerta.

-¿Quién?- preguntó con pesadez en su voz.

-Andrew, Rei….- se anunció, acto seguido la chica abrió la puerta.

-Hola Andy, ¿ocurre algo?- interrogó mirando extrañada a su vecino con un pequeño animalito en una jaula.

-Rei… necesito un favor….- suspiró.

**N/A: QUE LOS CUMPLAS FELIZ QUE LOS CUMPLAS FELIZ QUE LOS CUMPLAS JULIIIIIII (ROUGE PASSION) QUE LOS CUMPLAS FELIIIIZZZZZZ!**

**Tarde pero seguro amiga! Por ser tu cumple (ya pasó pero bueno, solo unos días me retrasé) y ser mi review numero 100 este capítulo va dedicado a vos! Te quiero mucho!**

**Amigas, lectoras…. Gracias! Miles, Leonor debo decir que tu review me dio fuerzas para este capítulo, tu idea me dejo pensando y dije ¿por qué no? Made mil gracias por verificar cada capítulo antes… gracias a todos lo que leen, siempre cuento con su apoyo, AnnaTsuki… thanks girl! I hope that you continue to enjoy! Amonett mi nena mimada, Rei-Videl3, Dianarr07, Eveb, mi lectora silenciosa "una lectora", Star Maker89, Bermellon, Omar, amigo aun falta para que llegués aca! ayyyy siento si olvido a alguien, háganmelo saber!**

**Les deseo buen fin de semana….**

**Nicky**


	17. Chapter 17 Otoño Primera Parte

**Otoño**

**Primera Parte**

_Va terminando el verano, se viene el otoño, temporada de polainas, lluvia, hojas secas y también de amores.  
Porque todos dicen que la primavera es la estación del amor, pero está clarísimo que en otoño se forman más parejas._

_¿Se acuerdan de esto? Fue la frase que nos llevó hasta aquí… pasado un año, el otoño trajo más que calles llenas de hojas secas, niños con gorros de lana, mujeres elegantemente vestidas, nos trajo la verdadera tendencia, sí en Otoño se Usa Novio. _

**Casa de Rei Hino, 9 pm**

Por cuarta vez revisó sus notas, nada faltaba, todo estaba ahí, frente a él en su lap top, claro que no dejaría que el trabajo de su vida se borre a causa de algún virus enviada en alguna extraña cadena de mails que promete felicidad eterna si la reenvías a mil personas más, para arruinarles su vida, claro que no, también tenía todo ese material en cinco diferentes pen drive, es que no podía arriesgarse, no ahora. Lo que debía hacer ahora era corregir la ortografía, ¿por qué? Lo odiaba, pero luego lo imprimiría y allí directo a las manos de aquel editor que sí le interesó su borrador. El hecho de que ya no contribuyera con mucho dinero al hogar lo desalentaba, ya no trabaja en la empresa, pero si todo salía bien, que de seguro sería así, las cosas cambiarían.

Se estiró sobre el escritorio para tomar la última galleta de mantequilla, pero sorpresivamente el plato estaba vacío.

-Maldición…. ¡Diana!- exclamó molesto, parecía ser que la flamante mascota tenia predilección por las galletas favoritas tanto de él como de su novia, que hacía varias horas había salido de casa, consumían. Una curiosa cabecita con orejas se asomó detrás de las cortinas azules de la gran ventana que daba al frente de la casa, suspiró, desde que Andrew la había traído esa noche insistiendo que peligraba la vida del inocente minino lo aceptaron, aunque claro él no quería saber nada con eso al principio, sinceramente no la quería, si fuera por él la patearía, pero parecía ser que el felino insistía por ganar su amor, así era que siempre estaba refregándose entre sus piernas, caminando entre ellas mientras él intentaba bajar las escaleras, en su almohada, en su chaqueta llenándola de pelos de gato gris, en sus zapatos dejando regalitos pestilentes en ellos, pero ahí estaba siempre, y todo gracias al oxigenado.

-Mejor quédate ahí, no tengo ganas de lidiar contigo.- soltó severo mientras se ponía de pie. –Iré a preparar la cena, parece que esta casa es un hotel.- bufó irritado, es que desde que Rei consiguió el apoyo de esos inversionistas, su negocio se expandía poco a poco, claro está que se alegraba por ella, es solo que el poco tiempo que tenía para compartir con su novia lo exasperaba, lo hacía sentirse mal y se moría de celos, realmente, de todos esos contadores, abogados, y quién sabe qué que la revoloteaban constantemente.

Comenzó con la tarea en la cocina, mientras cocinaba algunas verduras se sirvió un vaso de vino blanco y procuró esperar por ella, sabía que últimamente él se encontraba algo sensible, malhumorado, pero no era para menos, estaba al límite de conseguir lo que siempre quiso: publicar su primer libro, aquél que comenzó mucho antes de venir a Japón, hacia ya un año atrás, ese que dio un giro de 180 grados al conocerla, porque de repente su libro tuvo una protagonista, hermosa, independiente, pelinegra….

Sintió el ruido de la puerta y esperó expectante, llaves sobre la mesa, sin embargo ningún repique de tacones.

-Querido, ya llegué- oyó la voz más gruesa que pudo haber imaginado y asomándose con una sonrisa, su vecino y amigo.

-Andrew…- suspiró visiblemente agotado. –Hola- saludó mientras volteaba para quedar frente a la cocina.

-Ey, no te alegres tanto por verme amigo.- bromeó con su típico tono deteniéndose en el umbral, algo inquieto.

-¿Qué ocurre?- interrogó notándolo más extraño que de costumbre.

-Ehhh no está… esa…. Tú sabes...-

-Diana está arriba Andrew.- informó refiriéndose al irritable felino.- y no te preocupes, no volverá a atacarte.-

-Que gato endemoniado, no sé por qué demonios lo compré para mi casa.- dijo con enojo mientras se cruzaba de brazos y tomaba asiento en una banca alta del desayunador.

-Y yo no sé por qué demonios terminó en mi casa, todo lo que compras para tu casa termina aquí.- bufó molesto.

-Eso no es cierto.- negó enérgicamente.

-Sí, mira- señaló a un costado de la cocina.- máquina para hacer pastas-

-A ti te gusta hacerlas.- se defendió.

-Pero yo no la compré, luego…- buscó con la mirada a lo lejos. – Máquina para hacer helado.- ya sus ojos eran líneas y una gran vena asomaba en su frente.

-Es rico….-

-Máquina de coser- prosiguió el pelinegro.

-A Rei le vino bien.- punto a favor del oxigenado.

-Tinte rubio para el cabello-

-…..-

-¿Y?-

-….-

-En fin, ¿pasó algo que estás aquí?... ¿Makoto te echó de casa?- interrogó con rostro comprensivo.

-¡Que no! ¿Por qué todos siempre preguntan eso?- sacudió sus brazos en el aire mientras su amigo seguía con la tarea culinaria. –Te quería pedir prestado tu auto para mañana Darien, es que tengo que ir a hacer unos trámites.-

-Claro oxigenado, ¿se averió el tuyo?-

-Ehhh… no, es solo que…. Bueno… estoy pagando un favor…- suspiró resignado recordando lo caro que fue pagarle un favor a la rubia Minako, todo por una gata con problemas de ira, nada bonita, que pierde pelo y su esposa es alérgica.

-Ohh- exclamó el pelinegro.- Mina.- soltó mientras el rubio asentía. –Bien, no habrá problema, pero tenía entendido que Mina estaba en reposo por su operación.- dijo pensativo, haciendo memoria a las palabras de su novia los días anteriores.

-¿Operación?-

-Sí, se agrandó las bubis, según Rei parecen dos cabezas de enanos.- explicaba al tiempo que vertía condimentos sobre la carne asada. –Es como que tenemos una amiga menos, digo… uno a sus amigas no les mira las bubis, pero ahora será imposible no hacerlo.- siguió con su razonamiento.

-Yo le miraba mucho las bubis a Rei cuando éramos mas jóvenes.- se sinceró el rubio atrayendo la atención de su amigo mientras a éste último una gran gota se formaba en su cabeza y una vena especialmente grande y roja saltaba en su frente. –Pero luego descubrí que mejor es tocarlas que solo mirarlas, y de solo pensar en Rei y yo…- un gesto de evidente asco se presentó en rostro.- Es hermosa, pero es como una hermana- finalizó mientras Darien asentía ya más calmado, aunque haciendo nota mental de que Rei no tendría más amigos.

-Supongo que a la mayoría de los hombres le gustan grandes.- dijo reflexivamente el americano recordando a aquella maestra de primaria en la cual solía acurrucarse.

-Ay yo ya no quiero saber nada con senos grandes, los de Mako se pusieron enormes por las bebés, y una noche Darien.- le dijo acercándose a él.- se giró en la cama y casi muero asfixiado entre esas dos… cosas- finalizó mientras llevaba ambas manos a su pecho simulando el "gran" tamaño del pecho de su esposa.

-Bien por ti, yo la otra noche casi muero cuando en vez de tomar de la mesa de noche agua, tomé el tónico anti celulitis, estrías y todo de Rei.-

-Me pasó.- asintió. –En fin me voy amigo, ¿aún no llega Rei?- interrogó mientras el pelinegro le daba las llaves y papeles del auto.

-No, aún no…- respondió con cierto tono extraño en su voz, el rubio extendió un brazo posando su mano en el hombro de su amigo en señal de apoyo.

-Sólo un poco más amigo, y todo se acomodará.- ambos esbozaron una sonrisa y su vecino partió de la casa de la misma manera que había llegado, misteriosamente…

**Hotel Le Park, habitación 287**

-¡Lo logramos!- exclamó feliz una hermosa mujer de corto cabello oscuro y hermosos ojos amatistas. –Lo hicimos- le dijo a la chica frente a ella, de idénticos color de ojos mientras tomaba una botella de champaña.

-No puedo creerlo…. Una sucursal… en Tokio- hablaba lentamente la pelinegra de largo cabello más para sí misma que para la otra mujer, aún tenía el contrato en sus manos sin poder creerlo.

Ciertamente las negociones fueron arduas, esas personas parecían tener poco de seres humanos y parecían más chacales con ganas de devorar carne joven, de no ser por Mika, la mujer experimentada en estas áreas, la hubiesen destrozado, tenían los inversionistas, tenían personas interesadas en sus diseños, y lo más importante: estaba realizando su sueño, tantas noches en velas soñando mirando las estrellas, pensando cómo sería su vida si algo así ocurriera y al fin pasó.

-Debo irme Mika- dijo poniéndose de pie de un golpe.- Tengo que decírselo a Darien.-

Su madre la admiró en silencio, dejó la cara botella de alcohol dentro de la hielera, y sólo esbozó una sonrisa, parada frente a ella, su hija, su única hija, hecha toda una mujer, cumpliendo sus sueños, con un buen novio que la esperaba en casa, y aunque siempre se quejara de que Rei podría tener algo mejor que un simple escritor soñador, en el fondo sabía cuánto se amaban estos.

-Mika….- la llamó sacándola de sus pensamientos. -Celebraremos en otro momento…- dijo casi como una disculpa, la mujer de corto cabello solo asintió y la diseñadora se giró en sus talones, recogiendo su bolso y saliendo de prisa por la puerta.

-Mamá…- murmuró una vez que ésta su hija se había ido.

o–o–o–o-o

-Amor, llegué- se anunció mientras ingresaba al hogar que hacía ya varios meses compartía con su novio, las luces estaban apagadas, solo una tenue se veía desde la cocina y un agradable aroma llegó a su ella despertando nuevamente el apetito perdido.

Se dirigió a paso apurado a la cocina perdiendo sus altos tacones en el camino, entró cual torbellino lanzándose directo a los brazos de un extrañado pelinegro por tanta efusividad, pero que la recibió feliz, al fin la tenía entre sus brazos y esta vez no dejaría que ninguna junta o reunión o lo que sea interrumpiera su momento.

-No sabes lo que te extrañe- rugió con voz aterciopelada mientras la atraía más a su cuerpo enterrando su rostro en el negro cabello color ébano, inundándose con su aroma a rosas.

-Y yo a ti… ¡te tengo noticas!- exclamó feliz, separándose un poco del muchacho, disponiéndose a contarle todo, desde las reuniones del día, hasta lo hablado con su madre en el cuarto de hotel, sus ojos brillaban, su rostro estaba iluminado y él solo pudo escucharla, sin embargo su corazón se contrajo cuando escuchó la palabra "Tokio" pero de todas maneras la dejó terminar.

-Así que lo logramos amor- finalizó su hermosa novia con mucho entusiasmo.

-Eso es increíble hermosa, te felicito de verdad- dijo con sinceridad, sin embargo en su rostro un deje de duda se asomó.-Pero…..- dudó unos instantes, pero la curiosidad pudo más que él. -¿cómo es este asunto de Tokio?, No te irás….. ¿verdad?- interrogó al tiempo que sentía una punzada en su corazón, jamás se había alejado de Rei y semejante distancia, aunque fuera de horas lo volvía loco.

-No amor, yo no iré a Tokio.- y el alma al cuerpo del pelinegro volvió.- Mika se encargará de eso, ella irá.- y aunque poco quería a su suegra esta vez tuvo que dar gracias a ella y a Dios por mandarla lejos. -¿Cenamos? Muero de hambre- dijo la diseñadora llevándose una mano a su estómago mientras un ruido de tripas rugientes se hacía presente. -¿Lo ves?- interrogó con una pequeña gota en su cabeza.

Ambos se sentaron para disfrutar de la cena que el pelinegro con tanto empeño preparó mientras hablaban de los grandes cambios que venía, solo un punto no se tocaba y este era su libro, más bien la presentación ante la editorial, ya había pasado su manuscrito por muchas autoridades, luego de intentos fallidos logró encontrar a aquel editor dispuesto a trabajar con él en los cambios que debía hacer, en hacerlo más vendible y demás, la fecha limite estaba muy cerca y ciertamente sus nervios estaban a flor de piel, situación que Rei conocía a la perfección, por lo que procuraba evadir el tema.

-Hoy Molly llamó- informó el americano.

-¿Cómo está? ¿Ya regresó a Inglaterra?- interrogó mientras servía mas ensalada.

-Al parecer está en casa de mis padres ella y esa cosa que tiene por esposo.- se refiere a Nefly ¿si lo recuerdan no?- pelearon.-

-Ohh, no puedo creerlo si se lleva siempre tan bien- exclamó la diseñadora visiblemente extrañada. -¿Qué ocurrió?-

-Yo…- Darien dudó en hablar y la cara de su novia denotaba preocupación.

-Darien…- lo empujó, ya el silencio la estaba matando. –Por favor…-

-Neflyte….- apretó sus labios. –Él…. Se cortó el cabello- soltó al fin cerrando sus ojos, mientras su linda novia caía al piso de la impresión.

-¿Sólo eso?-

-Lo sé, Molly es exagerada, no sé a quien salió- dijo confundido, mientras la cara de Rei denotaba un perfecto "a ti". -Será que es como Sansón, tu sabes se corta el cabello pierde la fuerza…- intentó razonar.

-Yo creo que su cabeza es muy grande, ese es el problema, o tal vez muy pequeña.- soltó la pelinegra con seriedad, mientras Darien intentaba seguirla. –Tú sabes. –continuo poniendo un dedo en alto. –A no todos les queda el cabello corto, marca muchos los rasgos, y Kami, no hablemos si tienes la cabeza en forma de huevo.-

Lógicamente ante tal palabrerío no hubo manera de seguir el tema, por lo que ambos suspiraron y siguieron comiendo mientras charlaban de cosas triviales y es que eso era lo mejor, los temas jamás se agotaban.

**Cloth's On Fire día siguiente**

Luego de días enteros de no pisar su negocio al fin se encontraba allí, había tenido varias clientes no pudiendo parar un segundo, cuando al fin la última salió tomó asiento en el sillón, no pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando la campanilla de la puerta sonó.

-¿Hola?- interrogó una suave voz.

-Aquí- dijo la diseñadora poniéndose de pie para encontrarse con una cara familiar. -¡Mako! Viniste y ¡con tus nenas!- exclamó la pelinegra feliz mientras se acercaba a su amiga quien ponía las sillitas de bebe dobles sobre la alfombra junto a los sillones.

-Hola amiga Hino- saludó radiante, y es que nadie diría que acababa de dar a luz a dos bebés, tan solo habían pasado 6 meses de aquello, y ciertamente el cuerpo de la pelicastaña se había recuperado a la perfección atrayendo las miradas de todos los hombres, y claro, muchas mujeres. –He venido a ayudarte, sé que Mina aún hace reposo.-

-Ay amiga Kino muchas gracias.- dijo abrazando a su amiga para luego acercarse a las bebes que dormían plácidamente. –Son hermosas… ¿cómo te trata la vida de madre?-

-Ya sabes.- dijo mientras tomaba asiento.- no es fácil criar a tres niños, pero voy bien.-

-¿Tres?- interrogó con una gota sobre su cabeza.

-Andrew.- respondió haciendo la gota sobre la cabeza de la pelinegra aun más notoria. –Ya sabes, las nenas comen, él quiere comer…-

-¡Mako!- exclamó sonrojada.

-No, Rei, no de esa forma, comida normal no leche de mi bubi.- explicó. -Rei- la llamó. –Vamos a lo importante ¿cómo le quedaron los senos a Mina?-

-Creí que nunca preguntarías.- se puso de pie y tomó asiento junto a su amiga en el sofá. –Son enormes, pero creo que es porque están hinchadas, aunque hasta Mal se asustó un poco.-

-¿Tan así?-

-Bueno es que es algo estúpido, ya sabes, pero lo que verdaderamente es increíble es que Sonomi, la mujer de mi padre, se opero la nariz, los parpados, la papada, se hizo una liposucción y aun se ve como una momia.- soltó urgente.

-No- exclamó la ojiverde llevándose una mano al pecho.

-Sí y además…- el ruido de la campanilla las sacó de su interesante charla. –Espera Mako- le pidió la pelinegra mientras miraba de una forma extraña a las dos mujeres que ingresaban. –No estamos atendiendo lárguense.- ante tal descortesía que Makoto no podía creer de su amiga, ambas mujeres se fueron…

-Ay Rei.-

-Es que estábamos hablando.- se justificó para ori de nuevo el sonido de la bendita campanilla que arrancaría.- ¿Y ahora qué?-

-¡Chicas!- la chillona voz era imposible de no reconocer.

-¡Mina!- exclamaron al unísono las mujeres para ver delante de ellas, una hermosa rubia de linda sonrisa…. Y enorme delantera.

-Son gigantes- murmuró Makoto al tiempo que la pelinegra asentía feliz, y la linda rubia se acercaba.

-AY chicas estoy tan feliz,- exclamó tomando asiento junto a las chicas mientras les tiraba besos a las bebes que aun dormían. -es como un gran logro, ya saben nunca terminé la universidad, pero ahora…- dijo mientras apretaba sus nuevas bubis evidentemente feliz.

-Lo vemos, te felicito linda.- le dijo Rei con una gran sonrisa. -¿No te duelen?-

-Oh no, solo no puedo hacer esfuerzos, pero creí que lo mejor sería venir a ayudarte, no quería dejarte sola.-

-Que linda eres amiga mía- dijo la diseñadora conmovida.

-Ah chicas- recordó de repente Minako la noticia que traía. –No saben, Malakito dejará su trabajo como guardia de seguridad.- informó sonriente.

-¿De verdad? Creí que le gustaba lo que hacía.- dijo la pelicastaña algo extrañada.

-Sí, pero con su nuevo trabajo se contrapone amiga.- explicó Mina con un dedo en alto, pero ambos codos pegados a su cuerpo, no podía gesticular demasiado.

-¿Trabajo nuevo?- interrogó la amatista, mientras su amiga asentía. -¿Cuál?-

-¡Pues modelo chicas!- chilló mientras sus amigas caían de espaldas. –Yo seré su manager- finalizo sonriente. –Ya empezó sus presentaciones en algunas agencias.-

-Bueno….- ambas mujeres se quedaron sin palabras sin embargo Makoto intentaba seguir el hilo. –Creo que ese lacio perfecto no puede desaprovecharse.-

-Lo sé, tiene más lindo cabello que yo, pero yo lo tiño.- dijo la rubia.

-¿En serio? No lo sabía Mina.- habló Rei tratando de reponerse a la noticia.

-Sí, uso el tinte que usa Andrew, pero a él le queda más oscuro.- soltó con naturalidad con una nube detrás y varias gotas sobre las otras dos cabezas no teñidas. –Y no te preocupes jefecita no dejaré este trabajo por nada, hasta estuve pensando en que Malakito podría ser el modelo de tu ropa masculina.

-Oye… que buena idea…- la pelinegra se veía visiblemente conforme.

Las tres chicas se miraron en silencio un rato, hacía tiempo que no estaban las tres juntamos solas, de verdad su amistad era fuerte y cada una poco a poco avanzaba en la vida, Makoto y sus bebes, Rei y su negocio, Mina y sus bubis nuevas con nuevo oficio, definitivamente todo estaba bien. –Abrazo grupal- exclamó feliz la hermosa y voluptuosa rubia haciendo sonreír a sus amigas, mientras las tres se abrazaban felices.

-Mina…- habló la pelinegra.

-Si Rei-

-Son gigantes de verdad, hay un abismo entre nosotras-

-¡SÍ!- exclamó feliz.

**Esa misma noche**

Acomodó los últimos papeles, y las prendas que colgaban mal de las perchas, ya sus amigas se habían ido, y solo restaba esperar a que su novio viniera por ella, el gran adelanto era que siempre que Darien la venia a buscar ella conducía hasta la casa, al fin se estaba animando. Dirigió su mirada a una fotografía que de seguro ella no había puesto en el escritorio, en ella aparecía Mika sosteniendo a una niña de ojos amatistas que era ella misma, suspiró, cuanto habían recorrido con la mujer que le dio la vida, y sin embargo aun no podía llamarla "mamá".

Golpearon la puerta de vidrio que cubría la cortina americana, tomó su bolso y se dirigió a ella abriéndola lentamente.

-¡Rei!- la cara de su gran amigo y vecino casi choca con la suya de la impresión que el muchacho llevaba encima. –Rei… Kami…. Rei…- repetía mientras la empujaba dentro.

-Andrew, ¿qué pasa? – interrogó tratando de seguir los pasos desesperados de su amigo, que claro no largaba palabra alguna, trató de calmarse y poder pensar qué en el mundo pondría así a su amigo. -¿Encontraste más cabellos en la almohada?- interrogó intentando acercarse.

-Rei me muero.- soltó poniendo muy nerviosa a su amiga.

-¿Tan grave? ¿Ya tienes hueco sin pelo? Te dije Andy no debías usar tanto tinte…-

-¡No! Que es serio.- exclamó nervioso.

-¿Qué paso Andrew? ¿Makoto está bien, las nenas? Kami habla.- odiaba que la tomen por sorpresa y su vecino lo hacía siempre, desde que eran niños y se metía en su cuarto por el maldito árbol.

-Ellas están bien, pero con esto que te contare no sé como lo tomen….- dijo bastante abatido.

-Andrew…-

-Rei…- tragó saliva.- está embarazada.- soltó.

-¿Quién? ¿Mako?-

-No Rei- negó enérgicamente mientras apretaba sus puños. –Y es mi culpa…-

-Pero…- la mente de su amiga trabajo muchísimo, el chico entrando desesperado, hablando de embarazo, no era su esposa, dice que cuando se entere no sabrá como lo tomara y sentía culpa, conclusiones llegaron.

-¡Te mato infeliz!- gritó tirándose sobre él. –¡Engañaste a Makoto con alguna golfa y la dejaste preñada!- en este punto la pistura de arte marcial que tomó su amiga era preocupante y era el momento para hablar.

-Ehhhh… NOOO- gritó cubriéndose. –No, Amy, la novia de papá está embarazada.- vociferó dejando a Rei quieta por un segundo. –Ella lo está, no una golfa….-

-¡Maldito mal nacido!- y su mente siguió trabajando. –Te encamaste con la novia de tu propio padre Andrew Eugene.-

-Noo- volvió a explicar mientras sacudía sus manos y se alejaba de su amiga. –Mi papa la embarazó Rei, ¡voy a tener un hermano!- soltó compungido.

La chica se quedó quieta nuevamente, llevando se una mano al mentón.

-Qué lindo Andrew, ahora explícame por que dijiste tantas estupideces antes para que yo pienso mal.-

-No dije estupideces, mis hijas tendrán un tío más pequeños que ellas, Mako deberá cuidarlo mientras la doctora Amy trabaja y yo…. Tengo la culpa.-

-De acuerdo, respira, quítate lo idiota y habla.-

-Rei, yo dije que siempre quise tener hermanos, digo tu eres como uno, pero… ya sabes…- se explicó acongojado y fue en ese momento cuando noto que traía una bolsa en sus manos.

-¿Qué es eso?- interrogó curiosa.

-Esto- dijo subiendo la bolsa. –Son fotografías nuestras amiga, las tenia papa, se llevó la caja por equivocación cuando se mudó y quería dártelas, son lindas, tal vez quieras hacer copias.- dijo mientras extendía la bolsa color azul. –En fin, venía solo por esto, estoy a pie así que me queda de pasada.- y es que el favor a Mina le salió caro, ya que la rubia al no poder mover muchos sus brazos ni despegarlos del cuerpo, jamás pasó un cambio, ya que el auto de Andrew era manual y chocó contra un poste de luz.

-Lo lamento amigo, pero quédate Darien ya debe estar por llegar.-

-Eso sería bueno, la brisa otoñal ya se siente.- dijo abrazándose a sí mismo. –Oye Rei, Makoto me contó lo de tu sucursal en Tokio, es increíble, te felicito amiga mía.- se acercó a ella con sinceridad.- Te lo dije mi niña bonita, algún día cambiarías el mundo.- y esas palabras habían estado en la boca de Andrew desde que Rei tenía memoria.

-Y no lo habría hecho sin ti amigo.- ambos se sonrieron felices mientras se fundían en un abrazo, es que muchos cambios habían ocurrido, pero su amistad estaba más fuerte que nunca. Un carraspeo interrumpió el lindo momento y es que Darien llegó para presenciar la escena y aunque jamás desconfiaría de su amigo y su novia, sus nervios no estaban como para admirar la ternura fraternal.

-Ya no le miro los senos- dijo Andrew riendo ante la mirada atónita de Rei y la risa de su novio.

o-o-o-o-o

Dentro de la habitación de hotel y luego de haber cenado en soledad, como acostumbraba, Mika Hino se dispuso a repasar ciertas clausulas del contrato que hacia tan solo días había firmado junto a su hija, si bien lo sabía de memoria muchas veces le ayudaba a conciliar el sueño.

Sinceramente, aunque feliz por el éxito de Rei, no podía evitar sentirse vacía, y es que la relación con su hija era genial, laboralmente, pero nada más y temía que las cosas no cambiaran jamás, se imaginó a una Rei madre, esposa y ella simplemente no estando ahí, se llevó una mano a su frente peinando su cabello oscuro hacia atrás.

-Hasta Sonomi es mas madre que yo.- soltó con cierto rechazo en la voz, recordó que aún no le comentó a su hija acerca de su nueva relación… con un chico 20 años menos que ella, de la edad de su hija. Suspiró. No sabía cómo lo tomaría, aunque ella lo tomaba genial. Rió para sí. Y por una vez en su vida decidió hacer algo sin dejarlo para otro momento, tomó sus llaves, pero luego volvió sobre sus pasos, y miró la hora en el reloj del buro, mañana mismo lo haría: hablaría con su hija, ella, y esta vez muy en serio.

o-o-o-o-o-o

La cena concluyó con tranquilidad, riendo juntos acerca de la impresión de su rubio amigo acerca de su nuevo hermanito o hermanita que venía en camino, era increíble realmente lo que puedo ocurrir en un año y sin duda ellos lo sabían, la hermosa pelinegra se levantó a buscar el postre mientras el publicista se quedó pensativo. La llamada de ese día lo dejó extrañamente feliz, al parecer la fecha para presentar el libro se había adelantado a pedido del muchacho que ya había concluido con todo, y precisamente mañana llevaría su tan anhelado "Otoño" como se titulaba, a la editorial y si todo salía bien, se publicaría muy pronto.

Y con suerte, lo que tenía planeado hace meses ya podría hacerse realidad, pedirle matrimonio a la mujer de su vida. Notó que su hermosa novia tardaba en regresar por lo que se puso de pie y se dirigió a la cocina, sin embargo no encontró a nadie.

-¿Buscas a alguien?- oyó a sus espaldas, giró sobre sus talones para encontrar a la preciosa pelinegra vestida solo con lencería de encaje negro y un gran moño rojo que envolvía su pecho.

-Wuau- fue lo único que pude decir.

-Hola Sr. Shields, soy Rei Hino su regalo de esta noche, que consiste en un Spa, bienvenido al Spa Rei- dijo con una sonrisa traviesa. –Esperemos le guste nuestro servicio.-

-Oh Dios, créeme que ya me encanta.- soltó con voz aterciopelada mientras que la muchacha se acercaba a él. –No sabes cuánto me encanta…- murmuró con deseo en su voz.

-Y no sabes cómo me encanta que te encante…- dijo la muchacha mordiéndose su labio inferior. –Creo que estas muy tenso y necesitas que Rei cuide de ti.- a cada palabra el cuerpo de la pelinegra rozaba insinuantemente el de su novio. –Y me dejarás consentirte ¿verdad?- habló rozando sus rojizos labios con los del muchacho.

-Dios… quiero abrir mi regalo…- murmuró contra su boca mientras las fuertes manos recorrían la frágil figura, rozando los senos de la amatista con el dorso de su mano haciéndola temblar. -¿te das cuenta lo que me haces?- interrogó separándose solo un poco para lograr mirarla a esos ojos que lo hechizaron desde el primer momento.

-Tal vez…- respondió pícaramente.

-Me vuelves loco, me haces necesitarte a cada momento, ya no puedo vivir sin ti… no quiero hacerlo.-

-Aquí me tienes mi amor, me tienes aquí.- finalizó para fundirse en un profundo beso, olvidándose de todo, olvidando que grandes cosas vendrían, pero disfrutando de lo que ahora ocurría, su amor en estado puro.

**N/A: hola! Buenos amigas, estamos llegando al final, ahora sí este es el penúltimo capítulo, el próximo será el cierre de oro, aun quedan cosas por ocurrir, intentaré no dejar nada inconcluso.**

**De verdad quiero agradecerles… este fic en un comienzo no iba a tener más de 6 capítulos, y miren… numero 17 y eso es gracias a todos ustedes que me apoyaron y toleraron mis locuras, me acompañaron en ellas, participaron. La idea de todo esto, es que a pesar de que haya comedia, por medio de ella, es dar mensajes, eso intente en cada episodio, un mensaje desde un lugar de humildad, de experiencia o solo de deseo, ojala les haya servido de algo leer esto, les haya dejado algo en sus corazones, y si no, gracias igualmente por leerme y encontrar algo aquí que los seguía atrayendo. **

**Creo que en el ultimo capitulo extenderé mis notas sobre "curiosidades" porque varias cosas me pasaron escribiendo esto, "En otoño…." Es un fic que me dejo mucho, y me hizo crecer como escritora, es la primera vez que hago algo así, y el resultado es positivo!**

**Las quiero y mil gracias de corazón.**

**Nicky**


	18. Chapter 18 Otoño Segunda Parte

**Otoño**

**Segunda Parte**

_Tírate a un pozo si no consigues novio en otoño. O sea puedes hacerte la moderna y no usar ni sweater, ni guantes, pero si no consigues novio en otoño no existes, porque en otoño si o si se usa novio._

_Pero hace un tiempo dije que esta vez dejaré de correr detrás de lo que no se puede alcanzar. Esta vez sigo mi camino y acepto lo que hay para mí, en mi camino. Porque esta vez voy a ser yo misma, de rojo y sola._

_Mi novio de otoño que espere, yo estoy dispuesta a esperar al amor real ¿Llegará? Y sí, sí lo hizo. _

_El otoño nos deja grandes cosas si solo sabemos verlo a nuestro alrededor, lindos paisajes, la más linda moda, los peinados más variados, ya que puedes usar el cabello suelto sin morir de calor o el pelo atado en una coleta sin congelarte, sí debo admitir que con el calzado se complica, calzado abierto no se usa, calzado cerrado aún no llega, pero sacando pequeñeces el otoño es genial, piensen en algo, el clima es ideal para pasearse de la mano y justo cuando empieza a bajar el sol esa brisa despierta dando lugar a que él te preste su chaqueta, te suba a su auto o simplemente te de calor, y hablo de "ese" calor._

_Mi estación preferida es el otoño, es una estación intermedia, es una estación de transición, y las transiciones siempre traen resultados positivos, el otoño es cambio, las hojas caen para iniciar un ciclo de retroalimentación, los días se acortan, pero no tanto como para no aprovecharlos, los colores nos favorecen resaltan nuestras curvas y oculta unas tantas, la vida nos sonríe, y al fin podemos relajarnos y empezar a buscar nuestro novio de otoño para que, si todo sale bien, dure hasta la próxima temporada, porque "en otoño se usa novio" solo busquen el indicado y no se arrepentirán. _

**Casa de Rei**

Hoy más que nunca le costó abandonar su cama, es que como era costumbre, el fuerte agarre que ejercía su novio envolviendo s cintura estaba particularmente fuerte, de todas maneras y con mucho cuidado logró levantarse sin despertarlo y fue a tomar una ducha, el día empezaba y como otros tantos, iba a ser largo.

Por su lado un somnoliento pelinegro extendió su brazo hacia el lado derecho de la cama de dos plazas buscando el calor de su chica, aun la almohada tenia impregnada la fragancia a ella, abrió sus ojos con dificultad y se tumbó boca arriba enfocando su azul mirada en el techo, suspiró y se llevó el antebrazo a su frente, otro día mas donde Rei comenzaba su rutina muy temprano y otro día en el que él podía hacerlo cuando quisiera, puesto que al no estar trabajando más en la empresa desde que se aventuro con su libro, que aun no había entregado, tenía más tiempo libre. Oyó el sonido del agua correr en el cuarto de baño y sonrió para sí.

-No te escaparás tan rápido.- murmuro con deseo, y es que cada día sus encuentros íntimos eran más y más apasionados, y a pesar del escaso tiempo libre de la diseñadora, sabían aprovechar los momentos juntos, aunque no todo se limitaba al sexo, si no a compartir pequeños momentos.

Abrió la puerta del baño con sigilo para luego avanzar hacia la ducha y de un tirón correr la cortina sorprendiendo a una enjabonada diosa de fuego.

-¿Hay lugar para uno más?- interrogó con el muchacho con voz aterciopelada.

-Siempre- no necesitó más respuesta para meterse junto a ella y comenzar a besarla, definitivamente la mejor manera de empezar el día.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Siguiendo la moción que lo caracterizaba Andrew Furuhata sentía que el día debía empezar después de las 10 am, pero pareciera que sus pequeñas bebes no lo compartían, abriendo sus hermosos ojos verdes, idénticos a los de su madre, a las 8 am cada día, sin importar si este fuera domingo o feriado, para su suerte su esposa era la encargada de acallar a las niñas para no molestar a su padre, que aun podía dormir unos minutos más, sin embargo esa mañana, el rubio despertó antes que todos. Direcciono su mirada azul hacia la hermosa mujer que dormía a su lado, pegada a su pecho, no pudo evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa al verla dormir de manera tan profunda y relajada, es que si Makoto era una hermosura mientras dormía esa belleza se combinaba a los gestos de un delicado ángel, la trajo más hacia sí oyendo un pequeño gemido, beso su sedoso cabello y esos ojos verdes tan profundos se abrieron para mirarlo con ternura.

-Buenos días Andy.- lo saludó aun con la voz apagada.

-Buenos días mi hermosa Makoto.- respondió sin dejar de mirarla, cada gesto, movimiento de su mujer eran únicos, únicos porque solo él disfrutaba de ellos la vio morderse el labio inferior y sintió como la fina mano de la pelicastaña descendía desde su pecho hacia su pantalón.

-Aun nos quedan unos minutos, ¿crees poder aprovecharlos?- mencionó con especial picardía en su voz, y claro que no lo dudó un instante atrapando su boca en un beso.

-Te amo hermosa.- dijo mientras la besaba.

-Te amo Eugene…-

-No me digas así.- murmuró contra su boca casi con un ronroneo

-¿Así cómo? ¿Eugene?….- mencionó jugueteando mientras su esposo se ponía sobre ella acomodándose entre sus piernas.

-Si lo haces de nuevo haré eso que solo los chicos malos hacen en la cama.- amenazó con tono travieso mientras sonreirá de lado, mientras la chica fingía pensar en algo.

-Eugene…- repitió para luego soltar una carcajada mientras el rubio devora su cuello en un apasionado beso.

o-o-o-o-o-o

-Vamos amor o llegaremos tarde.- la voz de su novia lo sacó de la tarea matutina de arreglar su cabello, y es que ese hermoso cabello platinado no se arreglaba solo, sinceramente jamás le dio importancia a su imagen, pero ahora que planeaba poder vivir de ella estaba más meticuloso que nunca. Ciertamente sin la ayuda de su novia y ahora representante no podría lograrlo, antes de salir del cuarto echó una mirada más a su atuendo, practicó por cuarta vez la sonrisa que pondría en la sesión fotográfica y se dispuso a salir, pero algo lo detuvo, en el buro junto a una fotografía donde él aparecía abrazado por la hermosa rubia que estaba ahorcándolo había una tarjeta rosa con muchos brillos que fácilmente cegarían a un ejército, miró hacia la puerta cerciorándose que Mina no viniera pues era obvio que era de ella, y la tomó cual niño curioso, sorpresa que al abrirla ésta decía:

_No aguantaste la curiosidad y de seguro la abriste, no te preocupes no voy a entrar, quiero recordarte que creo en ti y hoy todo saldrá magnífico (¿se escribe así?), y que te amo mi Malakito osito bombón. Atte. Tu diosa del amor ¿quién más? Mas te vale que nadie más que Mina…._

No pudo evitar reírse con ganas, realmente la rubia lo conocía como nadie y no había día que no agradeciera al Kami haberla puesto en su camino.

-Malakito- oyó la voz algo chillona de la chica entrando al cuarto para acto seguido inundar el lugar con su risa. –Sabía que la leerías, eres un metiche.- dijo abrazándolo por detrás.

-Y tú.- dijo girándose para quedar frente a ella mientras la levantaba en el aire para que quede a su altura, sin duda no había nada más expresivo que ese par de ojos azules profundos como el océano. –Tú eres lo más maravilloso del mundo Minako Aino, te amo princesa.- murmuró la ultimo para besarla suavemente en los labios.

-Es el destino Mal, todo está escrito, hasta el encuentro de la princesa y su general… o guardia en tu caso.- finalizó para sonreír ampliamente. – ¿Vamos? No tenemos el auto de Andrew lo estrellé- comunicó con esa falsa inocencia que la envolvía y la hacía sumamente especial.- Debemos ir en tu motocicleta con nuestros cabellos al viento. – rió mientras guiñaba un ojo, gesto típico en ella, la observó para unos segundos, definitivamente todo saldría bien, porque no importara qué ella estaría a su lado.

-Sí, vamos…-

**Cloth's on Fire**

El negocio se veía particularmente iluminado el día de hoy, los pisos de madera, brillantes, los percheros acomodados con la mas lindas prendas, las impecables alfombras más esponjosas que de costumbre, la fragancia a violetas, y todo esto se debía a una sola persona: Mika. Era sabido que cuando su progenitora ordenaba o limpiaba era porque algo la perturbaba, y desde que Rei tenía memoria nada parecía perturbar a esa mujer, salvo en una ocasión entre el tercer y cuarto esposo cuando cumplió 50 años y descubrió su primer estría, cuestión que Rei solo pudo reír, ella tenía casi 30 años menos y tenía mucho más de una.

Procuró no hacer mucho ruido pues la mujer de corto cabello negro se encontraba especialmente concentrada ese día, pasó junto a ella y la vio con la mirada perdida, siguió sus ojos y notó que contemplaba la fotografía que ella había visto hacia apenas un día, donde salían las dos, con grandes sonrisas, dirigió su mirada amatista hacia su progenitora, pensó que seguramente estaría añorando sus caderas más pequeñas, giró su rostro y procuró seguir su camino.

-Rei.- oyó la voz que la llamaba.

-Dime Mika.- respondió deteniéndose, la mujer le hizo una seña y la diseñadora retrocedió unos pasos para tomar asiento en uno de los sillones, mientras que Mika se ponía de pie y caminaba para quedar frente a ella. -¿Qué sucede?- interrogó entrecerrando sus ojos.

-Rei.- la voz salió algo apagada de su garganta y carraspeó.- Al parecer las cosas salieron mucho mejor de lo que creíamos y el negocio de Tokio se pondrá en marcha en tan solo una semana.- comunicó notando como la mirada de su hija se iluminaba y una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro. –El lugar está listo, conseguí un negocio en condiciones, la iluminación y decoraciones tan listas y hasta tengo ya dos muchachas de confianza acomodando la mercadería, las mismas que conociste en las reuniones, la que elegiste…. Me iré en dos días.-

-¡Mika, eso es genial!- exclamó feliz la diseñadora juntando sus manos, su madre no pudo evitar sonreír ante el gesto casi infantil de su única hija. –Todo se dio muy rápido no puedo creerlo.- hablaba la pelinegra mientras llevaba una mano hacia su cabello peinándolo hacia atrás.

Ciertamente todo pasó muy de prisa, pero estaba más que preparada para esto, desde siempre el sueño de su vida era convertirse en una conocida diseñadora, que el mundo conociera sus diseños, vestir a las mujeres más hermosas, aunque eso lo había conseguido, el día que vistió con su diseño a su gran amiga Makoto.

Por su lado, Mika Hino, sólo podía pensar en los logros de su tan querida hija, esa que no supo amar como correspondía, tenía delante de ella a una mujer hecha y derecha, independiente, segura, sumamente hermosa y con un corazón enorme, su belleza solo era comparable con su bondad, virtudes que el Kami sabía ella carecía. Recordó entonces cuando una pequeña Rei de tan solo 5 años, salió del cuarto de su madre vestida con zapatos de tacón, pintada terriblemente, con un vestido de noche y collares y para sorpresa de su madre la pequeña hizo una combinación exquisita, desde ese día supo que Rei era especial, que de alguna manera de la belleza vendría su vocación, su mente voló a su baile de graduación, cuando diseño y confeccionó su propio vestido y hasta hizo los arreglos del traje de Andrew, cómo realizó un vestido magnifico para aquella niña que iba a la misma escuela de Rei que no tenía dinero y se había negado a ir al baile, la pelinegra la convenció con la ayuda de Andrew y esa noche esa chica, Keiko, fue la más bella de todas.

Rei y su corazón, Rei y sus amigos a los que anteponía a todos, Rei y su padre tan parecidos, Rei…. Y aquél novio americano, Rei, sólo Rei. No puedo evitar que el agua salada se aglomere en sus ojos, empañando su visión, prontamente esquivó la vista de su hija y le dio la espalda limpiando con el dorso de su blanca mano la caprichosa lágrima que insistía en deslizarse por su mejilla.

-Mika ¿sucede algo?- la voz de su niña sonaba preocupada, estaba cansada de solo traerle problemas.

-No, Rei.- suspiró, y se la enfrentó con ese gesto tan de su madre, tratando de aparentar que todo estaba bien. –Bueno, supongo que lo logramos.- comenzó a decir con una sonrisa. –Lo lograste.- se corrigió. –Yo pronto partiré a Tokio y saldré de tu vida, ya no mas Mika que moleste.- las palabras de la mujer de corto cabello repercutieron de especial manera en la diseñadora, ¿no era lo que siempre le decía a todos?, sin embargo, oyéndolo de la boca de su madre ya no estaba tan segura.

-Mika…- tartamudeo la pelinegra.- Yo….-

-No agradezcas, tú hiciste todo el trabajo.- interrumpió Mika.

-No… yo… yo no quiero que salgas de mi vida…- las palabras de la pelinegra la dejaron helada, nunca, ni en sus mejores sueños, creyó que su hija diría algo así alguna vez. –Tú me ayudaste mucho, no quiero….- y tal como comenzó, calló abruptamente, no sabía cómo seguir la oración. Sintió que su madre tomaba asiento junto a ella y como tomó su mentón levantando su rostro para mirarla.

-Yo nunca pedí perdón como debía.-

-Mika- interrumpió Rei, pero su madre levantó su mano en un gesto para que se detuviera.

-Yo sé que no merezco tu perdón y mucho menos tu respeto, sin embargo me lo has dado, me has aceptado en tu vida, una vez más cuando yo fui la única causante de no estar en ella.- la pelinegra oía atenta cada palabra, su corazón se estaba acelerando y es que jamás había tenía una charla así, como esas que se ven en las telenovelas, aquí no había guiones, no sabia como actuar, por lo que decidió callar y solo oírla. –Yo estoy orgullosa de lo que eres Rei, eres una mujer increíble, mucho mejor de lo que yo podría ser, ¿qué digo mucho mejor? ¡Mil veces mejor!, y eso es merito propio, porque yo no contribuí a eso…..-

-No digas eso.- esta vez sí se animó a hablar. –Tú me criaste, me educaste.-

-Rei, fui y soy una pésima madre.- soltó al fin Mika con dolor en sus ojos y una voz cargada de resignación. –La mujer que eres hoy me hace sentir orgullosa, me hace sentir maravillada, yo admiro en la mujer que te convertiste hija, pero no fue merito mío, yo no estuve ahí…- su voz se quebró y al fin las lagrimas que tanto se había acumulado en sus ojos salieron recorriendo con libertad las blancas mejillas, mismo efecto causaron esas palabras en la chica sentada junto a ella, que aunque intentaba contenerse le era imposible.

-No, no fuiste pésima, pero tampoco la mejor, solo… solo fuiste mi madre, eres mi madre y no te quiero fuera de mi vida mamá.- la ultima palabra dejó a la mujer estática, fue lo más hermoso que había oído de los labios de su hija en mucho tiempo. –No habría podido lograr esto sin ti, sin tu apoyo.-

-Oh Rei…- Mika llevó sus manos al rostro de su hija, ahí estaba su niña pequeña, su eterna princesita, su mismo retrato.

-Abrázame mamá, por favor.- dijo la amatista con la voz quebrada y sin decir más su madre la atrajo hacia ella, dándole esos abrazos que solo las madres dan, esos que nos hacen sentir seguros, en los que olvidamos que el mundo no es un lugar tan perfecto en el que vivir, en el que nos recuerdan que sin importar la edad que tengamos seguiremos siendo frágiles y que siempre, pero siempre, necesitamos volver al comienzo, porque ahí esta nuestra esencia.

-Te amo Rei, te amo tanto hija mía, perdóname, por favor.-

-No hables más, cuando vuelvas de Tokio prometo que charlaremos. Porque…. ¿Regresarás verdad?- interrogó con cierto temor.

-Ahora más que nunca, no me perdería de pasar tiempo con mi hija.- dijo besando el cabello de su hija. –Además no pienso dejar que ese novio tuyo gaste todo tu dinero.- y la acotación referida a Darien no se hizo esperar.

-Mamá- oyó la voz de Rei con tono de advertencia, pero que sonaba tan bien de todas formas. –Deberías buscarte un novio…..- finalizó mientras sonreía y limpiaba sus lágrimas.

-Bueno…. a decir verdad yo…. estoy saliendo con alguien….- era el momento para comunicarlo, solo el Kami sabia eso.

Su hija se separó un poco de ella y la miro a los ojos con un gesto pícaro.

-Ay mamá ¿Quién es tu próxima víctima? Espero no sea más grande que el abuelo esta vez- dijo codeando a su madre en señal de complicidad.

-Ehhh- de acuerdo era más difícil de lo que creía. -No, digamos que si hay mucha diferencia de edad, pero no así….-

-¿No así?- la pelinegra enarcó una de sus cejas. -¿Cómo entonces? De la edad de la abuela entonces….- acotó confundida.

-Bueno, digamos que sí hay diferencia de edad, pero yo le llevo a él…. Soy mayor.- soltó al fin con algo de temor.

-¿Mayor? Ayy mamá dime que no eres 10 años mayor porque me muero.- dramatizó la pelinegra llevándose una mano a su pecho.

-No hija, ¿Cómo se te ocurre?... solo soy 18 años mayor que él…. – lo dijo, y… nada pasó.

-Ah- exclamó sin procesar la información...- ¿Qué?- y ahí la procesó, y si quería hacer que su hija se atragantara hasta casi morir, lo logró, pero solo se puso azul. –Mamá por Kami, puede ser tu hijo, ay Kami y luego criticas que Darien me lleva tres años, ¿Dónde lo conociste?- interrogó rápidamente.- Espera, no quiero saber…- comenzó a sacudir sus manos.- Espero sí quiero…. Ay mamá no te dejare que te veas mas con el papá de Andy, es mal ejemplo….-

-Rei- la llamó su madre ladeando su cabeza.

-Es en serio, ¿cómo se te ocurre?- continuaba.

-Rei….-

-Además, a ver si se quiere aprovechar de tu dinero o es un asesino o un loco….- y la mente de la pelinegra obra de manera misteriosas.

-Rei- insistió.

-¿Qué?-

-Te amo hija.- dijo acariciando la mano de la pelinegra y sonriéndole, ya habría tiempo de debatir sobre esto.

-Y yo a ti mamá, y yo a ti….- respondió la diseñadora abrazando a su madre, haciendo nota mental que Mika no escaparía de esta charla.

**Tres semanas después**

El lugar estaba atestado de personas que no tenía la mínima idea quienes eran, pero ahí estaban.

-¡Mamá!- llamó por cuarta vez.

-Voy cariño…- oyó la risueña voz de su progenitora detrás de la puerta.

-Date prisa….- insistió, mientras las personas presentes lo saludaban como si lo conocieran desde siempre, y su madre que no salía, para su suerte, o desgracia, la puerta se abrió de par en par.

-Ay Darien, cómo eres bebé, estaba platicando con Mika, mira.- dijo su madre dando una vuelta.- ¿cómo me queda?- interrogó refiriéndose al hermoso traje de sastre azul eléctrico, hecho a medida por su futura nuera.

Sus padres habían llegado hacia una semana para el gran día, la presentación de su libro, tanto su hermana como su cuñado no pudieron asistir, ya que grata sorpresa Molly estaba embarazada, pero su médico de cabecera le había recomendado descansar ya que un embarazado de trillizos no era fácil, claro que al oír la palabra "trillizos" le hizo reconsiderar el hecho de no dejar de usar protección jamás con Rei.

-Estas hermosa mami, ¿Dónde está Mika? Debo ir a hablar con Hiro, el editor para ultimar detalles.- el nerviosismo en voz denotaba la falta que cierta pelinegra le hacía, y es que Rei se había atrasado por un embotellamiento en el tráfico.

-Mika esta ocupada ahora, pero vamos bebe mami irá contigo, es que tu padre esta platicando con Motoki por ahí.- dijo con una sonrisa, mientras a su hijo una gota le aparecía en su cabeza, sin duda nadie lo tomaba en serio.

-Bueno- accedió dándose la vuelta.

-Ya llegará mi amor, solo quédate tranquilo.- dijo su madre acariciando su espalda, parecería ser que para Akane él siempre seria transparente.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Vamos mi vida, llegaremos tarde.- la voz de su mujer lo apuró por quinta vez en la tarde, se suponía que él era el puntual y ella, ella Makoto….

La casa estaba impecable, su esposa hermosamente vestida por un diseño exclusivo hecho por su mejor amiga, sus lindas hijas luciendo hermosos vestiditos blancos con pequeñas flores rosas bordadas, sin duda Rei había trabajado mucho para este día. Sin embargo, aunque ellas eran el prototipo de familia feliz, un deprimido oxigenado desesperaba.

-Andy, nadie lo notará vamos….- volvió a oír la voz de su esposa desde abajo de las escaleras. Miró su mano y suspiró, tomó valor y salió del cuarto.

-Makoto, creo que no sería bueno para las nenas estar en un lugar tan lleno de gente.- dijo mientras bajaba las escaleras y se acomodaba su corbata.

-Ay Andrew, viven rodeadas de gente.- respondió la bella pelicastaña mientras terminaba de pintar sus labios.

-Pero ellas no quieren ir Mako, míralas- vociferó señalando a sus hijas que en ese preciso momento reían divertidas, generando una gran gota en la cabeza del rubio y una gran nube rosa llena de corazones detrás de su madre. -¿Hijas de quién son?- murmuró molesto.

-Andy, amorcito, nadie lo notará, ahora vamos…- finalizó tomando su bolso y el de las bebes, mientras su esposo tomaba la sillita doble que ya pesaba demasiado, se dirigieron hacia la puerta y antes de salir del lugar, el publicista tomo una gorra de beisbol.

- Mi cabello….. mi pobre cabello….- suspiró con lágrimas en los ojos y es que ese día, gran parte de la cabellera rubia que tan sexy lo hacía amaneció en la almohada dejando un interesante agujero en su cabeza, el principio del fin.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Los ruidos de tacones golpean el suelo dentro de los desérticos pasillos, aturdirían a cualquiera, pero no podían parar en este momento.

-Ay jefecita no corra.-

-Mina, llegaremos tarde, por el Kami…. ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?- la desesperación en la voz de la diseñadora era evidente, justo ese día no podía llegar tarde.

-Es que Malakito estaba alisando su cabello- explicó la rubia sin dejar de seguirle el paso a su jefa.

-Sí, perdón por eso Rei, es que no quedaba hay mucha humedad hoy.- completó la explicación el ex guarda.

Las tres personas se detuvieron ante una gran puerta de madera, donde varias personas estaban, la pelinegra hecho una mirada, aun no había comenzado la presentación del libro de su novio, suspiró aliviada.

-Creí que no lo lograríamos, al menos aun la presentación no ha comenzado.- dijo con alivio la hermosa diseñadora.

-No te preocupes Reicita.- chilló feliz la rubia mientras palmeaba su espalda.- En ningún capitulo pasó que tu le falles, no será en este justo- sonrió feliz.

-¿Capitulo amor?-

-Sí, capitulo de nuestras vidas, ¿de qué voy a estar hablando?- dijo con cara de obviedad, a veces la desesperaba lo poco suspicaces que eran las personas que la rodeaban, pero en fin, era lo que había en ese momento.

-Vamos a sentarnos mejor amor.- propuso el peliplata mientras la miraba con devoción, es que su novia era tan inteligente, sus ojos se encontraron y sus corazones latían al unísono. y de nuevo nubes rosas, corazones y ositos aparecieron en el ambiente.

-¡Ya!- el grito de la pelinegra los hizo salir de su ensoñamiento. –Adelántense iré a ver si hay alguien normal y acido por ahí.-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Dentro del cuarto que propiciaba de sala de espera en el auditorio donde Darien haría la presentación, la mujer de corto cabello oscuro acomodaba su elegante vestido en tonos rojizos. Se colocó sus pendientes de rubí mientras sonreía, y es que las cosas en Tokio habían salido perfectas, la relación con su hija iba viento en popa y lo que acababa de pasar en ese cuarto la hacia sonreír aun mas, sintió unos brazos rodeándola por la cintura mientras besaban su cuello.

-Ay Zafiro basta, podrían vernos.- exclamó divertida la pelinegra.

-No tuviste miedo que nos vieran antes Mika.- murmuró mientras seguía besando su cuello.

¿Quién creería que el joven contador que Mika elegiría luego de la misteriosa desaparición de Stell terminaría metiéndose en su cama, y más aun en su corazón? Y es que aunque muchos crean que era una relación extraña, ellos estaban cómodos, demasiado como para preguntarse si estaba bien o mal, solo sabía que se querían y luego de muchos años Mika volvió a experimentar esas mariposas en el estómago y ese nerviosismo casi placentero por ver a ese hombre, por su lado el inexperto y muy poco popular Zafiro Black, encontró en esa mujer, que desde el primer día lo maravillo a la mujer de sus sueños, a que la sin duda estaba dispuesto a dar el todo por el todo, pese a los años que los separaban.

-Al menos podríamos besarnos en lo que nos queda.- ronroneó el pelinegro de intensos ojos azules mientras la mujer se giraba para quedar frente a él y conceder su deseo.

-¡Me muerooooo"! ¡Mama que le estás haciendo a mi contador!- y parada justo en la puerta abierta de par en par mientras curiosos se aglomeraban, una espantada Rei Hino contemplaba la escena, finalmente había conocido al novio de su madre.

-¡Ay me dijiste mamá cielo!- exclamó feliz la pelinegra aun aferrada al musculoso chico.

-Que parecida a ti es, la misma vena en la frente.- acotó el pelinegro con una sonrisa.

-Lo sé- orgullosa madre.

-Me muero, me….. ¡Mamá!- llamó su atención.- Muévete ya, y….. Y… no lo toques por el Kami!-

-Le caíste bien.- informó sonriente la mujer.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Ya dentro del auditorio la llegada de Rei pasó sin pena, pero sí con gloria, puesto que solo maldecía por lo bajo, seguida de una ¿apenada? Mika y un chico muy guapo que no pasó desapercibido por dos mujeres.

-Ay Mina, ¿soy yo o este hombre es un dios?- interrogó la pelicastaña susurrando.

-Lo segundo Mako, pero eso habías dicho respecto a Malakito la primera vez que lo viste.- respondió en el mismo tono la rubia.

-Es mi frase, lo sé…-

En dos butacas más alejadas se encontraban dos hombres platicando animadamente.

-Oye Andrew, no me dijiste que Rei tenía un hermano.- dijo Mal con evidente asombro captando la atención de su amigo, que volteaba su vista.

-No lo tiene, tal vez sea algún primo o algo… de esos si tiene.- informó el rubio aun con la gorra de beisbol puesta.

-Sabes Andy.- habló el peliplata mirando hacia el techo.- este lugar me recuerda a una ex novia mía.- soltó pensativo.

-Oh ¿era conferencista?-

-No, a decir verdad era bailaría de un club desnudista, pero aquí tenía muchos clientes a los que chantajear.- dijo mientras el rubio se le formaban varias gotas sobre su cabeza, bah gorra.- Era algo curioso cada vez que le mostraba 10 yens se quistaba el sostén-

-Eso es interesante.- dijo con sinceridad, a decir verdad la plática se tornaba divertida.

-Sí, pero no era para mí…-

-¿Eres celoso?- interrogó entendiendo perfectamente al novio de la rubia.

-No, es que no solo se los mostraba sino que se los llevaba, mi sueldo no rendía.-

-Oh-

Y la llamada de atención desde el escenario hizo a los presentes callar, el editor de Darien hacía una breve introducción para luego dar paso al protagonista de la noche. Sin duda el orgullo en los rostros de los padres del pelinegro ya era suficiente premio, jamás había visto a su padre hinchar tanto el pecho, pero Akane sí, el día que le dijo que Darien nacería. Junto a ellos Motoki Furuhata y su flamante prometida Amy Mizuno sonreían felices por los logros del novio de la "hermanita" de Andrew, y junto a estos una Mika con gesto indescifrable, y es que mil veces le había dicho a su hija que ese hombre no le convenía que jamás triunfaría, pero muy en el fondo tenía fe en él y ahora Darien sin decir ni hacer nada directamente a ella, le había cerrado el pico, como diría su hija, y no podía sentirse más feliz por ambos jóvenes, claro que aun quedaba un miedo: si tenían hijos, ni loca los dejaría decirle abuela, con un simple Mika estaríamos bien.

Andrew se sentía extasiado, es que no había cosa que lo alegrara más que ver a sus amigos felices, bendijo en su mente el momento que le escribió a su amigo americano para invitarlo a su boda, porque aquí un año después, todos eran una gran familia, miro de reojo a su vecina y mejor amiga, y sonrió, de verdad estaba tranquilo ahora, porque sabía que Rei estaría bien cuidada y si todo iba bien, tendrían una boda pronto donde emborracharse.

Por su lado la mirada amatista no se apartaba del atrio, sentía muchas emociones encontradas, es que estaba nerviosa sí, pero muy feliz también, lo había visto trabajar en ese libro, ese libro fue la primera cosa intima que conoció de Darien, ese libro la hizo reír y llorar, la hizo extrañar a su novio, la hizo soñar junto a él y el día había llegado. Una fina mano blanca se poso sobre las temblorosas suyas, levanto la vista y los ojos verdes de Makoto estaba allí, junto con un par de reluciente azul, sus amigas estaban diciéndole con su mirada que todo saldría bien y sí, así seria.

Un nervioso Shields acomodaba incesantemente su corbata, ¿de quién había sido la idea de ponérsela? Ah sí, de él. Acomodó el micrófono que izo un ruido atroz molestando a los tímpanos de todos los presentes pero al fin, aclaró su garganta.

-Buenas tardes a todos los presentes, gracias por asistir, sé que lo común es realizar estas lecturas en bibliotecas o lugares pequeños, pero creo que mi editor quería que hubiese ms espacio para salir corriendo sin tropezarse.- comentó generando una risita general. – Leeré un fragmento de mi libro titulado como ustedes saben "Otoño" debo decir que es un libro muy personal, de vivencias, de sueños y anhelos y sobre todo de tendencias.- dijo lo ultimo regalándole una de esas sonrisas galantes a cierta pelinegra que lo miraba maravillada.

-Y dice así…. "_Si tuviera que repasar cada momento de mi vida le colocaría un título, creo que fácilmente lo separaría en capítulos, y uno sería tan diferente a otro que dudarían si se tratara de la misma persona, pero así fue mi vida. Ingrata a veces, algunas no tanto, porque puedo decir que yo tomé las riendas de mi vida, sí lo hice, reconozco mi responsabilidad y cuando miro atrás noto que la vida es como una fotografía, las cosas que ocurrieron están ahí, plasmadas, nos guste o no, pero siempre para recordarnos que tuvimos un pasado. El Otoño es una estación de cambio, de nacimiento, de renovación y es ahí donde me gusta estar, me gusta el cambio, me adapto bien a él, no quita que le tema, pero las grandes cosas en la vida vienen de la mano de un cambio intenso, y eso hace el otoño, nos renueva, pero nos recuerda qué nos dejó la primavera, siempre recordemos nuestro pasado pues es ese mismo quien nos hace ser lo que hoy somos…."- _finalizó la lectura del párrafo tomando aire y los aplausos no se hicieron esperar.

Su sueño, era una realidad, bien por ti Darien Shields. La presentación terminó entre aplausos y felicitaciones, cuando al fin el pelinegro pudo llegar hacia su familia.

-Ay bebé estoy orgullosa de ti amor mío.- exclamaba feliz su madre mientras abrazaba a su padre.

-Bien hecho.- dijo su rubio amigo escondido tras una gorra.

-Gracias a todos por venir- sintió un abrazo desde atrás efusivo, lleno de amor y solo como ella podría hacerlo. –Rei.- dijo girándose para quedar frente a ella.

-Fue estupendo Darien.- sus ojos amatistas brillaban más que nunca, con una mirada se dijeron cuanto se amaban, las muestras en público no era lo de ellos.

-¡A festejar!- vociferó la voz de chillona de Mina, que en un ataque de felicidad, le quitó la gorra a Andrew para agitarla., y ese simple movimiento dejó atónitos a todos, justo donde se suponía debía haber abultada cabellera, había un hueco. –Kami, que feo….-

-Andy- exclamó Rei llevándose una mano a su boca. –Te dije que el tinte no era de buena calidad.

-Eres un extraterrestre.- soltó Darien con incredulidad, mientras el peliplata acariciaba su cabello.

-El romero es bueno para el crecimiento del cabello.- aconsejó el Sr. Shields mientras Akane miraba divertida al ex guardia y su cabellera.

-Ahí tienes extensiones.- señaló la mujer mitad americana.

Por su lado, la hermosa pelicastaña contuvo una risita, es que la preocupación excesiva de su marido por su cabello le parecía gracioso, si supiera Andrew que si cortaba su cabello muy, muy corto se parecía a una estrella de cine de esas películas donde los autos estrellados abundan, las artes marciales sobran, y los traseros en poses raras no escasean. Ya en su carrito tanto Lita como Ayame Rei sacudían sus manitos y rían sonoramente, mientras que un callado oxigenado sentía crecer su vena roja en su frente.

-¡Ya déjenme en paz!, tu serás obeso Darien y a ti.- dijo señalando a Minako.- se te caerá todo por la ley de gravedad menos tus bubis y serás rara.-

-Ayyy es cierto ¡no se caerán!- chilló feliz, aunque más feliz estaba su novio.

-No es tan malo, solo córtalo y ya, creo que te verías muy bien con el cabello corto.- la dulce y siempre pasiva voz de la doctora Mizuno interrumpió, mientras el Sr. Furuhata daba gracias al Kami por conservar la cabellera que lo hizo ganar el concurso "Sr. Cabello Hawái" hace 30 años.

-Oye Mako.- interrumpió el pelinegro.- ¿estás segura que las nenas son hijas de Andrew? Digo siempre disfrutan con su sufrimiento. – era un buen punto.

-Sí, lo son, además Darien, si hubiese engañado a Andrew no lo diría delante de todos.- finalizó con una sonrisa.

-Me quiero ir.- exclamó el rubio mientras se acercaba al carrito donde estaban sus bebes y se agachaba. –Papá ya no es lindo….- dijo a modo de puchero, pero antes de continuar dos pequeñas manitas tomaron su dedo índice y medio.

-Para ellas siempre serás hermoso…- dijo la suave voz de su esposa. – Y para mí el más sexy…- finalizó sonriendo junto a su marido.

-Debemos denunciar el tinte, debe ser una mala partida…- acotó la rubia de grandes bubis mientras todos se dirigían a cenar.

-Oye Mina, tus gemelas pagan a parte…- soltó Darien riendo mientras Rei lo golpeaba con su codo.

**Esa misma noche**

Llegaron más que exhaustos, la cena fue agradable, los temas incómodos respecto al flamante nuevo novio de Mika no se hicieron esperar, cada uno acotando algún comentario más que desubicado, claro que Andrew hizo más merito que cualquier otro. En especial al referirse a la corta distancia entre sus casas, por ende como se filtraba el ruido, lo deslenguada que era Rei para todo, en especial para "eso" y sin duda que él los superó….. estando solo, lo que conllevó a un debate acerca de lo "hormonalmente normal" y cómo era sano aquello. Sacando los temas sexuales que se hicieron presentes en toda la cena avalado por Akane Shields, la noche llegó a su fin. Cada uno partió para su hogar a excepción de dos pelinegros que eligieron caminar cerca del lago artificial.

-¿Y bien Sr. Shields? Ya es famoso.- dijo la pelinegra mientras caminaban del brazo.

-No lo soy, te dejo eso a ti.- respondió mientras se detenía y la miraba con ternura mientras quitaba un mechón de cabello del hermoso rostro de la diseñadora. -¿Qué me dices de lo que propuse el otro día?- y es que moría por una respuesta.

-No lo sé Darien….- ladeó su cabeza molesta.

-Rei, esto es serio y quiero un compromiso de verdad.- habló con seriedad clavando sus ojos azules en ella.

-Bueno, como sea Darien, ampliaremos el baño….- bufó resignada, logrando provocar una sonrisa en el hombre.

-Lo haremos luego de la boda, porque no hay presupuesto si no…- acotó el americano.

-¿Casamiento?- interrogó divertida. –Creo que ambos habíamos dicho que odiábamos las bodas… y no habíamos llegado a un acuerdo- dijo refiriéndose a la charla que habían tendido hacía dos días.

-Sí, pero supuse que pasarlo juntos no sería tan malo, ya sabes al menos nos apoyaríamos mutuamente.- dijo sonriendo haciendo soltar una risita divertida de su novia. –Además.- continuó.- no se me ocurre otra persona con quién enfrentarlo.-

-Supongo que estamos en esto juntos.- acotó la amatista para luego abrazarlo por su cuello. –Y como esto se hace juntos, sí, sí quiero Darien Shields.- el silencio los envolvió, solo la brisa se sentía mientras ambos se unían en un beso. -¿No es solo para probar que no eres gay verdad?- interrogó la chica interrumpiendo el beso.

-Ehhh, no, no lo juro.- admitió con burla mientras ambos se quedaban en silencio unos instantes. –Y dígame Srita. Rei Hino. –rompió él la tranquilidad de la noche. -¿qué tendencia se impondrá en este Otoño?- preguntó con una sonrisa mientras la chica se llevaba un dedo a su mentón fingiendo pensar.

-Mmmhh…. En Otoño…. Se Usa novio…. – sonrió ampliamente mientras se acercaba sus labios a la boca de él.- Y en verano, se estrena marido.- finalizó besándolo.

-Te amo Fénix.- susurró con voz aterciopelada.

-¿Fénix? Qué rápido dejé de ser dragón…- lo corrigió.

-Te amo Rei Hino-

-Y yo a ti, y yo a ti….-el abrazo fue intenso y posesivo, y es que ambos eran pasionales, esa noche sin duda fue especial.

-Rei- la llamó en un momento.

-¿Sí?-

-Necesito usar el baño.- soltó mientras se separaba de ella y la miraba a los ojos con urgencia.

-¿De la casa? Estamos lejos….-

-Lo sé, pero no lo haré detrás del árbol cual animalito…..-

-Ay Darien- exclamó llevándose una mano a su frente.

.

.

**FIN**

.

.

.

**Darien Shields **logró lo que siempre quiso, un baño espacioso, la publicación de su libro le trajo muchas ganancias, próximamente se filmaría la película donde su libro fue adaptado, pidió para el papel principal a Johnny Depp pero este estaba ocupado. Jamás superó su miedo a los baños públicos.

**Andrew Eugene Furuhata **se quedó calvo, lo aceptó con dignidad y tres sesiones de terapia a la semana, renunció a su trabajo en la empresa de publicidad para apoyar a su esposa, ahora es un feliz amo de casa con su delantal de bordados. Nunca hizo un trío.

**Makoto Kino **logró expandir su negocio, convirtiéndose en una empresaria de envergadura, con la ayuda de su esposo y la predisposición de sus hijas superó las 18 horas de trabajo. "La cara" fue el primer gesto distintivo de sus hijas. Sin saberlo, la persona que hizo la tan esperada inversión en su disquera la amaba más de lo que ella comprendería, los ojos verdes de ese hombre mayor le recordaban a alguien…. Cada vez que se miraba al espejo.

**Minako Aino **continuó con su trabajo en la tienda, siendo la encargada del sector masculino, además de su trabajo como representante de su novio, lo más comentado de la temporada fue su escote. Al fin revelo el porqué no término la universidad: jamás encontró su salón de clases.

**Malaquito **dejó de ser guardia para dedicarse a tiempo completo a su carrera de modelo de ropa interior y alisados, le pidió matrimonio a Mina, pero ésta no aceptó. Malakito jamás fue más feliz por esa decisión.

**Mika Hino **siguió trabajando con su hija, disfrutando de cada "mamá" que salía de los labios de Rei. Su relación con Zafiro jamás dejó de ser apasionada, amándose en cada rincón, su hija los encontró en pleno acto. Rei aún necesita de terapia.

**Amy Mizuno **contrajo nupcias con el Sr. Furuhata trabajando solo medio tiempo en el hospital, su embarazo fue de maravilla y le daría su primera hija mujer a Motoki. El nombre Eugena quedó descartado. **Motoki Furuhata** lo aceptó.

**Tomoe Hino **volvió a hablar civilizadamente con su esposa, jamás se sintió más orgulloso de su pequeña princesita Rei, Sonomi engordó, ya no pueden hacerle liposucción.

**Molly y Nefly **tuvieron sus trillizos, jamás regresaron a Inglaterra, ahora vivían con Akane y Michael. **Akane **abrió un consultorio de consultas sexuales para la tercera edad, la abuelita de Andrew asistió.

En cuanto a una hermosa pelinegra, **Rei Hino **consiguió la tan anhelada expansión de su negocio, y su novio de otoño llegó para quedarse, ella y Darien decidieron casarse ese mismo verano, lograron controlar la ira de su mascota Diana, la sedaron. Su sorpresa sería que tres meses antes de la boda, los malestares de Rei tenían una respuesta: esperaba a su primer bebe, este llegaría el próximo **Otoño**.

**N/A: Y los finales definitivos no existen amigos! Pero creo que este engloba más o menos todo, un final rosa para un fic de comedia de rosa! ¿Y saben qué? LO ADORÉ! La nostalgia que siento en este momento es enorme jajaja, a penas ayer me puse a releer los capítulos horrorizándome de ciertas faltas ortográficas. **

**Bueno supongo que debía darle un final digno a este fic, ojalá sea de su agrado. **

**Curiosidades de "En otoño se usa novio"**

**Antes de tener la historia armada, tenía el título, es que me fascinó y aunque no tuviera historia, dije "ese título lo usare".**

**No soy pro pareja Rei/Darien, pero lo elegí a él como una manera de reconciliarnos, es que me dolió mucho el Darien de la primera temporada. Debo decir que no me arrepiento en lo más mínimo.**

**Este fic iba a tener originariamente 6 capítulos.**

**Soy pésima para inventar nombres de negocios "Cloth's On Fire" por Dios! jajajajaja**

**El papel de Malakito lo iba a interpretar Diamante Black.**

**Originariamente Mika salía con Darien y éste se enamoraba de su hija, pero luego dije "mucho drama" o en su defecto "comedia dramática".**

**Mi personaje preferido terminó siendo Andrew Eugene Furuhata. **

**En la trama original Makoto no estaba embarazada, si no que creía que Andrew la engañaba con nada más ni nada menos que Michiru, desde ya el hermoso oxigenado no haría eso, lo sabemos.**

**De verdad no me gustaban ni Luna ni Artemis, creo que utilicé a Mina como una venganza personal.**

**Cada frase y cada capítulo, representó de alguna manera, una parte de mi vida.**

**Ningún capitulo estuvo planeado, solo escribía lo que venía a mi mente, lamento si eso se notó, pero ciertamente las bromas o situaciones graciosas solo surgían.**

**El hombre más sexy del fic, a mi entender es el Sr. Motoki Furuhata, papá del rubio.**

**No puedo diseñar nada, porque simplemente no sé dibujar, pero sí amo la ropa, los accesorios y me considero una fanática incontrolable de zapatos y carteras.**

**Escribir esto me trajo nuevas amigas, mars fan, no mars fan y eso me llenó de alegría!**

**Este fic, fue a mi manera, mi regalo, mi tributo, al personaje más espectacular que conocí en mi infancia: Rei Hino, ojalá pueda seguir regalándole mi imaginación, como ella me regaló tantos momentos de diversión y fantasía en mi infancia. **

**Agradecimientos (el orden de los factores no altera el producto)**

**Made: este fic sin vos no hubiese existido, de verdad fuiste la causa porque yo lo escriba, mil gracias por muchas veces leer el capitulo antes solo por mis inseguridades, y no te preocupes amiga que si encuentro un Andrew así de carne y hueso te lo mando. Gracias por ser la madrina de esto!**

**Rouge (Juli): sé que te aventuraste a leer esto, era nuevo para vos esto de Rei, y no sabes como me alegra haberte hecho reír, y que mi historia lograra captar tu atención, muchas gracias por el apoyo constante, por tus palabras tan linda, por hacerme lugar en tus FF, sé lo detallista que sos y me siento más que alagada. Nos hicimos amigas con este fic, gracias a vos que me dijiste "¿me agregas?" así que otoño nos dejó mucho amiga!**

**Leonor de Eboli: bueno amiga, creo que las palabras y la opinión más esperada era la tuya. Cierto que dije que no conozco Mars Fan mas dedicada que vos, tenía mucho miedo al comienzo, pero ahí apareciste con palabras tan lindas para conmigo y mi trabajo, no me fallaste nunca, ahí estabas siempre, notando incluso esos pequeños detalles y me arrancabas las sonrisas más sinceras. Mi corazón latía fuerte cuando leía REVIEW seguido de Leonor de Eboli…. Ayyyy los adoré, muchas gracias, agradezco a este fic porque por él puedo decir que gané a una amiga. **

**Amonett: mi nena mimada, la chica que no falta nunca, jajaja creo que tienes presente en todos mis fics y aun así no te cansas de mi. Me sorprendió que en solo dos días te leyeras 8 capítulos (o eran más?) tus comentarios hermosos, llenos de buenos deseos me hacían sentir muy feliz, me encantó que adoraras a Mina y Malakito, y más aun me encantó que hayas tolerado a Seiya jajajaja.**

**Hotaru No Hikaru: siempre, pero siempre te recuerdo, ojalá lo leas y poder hacerte reír, es lo que más quiero. Te quiero mucho amiga, espero pronto tenerte de nuevo por aca. **

**Rei-Videl03: muchas gracias por tus comentarios, hubo mucho en los que me hiciste reír, pensar, ojalá esto haya sido de tu agrado y poder seguir en contacto, te mando un abrazo!**

**Dianarr07: muchas gracias! Tu dulzura excede la pantalla, si veo un Darien de carne y hueso te lo envío! Muchas gracias por tus comentarios y hacerme saber que estas ahí. **

**A mi lectora misteriosa, Bermellon, Marissa, Hika-chan, MichiruSea, Starmaker89, AnnaTsuki… thanks girl! Eveb, y a todos los que pasaron o pasaran. **

**Gracias a todos, y muchas gracias a los que pasen después…. **

**Nick Rivers… desde Argentina con amor. **


End file.
